


Shadow Dreams!

by Zauctor



Series: Burning Stars. (A Series of Post Pokemon Sun and Moon Fanfics) [13]
Category: Pocket Monsters: Ultra Sun & Ultra Moon | Pokemon Ultra Sun & Ultra Moon Versions, Pokemon Colosseum & XD
Genre: F/M, Some NSFW material
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-06-05 21:08:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 16
Words: 142,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15179459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zauctor/pseuds/Zauctor
Summary: Elio was given a job from Gladion to clear out two horrid places in the Orre Region. With Lillie wanting to come along, a tragedy struck that resulted in her needing treatment of the mind. It results in one strange week. Parts of this are going to be NSFW





	1. Pro Bono Work!

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place after the Previous Fanfic Battling at the Stadium's. The characters that have been aged are around 16-19. Some parts of this fanfic are NSFW!

In an office at Aether Paradise, Gladion was staring at a file that was awaiting approval or disapproval. He remembered the argument he had with Lusamine regarding the topic. "No! No! No! What makes you think making anything there is a good idea?"

"Gladion, that place is filthy and uninhabitable for anyone else but for a Grimer and it's evolution, what exactly is wrong about that place?"

He snapped out of the memories, he remembered taking the file far away from Lusamine in fear she would approve of something very drastic, something about the image of the pyramid building and that it is found on Orre seemed really suspicious. It had gotten to the point where he became distant from his sister Lillie and his two best friends Hau and Elio; just because he was stuck with what seemed like two bad decisions and was in a mental loop. He heard a voice from outside the office that was greeting the arrival. "Thank you for coming Elio, Master Gladion had been keeping this no a stand still for a while," Gladion crouched on the desk, he would rather not have the Alolan Champ once again try and solve a problem that was company oriented.

Click!

Elio was let in the office with a packet of masaladas. "Gladion, whats wrong? You haven't acted this depressed in years," Gladion took a deep breath in an attempt not to sound harsh. "Please go away, this has nothing to do with you!"

Elio placed the packet on the desk and attempted to look Gladion in the eyes. "You being upset at something is more than enough. Lillie is worried about you, Hau is worried about you and we doubt it had anything to do with Madison leaving Alola during our trip, her job as a Ranger makes her coming here rare."

Gladion looked up and glared at the statement. "It doesn't, she let me know and she wouldn't be back for a while... before I ask. We found a place on Orre that might be a good way to preserve Grimers. The non Alolan variant that feeds off pollution," Elio blinked at the idea and smiled. "It would help keep that subspecies alive since a clean environment for them is like their environment for us. Is this going to harm any other pokemon that live at the poke spots?"

Gladion sighed. "I don't think so, the problem is it is around a place long abandon and has been left to rot. Lusamine has no idea about what this place is and I think something is very wrong with it. Some suggest restoring it or build around it... what do you know of this place."

Gladion showed the file that had an image of the building. Elio's grey eyes snapped, his eyes shrank, Gladion saw the image had triggered something in Elio. "Easy, remember where you are," Elio focused on the image and hissed. "W...why haven't anyone tore that place down!?"

The Alolan Champ shook himself to reality and directed at Gladion. "I know that place... didn't Michael tell you anything about what happened in the second shadow crisis?"

Gladion was about to dismiss the question. "That was years ago I don-" The older man stopped himself and asked in a louder tone. "This isn't the place?! There is no way anyone would keep it there for-" Elio spoke of what he knew. "This is the same factory that XD-001 took all those pokemon to, to be turned into shadow pokemon. That was the reason you were bothered about it?!"

Gladion saw it more clearly, for weeks his subconscious tried to tell him the place was nothing but a sick atrocity and it was proven right, Elio saw the stress in Gladion, he couldn't stand it any longer. "That ignorant woman. Please, let me do something about that place! Enough so no one would have to look at it any longer."

Gladion gritted his teeth in what was happening. "What can you really do to remove a building that big?!"

Elio looked Gladion in the eyes. "I have Harux and Gapper with me. With them combined, that place will be no more by noon!"

Gladion didn't believe what he heard. "You are actually going to use two Ultr-" Elio nodded. "I am! You want this gone as much as I do!"

Gladion was about to refuse as he shouted in authority. "Causing that much destruction on one place, any other places in Orre I need to know about?"

Elio felt the anger and wished he didn't have to tell Gladion more. "There is one other place on Orre that hasn't been removed the last time Lillie and I were there. An old Cipher Lab where this Shadow Pokemon nightmare began, do you want that gone as well?"

Gladion's wrists twitched, he took a deep breath and calmed himself down. "...Could you have, at least that factory removed in a month, it is very important that no one sees what you are doing because of what you are using to remove it! The lab... I would personally be glad if it was gone," Elio calmed down and smiled. "If that bike is still there, all it takes is two weeks of boat travel!"

Gladion was about to smile until he had another thought in his mind. "Please, leave Lillie out of this," Elio squinted his eyes at how that would happen. "I'll have to tell her where I am going. If she want's to go, I'll try to convince her otherwise. If not... she should have something to do in that region while I do the shady thing," Gladion's smile went back to a frown. "I rather you just tell her she shouldn't come along then resort to that. Once you are finished in Orre... you have free reign to do what you pleased before coming back," Elio buried a dark thought in his mind as he hummed. "The deal is struck then? I finished my title defense and wont have anyone bothering me for a while," Gladion asked politely. "Please leave, you know what needs to be done."

Elio hummed more of a tune, like it was a song he heard as he turned around to the door. "Do you want me to bring something back?" Gladion glared and pointed to the door, wanting Elio to leave.

Out of the office and towards the exit, Elio continued to hum the tune and smiled at Wicke. "Okay, Gladion should be feeling better soon!"

Wicke was about to go check on Gladion as she notice a familiar blonde woman approach, looking much healthier in comparison to what she dealt with a few weeks ago. Elio turned around with a rather cheerful face toward Lusamine and waved. "Hello," The Aether President found something incredibly off with Elio's behavior and waved back, she asked Wicke to go check on her son. "You managed to find out what has been bothering him? I only showed him the picture and his mood... stopped."

Elio nodded and answered in a cheerful tone. "There is nothing wrong with trying to help those Grimers, the sludge would allow them to thrive long enough. The problem is the building is nothing but evil and needs to go," Lusamine sighed. "What exactly is wrong with that place to wa-" Her calm stare cracked to her eyes shrinking, she realized just how much of a fool she was and how it caused her son nothing but grief. "Please tell me that isn't the dreadful factory all those pokemon were-" Elio gave Lusamine a calming hug, or what would have been calming if it wasn't for the tone not changing. "Don't worry, that place is going to be gone anyways and you didn't know until now. In a month Gladion is going to be very glad that he doesn't have to look at that building. See you later!"

Lusamine felt greatly disturbed as Elio let go and returned to humming a tune. Wicke opened the office door. "Master Gladion would like a word with you," Lusamine took a deep breath and went in to find Gladion putting a file to the side and state in a frown. "Looks like we might finally found a way to make this doable," Lusamine knew apologizing wasn't going to solve anything. "How didn't I've seen what that place is, that young man told me a factory like this exist!"

Gladion wasn't going to comfort Lusamine on the matter. "Then you conveniently forgot, but that doesn't matter much now. The problem is less that Elio is managing this problem for us and more how it is going to be managed," Wicke understood. "The worst part is Lillie getting herself involved in this, unless Elio made it more strict that she isn't to go," Gladion finished the thought. "Which he won't do, she and Elio thankfully made a name for themselves in that region." Lusamine folded her arms and had her left hand bellow her chin in one positive outcome. "It may be a blessing in disguise for her to go with him if he is going to go... over the top, he might eventually tell her what ever his plan is and keep himself grounded."

Gladion took his stare away form Lusamine and prepared to leave. "...Perhaps, since this was the only thing I had to deal with today and the last time Elio tried to cope with something like this alone... it became terrifying, I'm getting out of here," The two women saw Gladion take the masalada packet and leave, Wicke sighed at what she saw. "This is going to create more problems, I hope those two manage," Lusamine kept herself quite, the last time Lillie was in Orre she had to deal with a crime organization that reached massive scale and if she was able to manage that, she can manage a return trip.

In a house on a small island attached to a bridge in the outskirts of Melemele.

Lillie was smiling as she prepared tea for Lana and Acerola. "I still find it hard to believe Alola managed to win the World Tournament! Mr. Guzma was able to pull through against Clair!"

Acerola was enjoying a Banette's company as she confessed what she saw. "Elio managed to beat Brendan early, he end up battling you and loosing to Swoops. Then you made it to the finals and lost to Calem there is always next time!"

Lillie agreed as Lana was tempted to ask. "Did you and Elio start having weird dreams again? You were blushing even more than usual," Lillie checked her stomach and wonder about her fiance's tastes. "It's a similar Gastrodon related dream, he still pampered me... but it went even more unusual," Lana gasped. "You two didn't!" Lillie blushed in remembering the details. "Not exactly, but I went out of control and got him all slimy."

Click! The women heard a door open and found Elio to be making a return, they listened to a Poipole shrieking a hello. "Hey Crylate, how was your day?"

The trio listened to cheerful noise and the sound of a move being used, only to hear a fizzle. "Your very close, we need to keep practicing and I know of a region we can practice in!" Lillie caught something in her ear as she listened to the word region. The trio watched Elio and Poipole enter the room. "Good afternoon ladies!" Lana asked bluntly. "Alright Gastro lover, what happened?"

Elio blushed at the words. "...What happened isn't too far off but nothing specific happened in that weird dream, I have to take a trip to Orre to do a favor for Gladion starting tonight as soon as I let my mom know!"

Lillie asked her fiance with a scolding glare. "We came back two weeks ago. This has everything to do with what was bothering him?" Elio had his hands at his hips and answered with a yes, Lillie asked. "Do you mind if I come with you? It's going to be lonely in that region."

Elio refused the offer and asked. "There is enough people in the region that know me and I have my pokemon!" Lillie searched her bag and pulled out a Rotom, she used the old PDA function as the dex buzzed. "BZZT! What ya doing? BZZZT!"

Lillie searched and frowned at the knowledge. "The bike is under both of our names and you don't know how to drive!"

Elio stubbornly argued. "You learned pretty fast, it should be fine!" Lillie asked as Lana and Acerola witness an argument. "What are you even doing for Gladion anyways?"

Elio answered trying to stay on top. "I am clearing out something for Grimers, the ones not of Alola," Lillie puffed up her cheeks. "That doesn't excuse why you are trying to exclude me, why do you not want me to come?"

Acerola had her hands at her hips and gave a cute smile. "It sounds pretty messy and I don't think any of us would like the smell," Lana agreed. "There is sweat and then there is what ever Grimer is made from," Lillie found herself in the corner and snapped her fingers at a resolution. "...Eric, Tiffany and Sparkums should know some of the places their father has been. What better than the places we helped him at?"

Elio didn't mind. "Agate Village? That's actually the best place in that region, if we ask we might find a place to crash there instead of the H.Q." Lillie agreed to the idea. "We have grown and I think they might be busy," The couple shook hands on the deal as the Poipole found it amusing. Lana and Acerola sipped tea as the water captain felt impressed. "This is an argument and this isn't even the worst one I seen. You mind if we leave you two alone?"

Lillie did mind. "You and Acerola just got here. Please stay as our guest for now," Acerola enjoyed the tea and asked. "Anything you three haven't done in a while? To past the time?"

Elio thought nothing of it until Lillie remembered. "...It's been over two months, but-" Lana remembered. "Oh yeah, weren't we suppose to switch places this time?"

Lillie agreed and whispered to Elio's ear, the Alolan champ blushed. "...Yes!"

Lillie swayed her long pony tail and was tempted to look at Elio seductively until Acerola finished her tea. "My work is done here, see you after you finish!"

Poipole watched Acerola leave giggling as the Banette whistled at what is to happen. "Bane!"

Poipole became curious as Elio went to get the beast ball. "Crylate, you may want to be in the ball for what is going to happen in a few minutes," Poipole was about to whine about why he had to be in the ball until the Banette warned him. "Nette!"

Rotom Dex whistled. "BZZT! Phew phew! Your a bit young to know what is going on, we might tell you later! BZZT!"

Poipole listened and tapped the ball. Lana smelled herself and found nothing of note as Lillie began to sway her long pony tail, Elio found himself stinky and went to the shower. "I'm going to get myself ready, we are going to be doing the same thing again but with different-" Lillie nodded. "Yes, I'll go get the pill."

Half an hour later at a house in the outskirts of town.

Patricia was sweeping the porch with two Meowth's as she noticed Gladion talking with Hau. "Alola!"

The two men noticed and approached, the Kantonian Meowth meowed a hello while the Alolan Meowth waved, Hau meowed back. "Meow to you to, lovely day we are having!"

Patricia looked up to find a single dark cloud in the distance. "Unless that blows over, then yeah," She noticed Gladion having something on his mind and asked as she kept sweeping. "Something happened I need to know about?"

Gladion frowned and told Patricia what happened the last few weeks, the woman frowned back until she heard of her son's intended involvement. "Those two are DEFINITELY going to leave nothing behind, the humming is new and it's creepy as hell," Gladion agreed to the notion. "This was his idea, the instant he recognized the place-" Patricia asked with the image of destruction on her mind. "Both of those places needed to go, because it takes that ONE sicko to try this all over again and use those places to start something. If my son takes that trip to Orre and Lillie comes along... then you would have that house all to yourself and get to do what ever you please for a couple weeks."

She gave a tongue sticking smile, causing Gladion to focus his stare away from the goofy behavior. "That... would be something to note," Patricia sighed as she saw the more serious man calm down and focused back to her choirs. "Anything else on your mind or is it the same old same old?"

Gladion shrugged. "Depending on how Elio... does this job, I might ask him something rather important. He has what I am looking for, the problem is when he does something this insane," Patricia stopped for a moment, a thought stirred in her head until she dismissed it. "It makes you think what ever you are planning for him... not much of a good idea," Hau agreed to the thought and asked. "We are going to check on Elio, we will talk about this later," Patricia found herself done with sweeping and waved the two goodbye. "We should since we have something blowing again!"

Both men gave their goodbyes and went to the house across the bridge. The door was unlocked and they found an odd sight of Lillie and Lana eating a bowl of noodles, Elio had his bowel ready and waved hello. "How was your day?"

Gladion found the actions suspicious and got the thought out of his mind. "Lillie, did he tell you?"

Lillie slurped a noodle and nodded. "Gulp! It's something he is doing for you in Orre, I want to go," Gladion felt defeat as Elio sat down. "Lillie and I will start packing shortly, this means you get free reign here," Gladion felt spoiled as Hau asked. "Where did Acerola go?"

Lana saw her bowl empty and giggled. "She said she would be back here after some business was settled," Hau wondered what kind of business as the door opened, Acerola arrived feeling a chill. "Is it cold today?"

Lana offered a spot on the warm couch. "No, the champ has something warm for you if you want some?" Acerola's stomach growled, she gave an innocent smile at the thought as Elio went back to the kitchen. "I have some more noodles left, no need to waste them," Gladion had the idea of what has happened and dismissed it. "There has to be something I can do to help with this trip... give me a moment to call someone."

In a Distant Land during the night.

An orange hair woman was in a stone house in a lush green village watching T.V with two Raichus. It was a house given to her by her grand father as a birthday gift, a tan grey hair man in a blue jacket had an Espeon, Umbreon, Plusle and Mimikyu with him as he adjusted a snag machine. The news reporter spoke. "It seemed we have had another report of someone having to fight off another brutal ambush by a strange marauder. Be on a look out for a man with a device that shoots a strange orange stone and strange black pokeballs, he is often seen wearing a purple cloth to cover his face. Further reports are appreciated," Rui recognized the bruised trainer with a Castform. "He runs around the fountain in Phenac City... Wes you think this has anything to do with that biker that gotten out of jail a couple month's ago?" Wes finished tuning his machine and snickered in arrogance. "That muscle head? He wouldn't have bothered with anyone who can't fight back, so he isn't our suspect."

Ring ring! Rui felt her phone go off and blushed as she answered in a tune. "Hellooooo♪ "

Rui smiled in excitement at what was being requested. "The H.Q is full at the moment. We have a guest room we are not using any time soon if that would work," Rui heard a rather concerned tone and frowned. "We have something happening in this region, but from what we seen Lillie is more than capable of defending herself." Rui flinched at what was she listened to. "...I need to talk to that kid, all of us wanted that place gone but no one wanted to bulldoze though all that sludge," Wes realized who Rui was talking to as she finished. "Just keep holding on, it seems the Champ is leaving you with the better deal. We will pick them up when they get here, goodbye for now!"

Wes felt annoyed and asked. "Was that Gladion?"

Rui nodded. "His sister as well as that Champ are taking a trip to this region. You don't mind having those two here do you?"

Wes placed his machine back on. "Not really, its just to deal with two sixteen year olds," Rui pouted and folded her arms. "I wish we knew what it was like," Wes refused to blush. "You know things like that are... complicated."

Rui didn't care as she continued to watch and was hesitate to admit something as she watched a rough biker wearing a spike helmet, a leather jacket and a red pair of pants with a strange grey scale dragon tattoo; the trainer was being interviewed by a news reporter. "You were there during the attack and stopped this bandit, what can you describe with his motives?"

The biker glared and began to leave. "Your bandit is a coward and nothing more, by the end of the month he will be nothing more than something for you lot to report! Now Hakamo-o, we have a mountain to climb!" The Hakamo-o waved at the camera and followed his trainer.


	2. Innocence!

Toot! Toot! "We are now arriving at Gateon Port!"

Elio and Lillie were already awake and at the front of the boat, anxious for it to land in the old port with a light house and a Krabby shaped bar. Elio had a Banette with him and a bored Poipole as Lillie stretched her arms with something in her backpack shaking until she heard it being called back. "The Junk shop should still have our bike if Maken and Perr kept it with them for this long, I'll get our bike while you find something to do... maybe exercise what you were teaching Crylate!"

Elio nodded and let out a Minun that felt alone until Lillie sent out a Plusle, both were nuzzling together as Elio crouched down to ask. "I know you two don't like being separated, but I need you to help Crylate out with what's to be in this region... until he gets strong enough, helping hand works very well in this region. Plusle... just stay close to me while Minun handles this," Minun gave a thumbs up and cheered with Plusle. As the boat docked, the duo landed on the port to smell the air, a few bystanders took interest in what pokemon was floating around as Lillie left to the junk shop with a Rotom Dex in hand.

The Poipole spun around and gave an otherworldly whisper as a dirty blonde woman in a black bandana, a red tank top and long black jeans approached. "Okay what the heck is that thing?"

Elio directed his gaze at her and answered with his grey eyes meeting hers. "A Poipole... obviously he isn't from this region," The chaser smiled sarcastically as she took her sights off the black hair curly hair, teenager in a sea tank and pair of blue cargo shorts. "Smart ass! Show me what that pokemon can even do! Zigzagoon, Zubat sic em!"

Vs Chaser Umi.

Umi tossed two out two pokeballs that let loose a brown and white stripped racoon known as Zigzagoon and a Zubat; Minun and Poipole prepared as Elio ordered. "Crylate, Minun, lets show them what we are!"

The Plusle hid in Elio's back pack with a Banette as the trainer ordered. "Minun, use nuzzle on that Zubat! Crylate hit that Zigzagoon with toxic!"

The Minun pounced on the Zubat and nuzzled his blue cheeks to cause a jolt to flow; the Poipole laughed and shot an adhesive toxic liquid at the Zigzagoon from the needles on his head, badly poisoning him. Elio saw Umi smile as she ordered. "Thanks for doing the dirty work! Zigzagoon, hit it with facade!"

The Zigzagoon charged at the Poipole with quick feet and caused him to skid at the concrete, the Zubat struggled to move as Elio ordered. "Minun, use helping hand! Crylate, hit that Zigzagoon with a venoshock!"

The Zigzagoon tackled the Poipole with another quick facade and was met with the needles on Poipole's head at point blank range. The Zigzagoon was sent back in a blob of purple liquid that burned with the venom for a k.o. Umi gritted her teeth and called the Zigzagoon back. "Zubat get that Poipole with bite!"

The Zubat laid on the ground paralyzed as the trainer saw Poipole glow an aura, flying in all patterns in enhanced speeds. "...That ain't speed boost!"

Elio agreed to the notion. "It isn't, it's an ability that is similar to moxie. Except it's best attribute is increased instead of just attack, Crylate shoot that Zubat with a dragon pulse! Minun volt switch!"

The Poipole focused draconic energy and shot a beam from its needles as the Minun was about to attack; the beam was half way to it's target as it fizzled out, Elio snapped his fingers as the Minun charged a voltage at the Zubat for a k.o and leaped into Elio's bag. Chaser Umi was defeated. "Wha-" She was about to say something in a pouty yet irritated tone until she focused on calling the Zubat back. "...You win this time," She left stomping her feet to a pokemon center as the Poipole flew around Elio like a child on sugar. "Crylate, calm down and get in the bag!"

The Poipole followed orders and squeezed into the bag in between Minun, Plusle and Banette, he was giggling as the Banette hoped it would end soon. Lillie arrived with a blue bike with a side car, its condition was still good enough and despite her growth she knew she and Elio would fit. "This was being used as a display since it was one of their best works. It needs to be refueled, I called my brother and he said to go to Outskirt stand. Someone is to pick us up and let us use their place for a while!"

Elio helped Lillie push the bike in the outskirts and asked. "That's nice of him. Once we settle down, I'll get that job done," The bike was set and Lillie took two helmets out of her bag. A pink one and a black one. "Put one of these on, we are not going to have a repeat of how careless we were last time," Lillie adjusted her hair so the pony tail would fit the pink helmet as the Banette laughed at Elio for putting on the black helmet. The trainer had his bag of pokemon placed in the side cart and got in. "Pete, we are going to have a long drive, all of you hold on!"

Lillie got on the driver seat; to Elio she looked like a badass ready to take on the world, when the engine roared alive, Elio felt himself startled as Lillie felt intimidated under the helmet. "Eek!...This is going to take getting use to!"

Lillie tried again and drove all the way to Outskirt Stand for an hour. The fuel tank reached its limit as Lillie slowed it to the gas pump. Elio offered to refuel. "Let me do this, if anyone asks, there is more!" Lillie understood and smiled from under her helmet; seeing Elio's grey eyes as her green eyes gaze at him. "Once we do that, could you tell me what your job even is?" Elio sighed, the Banette sensed hatred and watched the Alolan Champ calm down. "...I will, Plusle, Minun, Pete, Crylate... could you go with Lillie, it's cooler in that old train engine!" Lillie carried the Plusle and Minun as the Banette hovered from the bag, the Poipole flew around the diner in wonder. Lillie sighed and was prepared to go in. "See you inside!"

In the diner, the bar keeper was polishing a glass as he noticed a teenage woman in a familiar dress, she has a Plusle and Minun on her shoulders and a Banette at her legs; she took off her helmet, trigger memories. "It seemed like yesterday, what can I get for you?"

Lillie smiled at being recognized and ordered some chimichangas. One of women in the stand recognized a ring on Lillie's hand and looked outside. "Your married to that guy outside?"

Lillie blushed and watched Elio taking his helmet off, the Poipole dived into the helmet and tried to play with it. "...Engaged, but that might happen soon!"

She found table by a window and watched Elio finished. She around in astonishment at who was coming and smiled at who Gladion would have made contact with. The Plusle and Minun whispered a question to Lillie, she answered them while giving affection. "He would contact them, but what are they doing back on Orre?"

She saw Rui enter the bar first, Wes and Elio followed; the Poipole sneaked through the window and spooked Lillie as Rui waved to Lillie. "Hello! We were told you were coming here!" Rui sat on the other side of the table, Wes joined his wife as he smiled at Elio in a taunt. "You finally got something for yourself other than being a Champ? Jobs are a bit rare for an...adult your age," Elio had his helmet at his side as he answered. "Nothing settled yet but I got something to demolish for Gladion!"

Rui heard the words and pressed her fingers together. "...You at least told Lillie the truth, but does she know how your going to do it?"

Elio answered calmly with his eyes focused on the woman in front of him. "No, but that was going to be what I was going to talk about," He coughed as Lillie guessed. "That place is somewhere beyond terrible to the point you are going to do something... questionable to remove it?"

Elio nodded and felt fire burn in his chest. "It's that factory we went to in order to rescue Gapper," Lillie felt something burn in her chest as well and asked. "...Your going to have Gapper or Harux near that place?!"

Elio answered back expecting Lillie to strongly voice against the plan. "Harux mainly, Gapper will join if he wants but he is going to manage the other place as a bonus," Lillie closed her eyes and rubbed her fiance in the back. "Just don't lose yourself. This was why you tried to tell me to stay on Alola?"

Elio answered yes as the sound of frying stopped, Rui felt a mutual feeling as Wes voiced his. "I say good riddance for both of them, no one has anything to come back on if there is nothing for them to hide in."

Elio agreed. "That and one of those places might have something good come out of them," The Plusle and Minun felt uneasy at what was being talked about, Lillie called both in their balls, giving affection to each as she did the deed. A large plate of chimichangas arrived. "Let's dig in and relax before we do something that destructive."

After lunch, the two couples took a drive all the way to Agate Village. Banette and Poipole saw the sight of a town that is one with nature as Rui lead the way. "This isn't going to be long, but a few rules!" Lillie undid her helmet and listened, Rui raised the first finger. "First, if your cooking anything. You might as well tell us and serve it to the rest of us. Second, don't steal anything," Wes sighed at the second rule. "We don't have many personals in there, but they are pretty important and they are obvious. Third rule and that is only because we have some nosy neighbors, what is even the age in Alola?"

Elio guessed. "Six...teen. It is also like that on Unova and from what Calem said as a joke it is a bit younger on Kalos being fifteen," Rui raised eight fingers. "In Orre the age of consent ist eighteen though the law REALLY isn't that strong here. Don't cause more trouble in this region, especially if it is common for you two to know each other more."

Lillie blushed and remembered a few. "...We are still learning and on occasions a friend of ours visits," Rui shook her head as Wes dismissed what was going on. "To be honest, I don't care about that. What ever is your thing... I guess."

Finding a house under a tree in the eastern side of town, Rui unlocked the door and welcome the duo to what is a standard house. Wes had a ring on his PDA that alerted him to strange activity. "Those guys are causing a stir. Their are two bed rooms upstairs, the empty one is the second to the left. Rui, we have something going on and got to get going!"

Rui glared at Wes for his rude behavior and apologized. "As he said, make yourself at home and we will trust you to follow the rules," Lillie and Elio thanked the duo, the teenage woman took a pokeball and let out a Leafeon. "I need to talk to Cain about something anyways, be back safely!"

The older couple left as the Poipole was flying around, Elio had a beast ball in warning. "We are guest here Crylate, stay with the room and... maybe this village," Lillie went up the stairs to find the room of note, a two bed bedroom with the standard living conditions. The Leafeon felt himself getting comfortable as Lillie unpacked, Elio joined in placing the essentials out of the bag and into drawers. The Banette saw the excited Poipole and called to Lillie's bag, out of the bag came a Rotom Dex that translated. "BZZT! Mama, I can't exactly keep this kid in check. If the boss is going to be doing something... that crazy, then someone has to keep it from getting worse. BZZT!"

Lillie confirmed to the Banette. "Then we should have someone able to keep up with Crylate... I know one who could keep watch over him," Lillie took out a master ball and let out a Mew that spun around with the Poipole, she began to have her doubts as the Mew blinked, he meowed a question. "BZZT! Excuse me mum's, should we have more around if Poipole wants to stay out of the ball? BZZT!"

Lillie imagined another that would manage. "...Isaac, that Hoopa would cause mischief if left to his own-" She stopped herself and remembered the Pelago, Elio smiled to Mew's idea. "Little Horn keeps himself under control at the Pelago. Crylate, Little Horn has made friends with a pokemon similar to you and I am sure you three would get along," Lillie agreed to the notion and asked the Banette. "Pete, keep these two calm until we get back," The Banette saluted, Elio took a deep breath at what was occurring in his mind. "Once everything is settled, we got to get going." As the two trainer's left, the Banette's sense of duty revealed to what it really is as he asked the Mew something. The Mew felt uncertain and assured Banette to trust his judgement, the Leafeon was ready at what was to be.

At the Agate Pokemon Center, Lillie took out a beast ball and six pokeballs as Elio took out a master ball and two beast ball's. Elio asked. "Your going to the relic soon?"

Lillie nodded. "It shouldn't be long. It is a place very important to Cain... I'll try to have Isaac and the other three close but if they want to explore the town, they are going to have to listen to a few rules," Elio understood. "It is going to take as long as it is," Both returned to Rui's house, Mew felt relief as Lillie asked. "Cain, we should show your family the relic. Isaac, Crylate... do you want to come with me?"

The Mew and Poipole gave a yes as Elio held the Banette's hand, put the Rotom Dex in his bag and gave Lillie the master ball. "Dex, you are going to have an important job of helping me send something. Come on Pete; Lillie, I will be back," Lillie's smile faded at what was to come and had the remaining trio follow. Out of the house, Lillie began to journey down to a cave. She let out a Glaceon, Vaporeon, Raichu, two Eevees and a Pichu. Leafeon felt bitter nostalgia, Poipole saw the flowing water and splashed in it with the Mew keeping watch. Lillie petted the Leafeon with tears in her eyes, causing the young pokemon to worry. "This was where I first met your daddy or when I got to see him for what he is," The Vaporeon and Glaceon comforted the Leafeon as the Raichu spoke to the young ones.

On the other side, Poipole felt even more awe at the sight of the forest, in the center of a stone walk way were two things; a stone relic that gave the Leafeon and Mew a sense of peace and a biker with a helmet starred at the Relic in silence. He turned around and found a woman in a white dress with a blue hood, blonde hair and green eyes; by her side was a Leafeon, a Mew, a strange creature he didn't care for as well as what looked like a family of the Leafeon's. "What business do you have in this place?"

Lillie found the voice familiar and prepared for battle. "G..Gough? You were suppose to be in jail!"

The biker laughed heartily that Lillie remembered. "They let me out after further investigation of my so called involvement. It took them long enough to decide on that, now me and one other are free to roam the land... or it would have been if his talents were better spent elsewhere! Battling and commanding others have been the only two things I know how to excel at!"

Lillie didn't trust Gough and glared. "Why did you come here?"

Gough answered bluntly, not once taking his gaze away from the trainer or pokemon present. "I like the tranquility of this place, especially where there is no fighting. Although-" Gough took two pokeballs and showed a battle ready smile under his helmet. "I wish to know if you have gotten stronger as well or if you have gone soft! Prepare yourself!"

Vs Wanderer Gough

"Fury, Kommo-o! We battle!" Two pokeball's were tossed out, a Crobat and a Kommo-o entered. Lillie signaled her Vaporeon and Glaceon. "Lola, Fridgette, we need this man to leave!"

The Vaporeon and Glaceon prepared for battle, Gough pointed at the two. "Fury, strike with brave bird on that Vaporeon, Kommo-o use close combat on that Glacion!"

The Crobat charged at the Vaporeon as the Kommo-o beaten the Glaceon down in close combat. Lillie called the Glaceon back and ordered. "Lola use ice beam on that Kommo-o!"

The Vaporeon shot an ice beam at the Kommo-o, freezing him on the spot as Lillie sent another pokemon out. "Go Shockums!"

The Raichu entered the battle, Gough called the Kommo-o back. "Siege, draw the lightning!"

A Rhydon with an eviolite entered, Lillie glared as the Crobat used the same attack on the Vaporeon. "Lola, dodge!"

The Vaporeon saw the speed and rolled out of the way, Lillie ordered. "Shockums use focus blast on that Rhydon! Lola use scald just in case!" The Raichu focused and shot a ball of energy at the Rhydon, he braced the damage as scalding hot water shot for a k.o. Gough felt the steam and called the Rhydon back. "Enough! Go Machamp!"

A Machamp took the Rhydon's place as the Crobat, with out hesitation knocked the Vaporeon out. The Raichu crackled in anger and shot the Crobat down for a k.o. Gough ordered the Machamp, punching in unison. "Dynamic punch show them our wrath!" The Machamp charged the Raichu with no guard and punched her with full concentrated power with his upper left fist, knocking her out in one hit.

The Leafeon leaped to action as Gough called the Crobat back and sent out the frozen Kommo-o. "Come on, thaw! We have this!" The Mew was about to go to battle until the Leafeon told him to stay back, he wanted to take them on.

Lillie was about to ask why until she stopped herself. "This place is important to you. Cain use leaf blade!"

The Leafeon slashed with the leaf on his tail at the Machamp's close quarters, Gough ordered. "Fire punch!"

The Machamp used his lower right fist to punch the Leafeon aside and kept himself at the advance. Slash! The Machamp felt another leave blade and fell, ice began to crack as the Kommo-o tried to move. Gough looked at the Leafeon with respect and ordered. "Kommo-o make this battle sound with clanging scales!"

The Kommo-o was thawing as Lillie ordered. "Cain, finish this battle with return!" The Leafeon pounced at the Kommo-o, channeling all of his affection to his trainer and his family into a tackle as the Kommo-o broke out of the ice.

Pow!

Kommo-o was rammed in the stomach and fell back, he attempted to get up; grunting in hopes to continue until his arms gave way, showing signs of a k.o. Gough called the Kommo-o back impressed at Lillie. "You have certainly kept yourself strong, I will not bother you any longer!"

The ex commander was about to leave as Lillie asked. "Where did you get that Kommo-o?! It isn't a pokemon native to this region!"

Gough stopped himself and answered bluntly, with the Pichu and Eevees staying close to Leafeon. "I intended to raise a Phanpy to be a Donphan, I was suggested to look for one who would want that for something. Jangmo-o was certainly a pokemon I would have pursued if I was able to!"

The Mew sensed no deceit in the biker and alerted Lillie, Gough took a deep breath and gave her a warning. "Some marauder have been stirring trouble in Orre as of late. Someone who wears a purple cloth over his face and has a strange device with orange crystals, I would be weary if he shows himself here!"

Lillie listened and asked. "A friend of yours?" Gough shook his head and shouted harshly. "I WOULD NEVER BE ASSOCIATED WITH THAT COWARD!"

The biker saw the startled reaction to the tone, he didn't care but he lowered his tone to better give his warning. "He has strange black pokeballs that contains some... pokemon that behave unusually," Lillie adjusted herself as the Poipole hid behind her. "What do you mean unusual?"

Gough remembered and felt his blood boil. "Pokemon that have a dead look to them and behave much more violently, this seems very familiar to us does it not?"

Lillie's protective glare shifted to imminent fear. "...He didn't, please tell me he didn't," Gough didn't deny what was done. "He may have, if those balls have any connection... he may have been meddling with something that should have been buried by now! Shadow pokemon!"

Lillie's legs shook, Leafeon glared in anger as the Mew breathed heavily. Lillie felt the back of her mind believe the bikers words. "Bu...You helped those horrible people! Why are you warning me?"

Gough knew he would be called a hypocrite if he continued. "I only used those things to appease my master! I would rather use my own since the power Machamp and the others shown was earned, unleashed from their souls! Shadow pokemon make that power forced and hallow, there is more to this coward. He will pick fights with those he deems easy to win but when someone strong confronts him, he will flee or aim at someone else due to what he has. I advise you have your Leafeon's... field trip cut short before long, perhaps warn the other if he is in this region, as for me I am hunting this one down, farewell!"

Gough left the forest, leaving Lillie to look at the group of pokemon in a protective stance. "...I should have Lola, Fridgette and Shockums healed, then we can continue."

At the old Shadow Pokemon Factory.

Elio felt the rancid smell in his nostrils and found two Aether Employees with gas masks, one recognized Elio and waved. "Didn't expect you here! We thought of ways to try and make this region more habitable for these pokemon, this might be a major step to something but the boss won't let anything progress until his... volunteer arrives," Elio recognized the tone of an employee from the battle tree. "Hey Luke, I'm the volunteer... is there anyone in that factory?"

The other employee saw a Banette on Elio's back and answered with a nauseous feeling. "N..no, we were waiting for a while and the rot makes me want to throw up!"

Elio smiled happily at both. "Well don't worry about that, you two go back to the Aether Station while I get this cleared out!"

Luke knew the Banette was part of the reason anyone would be happy in such a rotten place and signaled to the other. "Come on Yoshi, let us know when you are done, kid!"

Elio got out of there way and kept an sharp eye to make sure they left. The Banette whispered to Elio's ear as the Rotom Dex agreed. "BZZT! There was no reason you would pull that off without something taking that anger away. BZZT!"

Elio didn't care of the details as he took two beast balls, one with an h sticker, the other with a g sticker. "Harux, Gapper. Let's do this!"

Out of the beast ball's were two Guzzlords, one gave a furious roar at what was before him as the other was about to join in and stopped. He froze in sight as the other was about to approach the factory, Elio petted the Guzzlord from behind. "Gapper, do you remember this place?"

The Guzzlord kept starring and backed away whimpering, he gave a low growl that the Dex understood. "BZZT! Guzzlord no want to go back in there! Please don't make me go back in there. BZZT!"

The Dex frowned in pity as Elio aimed the beast ball. "I won't, I will have a job for you in another place. Go back in and rest," The scared Guzzlord was called back as the other took a massive bite out of the entrance of the factory. Elio shouted loudly like something was igniting out of him. "HARUX, I WANT THAT BUILDING GONE! ALL OF IT!" The Banette and Rotom Dex watched as the inside of the factory was being devoured. Elio began to feel sick from the smell and kept observing as the Dex asked. "BZZT! Boss, this isn't going to make you feel better. Pete is keeping you from going nuts. BZZT!"

Elio agreed as the Banette searched the bag for something, a Clefairy doll with stitch marks on it, Elio held on to both the dolls in an attempt to stay in reality. "When I have to rely on you to keep every feeling of this place in check. Pete... thank you," The Banette nuzzled at Elio with tears in his eyes. "Nette!"

"BZZT! I hate it when you feel like this boss! Angry guy will be happy we did it like this. BZZT!" They saw part of the factory crumbled, revealing a Guzzlord devouring the chunks in ferocity, a sight that seemed to have lasted an eternity.

In an old restored base south of the factory.

A man in a head band saw his Mantine knocked out by a Xurkitree's thunderbolt and called it back; he ran to his boss to warn him of Wes and Rui. A bald, muscular man with wicked eyebrows, a mustach and goatee saw the duo and glared. "What do you want? Came to blow this place up again?!"

Wes shook his head as Rui began to demand. "Gonzap, we know you have a time flute with you. Give it up!"

Gonzap was about to refuse and prepare for battle when the wall of his office shatter. BOOM! Wes, Rui and Gonzap were blinded for a moment until a man with a purple cloak arrived on a jet pack. "So this is the base of the once mighty Team Snagem, a shame this place is back in the gutters. Heh! Again!"

Gonzap sent out a Charizard and a Salamence as the Purple Hooded stranger tossed two black balls. "Slaking, Greninja, kill these three!"

A Slaking and Greninja emerged from two balls letting loose an orange crackle, they have dead look in their eyes as they focused on the trainers, despite the Salamence intimidating them.

Rui saw a black aura and her eyes watered. "No...do you have any idea what you done to these pokemon?!"

The Purple Hooded Stranger smiled maliciously at Rui. "Duh bitch! It is piece of technology I salvaged from some old blue prints! The Dark Ball, you want to guess what it does to a pokemon on capture?"

He snapped his fingers, the Greninja twitched to glowing dark purple, his eyes became pure red, he generated a black water shuriken and tossed them at Rui. The Xurkitree blocked and shrieked in pain from the slashes as the Slaking glowed a black aura and lunged at Gonzap, the Salamence pushed the Snagem boss out of the way and felt the brutal blunt as he and the desk were smashed into the ground. Wes noticed a flute and flashed a z ring, two fingers from each hand pointed to his temples, he stood firm with his right hand at his head and his left hand raised forward. The Xurkitree glowed in strange light. "Thundaga, Z hypnosis!"

The Xurkitree felt a jolt of speed and danced in hypnotic movement, the shadow Greninja fell asleep as Gonzap came through and panted as he saw his right hand man unconscious. "Sal...Salamence hit that Slaking with giga impact, Charizard roar him out!"

The Slaking was shoved back, the Charizard roared the Salamence back into the ball. Wes smiled with his teeth gritting, he has a capture ready. "Thundaga use thunder bolt on that Greninja!" Rui watched the Greninja shot back and the Slaking loafing, she rushed to the time flute, the Purple Hooded Stranger shot an orange crystal at her direction, getting her to back away. "You not going to stop me from my prize! Imagine what I can do with a Celebi," Rui didn't want to imagine it as the stranger rushed at the flute amiss the chaos, the Charizard used dragon claw on the Slaking as Wes placed a net ball in the shadow machine. "Go snag ball!" A hand emerged from a net and dragged the Greninja into the ball, it rolled across the office and shook.

Shake...shake...shake... click!"

The Purple Hooded Stranger's device prepared another orange shard and was about to aim it at the Xurkitree when he notice a ring appear, a hand grabbed the flute and dragged it in. In bitter rage, he shot the shard at the ring, causing both hand and flute to go into the ring. "Little shit, Slaking bury them alive!"

The Slaking stopped loafing and was about to slam his fists to the ground in a dark aura as the stranger tossed a smoke bomb and rushed out of the hole. The Xurkitree used his wire like body to slink to the shadow pokemon and dance a hypnotic wave, sending the Slaking to a deep sleep and Wes to placed an ultra ball in the snag machine. "Go snag ball!"

The hand yanked the Slaking in the ball and fell.

Shake...shake...shake... click!

Wes and Gonzap felt some relief as Rui watched the bandit fly out on a jet pack, the Xurkitree crackled lighting and shot at the distance, missing and shrieking as Wes called it back. "Thundaga, that is enough! You really saved us!"

Gonzap crawled himself up and looked at the wreckage. "Huff! It looks like someone is using a new toy to ruin everything," Wes smiled in a taunt. "Or because he knew you had a time flute. Looks like a thief had-" He realized who had that Hoopa. "Rui, we need to get going! This isn't going to go well for those two kids! Gonzap... next time we are going to battle!"

He was about to leave as Gonzap focused on his assistant. "Get me that time flute back! We got it first!" Rui refused. "Not going to happen, you were going after Celebi as well!"

Gonzap snapped his fingers and watched the two leave as his right hand man woke up to the wreckage. "Wha...what happened?!"

Gonzap lifted Waken up. "Your going to live?" Waken felt a bump and asked. "Wha... did Wes do this?!"

Gonzap felt frustrated, he gave a wicked smile at an opportunity. "No, but our plans for that flute are done for anyways. You have some info on an endangered pokemon that might be available to use soon. You want to talk to me about that when you start feeling better?"

Simultaneously. at Agate Village.

Lillie finished showing Leafeon's family about what happened. "It is because of Celebi that your daddy is here now. Why many pokemon you met are here," The Pichu and Eevees were about to fall asleep, the Raichu cradled the Pichu as the Vaporeon and Glaceon soothed the Eevees asleep. Leafeon felt more alive as Lillie was ready to call them back. "Lola, Shockums, Fridgette, Tiffany, Eric, Sparkums. Come back," She took the ball's in and thought of what was to come. "Cain, we need to be ready incase this place gets attacked!"

The Mew and Poipole were worried about the danger as Lillie sent out a master ball and beast ball. "Little Horn, Kartana... I made a promise of a play date," Out of the two balls came a Hoopa and Kartana. Hoopa stretched himself and yawned. "Finally! This place is starting to feel too relaxing for my taste!"

The Kartana looked at the green and questioned why as the Poipole thought of something funny, Lillie puffed up her cheeks and wagged her finger at both. "Crylate, you are not gluing the towns people in place! Little Horn, is everything a joke when Elio isn't here?" Hoopa felt the lecture and lowered his hands. "Calm down missy-" he observed the surroundings. "this is the only nice place within miles and it wouldn't help to ruin it. What do you want?"

Lillie coughed and asked. "Besides organizing activities, I am wondering if you, Isaac, Kartana and Crylate can... do something together. No pranks, no stealing and nothing that will put anyone in danger."

Hoopa solemly vowed. "As a Hoopa, you have my word!"

The Mew glowed and sensed a presence at the forest, he spoke in telepathy. "I might be able to get one more to play with us. You mind if we wait until pop's comes back?"

Kartana looked at the cave and skittered, Hoopa nodded. "It is a pokemon that is a Spirit of the Forest, Celebi is nice to be around." The group were heading to Rui's house when the Poipole and Kartana sensed something in the distance, Mew stared at the direction as the two ultra beast ask something. Hoopa listened and stopped, Lillie and Leafeon turned around as they saw a serious frown. "Little Horn, what's wrong?"

Hoopa charged a hoopa ring. "I'm stopping this plan right now!"

He opened the ring and placed his hand in, Mew sensed more and meowed loudly. (Don't!)

Pow!

Hoopa was shot out of the ring, holding onto a time flute and has an orange stone on his chest that sizzled. He saw the stone and was grabbing it. "Wha...get it of...AAAH!"

Hoopa screamed in pain as he felt his mind clouded in violent thoughts, roaring at him. "Get it out of my head! Get...it... RWAR!"

The Hoopa pulsed, Lillie and Leafeon fell backwards as the Mew and Kartana recognized the stone; Mew began to shiver as the Kartana screeched, he rushed towards the stone as Hoopa's eyes turned dull. He took a ring and used it to blow a shadow storm, Lillie saw it and ordered. "Kartana, Crylate get out of there!"

The Kartana skid back as the Poipole rolled, the Mew was blow asunder from the storm, Lillie ordered quickly. "Cain, Kartana use leaf blade! Isaac, Crylate, keep Little Horn distracted!"

The Mew agreed to the order and shot a shadow ball, Hoopa dodged and saw the Poipole trying to shoot dragon pulse, causing the Hoopa to focus a gaze of murder as he sank into a hoopa ring. Going behind the Poipole and grabbing him by the neck to strangle him.

Shove!

Leafeon pushed Hoopa off of Poipole, exposing him to Kartana flying towards him and using his sharp limbs to slice the stone in two, causing it to fade in color and Hoopa to snap to some sense. "Wha...what," He collapsed as his mind was in a delirious haze. "...Lillie...help."

The teenage woman saw the Hoopa shivering and holding his head, she took him in her arms to whisper. "Don't worry, I'll get you somewhere safe!"

Parking outside of Agate.

Elio, Banette and Rotom felt pride in one accomplishment. "BZZT! You didn't crash! BZZT!"

Banette agreed as Elio stared at the screen with his message. "Hey boss, you seen the place before. Now see it after!"

He awaited Gladion's message as they saw a dark storm blowing. Elio rushed toward the village on seeing the chaos, they found signs of a great battle and followed to Rui's house. Going in, they were greeted to an angry Kartana that was about to attack when he was held a psychic hold, Mew was glowing in telepathy at Kartana to get him to calm down. He saw Hoopa placed on a table. Lillie removed a shard from his chest and treating a wound. Poipole noticed Elio trying to ask what happened to Hoopa. Little Horn tried to smile at him as he tried to decipher if it was what he is actually seeing. "E...Elio, please tell me I'm actually seeing ya?"

Elio rushed to the Hoopa's side and whispered to him. "Shh, it's going to be okay. Lillie, what happened?!" A Leafeon with a time flute in his mouth approached as Lillie explained everything. "Little Horn attempted to steal that, who ever it was shot at him with that stone, Isaac and Kartana recognize the stone and he behaved like a shadow pokemon."

Elio's heart felt uneasy, the Banette whispered that he goes on the couch to relax, he began to stare in the distance in silence. Why wasn't he there to stop this while he was letting loose a foolish desire.

Click! The door opened to let Wes and Rui in, the woman gasped at the Hoopa. "Is anyone hurt?!"

The Kartana shrieked in panic and rage, Hoopa listened. "K...kid, don't," Kartana went to Hoopa's side as the Poipole tried explaining what happened, touching his neck and gave the two an idea. Wes took out the net ball and ultra ball. "We have some psycho trying to bring back shadow pokemon, what happened?"

In the span of an hour, the group gathered what was known. Lillie's eyes watered at the confirmation that someone actually hurt these pokemon. "So what that biker said was true; even after everything that has happened, someone really is doing this again!"

Wes felt anger about the fact as well, another person that sought power. Elio was staring in space, his hands gripping. "If he ever comes here... he is dead!"

Rui and Banette heard the tone, Poipole seeing the reaction pieced together how wrong it sounded. "Elio, don't, there are better ways to manage this," The two teenagers were hesitate to respond as Mew, Leafeon and Banette nudged to get them to bed. Both heard a whisper in their minds. "Pop's, mum's, you need to get some rest!"

The older duo saw they made it to their rooms, Wes prepared to call someone. "He needs to know! These two are getting themselves in trouble if this punk tries anything," Rui agreed and sent out a Comfey. "Rosa, use floral healing. Kartana, Hoopa is going to be okay," Kartana tried to calm down and floated to the couch, trying to think about what has happened as the Poipole floated up stairs. He found Elio and Lillie sharing a bed with each other, a Mew, Banette and Leafeon as the Rotom Dex kept himself ready. Poipole nuzzled to Elio who began to see the light in the tunnel and hugged him. "...It's okay, tomorrow would be another day."

In hideout in the unknown reaches of Orre.

It was composed of equipment, a small bed, a pile of dark balls and orange stones, the Purple Hooded Stranger returned in bitter defeat. "How the hell would a Hoopa know of that-" He turned on a computer in regards to cameras that recorded any events on Agate, searching in thought. "Someone had to have been here to even think about what that Time Flute is for.. now." He saw one recording of a blonde teenager girl with a variety of unusual and rare pokemon.

A piece of paper, a Leafeon, a Mew and exactly what he imagined would have been at the area. "So that is who owns you! Look's like this dumb bitch has what I need for Celebi!" He saw with the girl a particular creature. "...She has that thing as well? Must have been another hole around," He heard a struggle in the corner of the room and pressed a button, a machine in the corner held what looked familiar to the creature on screen, it was shrouded in a black aura and it's eyes glowed red. "I think it is time to see what this XD... what ever can do, if you can bring her to a... sticky end, I will be able to complete you!"

The creature struggled more, the stranger pressed another button to clamp him in place. "Stop squirming runt! You will do as I say!"


	3. The Thing Known as Evil!

It felt like a long dreamless night, stirring from the void, the Rotom Dex buzzed awake. "BZZT! Message from... Gladion?! BZZT!"

Elio was the first to wake up and read the message. "You actually done it, but we have another issue on our hands. Wes has something for you at the H.Q and Rui should have something for Lillie if this piece of garbage tries to attack her! Be done with this as quickly as possible! Lillie, if your reading this, be careful!"

Lillie stirred and saw the message, she felt the Leafeon did not change position and nudged. "Cain, we need to get up," The duo went down with their pokemon waking up, they saw Kartana and Hoopa fast asleep. Rui had a box while Wes signaled to the Alolan Champ. "We need to get going and if it is a pokemon being trained... keep it here!"

Poipole pouted and glared as Elio calmed him down. "Crylate, just do what Lillie says for now. I'll be back," Both men left as Lillie was given a box, a familiar glove like device she hoped to never have to use again. A snag machine, Lillie spoke of her plan. "I need to have my team ready, he won't be able to get past me! Kartana... it's very dangerous out here and you should come back in the ball!"

The Kartana was called back in the beast ball, the device twitched, the Kartana got out in protest. He refused to abandon his friend, Lillie knew the feeling. "Instead of my plan, you and Crylate, are going to keep a close eye on the village, if you find anything odd you are to come to me. Okay?"

The Kartana and Poipole saluted, Rui had a small collection of pokeball's prepared. "In case something happens. I'll be talking with my grand father about this. Do you mind if I keep Hoopa protected?"

Lillie didn't, Rui carried the Hoopa in a cradle. "Keep sleeping. Good luck."

At the Pokemon H.Q.

Elio and Wes found a man with red spiky hair over looking a virtual machine being filled with pokemon. Wes shouted toward the man. "Michael, I got the kid. Tell him what you know!"

Michael recognized Elio and feared about what was to come. "You and Lillie did a lot with handling Cipher's attempts with the Shadow Ultra Beasts. Me and my family came back to visit when I had reports from Interpol and a particular group from another world about a pokemon that went missing," Elio asked with his eye's fading in color, Banette held onto him in an attempt to make his master feel better. "HOW THE HELL DID THE ULTRA RECON SQUAD LET THAT THING SLIP!?"

Wes whispered sharply at Elio. "Language and watch yourself!"

Michael saw the look of trauma and answered. "Please calm down. While the Ultra Recon Squad have trained Poipoles and kept them in a short watch, they are a wild pokemon and the ones not even under their care can find an ultra wormhole. In this ones case one leading to Orre," Elio was struggling to ask as Wes asked for him. "Those guys had no idea this one particular was gone until after the fact?"

Michael nodded. "A single Poipole can be a danger to itself and others if not found and brought back. The Recon Squad tracked him down to this region but... then it disappeared."

Elio breathed normally and realized who he was yelling at. "Oh my... an apology isn't going to fix what I said."

Wes sighed in pity. "You took the worse of that shadow Mew, it's still something you need to manage!" Michael agreed and tried to make Elio feel better. "Just remember where you are when you think your heading to an episode."

Elio nodded and voiced what he knows. "Maybe something happened to Poipole... I don't want to know what," Michael didn't want to say the bad news, so he worded it lightly as possible. "We have been tracking this Purple Hooded guy... or Crusher for months and our report came from Orre. Particularly a combined report from Wes and his wife... as well as from Team Snagem," Elio's face drained of emotion as Wes guessed the Poipole's location. "Since our guy doesn't have a beast ball, that Poipole is just something to let loose on someone if he allows it. What exactly is he using... because those stones and shadow pokemon are connected!"

Michael frowned sharply and brought up a computer. "These are found in the Ferrum Region, shards of something called a Shadow Synergy Stone. It is a key component Cipher used to create the XD shadow pokemon, our crook weaponized these shards and uses them to drive pokemon out of control, much like a shadow pokemon. If the stone isn't separated-" Elio finished. "It would close the door to the pokemon's heart. Do you need me to help with the Purify chamber?"

Michael shook his head as all nine spots are filled. "No, what we need of you is to confront this shadow Poipole when it comes. Crusher may be planning to attack Agate! I got something for you," Michael gave Elio ten beast balls, giving the Alolan Champ a sense of duty as Wes focused on his mission. "You know where his hideout is?"

Michael had a ring and requested that Wes gives him his PDA. "That is what we are going to do together, Elio get back to Agate!" Elio saluted, his soul shining in duty. "I will save Poipole and protect Lillie! Come on Pete!"

In Agate Village

Poipole was kicking a rock bored as Kartana flew around. Both have no knowledge of what the other is saying and began to observe, Poipole saw a rock on a tree root reflect in the light and floated toward it, it shined like glass. Poipole stared curiously and smiled in innocence as he aimed his needle to shoot goop. "Ei hahahaha!"

Poipole clapped and laughed, maybe Lillie taking Mew with her and being on guard duty together wouldn't be so boring. Kartana found an odd glass like rock and sliced at it, he felt some relief at what he heard from Rui. "This effect will clear out of Hoopa in a week, treat it like he is very sick!"

The two ultra beasts were bored until they felt a familiar presence in the west as well as heard a human screaming for help. Both saw what looked like a Poipole that was aiming at someone with intent to kill, it's pink skin is pure black, it's purple body is blue, the blue eyes and mouth are pure red. Kartana felt something in his mind telling him how wrong the image looked, imagery of similar being in that form. "Yah! Tahn!"

Kartana yelled and charged at the shadow Poipole. "RWAR!"

Splurt!

The Shadow Poipole shot a dark adhesive liquid on the Kartana, shooting him to a wall. Kartana struggled to get out as Poipole was about to shoot his own goop at the shadow Poipole.

Zoom! The Shadow Poipole flew to Crylate's personal space with an aura boosting, the man below had his heart racing and ran for his life to a building. Shadow Poipole glowed a black aura and brutally slammed his tail at Poipole.

Swoop!

Poipole dodged and was tried to get away, the shadow Poipole shot sticky dark goop to hold Poipole down. He was cornered and saw the intent of murder in his foe, Shadow Poipole used shadow end. Poipole was kicked in the stomach, feeling intense pain as the foe attempted again. Poipole focused, energy glowed in himself, the Shadow Poipole charged at the foe. PEW! Poipole let loose a stream draconic of energy from his needle heads at the foe, a long beam shot the Shadow Poipole to an outer wall. Poipole blinked and saw what he did, he laughed and made a small dance, until he took a look at the mist. Shadow Poipole twitched unnaturally, he hissed and snarled. His aura flashed to dark red, he let loose an rage induced shriek and rushed at the Poipole's chest with it's needle heads; Poipole rolled in the goop to dodge, the Shadow Poipole twist his head and dashed again. Poipole focused and shot another dragon pulse, the Shadow Poipole flew through not caring for the pain. Poipole was grabbed and slammed to the ground, he felt his tail yanked as he saw himself flying to a wall, Shadow Poipole followed in pursuit; Poipole kept his vision and saw the opponent slammed a fist to his face. A feminine shout was heard from afar. "Go beast ball!"

The Shadow Poipole twisted his head to find a beast ball tapped him on the head, dragging him in. Poipole heard a familiar voice shout in mortal panic. "CRYLATE?!"

The ball shook as it rolled on the grassy ground. Shake...shake...shake... click!

Poipole began to relax as he saw Elio streaming tears. "Crylate, please hold on," The Poipole giggled and shot a dragon pulse, he wiped his lip and found a blue glowing fluid, then he felt pain; Elio sprayed at the wound with a super potion. "Rui, go find Kartana, I need to get to Lillie! Crylate, it's going to be okay."

In Agate Forest.

Lillie had a snag machine on her left arm and an aura reader at her right eye. Mew, Hydreigon, Gardevoir, Leafeon, Raichu and Mewtwo are in her belt. She kept an ever patrolling watch until she heard a jet pack and flame from above, she rolled out of the way of the flame and found the Purple Hooded Stranger land in frustration. Lillie gave the man a death glare as she prepared two great balls. "You shouldn't have come here! Who are you?!"

The man smiled maliciously at what is someone that had something of his. "Crusher, now where is that flute you skank!"

Lillie let out a Gardevoir with a tiara and a Hydreigon. "Leave! Your not welcome here!"

Crusher tossed out two pokeballs of his own, an Alakazam and a Weavile, Lillie activated her keystone and raised it to the air. "Maiden mega evolve and use hyper voice! Ghorchi use night daze on that Alakazam!"

Crusher ordered back. "Both of you have that Hydreigon pinned down!"

The Weavile leaped above and crashed icicles, the Hydreigon performed a barrel roll as the Alakazam shot a focus blast, the ball of energy swerved and rolled past the Hydreigon. The Gardevoir's eyes glowed as she shouted a haunting shriek, knocking the Weavile out and bringing the Alakazam to a position vulnerable enough for the Hydreigon to let loose a night daze.

K.O.

Crusher sent out a Scizor and from a black ball came a Kecleon. Lillie's aura reader activated as she saw the Kecleon twitching. "That Kecleon is a shadow pokemon!... Ghorchi use flame thrower on that Scizor! Maiden, please use psychic on that Kecleon!"

The Scizor rushed at the Gardevoir with a super effective bullet punch as she knocked the Kecleon back, the Hydreigon blew an flamethrower at the Scizor with his three heads for a k.o. The Kecleon flashed to dark purple skin, his eyes red and his belly remaining red, he leaped at the Gardevoir and knocked her out with a shadow break as Lillie prepared an ultra ball in the snag machine. "Go snag ball!"

The ultra ball dragged the Kecleon into the ball, it began to roll. Shake...shake...shake... click!

Lillie felt relief that the ball was caught and directed her eyes at Crusher, who shot weighted net at the Hydreigon with a net launcher and aimed a shadow synergy stone launcher. Lillie leaped in front the Hydreigon and was about to draw two more balls. "I won't let you hurt Ghorchi!"

Crusher gave a deep laugh. "Who said I was aiming at him you dumb cunt!"

Pow!

Lillie felt a sharp pain at her right shoulder, she felt burning as she saw the stone. Crusher found victory in his prize until a voice of rage was heard. "LILLIE!"

He turned around in a frown to a teenage boy glaring for blood with a beaten up Poipole in one arm and a pokeball in another, Rui was behind him with a Raichu at her side, Crusher had his launcher ready for two shots. "Well this is just fine, I can fetch a pretty sum for all of yo-" Raichu shot a thunder bolt at his device, Poipole saw what happened, the orange stone said it all. He glared at the man and floated ready to charge a dragon pulse. He twitched in response and glowed, his head snapped, he flipped upside down, his needle head became an abdomen with large stingers as his rear shifted with wings and a head formed, the hands shifted to claws. To Elio's shock he witness Poipole evolving. Pew! "SHREIEIEK!"

Before Crusher was a strange insectoid dragon, he was about to aim the stone again when Naganadel shot toxic liquid; the man in the purple hood dodged and listened to Elio's order as it turned to a monotone. "Crylate, destroy!"

The Naganadel flapped his wings for an air cutter as he roared in rage, Crusher activated his jet back to fly away in fear for his life. Elio shouted even louder. "PURSUE AND DESTROY! DON'T LEAVE HIM ALIVE! LEAVE NOTHING!"

The Naganadel flew in pursuit, Elio rushed to Lillie who's eyes were fading to a dead look.

Lillie heard voices, pain pulses through every nerve in her body, she couldn't feel anything else as what ever voice came from Elio, the Banette or Rui was nothing. She lunged at Elio and wrapped her hands around his neck, knocking him down as he started to choke, the Banette rushed to the side and yanked the stone out. The pulsing shadows still course through her mind, telling her to kill, Rui yanked her off of Elio and tossed something to him. She heard gibberish in her mind, everything being shrouded in shades, until a flute was played. Then a green light came, causing her to calm and causing her vision to return someone. Elio was in tears and held on to her. "Lillie, please stay with us!"

Every other voice was pain in her ears she whimpered. "Elio... it hurts!"

Rui was undoing the Hydreigon's netting and picked up the ultra ball. "We need to get back to somewhere safer! I'll call Michael!"

In the skies of Orre, south of Agate.

Crusher kept fleeing from the angry Naganadel. He aimed another synergy stone and shot, Naganadel barrel rolled a dodge and flapped his wings to use air cutter, striking the jet pack and causing it to malfunction. Crusher prepared to crash into the sands and attempted to shoot again, Naganadel avoided it in unnatural speeds and shot a toxic liquid at him.

A rough voice shouted. "Fury take this cowards toy!"

Crusher looked behind him and was tossed to the ground, his device was taken from him by a Crobat that gave it to a biker with a dragon tattoo. Gough crushed the device to where it became unusable and discarded it in the sands, he shouted to the Naganadel. "Tell your master this scum isn't a threat anymore! He is already dead!"

The Naganadel argued and shot a dragon pulse at Crusher's leg, causing him to kneel until Gough shouted louder. "He isn't worth the trouble! Go!"

The Naganadel hissed and flew away, leaving Gough to approach Crusher. "I finally have you. Are you going to show your face at last you coward!" The Purple Hood Stranger gestured to Gough with his middle finger. "Why would you care? Your some washed up loser who picks fights with trainers because you can," Gough grabbed him by the throat and announced who he is. "Says the scum of the earth who has nothing left but some honor! What's to say of you, a coward who targets rare pokemon without remorse for their condition! When they or the trainer fight back you target them instead or run when it turn out the trainer isn't so helpless as you thought! You doing this a lot shows your prowess!"

Gough took Crusher's belt of pokemon and tighten his grip. "To defile a pokemon's fighting spirit! You don't even deserve these!"

Crusher coughed and tried to kick. "Says the Cipher shit wh-" Gough stomped on Crusher's foot and applied pressure to his neck.

SNAP!

The body was tossed into the sand, Gough felt no satisfaction as the Crobat witnessed the murder. "Come Fury, it is done!" The Crobat stared at the sight and followed his master through the unknown sands.

At Agate Village in Rui's house.

Elio was silent in what happened. Lillie was shivering in terror. Banette was trying to keep her calm when Rui finished calling someone and nearly dropped her phone from a loud explosion heard. "Wes, Wes!"

She heard the familiar voice answer back. "If she is seeing things, give us a moment to get back, how is the Champ doing?"

Rui answered clearly as she heard a male sobbing. "Not good, you know those two are lovers," Wes agreed to that notion and knew someone who was going to be furious. "His day is going to get much worse, if he hasn't called Gladion soon, we will," Rui wasn't looking forward to that as she went to tend to a Hoopa, a messy Kartana and a Hydreigon in tears. She couldn't stand the Hydreigon in sorrow and comforted him. "Shh! It's okay."

In the bed room, Lillie kept seeing Elio as a beacon, she held onto his hand and whispered as she saw the tears. "Elio, don't cry. We stopped that horrible man," Elio tears didn't stop until he heard something from outside. "He won't be coming back, ever! Is there anything I can do for you?"

Lillie felt something in the back of her mind tell her to take a master ball. "No...not really, go get that," Elio saluted and went to check as Lillie opened the ball and saw another image that was clear. A Mew that sensed the dark energy. "Mum's can you hear me?" Lillie answered clearly as she heard gibberish from under. "I can, you and Elio are the few I can hear. What... is happening?" Mew answered while thinking of a solution. "That monster shot a method that... I am very familiar with to turn you to a soulless toy. The stone's power should go away in a week... but you can't do much at the moment," Lillie had an idea. "Everything being in darkness, nothing making sense. I have never seen Elio get that angry at someone."

Mew agreed and listened to a fight bellow. "For now just get some sleep," Lillie felt herself exhausted and closed her eyes. "Tell Elio it is going t...o...be...zzzz!"

Lillie felt her mind fall asleep, she found herself in a mist of chaos until she washed on a beach that had nothing but grey clouds hovering above, the feeling of chilling wind flowed on her pony tail and she saw pine tree's and mountains in the distance. Alone but unharmed Lillie took in the view. "Wh...where am I?" Flicker! Mew appeared with a smile. "I'm glad your able to see things better here! Welcome to the Hugrheim region!"

Lillie knew where the name came from. "Hugr and Heim... I heard of an ancient region that used that term for the self as well as for home. Is this the dream world?" The Mew nodded. "Yes, I tweeked a few things and as a result of you and pop's subconscious... this game came out. Go explore, no one is going to know anything but me!"

Lillie brushed the sand off herself and adjusted her bag, she checked to find nothing of note, not even a Z crystal. She journeyed to the road by the growing forest she observed to find strange purple flowers that grow from a stem, above she listened to Tailows chirping and saw one fly past her head. Breaking the peace was the sound of strange metallic clanging and a hiss of peril. "Snivvv!"

Lillie knew a pokemon was in trouble and rushed to the sound, she rummaged through the bushes and found a heart wrenching sight, an injured Snivy was attempting to dodge a trio of Pawniard that slashed at her in pursuit. One with a tint was about to pounces at an opening when Lillie took a rock and tossed it at him. Pawniard flinched from the rock hitting him, he turned around to glared at Lillie, he prepared his blades as the Snivy smiled at her opening. Lillie saw the Snivy shot a leaf storm from her tail, contrary to the move, the tail became much leafier. The other two Pawniward noticed Lillie, the one on the left joined the tinted one in a combined night slash, Lillie backed away and saw them slice part of a tree, the solo Pawniard's knife like hands glowed and slashed with a metallic tint. Snivy dodged and shot another leaf storm to crash it into a boulder for a k.o! Snivy focused on the girl who gave her the opening, she slithered to the tinted one and faced him directly with a paralyzing glare.

Lillie saw a battler as the free Pawniard slashed at her again, cutting a piece of hair from her pony tail. Snivy shot a leaf storm at the attacking Pawniard, knocking him out into a bush at at a tree, leaving just the lone Pawniard left. Snivy was about to attack the paralyzed Pawniard when Lillie ordered quickly. "Stop! They are beaten back!"

Snivy looked at Lillie smug and assertive, like she had no knowledge of what happened, Lillie stared back. "Snivy, these Pawniward were trying to ambush you for something, what was it?"

Snivy scoffed and slithered to a tree, rustling was heard until Lillie saw a small bags worth of lum berries and to her surprise a ruby that shined. "Is this yours?"

Snivy nodded and focused on the Pawniard that struggled to move. Lillie took pity on the Pawniward. "Snivy, we should give him one of the lum berries, please! We can't leave him out here," The Snivy was about to argue, until she saw the sweet frown and eyes watering. "Hmph! Sniv!"

The Snivy took a lum berry and approached the Pawniard, she shoved it into the Pawniard's mouth. Knocking him on the ground, when he got up he saw Lillie looking down on him. "You should take the other two and leave! Your not to try and do this again, understood!"

The Pawniard felt Lillie's gaze and shook his legs, he ran to pick up his companions and left in fear. Lillie asked the Snivy. "Do you mind if I take that ruby and berries off your hands? We can travel together if you want!" The Snivy smiled and gave a faint hiss, she went to Lillie's side eager for a partner.

Snivy joined the party!

The duo returned to the road and found a small town ahead, it looked like a well built urban town by a river. The houses being made of stone, a small garden in the center being tended by a Sawsbuck, roofs made of wood, she saw a Raticate and Bibarel sweeping in the porch of the buildings. Snivy saw a particular store being managed by a Kecleon and hissed a question, Lillie gave her the ruby. "If you think we can get some money, we will need that for the road."

Snivy agreed and left as Lillie looked around, she noticed a Wigglytuff and Girafarig that argued about something. She approached as the argument turned a disagreement into panic. "Excuse me, is something a matter!" The Girafarig grunted, her second head stared at something, Lillie noticed something in the shadows shifted as the Wigglytuff showed a wanted poster. Lillie saw a description of ghost pokemon that have terrorize the town of Basigale, they lived out in a place called the Tomb of Spirits and seem to be taking orders from someone to steal from the town when they can.

Lillie asked. "Where is this tomb? Someone should do something about this!"

Wigglytuff agreed and gave Lillie a map, she saw the small written words Basigale at the southern most reaches and to the west was the tomb, she frowned at the thought of such a peaceful town being in trouble and made it a quest until she heard a shriek; followed by a Pumpkaboo leaving a stall with a bag of shiny money. Lillie ran to the stall and saw Snivy and Kecleon confused, everything in the stall was gone. "Oh my goodness! Snivy, Kecleon are you okay?"

The Kecleon came through and was speechless at the empty shelves, Snivy pouted about something. Lillie puffed up her cheeks and faced the west. "Snivy... we need to stop these ghost and take back what is stolen! Are you with me?"

Snivy hissed and let Lillie lead the way, journeying through the forest they had strange encounters with a pack of Elektrike that were fought off by a combination of leaf storm and vine whip, a Stufful that tried to stand up to be intimidating. Snivy was about to attack when Lillie stood in front of her. "Snivy, this one is better off left alone!"

Stufful growled and kept making himself look larger, Snivy found challenging it fool hardy as Lillie notice something close to the mountain. Tied to a tree was a sight that broke her heart even in comparison to the Snivy's ordeal, a Rockruff was tethered by rope and bound by a yellow collar that was too small for it neck. She listened to the whimpers and searched around, finding a sharp dagger. "Who would do such a thing to a sweet thing like you!"

She cut the collar off and saw a collar burn, her eyes watered as the Rockruff felt a sting of air around his neck. She took three Lum berries and prepared to grind them up. "Orma, could you get me some water?"

In the waking world.

Elio was presented on a video screen. He had talked with Kukui and Burnet who were horrified for Lillie and him. His mother barked at the thought that someone would do something that horrible to both pokemon and human being, he had one more person to confront. Picking up was Gladion who had a look like he recently woken up. "I..yawn! I saw the photo, we are going to have a long talk about how it was done," Elio forced the words out of his mouth. "Something bad happened to Lillie!"

Gladion gasped, he saw Elio expecting a verbal lashing; he was about to meet those expectations until Wes tapped Elio on the shoulder, signaling him to get out of the way. Gladion's glare was upon him as the outlaw answered. "What happened was more me and Michael's fault for getting Elio away from Agate Village when we told him about this psycho having a shadow... you know what! It's was a Poipole of all things!"

Gladion froze at the thought, his wrists twitched as Elio tried to establish the conversation. "Rui has that Poipole and it's in the chambers along with a Slaking, Greninja and Kecleon. This is going to take a while to expla-"

BANG! CLAW! SCREEEE! Elio felt embarrassed as he heard a door open, Rui was worried as the Naganadel flew in, letting Elio know of what has happened. "...I need to go get Crylate." Wes took over the conversation, both him and Gladion watched as Elio was petting the Naganadel in a stoic silence. "He is gone...right? You made sure he was gone?"

Naganadel hissed and roared, rubbing his head at Elio in affection. The trainer's eyes watered as he petted the Naganadel on the back. Rui nudged at the two. "You mind if we go outside... please?" Elio nodded and followed Rui.

Wes took a deep breath and told Gladion everything that has happened, from the bandit weaponizing shadow synergy stone shards to close the door to it targets hearts, to and the attempt at Celebi. "We let Lillie keep guard at Agate Relic and had the plan to have Elio be with her once we got him prepared. Things... didn't go as planned," Rui walked back in, Wes and Gladion heard a distant sobbing as the woman went to the screen. "I was giving my grand father news about what to watch out for, that was when one of the guys alerted us about shadow Poipole. Kartana was glued to a hill side and Crylate was nearly beaten to death by that shadow pokemon. When we went to Agate Relic and found the man. He shot Lillie with that stone."

Gladion's blood burned with anger. "Did he get away?!"

Wes and Rui shook their heads, the woman answered in clearly. "Elio's Poipole evolved and he was as angry as we were. Elio gave him the order to pursue and destroy," Gladion's twitching turned to anxiety. "He actually ordered for that man's death?!"

Wes gritted his teeth, feeling the pain at the news. "Yes, but good news... that Naganadel didn't do him in. Someone else with a grudge done that."

Gladion's anxiety didn't calm down as he shouted. "Where is Lillie now? How is she?"

Rui had even worse news. "She and Hoopa that got shot by these things are in bed rest for a week, I don't think she is even aware of who is there anymore except for Elio... and Mew," Gladion's heart couldn't take anymore as Wes signaled the man to calm down, Gladion coughed and wheezed. "I...I need to get going, did Elio tell anyone else about this?"

Rui gave Gladion the list. "Your neighbors know, they were not happy about this either. Burnet was in as much tears as Elio and Patricia-" Wes felt his spine shiver. "That kid has picked up a lot of things from her! Your sure it is a good idea to tell Wicke about this?"

Gladion gasped, his blood was flowing. "Yes, she as well as father and m...Lusamine needs to know of this. I'm going to get a boat to Orre by morning!"

"Papa... whats wrong?" Gladion felt something in his eye water as he turned around to pick up a Manaphy. "So...something bad has happened to Auntie... we need to go to a region called Orre to pick them up," Rui saw a brothers sorrow as she listened to a request. "...Could you go get Elio, I'm not mad at him."

Rui was about to leave the house when she heard a door opening and Elio with his face red as he whispered to the beast ball. "It's going to be okay in the end. Thank you," Rui and Wes got out of the way as Elio was prepared to face judgement. Gladion requested in a plea. "...Watch over Lillie, I'll be there soon. This isn't you fault."

Elio sniffled and tried to smile to make Gladion feel better. "I...I'll keep her safe, tell Hau what has happened, okay!"

Gladion felt lonely and gave a faint smile. "I will, I need to get going. I'll call you when I am heading to Orre!"

Beep!

Elio felt exhausted and was going to go to the upper floor. "I'm checking on Lillie... thank you," Rui hugged Elio to sooth him calm. "She would love your company, we will take care of Hoopa while you are busy."

Elio left in peace as Rui heard something beep. "That's the food!"

She popped a kasib and payapa fried bread out and went to the couch where Hoopa is, trying to relax as he smelled food. "Wha-" Rui had him at her hip as the Kartana felt depressed and ate a small piece of dried tamato. "Until you can see clearly, your on watch! Get something to eat."

Wes oversaw and left in a smile. "I got a certain someone to meet at the Krabby Club, I'll be back soon!"

Upstairs Elio saw Lillie sleeping in peace, Hydreigon lifted his head as a Leafeon was on the bed with Lillie. Mew pounced on Elio and glowed. "You should see what mum's is doing! It's pretty fun!"

Elio stuttered. "Isaac... what did you do?"

The Mew answered with his tail flicking in the air. "Since she isn't able to do much out here yet, I thought to make use of her dreams and made something based on some games you played. Do you want to come see... maybe go on some adventures with her while you wait for uncle?"

Elio thought the adventure would be a good past time. "I'm tired anyways," Mew watched Elio go to sleep on the separate bed and asked. "Don't you want to get close to mum's? She would love it if you do," Elio stopped and asked. "After allowing this to happen?! Do you think I deserve that?"

Mew stared at Elio with tears of his own. "Pop's, the man downstairs said it isn't your fault. Go to mum's!" The teenage man went to Lillie's side of the room and adjusted himself behind her, feeling her hair being used as a pillow, he closed his eyes and kissed the back of her head. "I love you, I want you to be happy. Zzz."

Elio opened his eyes to find himself on a familiar beach. The shore gave a calming breeze as he found the old tree standing strong. Flickering in a pink mist was Mew. "Mum's is already ahead, before you go find her... try exploring this place!"

Elio agreed and thought of one place to look. "If that cavern had a good find, it will help me find more again!" On traveling past the forest and through the fork on a ledge, he found signs that something came. Small crustacean foot prints were seen, Elio knew the tracks are of one particular pokemon. "Corphish! Look out I'm coming for you!"

On journeying to the cavern, he descended to the depths, may holes were in the ceiling and water flowed upward through small tunnels. He saw the pokemon he expected sneaking to a frightened Charmander than had four rindo berries and was holding onto his tail in fear of the dripping water all around. "Cha...char!" The Corphish was about to steal a berry when Elio splashed his feet in the water. Charmander and Corphish noticed the human approach, Elio looked above to find an opening with claw marks and asked the Charmander. "Do you want to get out of here? You seem trapped and this water is pretty deep for you," The Charmander attempted to climb up Elio's eye and was picked up, clinging to the man's back as he asked the Corphish looking at the berries. "You want to come with me as well? There is much more out there than those berries!"

Corphish felt peckish, he looked at the food and at Elio; if he is to find something to last him, he has to take the long term choice. "Corph!" Corphish and Charmander joined the party, Elio took the berries and placed it in his bag, he saw the Ghostinium z and Mewnium z as he planned. "I know a recipe involving rindo berries, a kelpsy berry and a passho berry... you mind if I keep these with me?"

Corphish found the berries looking bland and agreed, following Elio and the Charmander out. Returning to the central road, Corphish found a hidden road, Elio heard a voice in his head whisper. "Go follow them. Charmander knows four moves, dragon dance, dragon claw, flame burst and protect. Corphish knows thief, dragon dance, liquidation and protect."

Elio shook the voice out. "Isaac, please don't hand hold me!"

Charmander stared at Elio weird, the man sighed. "Never mind. There is more on this island than you know, but it's pretty boring here," Corphish saw something in the distance, Elio saw a series of stones. His smile turned to a mournful frown as he recognized what it is, a grave yard near a ledge to the sea, five grave stones were seen. One marked with ashes and a carving of moth wings patterned like the sun, one with a small preserved cloth and a heart shaped flower, another being a grave marked with two long swords. Charmander felt tears as Corphish rummaged two more stones, a smaller stone that has closed moon flowers embracing it in vines, next to the grave is a well kept yet unmarked grave that is under the darkest shadow of the tree. In the center was a statue of a prehistoric pokemon, Aerodactyl. "...Please watch over them, they earned their rest."

Corphish bubbled from his mouth and sensed flapping.

"AAAERO!"

Flap!

An Aerodactyl flew to the statue and perched, staring down at the trio. Elio saw a distant land and asked. "I think that is where we need to go, may you take us there?" The Aerodactyl spread his wings and roared, flying down for battle.

Elio raised his fists and felt determined. "If we want to, we are going to have to beat you?"

Aerodactyl showed his teeth, they crackled lightning as he charged at the Corphish. "CORPHISH USE PROTECT!"

The Corphish braced his claws and formed a shell, blocking the bite as the Aerodactyl flew around, waiting for his chance. "CORPHISH, USE DRAGON DANCE!" The Aerodactyl flew downward again, Elio rolled out of the way, Corphish panicked and rolled. He danced as the Aerodactyl growled and let loose a super sonic scream, Corphish felt confused as Elio ordered for another dance. Corphish's dancing was more sporadic as Aerodactyl charged with his wings, causing him to flip on his back. Elio ordered and clapped. "NOW USE LIQUIDATION WHEN HE TRIES THAT AGAIN!" The Corphish snapped out of confusion and grabbed the Aerodactyl by the tail with his pincers, Aerodactyl was struck from behind and crashed into the ground. K.O!

Elio saw the victory and ran to the Corphish! "We did it Bryn, good work!"

The Chamander whimpered at what he has to compete with. "Cha...Charmander?"

Elio petted the Chamander. "I haven't forgotten about you, maybe next time I'll let you battle when we have a better advantage. Do you like the name Kindle?" The Charmander licked the humans cheek in a yes. The Aerodactyl came through and roared to the distant land, Elio held onto the Corphish and Charmander, wondering what was to be. He saw something near the sea and walked toward the ledge. "Crow!"

A Honchkrow flew from bellow and grabbed Elio with his talons, taking flight to the land. Charmander was shaking as the Corphish tried to hold on. Elio listened to a voice in his head. "Don't worry, Honchkrow will get you to where you need to go. The town of Basigale!"

Elio felt the wind blowing in his face as he saw the shore, the mountain and trees being complimented by a chill and moonlight. Honchkrow lowered himself to the ground and gently dropped the trainer. "Honch!"

Elio placed the two pokemon down and waved a thank you. "Tell Aerodactyl I said thank you for the battle!"

Honchkrow tapped his fedora and went to a large pink building marked as an inn. Elio saw a Wigglytuff worrying about something and asked. "Have you seen a blonde woman that has a pony tail and green eyes?"

Wigglytuff swallowed and was about to show Elio something as a Munchlax ran from the north, with a Mantine, Rapidash and Scolipede over looking. Munchlax smiled at the larger pokemon; Rapidash neighed in confidence that Munchlax can manage on his own. The Munchlax prepared a map and focused to the west, he saw capable assistance and asked something. "Munch!" Elio was listened as Wigglytuff checked the map, he answered both questions by marking a place west.

In the Tomb of Spirits.

"Rockruff use fire fang on that Pumpkaboo!" The Rockruff growled and pounced at the Pumpkaboo with fiery fangs, knocking her out and dropping a key.

Lillie picked it up and gently placed the Pumpkaboo aside. "I'm sorry for doing this, we have to stop you from causing more harm!"

Snivy saw a crypt of a hallway leading towards a door, Rockruff sniffed for trigger traps as Lillie explored, the lum berry salve had done wonders for healing the Rockruff's wounds. "Ruff!"

Lillie saw a step trigger, a door trap that has a wire and rope that on closer expection would trigger a log to swing. "Orma, watch out for these traps... they are pretty nasty looking!"

Orma agreed and hissed that Lillie step aside on reaching the log trap, the Snivy triggered the rope and caused the log to swing. Lillie felt the air force itself, who ever lead the ghost pokemon didn't want anyone to come into these depths, on reaching the door, she found a main chamber that had many treasures, money, gems, a high quality painting of a Dunsparce. A Froslass was in the center talking to a pedistal that has a stone crown on top. Lillie puffed up her cheeks and shouted. "What's the big idea stealing from the neighbors?"

Froslass turned around, having a look of fear shift to a taunting smile, she giggled as the Rockruff barked. Lillie agreed and raised her fists up. "Let's do this!"

The Froslass closed her eyes and split into multiple, Lillie knew a double team and ordered the Rockruff. "You are good at smelling traps... could you smell the fake?"

Rockruff sniffed as the Froslass trio blew a powder snow. "RUFF!"

He tossed a large rock with his fluffy tail and tossed it at the left one, the Froslass caused many black orbs to float around the foe. Lillie saw those orbs around Froslass and whispered. "Destiny bond, Rockruff use sand attack!"

The Rockruff kicked sand at the Froslass's eyes, she missed omninous wind and was exposed to another rock thow.

Twack! Froslass was knocked to the ground and struggled to get up. Lillie felt pride in her Rockruff and petted him. "Good work, Froslass you have a lot to answer for. Help me give these things back to Basingale!"

Froslass tried to drag herself up and heard a whisper, she froze in fear and was stared at the stone crown. "L...lass!"

Lillie took a closer look at the stone, bellow it is a Ghostinium Z. A fine prize for her to take if it was not for one detail, the stone had odd markings that resembled a face. Lillie gasped at what else was in the room. "That's a-" "T...tooooooomb!"

Popping out of the stone was a purple veil that had a collection of green spirits, it enveloped the kings rock and formed a face. Pushing the crown upward, Spiritomb laughed at Lillie. "Mwahahaha!"

Lillie prepared for battle. "Rockruff use fire fa-" Spiritomb's face shifted to a fist and slugged the Rockruff with a sucker punch, causing him to flinch and was left exposed to the form sneaking into the shadows; Spiritomb's face glowed from the darkness and punched the Rockruff from bellow for a knock out. He was about to advance to the Snivy when a masculine voice ordered. "Bryn use thief!"

The Spiritomb that turned his head to a claw clamping on his form, Corphish stole the kings rock and wore with joy. "Corph!"

Lillie was puzzled at the image of Elio with a Charmander on his back, he ran with a Munchlax behind him. "What a save! Hello milady, are you alright?"

Lillie blushed as the Spiritomb came through to see what was stolen, he screamed a menacing. "TOMB!"

Corphish heard the noise and was shot into a pillar by a shadow ball. Spiritomb watched the Corphish slide down and used shadow sneak to knock him out. Munchlax's fists tighten and ignited, he punched at the Spiritomb's stone body to knocked it off the pedistal. Elio saw Spiritomb pulled back and had Charmander ready. "Kindle use flame burst!"

Lillie followed with her Snivy. "Orma use glare to stop that Spiritomb's attacks!" The Spiritomb saw a fire ball shot above and slivered his stone prison out of the way. He was about to use a shadow ball as Snivy glared, causing him to struggle in movement as the Munchlax use another fire punch. Lillie saw her chance and ordered. "Finish him off with leaf storm!"

The Snivy spun her tail and shot a barrage of sharp leaves at the Spiritomb's spectral body; it was knocked to a wall and slid down limp. "To...tomb!" Spiritomb sank into his stone prison. K.O.

Lillie saw Elio smiling in pride and was about to hug her. "You dealt the final blow on this fiend! Well done ma'am!"

She shook her head and closed her eyes. "This is a dream, what are you doing here playing the hero!"

Elio's smile didn't fade. "I fell asleep near you with Isaac around. I'm actually right behind you, your hair sure is comfy!"

Lillie blushed and puffed up her cheeks. "I love you with all my heart, but you are a jerk! Now help me get these treasures in the bags, we need to get them back to the towns people!"

Elio saw the bounty and the Munchlax pulling from the pile a black handled sword, the blade looked like a white prism and the center piece has a symbol of a star. Munchlax lifted the blade and saw a socket at the hilt. "Lax!"

He left the pile to observe the stone pedestal as the duo had the injured pokemon guarded by the more healthy pokemon and stuffed their bags. After a substantial fill, Lillie was about to get the painting when she noticed Munchlax plucked the Ghostinium z from the pedestal much to a warning from Froslass. Munchlax was placed it in the swords socket and it glowed purple, impressing Lillie. "That's rather unique... a Z powered sword?"

Elio asked. "You mind if we call it the Prism Sword?"

Munchlax didn't mind, Prism Sword has a ring to it and asked of the remaining treasure, Lillie sighed at what will be an exhausting day as the pedestal began to ooze. "We will have to take trips."

Orma and Kindle noticed the ooze and alerted the group. Froslass flew to a stone coffin and pushed it out of the way to show a secret passage, Elio saw the ooze very familiar and saw the Spiritomb coming through dangerously close. The humans saw a horde of ghost pokemon trying to escape, Elio ran to grab the Spirtomb by the stone as the ooze became more alive and tried to grab both.

Munchlax saw the pedestal sink, he cheered to the group to follow the Froslass. Lillie picked up the Rockruff and Corphish as she saw two red eyes staring from the ooze, Elio's blood heated in fear as he whispered. "...Run!"

The group of four dashed past the passage as they felt a force trying to pull them back, on running deep in a tunnel that seemed to be circling to where they came from, they heard a loud ear piercing shriek that Elio recognized. "Crap! Gi...Gira...Gira...Giratina!"

Lillie heard something slithered, encouraging her to run faster as they caught up to a Munchlax helping a Froslass push a series of levers, the wall rumbled and skid, showing a way out as the Froslass flew. Given the slower group the feeling that something is coming at high speeds, they ran towards what looked like an opening and saw they had to jump. Charmander jumped first, followed by Snivy, Lillie took a leap of faith as Elio tripped down and landed on his knees. Munchlax was the last to jump, Lillie was the first to see a large grey like serpent emerge. In all of it's terrifying glory, Giratina flew out in his origin form and took to the skies. Munchlax smelled something savory and followed his nose, Elio and Lillie were about to call the Munchlax back as Giratina flew around to their direction, like he was searching for something. The group agreed to use the cover of the forest, they sensed something was aware of where they were and noticed a cave bellow a hill. Munchlax ran in with the travelers following, they found a series of boxes and what looked like a box of strange block like candies. Lillie hid behind the right box with Snivy, Rockruff and Corphish as Elio hid in the left one with Charmander and Spiritomb, Munchlax hid in a wooden box as a shadow was seen. Elio and Lilllie saw Giratina's head, it shifted from serpentine to a yellow crowned, menacing form. He searched the cave and scanned, the group's hearts were slowed down their beating in fear of Giratina noticing, the Renegade pokemon snorted bored and pulled himself out. Few minutes have past until they heard silence, Elio was the first to exit in an attempt to scout. "He is gone! Let's get back to town!"

On returning back to town, Munchlax presented the three pokemon with the Prism Sword. Mantine splashed himself above and bubbled a good work, Scolipede observed the sword and Rapidash felt pride as he lowered himself. The Munchlax waved goodbye to the duo and got on his companions back, they left to the distant sunset as two Magnemites floated to town with a Magnezone. Spiritomb popped his head out of the stone and laughed nervously as the Magnezone glowed his magnets like police lights. Elio placed the Spiritomb down as Lillie told Magnezone what she knew. "This Spiritomb seems to have been organizing the vandalism. Here is some of what they stole!"

Magnezone was given the bag of treasures as Elio presented with his. "There is more in the tomb... but Giratina came out of a pedestal holding a z crystal... that a problem?"

The Magnemite beeped and surrounded the Spiritomb, Magnezone nodded and assured that investigations will be made, he request the coming through Corphish to give the kings rock to him. The ruffian pokemon protested until Elio ordered. "Bryn, just give it to him! Your too slow to really use that rock anyways," The Corphish grumbled and gave the rock up, Spiritomb glared at both in hatred as the group carried him away to the town hall to await trial.

Wigglytuff felt a bitter sweet joy as he wanted to introduce the group to something. In an Inn, it had a kitchen in the back serving something flacky, a Chansey being the Inn keeper. She was being complimented on a pie by a Honchkrow as a Persian was drinking a cup of milk. Wigglytuff shouted to the Chansey. "Tuff!"

The Inn Keeper saw travelers and excused herself, she saw the injured pokemon and went the first room on the left, showing the group what is a rather comfortable room with stone walls, a window, a closet and two beds, one for the pokemon to rest in and one for the humans. Chansey gave a determined frown, wanting to go make something as Wigglytuff thanked the group, Lillie smiled and waved back. "We are happy to help!" Click! Elio tucked Rockruff and Snivy in as the Charmander found a corner to sleep in, Corphish yawned and joined with the Charmander as Lillie observed the closet. "...Elio, have you found anything odd on your way to me?"

Elio smiled and yawned. "Not really, the Ghostinium Z and Mewnium Z are still with me!" He flashed the Z crystals, Lillie checked her z power ring and have found none. "If I learned anything from watching you play something like this, these places have a secret!"

She searched as Elio adjusted himself. "If it isn't bolted down, take it! You must have done that in the tomb?"

Lillie shook her head. "All the treasures were in that chamber... Elio, does that sword look familiar to you?"

Elio thought of the black handle and prism like design. "...It function's like a Z powered ring... it looks like it is modeled based off of something. Maybe Necrozma, since it has a similar color pattern."

Lillie took the knowledge to heart and opened the closet, she gasped at one image she thought she would never have to see, Elio's curiosity turned to a glare at what he saw, a one piece white and blue dress that has a large hat. Lillie took it out and felt great fury. "I remember throwing this out!" Elio asked as he nudged to the door. "You want to do it again?"

Lillie's grip tightened, this dress has always been a symbol of her suppression, her bounded childhood, a Chansey entered the room with a steamy pie and asked about the dress. "Chansey?!"

Lillie shook her head. "No, it is not mine! Could you please get rid of it!"

Chansey nodded and placed the pie at the lower table, she took the dress and hat away. Lillie noticed something fell out of a small bag the Chansey had, a Normalium Z crystal. "Excuse me Chansey, you dropped this!"

Chansey turned around to notice the z crystal, she shrugged and insisted Lillie keeps it. On hearing the door click, Lillie was tempted by the smell of a pecha berry pie as Elio asked. "If we tried eating that... would we really be able to taste it?"

Lillie drooled, her stomach growled. "Think we should wake up soon?" Elio agreed and lowered himself to the bed, inviting his fiance in, Lillie crawled into the bed and began to feel the world shift, she stared at Elio in temptation and puckered her lips. "You are very sweet for coming into this dream and helping me, I love you!" Her eyes closed, Elio closed his eyes with his lips ready, the vision stirred.


	4. Shadow Nightmares!

On waking up, the duo awake to their lips pressed on to each other. Lillie gotten herself up to having a slightly better vision, she saw the Leafeon, Hydreigon and Banette noticing her awake. Lillie felt lips at her neck. "Elio... stop it!" Elio blushed and was bound to his fiance's wishes. "Anything you want me to do while your awake?"

Lillie smelled Elio and felt her face turn sour, then she sniffed herself. "...Would you like to wash up with me?"

Elio nodded, both had back up clothes ready and headed to a shower, the Mew woke up alone and felt pride in what was to happen. The Leafeon asked something to the Mew. (Lillie calmed down rather well after that nap, she and Elio seem to be doing something in their dreams. You have something to do with that?)

Mew meowed a smile. (Mum's and pop's have an adventure! Do you want to help?)

All three answered a yes, Banette smiled at one part. (Since I can't sleep, you mind if we have some of us keep guard in case someone tries anything funny?)

Leafeon didn't mind, the Hydreigon asked. (What sort of dream Lillie has? It sounds like fun!)

Mew saw the Hydreigon's cheerful excitement and glowed his eyes. (It's kind of like a game... and therapy. You want to help leave some things along the road?)

The Hydreigon cheered and clapped his side heads together. (Do I! Anyone else you think can help?) Mew sensed a few poke balls in Elio's belt that would be a use. (...Some of them might need this themselves. I'll talk to pop's after he and mum's get done washing each other!)

On Alola at Aether Paradise.

Gladion made a very good effort to keep himself calm as he explained to Wicke, Mohn and Lusamine about what had happened. "Because of this, I am going to Orre to pick those two up, I'll see you in a-" Mohn was having anger spark in him and Lusamine was making as much effort as Gladion to keep emotions in check while Wicke bit her lip. "We... have visitors down at the labs that are waiting for approval of a... project they agreed to work on," She whispered to Gladion's ear about the details, the man's eyes widened. "This isn't a good time, but I'll go meet them!"

He was about to go with Wicke until Heidi came with news. "Boss, we have the Grimers arrive just now. Do you want the paper work in your office soon?" Gladion nodded a yes. "It will be managed once we are finished with the Ultra Recon Squad!"

Wicke had a ring from her phone about something occurring from bellow. "Hello?" Gladion saw Wicke's smile fade as she answered. "He is going to have to keep himself under control," Gladion knew it had everything to do with Faba. "I am going to have a word with him... just because we need him doesn't mean he is the one in charge of this operation!"

Lusamine asked as Gladion went to the elevators. "I am going to see your boat is ready, do you request anything else?" Gladion stopped himself, he turned around wanting to tell her. "Stay out of this I can manage it!"

The thought that he needs to be in Orre sooner however cause a different set of words to leave his mouth. "Thank you for the offer, I'll manage the rest!" The son felt something run cold as he warned Mohn. "Father, if you are letting pokemon out of the P.C... beware a Kecleon Lillie has, it isn't well!"

Mohn bit into a rainbow bean and asked. "How can someone be that horrible?!"

Gladion's heart was racing as he focused on what was ahead, knowing Orre's record, he was not to waist time answering such a question and went down to the labs. Mohn swallowed wrong and cough, Lusamine performed a heimlich maneuver to get him to spit out part of a bean. "Please relax, Gladion has this under control," She patted Mohn at the back and went to the docking stations.

At the labs, Gladion gave Faba a firm. "Why yes actually, your experience with making the beast balls is exactly why you are here! The catch is you are to work with the Ultra Recon Squad and do as they ask!"

Faba was horrified at Zossie looking around the lab child like. "Me being under a child?!"

Zossie didn't mind the fact as Dulse had a drive ready. "This is all the records regarding an Ultra Beasts home world and what would accommodate them! Can you replicate this in the beast balls!"

The screen showed imagery of a jungle, a forest, a cave, dessert, mountains and craters. Faba didn't want to admit how far off he was for the locations and prepared notes. "This would suffice, this is more accurate in comparison to our research before hand!"

While Wicke was overlooking the cooperation, Zossie asked Gladion who was feeling sick in his stomach. "Whats wrong? Our captain said something like this might happen," Gladion didn't want to talk about the current situation, he asked the young squad member. "I...I was told about him from what Nate described about him, you have any knowledge of Orre or what had happened involving that region?"

Zossie tipped her toes innocently. "I heard it's a sandy region, Soliera said I'm not ready to go to that place. Have you been to that there?"

Gladion answered as Dulse was multi tasking in listening. "Yes, a friend of mine showed me enough, that the region isn't a pleasant place to live in. You have any idea what happened in that region recently or because your the youngest-" Dulse stopped the conversation and answered to both. "A wild Poipole went through a wormhole to that region and became critically ill due to an encounter with a human in that region," Zossie listened and agreed to the answer. "That man did it on purpose! Why would he do that?"

Gladion's indifferent stare became one of suspicion as Dulse gave an order to Zossie. "Make sure the scientists have enough data. Gladion, that is your name?"

The man asked rather annoyed. "It is? Something you would like to share?" Dulse nodded giving a familiar frown as he took off his eye wear to show grey, tired eyes. "You mind if we talk about this outside?"

Gladion didn't and escorted him out, far away from the lab as he asked. "This isn't the first time we dealt with something like this! Or are you aware of that already?"

Dulse felt annoyed, puzzled and enraged. "A human of Orre by the name of Michael gave Soliera and Phyco that much data. What were those people thinking?!"

Gladion answered in a sarcastic smile. "Control over the world, they acquired a Cosmog and turned it into a Solgaleo... that is when they turned it into a particular brand of Shadow Pokemon. Your right on the fact that a Shadow Pokemon is not well, when all it understands is fighting and pain. The category known as XD takes it to whole new levels, they just focus on the orders of who ever controls them, with their minds and souls gone!"

Dulse's frown rivaled Gladion's as he focused his concern on the youngest member. "We have been given a visual image on the Poipole, it's actions and behavior are not like anything we actually seen before and this shouldn't be a mission Zossie has to stress over."

Gladion had his hands at his hips, he understands sheltering a young one from the world. "Which is why the other two are having to see... that, in more detail," Dulse had a small video. "The people responsible for this have been neutralized and these shadow pokemon are a danger to all! To say it is unsettling is an understatement."

Gladion gave a bitter smile in agreement, his teeth gritted. "It became it's absolute worse with one particular. If your superiors encounter a Mew... it is best they don't ask questions about where he came from, he was among the XD Shadow Pokemon. XD-002 or Shadow Mew," Dulse signaled that Gladion stopped. "We never asked about that pokemon, the mission is understanding what happened and preventing a repeat... do you require if I show you Poipole's condition?"

Gladion sighed. "I don't like Ultra Beasts and the reason I am agreeing to you working with us is so we can have a better means of getting them off this world! But... they didn't deserve the treatment they gotten from Cipher, no one does. Do show me, because I heard the man responsible is not going to bother anyone again."

Dulse felt the resentment and showed the image; a Poipole with pure black skin, it's purple body is blue, the eyes and mouth are pure red. Gladion knew pure evil when he sees it and had another thought ring in his head, if there are no beast balls for when someone tries this again, how is it going to be stopped so easily. "Small advise, have the two you work with ask only Wes or Rui about this. Someone I know cannot really handle talking about it again at the moment," Dulse had it mentally noted as Zossie charged in a cheer. "We got progress in come look!" Dulse and Gladion shrugged and followed, in an effort to continue the day.

On Orre.

Elio escorted Lillie to a couch, she was comfortable in Wigglytuff colored pajamas while Elio was in a Raichu themed set of pajamas. Lillie was feeling the paper like texture and guessed through the shroud. "Hello Kartana, has Rui been well to you?"

The Kartana sensed Hoopa stirring in Elio's arms and gave a respectful stutter. Hoopa opened his eyes and recognize the human holding him. "I...is it the end of the week already?"

Elio shook his head and looked at the news. "Not even close," Hoopa listened to a voice from above. "Tha...that kid is messing around with your pokemon," The trainer sighed and placed the Hoopa on the sofa. "I'll go talk to Isaac... you rest here for now!"

On checking upstairs, he watched Mew organize a love ball, beast ball and was trying to find one more. "Isaac, what are you doing? Having more pokemon be apart of that dream world?" Mew turned around and meowed shyly. "Yes, Ghorchi agreed to go, Crimson and Crylate should be in there now. Pop's, do you have Lost with us?"

Elio shook his head and watched a Hydreigon sleeping peacefully. "I'll go get her if she can help. Lillie and I made quite a few friends along the way!" Mew nodded, he sensed something falling asleep and took a nap himself.

In the Dream.

A vision cleared, a Naganadel saw himself at a mountain side with a Latias observing a large tree and a Hydreigon that was curious about the distant smell. He shrieked a insect like crackle, Crimson glowed her eyes and understood. "We are dreaming, congratulations on evolving!"

The Naganadel smiled in thanks. "I wouldn't have known about this without you! Any idea why we are here?"

The Latias guessed as she sensed everything dormant. "It involves Elio and Lillie. I can feel this world has been altered by their minds," Ghorchi sensed a pink mist flicker, he listened to a voice from above. "Okay Isaac, I got ourselves another friend and I'm going to make Lillie some dinner, you want anything?"

Ghorchi smiled at the thought. "Isaac has something planned, Crimson... do you sense anymore?"

Crimson sighed and glowed, focusing on the tree she sensed a spark of darkness, across the land seems to be a few more specks. "Several things in this world mean something to them or are formed from the corners of the mind. Some of the less than comfortable places are made from... their idea of what evil is or the forms it exist. None of them are truly a threat to them and they are all rather... appropriate."

Crylate glared at the tree and was about to fly towards it until Ghorchi stopped him. "Don't, we have no idea what is there!" Crylate hissed, Crimson puffed up her cheeks and was startled by what she read. "Please, not here! Nothing around here is anywhere close to as bad as what you fought. ...We need to talk about this," Crylate remembered the beating and was questioning what was up the tree, Crimson felt her eyes water. "You both had every right to be angry. The pokemon in that tree is horrible, but I sense a strong bond between family. I don't think this is what Isaac had in mind for us to deal with." Flickering in came a Mimikyu and a Mew, Ghorchi flew to the Mimikyu in affection. "Hello, friend!"

Lost was blushing and pushed the Hydreigon back. "Please stop, we are here because of something!"

The Mew hummed to make peace. "We are, pop's is going to be here soon. First of all, there is something in this world worth exploring for all of you! You just need to find it, second... you are a back up in case something very wrong happens in this therapy!"

Crimson sensed nothing wrong at the moment. "Is it because of what is affecting Lillie?" Mew nodded and felt himself breathing heavily. "I am very familiar with the shadow synergy stones. Even with the stone gone, it's power won't go away quietly. I had nightmares everyday for months. Be on a look out for anything... suspicious, stop it if you can," Lost snapped her fingers at an idea. "This is a dream, so we can get away with what ever we can here?"

Mew smiled and focused on the group. "You can, but this is more for pop's and mum's, Look around here for any clues of where you want to go!"

Crylate heard two voices from above, a feminine voice was giggling in being spoiled. "You have been planning to do this after dinner... carrying me like this!"

Crimson blushed and squealed. "How romantic! I'll make sure the romance gets even better!"

Zoom!

Crylate saw an icy mountain and asked something, Mew didn't mind. "It might help you to explore there," Crylate grunted and flew, Ghorchi lowered himself to help the Mimikyu. "We search what ever may look... scary?"

Lost shrugged and climbed on. "The boss doesn't have to know! Hey Isaac, you know what the odd stuff will-" Both found the Mew missing, Lost saw a yellow pouch near and whispered. "Let's pick that up before we leave!"

In Basigale

Elio and Lillie woke up and found Kindle, Orma, Rockruff and Bryn waking up. Lillie cheered with her arms ready to hug them. "Hello again! Are you ready for another adventure?"

She was on her knees with arms wide, Kindle, Bryn and Rockruff went to Lillie without hesitation as Orma found the affection to be awkward. Elio went to the lobby to wave at the Chansey in thanks. "We are heading out, thank you for letting us stay!"

The Chansey felt bored until she heard the thanks and giggled at Lillie carrying a Rockruff on her right shoulder, a Charmander in her right arm, a Corphish on her left shoulder and a Snivy in her left arm that was blushing. "Ssssniv!"

Lillie struggled to get a map as Elio offered to read it for her, she felt overwhelmed in the affection she is given and let him borrow the map. "Where is our next adventure going to take us? Anywhere we should go?"

Elio found Basigale's spot on the map and found a town close to the north. "S...Streamsguard?"

"SQUAAA! Streamsguard, a city built on a lake!" Elio looked up to find a Chatot that is whistled at him, it seemed to recognize him and squawked. "Gastro lover!"

The man blushed and remembered what would have been a dreadful nightmare for Lillie had he not expressed unconditional love. "...Lana is going to hold this one over me. You want to come with us?"

The Chatot flew to Elio's shoulder, wanting an adventure of his own.

Chatot joins the party!

Lillie blushed on remembering a previous dream and gave her farewell to the Chansey. "You have a lovely Inn, I hope we meet again!"

On leaving for the town north, they found the sun being at the afternoon. Lillie asked. "Where did you meet that Chatot?"

Elio shrugged. "A pokemon from one of those... pretty weird dreams. Some are where you kind turned into part pokemon, I hope he doesn't keep saying that," Chatot flapped his wings in offense. "Your sweet hearts!"

Lillie and Elio felt their hearts twist, the man of the duo asked. "A...anything that we should look at doing in this city? If it is water types.. then it is a lot of swimming!"

Lillie didn't mind feeling wet as she saw a flock of Duckletts flying behind a Swanna in the sky, she focused on the map and found a forked road leading to three places, directly north is Streamsguard, to the west is a town called Botantha followed by a long road, catching attention towards the east is a long route to a place called the Perch. "If we have places like the Tomb of Spirits that have a Z crystal... we have those crystals all over Hugrheim. Is it a good idea though? The last one caused Giratina to chase us!"

Elio looked up to find a distant town that looks like it is built on top of a lake, lily pads making the road, buildings made of logs and what looked like two pathways into town, a bridge and a walk way into the lake. "Kind of, you got a Z crystal that is related to something... rather important. But if we try that again, we might have a pokemon of power similar to Giratina show up to ruin our day. If we find a crystal next time... we need to be much stronger."

Lillie agreed and found the water aligned city a step away, she saw the sun setting and felt Charmander shivering in fear. "Elio, you should explore this town. Let me stay behind and watch over... Kindle!"

Elio sighed and saw the Rockruff didn't want to go into town either. "It's more than just a type disadvantage, Charmander and their tails literally cannot take water. Stay safe out here and I'll see if I can't find instructions on what to do! Orma, Bryn, do you mind following?"

The Snivy and Corphish agreed to follow, Chatot flew to Lillie's shoulder and whistled. "Squawk! Talk to the major!"

Elio understood and journeyed across the bridge; Lillie found a place to sit down and began playing with the Charmander and Rockruff. "Elio had certainly picked a good name for you Kindle. Rockruff... do you like the name... Fenry?"

The Rockruff barked happily at the name as Chatot spoke his. "Tune! Tune! Tune!"

Lillie nuzzled with both. "Tune is a wonderful name!" The moment of happiness was interrupted when a Steenee arrived with pink flowers, she saw the sight and asked. "Steen?"

Lillie was puzzled as to what was happening as Chatot answered. "Nothing! Squaw! You?"

Steenee spun and pointed to the south east, Lillie took the clue and asked. "Is there something for us to explore over there?"

Steenee nodded and skip toed to the direction, inviting Lillie as she asked the pokemon with her. "Do you want to search? It sounds like a place that would be just a secret!"

Rockruff followed the Steenee as Charmander looked at the city in worry, Lillie knew what was on his mind. "Tune, could you tell Elio and quote it exact! Lillie has gone off on an adventure of her own! Search the south east from the city!"

The Chatot whistled and flew. "Lillie gone off to the south east! Rwark!"

Lillie shook her head, Chatot are known for recording sound. "Lead the way Steenee!"

In Streamsguard.

Elio, Bryn and Orma received a thank you letter from Magnemite in addition to one thousand poke dollars. Elio read more of the letter and found himself shocked by the villainous pokemon. "That Spiritomb really has caused trouble; pranks, theft, even holding his own followers hostage when they try to run from him! What is this guys... never mind."

Magnemite agreed and shown the group to a poster with three more bounties. A Bisharp that has made a name for himself leading a gang of Pawniard; known for leading ambushes, victims of the Pawniard attacks are often viciously cut. The gang leader was last seen near a town called Ahkern. A Claydol known for preying on treasure hunters and is a greedy seeker of artifacts, whereabouts are unknown but often has his minions blend in with the ruins.

Elio sighed. "They already sound nasty!"

Bryn and Orma found an adequate bounty on what looked like a recent addition, it looks like a collection of pokemon. A Drowzee, Machoke, Jigglypuff seem to highlight the poster as Elio read out out. "A gang of bandits that steal from caravans in the western region. Since this is a Drowzee and Jigglypuff we are talking about, they use sleep related moves to get there way! Orma, Bryn... you think we got ourselves a mission? Some one needs to take these guys down!"

Bryn asked Orma something, she agreed as a Chatot flew to give the news. "Lillie gone off to the south east! Rwark!"

Elio adjusted his bag and felt some relief. "Out on her own. Hey guys, we need to use the money for supplies!"

An hour later, in the depths of a cave.

"Spinerak, please leave us alone! Fenry and Kindle are too strong for you!" Spinerak saw the Charmander about to inhale and scurried away. Steenee left a pokeblock by the webs as Fenry smelled plants. Lillie found herself amazed at the sight of a grove at the end of the tunnel, the evening sun shined at the central highlight. A massive tree that has a pedestal bellow, one that has a pink crystal, Steenee felt curious of the sight and heard fighting in the distance. A Feraligatr and Crawdaunt were in pond trading blows, signs of injury were seen as the Steenee shouted at them. Feraligatr and Crawdaunt focused their attention at Steenee, looked at each other for a moment; Crawdaunt taunted Feraligatr for something, enraging the rival to where he kicked him at the legs. Lillie puffed up her cheeks and shouted. "Both of you stop! What were you fighting over anyways?"

The Crawdaunt was about to counter with his claws when he listened. He boasted his pincers as Feraligatr growled and showed off his jaws, Steenee and Lillie shook their heads; it was a rivalry as who is stronger. "It looked like you two were about to fight to the finish, do you come here often?"

Feraligatr remembered and raised three fingers, Crawdaunt agreed and felt his stomach rumble.

Steenee puffed up her cheeks and asked something as she placed out a basket of pokeblocks, poffins, poke beans and masaladas. "Steenee?"

The Feraligatr's stomach made noise, he agreed without much hesitation. "Gator!"

Crawdaunt scuttled in agreeing to the Steenee's offer of a picnic in exchange for a moment's of peace, she offered some for Fenry and Kindle as Lillie recognized traits of the tree; the brances resemble antlers. "Is this place dedicated to Xerneas?"

Steenee nodded; took a golden Masalada, a rainbow bean and a golden poke block, presented as an offering, next to a scarf of well made poffins and chopped up salac berries. Lillie felt ungrateful to Xerneas and rummaged through her bag. "There has to be something here he would appreciate," Feraligatr yawned like it wasn't mandatory, Crawdaunt asked something of Lillie and pointed outside. The human puffed up her cheeks. "If your asking where I came from... I came from a region you may have not known of... Alola."

Crawdaunt and Feraligatr blinked like the region is new to them and pointed to the marker on the map that says Streamsguard. Looking at the time, they realized they were fighting longer than they should, Feraligatr pointed at Botantha and asked. "Feral?"

Lillie thought of it as Fenry patted his paw, barking ignorantly, Crawdaunt felt uneasy and warned Fenry of something while asking Charmander to be careful about something. Lillie knew by the name. "Botantha is a place dedicated to grass types. Much like how Streamsguard is to water or Basigale is to normal types. Fenry would be at a disadvantage if he fights with anyone and Kindle being a fire type... needs to avoid hurting anyone by accident. What do you two do for a living?"

Crawdaunt posed an x with his claws, like that of a guard on duty; Feraligatr flexed, took a piece of food and tried to make himself look impressive. "You help advertise food while Crawdaunt is on guard duty, that sounds like a productive day!" Steenee returned and spun, she admitted to dancing, much to the less than curious dismay of the water types.

Lillie was about to ask as Steenee felt something. "My fiance has a Corphish with him. Perhaps you two can teach him so-" Lillie felt something at her eye's corner flash to purple and red, she turned around to seeing a black pit form. A black aura glowed, Feraligatr and Crawdaunt used dragon dance as they suggested to the smaller pokemon to stay behind them. Lillie saw the sky turn red and purple, she felt uneasy as a faint collection of gibberish formed in her mind. "Wha...whats going on?"

Steenee shook her legs and flickered, a Latias took form and tried to calm herself. The group were startled as Latias warned the five to run, Crawdaunt and Feraligatr grinned aggressively, that they will handle it. A purple and red claw reached out from the pit, dragging a fleshy mass out. Lillie couldn't recognize much of it save for a humanoid head with eyes black as the void, it's maw featureless and many limbs. It let loose an unnerving roar as a Chatot flew to Lillie's shoulder and was terrified to the point of being unable to speak. The passage out was entangled in a mass of limbs, Lillie and the group knew they had to fight.

Crawdaunt charged at the creature with a crab hammer as Feraligatr slashed with liquidation. Latias struck with a dragon pulse as it looked like the creature was backing away, the water type duo leaped back in anticipating an attack, from the pit came twitching black tendrils. Lillie was about to order an attack as the tendrils formed into hands and reached at the Crawdaunt first, slamming him to the ground at record speed; Feraligatr rushed at the tendril with a crunch and was grabbed by the throat by the limbs, Crawdaunt held on by a rock as Feraligatr clawed. "Kindle, use flame bur-" The creature's hands erupted from his flesh, Latias was pinned down by half a dozen as three reached for Lillie. Once muffled her by the throat as the other two went for her legs to knock her over. The Crawdaunt felt rock break and was being dragged into the pit, he thrashed a crab hammer as he struggled to keep balance. Feraligatr gritted his teeth and clawed, more tendrils reached for his limbs and slammed him to the ground. Chatot flapped his wings and flapped a heat wave, causing the tendrils to burn away for a moment. Crawdaunt and Feraligatr got up ready to rush at the limbs of the creature as they heard a mocking noise. "Tsk! Tsk! You know not!"

Emerging from the pit looked like a humanoid figure with purple and red robes. Latias saw the threat and shot a dragon pulse, to no effect as the figure tossed a pink orb to knock the Latias into a pink mist. He focused on the water duo and tossed two black orbs at them.

Crawdaunt and Feraligatr dodged the orbs as the figure laughed. "Thus the dream ends! May the nightmare be eternal!"

The orbs crashed on the ground, large red hands emerged to grab the two pokemon and gripped them to the point of helplessness. Lillie felt herself regain balance as more puddles of the void formed, all focusing on the terrified Charmander and whimpering Rockruff. She guarded them as she ordered Chatot. "Tune, if you know a move that can do a lot of damage, use it now!"

The Chatot was about to shout until the figure glowed, he was unable to shout anything as a shadow ball shot at the red limbs. The humanoid figure twitched to the direction and raised a barrier, the nightmarish creature focused on Lillie as the Feraligatr and Crawdaunt struggled to fight. The red limbs dragged the two in the void, Lillie felt terror and shouted. "Wha...what did you...mmmph!"

The creature grabbed Lillie by the mouth and dragged her into it's body, many limb held her in at every corner of her body as she felt the terrifying thoughts course though her mind. She thrashed as the figure ensnared Kindle, Fenry and Tune with black tendrils from the void, both were screaming in fear as Lillie heard a voice whisper. "Wonderful! This is only the beg-"

"TOOMB!" A purple mass of energy shrouded Fenry, Kindle, Tune and Lillie. It yanked them far away from the monsters.

All four felt their hearts racing, shaking and struggling to move as they saw a stone with a crown. Emerging was a Spiritomb that glared at the creature about to attack with its maw. Spiritomb's essence formed a fist and punched it in the face, causing it to flinch as the humanoid glared at the Spiritomb. Lillie placed in her normalium Z. The humanoid prepared a stone Lillie was very familiar with and hurled it at the Spiritomb; the forbidden pokemon hovered above to dodge, the stone to sizzle a black aura into the earth as Lillie shouted at the top of her lungs, in a fighting instinct. "TUNE, ARE YOU READY?"

She flashed the Z crystal and posed like a Z, causing strange light to glow into the Chatot. The humanoid was blinded and tried to back away as the creature gave a gurgling hiss. "TUNE, USE BREAK NECK BLITZ ON THAT THING!"

The Chatot erupted an aura and charged at the nightmare creature, piercing through him and causing it's flesh to disolve. The humanoid hissed at Lillie. "Stubborn, pretty thing, they will jo-" Pulse! A pink pulse of light surged across the grove, causing the imagery to fade and the humanoid to disappear.

The grove flickered green light, back to what it was; Lillie, Charmander, Rockruff and Chatot felt their hearts pound and many questions coursing through their minds. What was that? Why did it appear and most importantly, what happened to Crawdaunt, Feraligatr and Latias? She breathed heavily as she turned around to find the very same Spiritomb she met from before. "Th-" "WHAT THE HELL HAVE YOU DONE TO LILLIE?!"

Spiritomb grinned maliciously and floated above as a Snivy shot a leaf storm at him, he laughed and shot a shadow ball. Orma dodged as a Corphish was sharing a glare with Elio, Spiritomb shifted his eyes to the fairium z as Lillie shouted. "STOP IT!"

She got between Spiritomb and the trio. "Elio, Spiritomb saved us! Please listen to what I have to say!"

In the waking world at Aether Paradise.

Wicke saw Gladion at an office desk fast asleep, she placed a blanket on him and left silently.

Click!

Lusamine observed and knew what happened. "He had no intention of being here for this long and all that paper work regarding business with the Ultra Recon Squad has exhausted him. By the time he wakes up the boat to Orre will be more than prepared. See that he gets his rest!"

Wicke closed her eyes as Lusamine left, Mohn had been busy with something and was prepared to go to the manor to see what it was. "There certainly has to be something we can do besides the bare minimum! This has gone beyond the control of those two," As her mind focused elsewhere, she turned and was startled by a blue light that surrounded her. "Wha-" Thump!

Lusamine tripped on a wooden floor, she heard a familiar, groggy voice that was trying to talk clearly. "A...Alright, I got... I got help!"

Lusamine gotten herself up and saw a Hoopa that looked like he was trying to keep a voice out of his head. "You poor thing! What has happened?"

Hoopa struggled to keep himself afloat as he ordered to a Kartana. "T...tell them I got help!" He guided Lusamine to a room that had Lillie sleeping together with Elio, or what use to be until she began to thrash wildly in her sleep with a Mew that shivered. Leafeon was trying to get Lillie to wake up and noticed Lusamine, he hissed at the intruder as the Banette guarded with a smile; giving the woman the clue to back away. Hoopa was annoyed and shouted. "Wha...what are you-" Lusamine glared at Hoopa. "This is a nightmare, if Leafeon couldn't do anything then I know one old method to wake them up, Lili-" Click!

As Lusamine listened to a voice bellow, she knew another detail that Hoopa was too disoriented to consider, that he invited a stranger to another person's house. Hoopa was about to fly down as Lusamine stopped him. "Your not well and it was foolish to bring me here! Perhaps I can offer some assistance, come!"

She dragged the stubborn Hoopa that was trying to complain and walked down the stairs, anticipating that she was not welcome. She found an orange hair woman with blue eyes glaring sharply at her. "What in Ho-oh's holy flame are you doing here?"

Lusamine handed over the Hoopa with a frown. "He attempted to bring help and has made a great mistake doing so!" Hoopa gritted and hit himself in the head. "Get out of my head! None of the others are trai...trainers, that kid is out-" Rui glared sharply and sent out a Weavile. "Yuff, keep Hoopa from doing that again! Miss Lusamine, could you come with me!" The Weavile saluted and dragged Hoopa to a scent bag as Lusamine agreed to follow Rui.

Outside, Lusamine was taken a back by the sight of Agate Village. "...You actually live here?"

Rui didn't want to talk to Lusamine and nodded. "It's a place to stay when Wes and I are not traveling, he is busy at the Relic... thankfully. You know how Lillie got sick in the first place?" Lusamine tried to keep herself strong failed in a gasp. "Someone hurt my daughter! What is happening is the after effects of-" She breathed heavily and tried to keep her heart under control as Rui calmed her down. "It's okay to do it out here. Mew has a therapy going that has Lillie play around with a world in her dreams, anything I need to know since you checked on her while Hoopa was... crazy?"

Lusamine kept focused the topic on the Mew. "That was very sweet of him to do. It seems even with that therapy it is resulting in Lillie having a... nightmare," Rui took a deep breath and found a two person scooter. "You may want to take off these high heels, I'm dropping you off at the Aether Station where you can... I don't know, do something in case that Grimer project I heard about draws attention! Tell Wicke what has happened because Hoopa isn't allowed to do that again!"

Lusamine hesitated to take her heels off and felt the grass being mixed with sand.

On taking a ride to the Aether Station to the north of Phenac City, an employee was about to clock out when he saw who came. "M...Miss President?!"

Lusamine put on a friendly face as Rui stayed to follow. "Yes, while I like to hear all about Grimer... I am not here for that. May I use the phone?"

The employee got out of the way as Rui asked. "I'm keeping an eye on her and I want to give a few... rules, since there isn't much around here to stay. You mind?"

The employee didn't. "You know more about this region Miss Rui. Tell that jerk he needs to stop bothering us about Grimer!"

Rui isn't making any promises. "He didn't tell you about them, so I will!" Both entered, Lusamine prepared the video screen as Rui watched warned the employee. "Wes is being a jerk about about it, but there IS a band of thieves in Orre by the name of Team Snagem. Grimers outside of Alola are rare, so they would be worth a lot for collectors!"

The employee bushed embarrassed. "Those guys with the head phones? That will be noted!"

Lusamine listened to progress as a stressed Wicke picked up the phone. "Hello, do you have something to-" She saw the familiar woman and was baffled. "Madam Lusamine?! How-" Lusamine answered with a more genuine smile. "That Hoopa's mental condition is certainly drastic if he believes calling me would help Lillie," Wicke pressed her glasses and smiled back nervously. "Master Gladion isn't going to be pleased to hear this. What are you to do until then?"

Lusamine turned to Rui at one idea. "Lillie is safe at the moment. She doesn't need me, if her fiance knows I am on this region... he would react as expected. I'll have to find a better time to let him know, now in regards to this region I have few options as it is," Rui counted. "The pokemon center in Phenac is one option! However you are a traveler and nothing more in that city, Realgam tower... is members only though it has practically everything you would like. Then there is Pyrite hotel, it's a nice place to visit!"

Lusamine dreaded the thought of such a filthy place, something her father warned about when she was younger. "Phenac is the closest and easiest. Realgam is something for another time," Wicke swallowed at what was to come. "I will let Gladion know when he wakes up. Please keep yourself safe!"

Lusamine smiled smug. "I can manage myself, inform Elio if you must. But I will stay out of those two's way, have a good night!"

Communications ended, Lusamine found the employee wanting to call it a night and thanked him. "That would be all for now, continue doing a good job!"

Lusamine and Rui continued the trip to Phenac city, a small settlement with flowing water. Rui sighed in pity as she escorted her to the pokemon center. "We will tell them when we get the chance. I don't think Lillie can really hear us at the moment, so try and stay hidden. I'll tell Wes about this," Lusamine appreciated Rui's aid. "You don't have to worry about me, good night!"

Rui waved goodbye and left the Aether President to her business, the pokemon center and the room was doable. "Just manage this for a week... maybe do something to keep myself... inconspicuous."

She had her pokemon taken in by the nurse and settled in for the night, closing her eyes to get her mind off of being stranded in a region, her mind drifted.

Opening her eyes, she found herself on an island with a crashed building, the sky was pure purple; by her side was a Clefable, Altaria, Bewear, Mismagius, Lilligant and Milotic. The Clefable twitched her ear and asked in seeing a sign that something was wrong. "Fable?"

Lusamine knew she was in a dream and saw a literal wooden sign. "Go back the way you came, there isn't any treasure in this place. Hmmm!"

Lusamine went past the sign until she saw a doorway, the Mismagius whispered a suggestion as the woman smiled. "This place has something worth exploring. No sense in letting our sense of adventure dim now!" The Mismagius and Clefable agreed to some sense, going across to find a split and taking a left. Bewear felt something was watching her and huddled to her trainer, Lusamine petted her pokemon by the arms. "It's just a dream, nothing mo-" "It was your fault!"

Lusamine heard a faint voice in her head as she went to a dome shaped room and found a charred carcass that has metallic wings. Lilligant was about to vomit as Lusamine whispered. "Shh! Lets just keep going!"

Going past the room to a corridor, they found another sign. "There is something better for you to do besides wander here, turn back, there is only the way to woe!" Lusamine found the dark scenery to be unpleasant, Milotic agreed with the sign post and heard the sound of chains.

Journeying deeper, they found a man in a gold helmet bound by spectral chains, thrashing and rambling until he notice Lusamine. He calmed down and stared maliciously, hoping she make a false move; Altaria was nervous as Lusamine began to think about what the place was. "Around four years ago there was that attack on Alola involving a floating Cipher base. This dream must involve-" Tap!

Scratch!

Clefable noticed a Mew drawing something on a sign, Lusamine found it odd for such a pokemon to be around such a place. "...Isaac?"

The Mew turned around and was startled to see Lusamine, his eyes glowed in an attempt to greet her. "Hello! Someone happened to have gotten you this close to the psychic wave? This isn't the worst thing to have gone wrong!"

Lusamine felt the voice nervous about something and read what the sign said. "Through here is the way to ever lasting pain. Abandon all hope ye who enter here?!"

She saw the hall way leading somewhere and thought about what would justify quoting a poem. "That Hoopa wasn't in his right mind and I am on Orre. Far away from Agate, now, something about this world have a few... flaws?"

Mew tried to make the sign look more menacing with demonic looking horns and agreed. "Mum's dream has something... evil lurking in it and what is ahead is something that came naturally! I rather she doesn't run into this unholy monster."

Lusamine found the signs all around to be sweet and considerate. "But if Lillie came this far, wouldn't she or Elio have ignored all the other hints?"

Mew tried more to make the sign look as disturbing as possible with red markings. Mismagius wasn't impressed. "Magius!" (Clefable is more frightening!)

Lusamine sighed. "Now now, the quote alone would convince someone to leave. Isaac, what exactly is ahead of us?"

The Mew gave up on the sign and answered. "A memory I have, mum's and pop's know about this... especially pop's," Lusamine asked feeling arrogant. "Mind if we assist in removing this... nightmare? There certainly has to be a more effective means," Mew nodded and agreed. "There might be. If you are sure, lead the way!"

Mew floated out of the way, letting Lusamine and her group of pokemon journey down, following he felt a strong presence ahead, his mind drifting to what was.

On reaching the end of a hall way, to an old throne room, Lusamine saw what looks like metal beams leading to something. Entering, she gasped at the sight. "What is that even-" Mew flew close the Bewear and stared in horror. The door way out closed in a white fog as Lusamine saw the beams holding in a dark purple feline, a Mew with lifeless grey eyes. "This can't be-" She saw a mechanical device with a needle approach the shadow Mew from the side, a black liquid that made the Mew sweat. Jab! Mew shivered as he saw his past self twitch from the pain and the liquid go in, Lusamine's eyes shrank as she realized just how much of a mistake it was to go deeper. The shadow Mew was dropped from his containment, limp on the floor like it was use to it; breathing was heard as a metal beam began to twist. Lusamine asked the Mew. "Th...this was something that thing forced into Elio's mind?"

Mew felt a psychic presence distort and nodded. "This was the end result of all those experiments, the day I lost my mind!"

Lusamine saw the Mew hold onto his head, like something was screaming at him, the beam snapped and fell to the ground in a thud as the Shadow Mew breathed even harder, distorting into something much more than anything that should come from a Mew. Lusamine held onto the Mew and attempt to calm him down as she watched the Shadow Mew lift himself up with his psychic power, looking limp as the beam hovered to it's side, like one who wield a blunt weapon. The grey eyes shifted to yellow, the shadow Mew glared at Lusamine with a crazed expression and let loose an ear splitting screech.

"Mismagius use shadow ball! Lilligant use te-" The Mismagius was about to charge a shadow ball as the Shadow Mew teleported above her and slammed the beam at her, she dodged as Clefable skipped and Milotic slithered; Altaria flew toward a corner of the room as Lilligant, Bewear and Lusamine were knocked to the ground by the shock wave. Mismagius shot at the Shadow Mew and was countered by the metal beam that was swung at her in brutal strength. The beam made a loud crash, the Mismagius faded in pink mist. Lusamine's heart beated harder at the sight as Lilligant danced, causing the Shadow Mew to dance confused. "Milotic, icy wind, Clefable use moon blast, Bewear do something about that beam! Altaria-" Lusamine searched her person for the key stone. "Mega evolve and use dragon pulse!"

The Shadow Mew felt the wind, the moon, the beam, he floated upside down and kept a glare at Lusamine like nothing happen. Bewear charged at the metal beam and was knocked back by a swing as the Mew struggled to keep through and shoot a shadow ball to knock the shadow back. Pew! Shadow Mew floated to the side and attempted to sweep with the metal beam, he lost his direction and missed, exposing him to Lusamine's next order. "Lilligant use petal dance, this has gone on long enough!" The Shadow Mew twitched at the Lilligant and was shot across to the floor.

Mew felt the shrieking getting worse as Lusamine started to hear a voice in her head; the Clefable's faux smile faded to genuine fear as she knew where it was coming from. The Shadow Mew's arms twisted and stretch as the voice distorted. "De...stroy...dest...roy...Destroy! Destroy! Destroy! Destroy! Destroy! Destroy! Destroy! Destroy! Destroy! Destroy! Destroy! Destroy! Destroy! Destroy! Destroy! Destroy! Destroy! Destroy! Destroy! Destroy! Destroy! Destroy! Destroy! Destroy! Your reading this and are routing for me to destroy her!"

The Shadow Mew's limbs shifted into red, muscular and blade like, he flew to the Lilligant and sliced at her, causing her to fade into a pink mist in a painful squeak. The offender to glowed a stronger black aura; Lusamine's eyes twitched with liquid as she ordered. "Milotic use hydro pump, Altaria... fire blast! Clefable again, Bewear... keep it from doing that to another one of us!"

The Shadow Mew dodged the water and was burned by the Altaria's fire blast, Mew snickered at what he was seeing and charged up a psycho boost as Clefable shot a moon blast. The Shadow Mew was shot to the ground and tossed aside by the moon blast, it's flesh twisted. Swelling to a blob like structure with wire like veins and strange roots pulsing into the ground.

Lusamine was about to vomit as she began the next order. "Clefable use psychic! Bewear use drain punc... bleh!"

The Clefable shot a psychic blast as the Bewear punched. The abomination opened what looked like a hallow eye and shot the Bewear back with a thunder bolt as the Milotic and Altaria shot again. Mew shot a shadow ball at the open eye, causing it to wail in pain and shake until two eyes opened. Lusamine saw a pillar of fire and lighting pierce the ceiling. "Everyone run!"

The Altaria flew to pick Lusamine and Mew up, the Milotic slithered, Bewear sprinted and Clefable leaped out of the way. BOOM! The beam of fire and lightning crashed down from the ceiling like a beam, skidding towards Bewear and Clefable, who were too slow to avoid. Lusamine felt herself twitch as she saw both pokemon obliterated and caused the abomination to glow even strong, she was trying to order as the Altaria shot a fire blast at the eyes; causing it to collapsed and sink into the ground.

The flesh twitsted to an oozing carnivorous maw that had tongues with strange purple eyes and gasping maws. The tongues charged to the group in frightening speeds. "Milotic, Altaria, use dragon pulse!"

The tentacles was vaporized as the maw screamed a buzz at the Milotic's direction, Mew shot a thunder wave to cause the maw to struggle. Five more tongues erupt from the maw, shooting ooze, fire and beams. Altaria found a distance to land and awaited the order. "Altaria use hyper voice, Milotic use icy wind and keep your distance... I can't watch another one-," The Altaria screamed, the tongues turned and focused on Lusamine, biting and hissing as it charged. Mew shot psycho boost to stop the tentacles as the woman watched another hyper voice and a dragon pulse shoot into the maw, causing the flesh to roar and merge back into a shadow Mew. The Shadow Mew fell limp and struggled to breath as it tried to get up, Lusamine fell on her knees as the Mew floated towards the shadow. A disoriented voice was heard as the Shadow Mew was twitching like he was in a seizure. "Why...WHY WON'T YOU DIE!"

Mew backed away as the Shadow Mew jolted up to let loose a shadow storm to toss Altaria, Milotic and Mew at Lusamine. The four were disoriented as the Shadow Mew floated himself up, his limbs dangled, his eyes flashed pure red. "I WILL KILL YOU ALL! KILL YOU ALL! KILL YOU ALL! KILL YOU ALL! KILL YOU ALL! KILL YOU ALL! KILL YOU ALL! KILL YOU ALL!"

The Shadow Mew charged a shadow psycho boost and shot it at the group. The Mew thought of something terrifying and shot a stronger psycho boost back, it knocked the Shadow Mew back to the ground for what was a K.O. Silence filled the room for a moment, the Mew sniffled something as the shadow looked like it was fading. Lusamine stared in both fear and guilt at the madness, then at the Mew. "Isaac...I'm...I'm..."

The Mew turned around and attempt to smile at her. "The ones called Cipher were the ones who did this to me, you...you-" Lusamine crouched, breathing heavily as she rubbed her eyes. "I caused this, all of it! I handed the knowledge of those beast to-" The Mew stopped her and floated towards her to try and calm her down. "It's a bit complicated to say it. You were horrible beyond words. You caused many that should have been home to become lost and scared. After mum's had to drag you out, pop's was the one who handled the ones stranded, after the clean up was when they got the knowledge and used it to hurt many. Remember what pop's, mum's and uncle talked you about."

Lusamine tried to move away from the Mew, her Milotic and Altaria stopped her as she was trying to force dark thoughts out of her mind. "I would just be giving those horrible people what they wanted, I would just be hurting Lillie if I don't try to move on from this and make better of myself. Why have my children even bothered, why have you even bothered?"

The Mew kept floating towards Lusamine for his answer. "Because mum's haven't given up on you. Uncle however is taking extra measures in case you blow it again, I don't expect him to ever fully forgive you."

Lusamine closed her eyes at the notion, her son was the one who was gone longer and had to deal with cleaning up her mess. "Which is why he is overlooking those measures before being truly free of me, he deserves that happiness out there."

The Mew was about to make physical contact with Lusamine as a distorted voice returned, from the Shadow Mew lifting itself up like a beaten toy, laughing at the woman.

"You should have done them a favor and let yourself burn! Burn, burn, burn, burn. Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha!" The Shadow Mew swelled in a dark red aura, the laughter became more broken as Lusamine saw what was about to happen. The Shadow Mew's laughter ended in an ear piercing death wail as he ruptured into an black inferno. The Mew focused a glow as Lusamine and her remaining pokemon felt the intense heat blowing.

She felt herself forced awake and fell off a bed. Gasping a sweat, her hands shook violently, her mind told her to get up. When her body started to move, she crouched on the floor and huddled alone. Lusamine's attempts at keeping herself strong proved futile as she tried to clear her thoughts and went to the nurse for a request. "I would like to take my pokemon back to the room with me," The Nurse saw the facade and asked. "Bad dream?"

Lusamine sniffled and nodded. "Very much so," On being given back her pokemon, the first ones to be let out was Bewear and Clefable who looked like they woken up from a bad dream themselves. They felt relief that their trainer was okay until Lusamine hugged the Clefable like a stuffed animal and began to cry. "Fable?"

Bewear scotted close and rubbed Lusamine's back, her sobbing lasted for what felt like half an hour until she felt tired again. "It's just a dream, it's just a...zzz!"

In the grove Elio asked astonished.

"Spiritomb actually saved you from... I don't even want to know?!"

Lillie found it hard to believe herself. "There has to be some form of good in him. Spiritomb, did you sneak out of prison?"

The Spiritomb answered with a calm smile, tempted to laugh as Lillie had an idea what was being said. "You did, but you out smarted Magnezone, got your kings rock back and was hiding here!"

Elio saw the pedestal that was being focused and knew why. "Lillie, that is because if that thing didn't show up Spiritomb would have taken that crystal and put you in a bad spot with Xerneas! Probably as payback or to try and get us out of the way for what ever plan he had... because the Tomb of Spirit's may have more changes as a result," The Spiritomb kept smiling, his stare focused on Elio. "Muahahaha! Tomb!"

Tune translated the laughter. "Rawk! Misunderstood, you people are useful! Rawk!" Lillie didn't believe it, neither did Elio; Orma stared unimpressed at the Spiritomb. The woman of the group asked her fiance. "We can't let this Spiritomb sneak around again... are you really go do it?"

Elio nodded as the Spiritomb observed their body language, the human found it hard to stomach as he asked the Spiritomb. "Would you come with us on our journey, we have some big time scumbags to take down and we could use someone with the kind of power you have."

The Spiritomb smiled at the chance and hovered into Elio's bag, he adjusted to where the stone is comfortable and sank his head in the bag, kings rock and all. Spiritomb joined the party?!

Lillie found the choice uneasy, but it was the only sound one least Spiritomb causes more problems. "Tune, Fenry, Kindle, Orma and Bryn... we need to get going," The five man group of small pokemon followed, Elio sensed something was wrong and thought about the two pokemon dragged into the pit as Lillie said. Something in his subconscious whispered something, if the forces commanding the corruption was something as vile as Lillie described; Elio gagged at a thought and tried to hold it in, knowing who he is behind in the waking world. Lillie noticed and went back to rub his shoulder. "Elio, I'm worried about Crawdaunt and Feraligatr as well... we will talk about this later," Elio felt his legs shaking, he toughed it out and followed through the cave. "We will, just not here."

Near a distant town.

Ghorchi shot back black tendrils that were terrorizing a traveling group that composed of a Mime Jr. Spinda, Oricorio and Bellossum. Lost leaped at a one eyed blob of pulsing purple flesh that was attempting to assimulate a Haunter.

CLAW!

With a clear slice the blob was sliced in two, melting and releasing a Haunter that was gasping. "Take! Take! Take!"

Lost dragged the Haunter to the caravan and whispered. "Shh! That thing is dead," The pink pulse washed over the land, causing the nightmarish events to fade. Bellossom shivered. "Wha...what's happening?" Ghorchi had no idea as his felt the aura familiar. "Something... bad?!"

Flicker!

A Mew appeared, panting from intense shock, Lost looked up to ask in a bored hiss. "We were dealing with some circus kids when this happened! Anything you know about?" The Mew nodded and floated down to try and calm himself. "The shadow synergy stone is creeping in this world. If it gets this horrible again I'm not sure how mum's will recover, it's already manifested it self as something of pure evil," Ghorchi whimpered as he asked. "Which is why it is abducting all these pokemon? We can only protect as much as we can!"

Mew felt a presence far away and smiled. "Crimson is back and at the dragon temple with Crylate. I think I got us some help. Try to get to Ahkern before this happens again, something very bad is happening to the pokemon captured and I'm not sure what's going to happen!" The Hydreigon saw the caravan ready to move to the west. "We will do that once these guys are at Steamsguard! Find Crylate, he need's to calm down!" Mew agreed and flew towards a mountain with a temple.

Simultaneously.

Crylate flew to the temple uncertain of what was to come, if it is another threat, he is to do what Elio ordered the first time. Persue and destroy. The saw the sky darken to a red, purple, the land itself twisted to match the color to a tone that disturbed him greatly, reminding him of the vibe the Shadow Poipole gave. He saw a strange figure emerging from a pit at a town bellow. He identified it as a threat and swooped down. At the town, a Kommo-o leaped back and gave a report to a Salamence with a scar on his face. "Sensei, everyone has evacuated from drakes run! Your apprentice should be here by-" Leap!

A Silvally with a teal hue landed on the town after leaping from the mountain, he growled to the Salamence. "Si mi krathin ihk vargach, pliso!"

Salamence found the talk awkward, but he understood the tongue. "Kalden, many will not understand the language. The elder apprentice should be here after settling the dispute in Bugville!"

Flap!

A Flygon with a satisfied smile. "Me and the local Scizor sent that thing back to the pit! Sup!" A pit opened, emerging was what looked like a feminine, red humanoid with purple wings, it glared at them with sunken eyes that have a wisp like white in them. It absorbed light from a red moon and shot it at the Kommo-o. Salamence flew in front of him and used protect, Flygon knew of what they are fighting and blew a tail wind. "Take advantage of the speed brothers, we are dealing with... a fairy!"

The Silvally shot a flash cannon at the wings, causing it to give a feminine yet distorted shriek as it flew unevenly. Kommo-o danced and jumped to a building as Salamence's tail glowed of iron and caused the creature to distort and sing noise; tendrils emerged from a pit to reach for Salamence as Flygon burned them away with a flamethrower. Kommo-o charged the figure with a poison jab, poisoning it and from the distance, he saw a purple stream of liquid hit it in the back. The figure was pinned to the ground and sizzled, screaming as another venoshock brought it to silence, a pink light flowed. Bringing the land to normal, Salamence looked up to find a strange purple insect like dragon fly down, laughing at a threat being slaughtered. Kalden growled as Salamence adjusted his wing to stop him. "Aurthon, jaci rigluinic ekess yor! You recently evolved? Your acting like one who has."

The Naganadel nodded and tried to hiss a word. "Skhe...Yes! E...volved f...from Poipole!"

Flygon folded his arms and asked. "You mind if we talk about this at the temple, we need to get the towns people comfortable with stay up there for a couple days. You got a long way to go and you need someone to teach you," Naganadel was about to refuse until he felt a familiar, calming voice in his head whisper. "Please, this isn't want Elio want's from you," Naganadel listened to the voice. "Crimson?"

The Naganadel sighed and agreed to follow, Silvally didn't take his eye off him until Kommo-o nudged that they go up the mountain on foot. Salamence grunted and ate a yanche berry, Flygon took a bite of his own in frustration. "I hate having to fly up there!"

Salamence agreed. "Getting up there is a test for many dragons, you and I suffer it more than others. He of the Sky would like to know of this, that and the explosion are no coincidence," Salamence growled to Naganadel. "Your name? A nickname would work all the same!" Naganadel gave his name. "I'm called Naganadel, but I am named Crylate!"

Salamence gave a relaxed smile and flew. "Follow, we will help you make yourself at home!"

At Streamsguards entrance.

Elio finished writing the map, Lillie saw a massive circle labled. "Bandits?! What are you doing?"

The man raised a fist in the air, Bryn joined in the energy. "We need to get our mind off of what ever the hell is happening, thankfully we have problems heading our way anyways with a small gang. Machoke is a pokemon known for being strong, but he isn't our problem! What if I tell you a Jigglypuff and Drowzee are among these thugs?" Lillie found it hard to believe. "A Jigglypuff?! How could one even be involved with something horrible like that?"

Elio shrugged. "That look on your face when you sleep, easy for them to take what they want from you! Jigglypuffs are notorious for their song and I saw too many trainers with... drawings on their faces lately!"

Lillie remembered two weeks ago. "Gladion said of a report on one Jigglypuff that kept herself elusive! No one has be able to catch her because she is very accurate with her song," She puffed up her cheeks determined as the Fenry and Orma knew of the foe. "We will go to Botantha and prepare ourselves. There has to be a place near that village we can explore, aside from Tune and that Spiritomb... we are not ready for even them! You think someone is pulling the strings with them?"

Spiritomb popped his head out of the bag and hissed in his defense, making Elio more suspicious. "You know them?"

The Spiritomb sighed a yes as Elio held the traumatized Charmander in his arms and had Bryn follow. "Since your not proud of us mentioning them, they are... someone that refuses to do what you want?"

Lillie heard a child like voice in her head. "Let me get this for you mum's. Bringing that Spiritomb along... was an interesting choice."

Lillie felt her mind tingle and heard a collection of voices speak in unison, directly from the Spiritomb, Elio was about to ask as he felt his mind tingle as well. Spiritomb answered. "We know of one who leads those useful, but small minded bandits!They focus on plundering when they can and think... vividly in how to do it!"

Lillie asked. "Do you know who the leader is?" Spiritomb shook himself and sensed a Persian across a river on the other side was patch of land with no trees but plenty of grass and bushes. "We... were never successful in talking with their leader. The Singing One always gets in our way!"

Elio figured as much until he sensed something stalking him, an Alolan Persian that was licking his lips and hiding across the shrubbery. "...Lillie, we have company!"

Fenry saw the kantonian Persian preparing to pounce and barked, Snivy focused on the Alolan Persian, Chatot flew ready to shout, Charmander wiggled off and Corphish began to dance. The Kantonian Persian leaped to the Chatot to fake him out, the Alolan Persian swiped at the Spiritomb, taking a kings rock from him and giving Elio the misfortune to listen to the outburst. "GIVE THAT BACK TO US!"

Spiritomb saw the Persian running away and sank to the shadows to strike Alolan Persian's legs. "Kindle, Bryn, use dragon dance! Bryn use thief, Kindle... dragon claw!" The Charmander and Corphish danced as the Kantonian Persian pounced on the Charmander to make him go last. Lillie ordered. "Orma use leaf storm! Fenry finish that Persian off with a fire fang!" The Snivy shot the Persian off with a leaf storm as the Rockruff rushed in with his mouth a flame. BITE! The Persian was nearly bit at the neck and hissed, meowed to his partner to take the goods and run. The Alolan Persian meowed and placed the kings rock on his head in a smug swagger, Fenry howled enraged as Lillie noticed the lack of confusion. "Fenry... use rock throw!"

The Rockruff took a rock the size of Lillie's head and tossed it at the Alolan Persian's face, knocking him out. Lillie took a deep breath as Elio cheered. "We fought back the feline bandits! Let's turn the tables and take their stuff stuff!" The Spiritomb agreed and took his kings rock back, Corphish searched and found a chipped tooth as well as an amethyst. "Phish!"

On returning to the road, Lillie noticed a Machop that was impressed by what he seen. "Oh my goodness! Has those Persians been a regular occurance?"

Machop grunted and was rammed by an iron head from behind by a Pawniard; he was steadfast and out sped the Pawniard, karate chopping him for a k.o. Elio felt impressed and asked. "Have you been fighting out on your own? It's a pretty rough world out here," Machop shook his head and asked for the map, he written down directions to a Dojo to the south west of Botantha. Lillie found it an opportunity as she let Elio ask. "Should we take a detour? Our pokemon need training and maybe they might learn something!"

Lillie closed her eyes, petted the Rockruff and gave the party sitrus berries. "Lead the way."

In a tropical, tribal like beach.

Lusamine opened her eyes to find herself in a dream. Clefable and Bewear were letting her lean on them, Mismagius observed the markings, Milotic slithered out of the sea with a small collection of pearls, Lilligant was smelling the tropical plants with Altaria. "Back here again. This is most certainly a relaxing place in comp-" Flicker, Lusamine turned around to find a Mew hugging her from behind, past the hair and nuzzling at her neck. "Thank you. I brought you here because... I still need help," Lusamine tried to reach for the Mew and saw him slipped to her lap, she found the behavior adorable and asked. "Is it comparable to that... shadow of yours?"

Mew's smile stopped for a moment. "Kind of! Mum's mind or the shadow synergy stones power, is making a huge mess. Its causing messed up problems for everyone. There is a town called Ahkern east from here, find your way there; a few friends of mine are already taking a trip there."

Lusamine found a dead end on one direction and a passage way in the other, the thought of the Shadow Mew kept ringing in her mind. "Directly to the east? Come along girls! Isaac your such a gent-" She found the Mew had disappeared, in defeat she began to journey down the road, she found a ledge with a role ladder. Kicking it down with her high heel, she saw the drop to be a long way down. She took a view of a northern region, lush green trees, patching of snow in the mountains and in view seems to be a fog. Clefable asked something as she saw the ladder finish dropping, Lusamine agreed. "This is just a dream and these things will only get in the way traveling!" She took off her high heels and saw them fade in pink mist. Altaria flew downward with Mismagius as the Clefable fluttered down, Lilligant waited for her trainer to climb down. Milotic found a nearby water fall and swam downwards, half way to climbing down, Lusamine saw her Bewear made a leap of faith and crashed towards the bottom, scaring a flock of Murkrow away.

At the bottom, Lusamine felt the grass between her toes and saw the crater Bewear made. "...I taught you better than that! If we disturbed any more pokemon, you are apologizing!"

Bewear felt embarassed as Mismagius listened to something, she floated towards the unknown, giving Lusamine a sense of annoyance and urgency as Lilligant jumped from the ladder and followed. "Wait for me, you never done this unless you know something is-" Clefable was the only one that stayed behind as even Altaria and Milotic went ahead, Lusamine growled and followed.

Past a few shrubs, she heard squeaking, whimpering and the sound of metal being sharpened. Lusamine gasped at a Growlithe that was tied down and being cut by a group of Pawniwards, she glared and let her pokemon do what they must. Bewear took the first initiative, scaring all but one Pawniard away, the lone Pawniard turned around to find a Bewear looking down on him. He quaked in fear, knowing he is not getting out of this unscathed. Bewear's fist clenched, she used drain punch to knock the Pawniard into a tree. Mismagius sent out a mystic fire to burn the ropes loose, Growlithe whimpered, Lusamine approached to undo the rope. "There there, those dreadful things have been punished," Growlithe tried to go towards the east and was limping. Lusamine picked the Growlithe up and asked. "Is there another you know?"

Growlithe gave a pitiful whine, confirming a yes as Altaria flew above to scout. With the knowledge about Pawniard, a Bisharp must be nearby, Clefable skipped to the north east as she heard a song from the river. On following, Lusamine held on to the Growlithe guardedly and found an entrance to a mine, Altaria, Mismagius and Milotic had knocked out a large group of Pawniards as Bewear took the lead. Lusamine ordered her Milotic. "Stay out here, keep watch over Growlithe! Lilligant, Mismagius,you are to watch for anymore Pawniards! The rest of you, lead!"

The Clefable and Altaria went in as Lusamine made sure the Growlithe was comfortable in Milotic's coils. On entering, Bewear knocked out a duo of Pawniard with drain punch as Clefable shot a fleeing third with moon blast, Altaria saw a blue Pawniard to slash at a rope and shot him out with a dragon pulse. Lusamine saw the room cleared and found two directions of note, one leading deeper in, the other leading to a door way. She heard sharpening down the doorless cavern and squeaking, she recognized the sound. "That poor Marril! I will not stand for this!"

She rushed in with the feeling of gravel in her feet, Bewear ran from behind as Clefable listened to rattling; the door opened to a Munchlax holding an orange Z crystal in one hand and a Prism Sword in another. (Found it! Now to get the Rockium Z!) Clefable stared at Munchlax like she didn't expect or wanted him around. (….Altaria, help Miss! I'll get this one out of here!)

Down in the depths, Lusamine and Bewear glared at what they are seeing. A Bisharp interrogating a Marril about something, the Marril refused and a Pawniard with sharpen blades approached, ready for torture. "Bewear, stop this nonsense!"

The Pawniward, Bisharp and Marril looked at the direction the sound came; Bewear was about to attack with a fist when Bisharp parried and ignited a familiar aura. Bisharp attacked Bewear with an iron head to knock her back and slashed a psycho cut for a quick k.o. Altaria flew to see the act, Lusamine's gaze was focused on the Marril. With how effective steel is against the fairy, she held onto her key stone for the moment. "Altaria, use fire blast on that Bi-" Bisharp dashed to the Altaria and sucker punched her as she countered with a fire blast, Bisharp skid back and was prepared to attack until something else joined the fight. A Munchlax wheezing from exercise followed by a Clefable that was trying to catch the Munchlax that flashed an orange glowing sword and pose like he is making a series of punches. Bisharp attacked the Altaria with an iron head for a knock out and dashed at Munchlax to knock the sword off, having his face across the wall.

Bisharp taunted the Munchlax. (You didn't think I would know someone would try to stop me with that crystal?! Any requests?)

Munchlax's fist ignited in flame and punched the Bisharp across the face for a critical hit fire punch, causing Bisharp to fall over with his face burned. K.O!

While he was distracted Bewear came through to seeing Clefable scaring a Pawniard away and Lusamine undoing the Marril's bindings. Bisharp found himself cornered and was about to keep fighting until a Claydol teleported behind him, he sweated nervously at having to take in a favor and asked something from him. Claydol complied and teleported him away, Pawniard screeched something and sensed a Baltoy teleported behind to spirit him away. The Pawniard gang had fled, Marril felt relief and fell asleep in Lusamine's arms as she saw the Munchlax pick up the glowing sword. "...Bewear, get Altaria, we are better off talking about this in town!"

In a dojo

Elio and Lillie were introduced by Machop to a group of pokemon. A Makuhita, a Mankey, Scraggy and a Crogunk. Machop waved hello, Makuhita stomped at the ground, Crogunk waved back without much of a care and Mankey snorted anger out of himself. Lillie asked as she watched a standings. "Your about to start something?"

The Makuhita grunted and asked if they would like to join, Lillie declined. "I'm good, but Elio might want to partake in this tournament," Elio's eyes flared to life. "Do I? Bryn, Kindle... do you want to join?"

Corphish was intimidated by the Scraggy that laughed, Charmander slowly stepped forward, he accepted the challenge and startled the group of what he wanted. Makuhita respected such a request and took out a marble slide, a brown, blue, tan, grey and red marble raineddown a funnel. Until at the bottom came the brown one. Mankey shrieked ready.

Elio and Charmander saw the test and accepted. "Kindle, we should be fine!" Charmander and Mankey entered the mat, Crogunk got the gong out as Scraggy head butted it. Machop shouted for the fight to begin, Mankey made the first move and clawed at Charmander with fury swipes. Elio ordered. "Kindle use dragon dance and dragon claw!"

The Charmander danced and clawed back, Mankey fell back and glared at the ground.

CRUSH! Mankey dug a hole in the ground and Charmander saw the cracks. "Kindle use protect!"

Charmander closed his eyes and shielded himself as Mankey punched out of the ground, Elio saw the chance and ordered. "Now use flame burst!" The Charmander shot at the Mankey that was leaping back and knocked him out.

Makuhita sent over a small tray of oran berries, giving Charmander a chance to heal himself as the next marble came, a blue one. Crogunk entered the mat and gave a respectful yet apologetic bow. Charmander was about to ask as Crogunk faked him out, Charmander felt a small prick and felt something burning in his veins. Elio knew the ability. "Poison touch?! Kindle use flame burst!"

The Charmander shot at the Crogunk that's cheeks swelled; he countered with a venoshock and caused Charmander to feel himself spasm and shot another flame burst, hitting the Crogunk on the stomach for a critical hit k.o. Another tray of berries were presented, Elio helped Charmander with a pecha berry first. "For a dirty fighter, Crogunk is rather polite. The next pokemon isn't going to cut us any slack!" Crogunk heard the term dirty fighter and laughed as the next marble came, a red one. Scraggy pulled his loose skin like a pair of pants and entered as Charmander healed.

Scraggy's face went from level headed to a menacing glare, intimidating the Charmander. "Kindle use flame burst aga-" Charmander followed the order as the Scraggy jumped to the ceiling and crashed his foot through the flame. POW!

Charmander was kicked to the ground by a jump kick, Scraggy rushed at Charmander with a head butt. "Kindle, dodge and fight back with dragon claw!" The Charmander rolled away from the Scraggy and slashed; the foe leaped back and was about to kick down again. "Kindle use protect!" The Charmander braced himself, Scraggy crashed at the barrier and felt his leg in pain. He hopped on one foot, realizing his can't fight with an injured leg and left. Kindle won the round!

The next marble that came was a grey one. Machop prepared as Charmander healed, both gave a respectful bow as the battle began. "Kindle use flame burst and dragon claw!"

The Charmander shot at the Machop, he attempted to dodge and took damage from the impact. Machop struck the Charmander with a karate chop and was clawed back, Machop smiled determined and countered. Charmander skid on the ground and shot another flame burst, to knock the Machop out. Charmander felt more courage and felt himself glow, becoming larger, having a growth on the back of his head. Elio and Lillie watched at what was happening, they said in unison. "Evolution!" The Charmander finished evolving to a larger, red lizard that roared sheepishly. "Melon!"

Elio felt excitement as the Makuhita pounded his fist together in the same. Lillie whispered. "Don't loose, you have this in sync!"

Elio agreed as Charmeleon prepared for what Makuhita had to offer. "Kindle use flame-" Makuhita rushed to fake the Charmeleon out with sheer force and took the flame burst with his face. He pushed the Charmeleon back with a force palm critical hit, knocking the Charmeleon back and caused him to inhale something, it shot out as a teal colored flare burst. The Makuhita took the burst and countered with a force palm, knocking the Charmeleon out.

Elio grunted at the lost as Crogunk hit the gong, ending the tournament. Lillie pounted at the sight. "Of course sheer force would win! You all did great anyways!"

Elio admitted defeat and lowered himself to shake the Makuhita's hand. "Good use of your ability. If you have a normal gem... that will hurt more," The Makuhita agreed and was about to ask something, until a purple red aura glowed. "Maku?"

The Mankey sensed it and saw the gong falling in a black pit, Crogunk quietly croaked a suggestion, Machop breathed heavily as Lillie prepared. "We are going to protect you! Stay behind us!"

The Machop shook, Lillie held onto him and saw signs that he seen this hole before. Makuhita pounded his fists together, Scraggy backed away trying to look brave as the Snivy shot at the hole with a leaf storm. It caused the black hole to spew a strange smelling red goop and enveloped into a hellish fleshy color. The dojo twisted as a strange sensual moaning was heard. A small distortion was seen, causing the imagery to be pushed out Lillie heard a voice in her head whisper. "I got you!"

Pew!

Thump!

Lillie came through and saw Elio disoriented, she smelled a fresh flowery surrounding and saw an inn surrounded by grass types. The Machop crouched in a fetal position, Makuhita was guarding him as Mankey shouted that someone done something. Scraggy folded his arms in realizing where he is. Elio sensed a familiar tone. "Lili?"

Lillie saw a Lilligant in a different shade of green, her white skin in a greener shade, her leaf like limbs looking dark green and her flower being pink. "Yes! These fighting types need to be taken to a room to rest!"

Lilligant agreed and was about to escort the five to a room when she heard a Sceptile being shoved through the door, a dark red imagery glowed from outside as she clapped for a Steenee to assist. Elio saw the shadow as Spiritomb popped his head out of the bag, he took the Sceptile and dragged him closer, tossing the unconscious Sceptile to a room in haste. Elio was about to call Spiritomb out when Lillie gasped, a strange unsightly creature crawled; Lycanroc like limbs, black wet fur, the most unsightly detail was that of a Feraligatr's jaw, completed with red eyes of a Mightyena. Intimidating the majority of the pokemon. "Fenry, Tune go with the others, now!"

The Rockruff was about to refuse until the rancid beast's claws glowed of water, rushing to the Rockruff with liquidation. Slap! The Crogunk leaped to fake the beast out and jumped into the room, Elio swallowed and ordered his duo. "Kindle go to somewhere safe and keep guard! Bryn... now would be a good time to use dragon dance!"

The Charmeleon's heart beat fast and dragged the Rockruff with him, Chatot kept himself at Lillie's shoulder, Spiritomb found the creature unerving and saw it try to attack again. The Rancid Beast pounced at Elio, the man rolled out of the way as Spiritomb shot a shadow ball. Bryn danced as Orma found her chance, Lillie understood the chance and ordered. "Orma use glare! Then shoot that thing back with leaf storm!"

The Snivy slithered to the rancid beast and glared at him in the eyes, causing him to howl like a trapped beast as the Chatot flapped an air cutter to critically slice a part of the beast's snout. The rancid beast inhaled and breathed putrid bile at the Corphish. "Bryn use protect! Spiritomb... sucker punch!"

The Corphish braced for the damage and the rancid beast was punched in the face, causing a series of teeth to roll out.

Cornered, the Rancid Beast started to glow a black aura, it's claws shifted to being more diseased, the fur deteriorated in decay. Snivy felt the smell as well as seeing piece of flesh falling off, Lillie gaged and vomited, the Rancid Beast took the chance and pounced Lillie.

Lilligant shot it back with a petal dance as the Corphish glowed his claws with water. Elio ordered. "Hit em!"

The Corphish saw the Rancid Beast leap at the noxious Lillie, she ran out of the way and saw the creature loose its mind in a wild series of swipes. Bryn swiped with liquidation and knocked one of the claws off, making him physically sick as the Snivy glowed and grew to a larger more snake like form. Lillie watched the newly evolved Servine glare at the filth, she ordered. "Orma, use leaf storm on... urgh! One more time!" The Servine obeyed and shot a barrage of leaves with the Lilligant's petal dance and the Chatot's air cutter, piercing the Rancid Beasts abdomen and causing him to fall apart in decayed bones, exploding in a black aura.

Lillie fell on her knees, her subconscious and stomach felt off. Something flickered in the black aura, three green lights. They shrouded the land, causing the strange aura from earlier to fade to a more night like glow. Lilligant sweated and lifted Lillie up. "Lil?"

The woman nodded. "Please, I want to lay down!"

Elio frowned and requested to the four pokemon. "Bryn, Orma, Tune... Spiritomb or Collector... go with the others!"

Spiritomb glared at the name as the Servine escorted Bryn and Chatot to the room, Elio explained the name. "Your a collection of spirits... which explains the name Collector." The Spiritomb thought of the name and hovered out of the bag with a satisfied frown. Lilligant prepared to explain to the group what was to happen as Elio escorted Lillie to a separate room. "Elio... something was very wrong with that... thing! I recognize some of the parts," Elio agreed to how rancid and rotten the creature was. "Lillie, we need to wake up. I'll talk to Isaac about what is going on."

Lillie felt herself relax to a fragrant smell and found a room that has flowers and a bed of leaves, she laid down on it and felt her fiance trying to comfort her. "If it... if it is morning, I want to go for a walk. W...ith you and Isaac. Just anywhere would do," Elio understood and kissed her, feeling an odd sour smell.

Simultaneously.

Lusamine held a Growlith and Marril in her hands as a Munchlax had a rather insightful conversation with the Mismagius. The sword flickered to white as Munchlax removed the fightinium z and in its place was a Ghostinium Z.

Flickering to dark purple as Lusamine's smile started to fade, something that changes to a different type based on an item inserted into something is certainly something familiar to her. Clefable noticed a fog that thicken, revealing an old Gothic town by a swamp. Mismagius giggled and felt herself at home as Altaria felt being watched, Milotic saw a floating red eyes in the water, Bewear saw a Duskull float by to greet them. Lusamine saw a flicker of pink light appear, he was impressed by the two pokemon rescued. "When you find a pokemon that is in trouble, go find the Inn's. They are some of the safer places to be in and they don't charge if it is something like this!"

Lusamine squinted her eyes at the Mew trying to hand hold. "Are you certain this town is the best place?"

Mew nodded and floated toward a large cathedral like building, Lusamine and her pokemon followed to what looks like a dusty but well kept Inn. Keeping watch is a flamboyant Chandelure that was playing with wisps while giggling at a reflection, Mew flickered out and caused the Chandelure to notice.

He clapped to bring two Misdreavus down to escort the tired Growlithe and Marril to a room on the right, Lusamine found it suspicious and asked. "Altaria, Bewear, make sure these two pokemon are settled for the night!"

Both agreed as the Chandelure laughed at an over reaction, Munchlax waved and showed the fightinium z, Lusamine considered it odd. "Surely this Munchlax cannot be who Isaac was referring to."

As commotion was occurring, Chandelure sensed something odd forming, Lusamine turned around to find a purple red shroud forming in the fog. Munchlax backed away for a moment, then held to the Prism Sword gallantly. Emerging from the fog came an odd figure, it looked humanoid like in a strange grey cloak that had a Pikachu like head, on its black hands were two swords. Lusamine took a closure inspection to find the blades resemble a pokemon known as Duoblade, one ignited to that of the sun, the other flickered moon light, Mismagius sensed something very wrong and prepared a shadow ball. The figure attempted to slice the moon lit blade at the Mismagius and was shot, the figures head went limp like it broke. SLASH! Mismagius dodged as the blade slice through a pillar, Lusamine ordered to her three pokemon. "Clefable use psychic, Lilligant like the last one... use stun spore, Milotic icy wind!"

The Clefable shot a psychic blast, the robbed figure took the damage and ignited a safe guard that disturbed the Chandelure and blocked the stun spore.

Milotic blew an ice wind to slow it down, Munchlax charged the ghostinium z powered prism sword and slashed a shadow like beam, causing it to howl. Lusamine saw the figure focus on the Munchlax, a red pool surrounded him as she ordered. "Lilligant, get this little one out of danger. We should manage this!"

The Lilligant obeyed and dragged the Munchlax out in the nick of time, a red hand emerged to try and grab something, only to fall and retreat into the abyss. The robed figure's wrist tightened and spun with his sun lit sword at the Lilligant, Lusamine backed away as the Chandelure shot a shadow ball. Drawing his attention as Lusamine ordered to the Chandelure. "You find someone else safe as wel-" Swipe!

The figure swiped the moon lit sword at Lusamine in aggressive behavior, Milotic shot a hydro pump in retaliation. Mismagius and Clefable shot a shadow ball/ moon blast combo. The robe twitched and turn, Chandelure chimed a warning that they are to look away as he shot a fire blast. The robe figure's cloak burned, causing a black aura to spark, tendrils of dark fire were shown; Lusamine and Milotic closed their eyes and looked away. Mismagius, Clefable and Chandelure were in awe at what look like the true form of Mimikyu covered in a Lampent's fire. The Damned Soul howled and struck the Clefable with the butt of the sword into a wall, causing her to fade in pink mist. It and shoot a moon lit beam at the Mismagius to take her out as well. The Damned Soul combined the swords of the sun and moon to knock the Chandelure out. Lusamine saw the combo reaching it's end. "Stop this thing with one m-" The Damned Soul shot a beam of sunlight to cause the Milotic to fade and used the other sword for something rathe- STAB!

Lusamine started to gasp and saw herself being liftened up by the moon lit sword, sticking through her abdomen in such a way that her body was holding on yet very much in pain. She gritted stubbornly as the sword ignited in blue flame, flowing through her body and causing every nerve to burn.

PEW!

The Damned Soul turned around and was shot to a wall by a flash cannon, Lusamine fell limp to the ground with the sword still in her body. "Pl...ease...pe...egh!"

Roar!

A Hydreigon flew in and gasped, a Mimikyu followed and was hissing mad at what she saw. The two Misdreavus floated to the scene with a Lilligant not caring about what was told and was in shock of her trainer, the Mimikyu hissed at the Hydreigon as her true eyes glowed.

Zoom!

The Damned Soul went berzerk and charged with the sun lit sword at the Mimikyu. She parried the blade and attacked viciously with her claws. Lilligant saw Lusamine too stubborn to let the wound take her and assisted her in pulling it out, the sword had quite a bit of blood; the Misdreavus glowed to share the pain, causing Lusamine to start breathing normally as the wound closed. Mimikyu clawed at the Damned Soul, the Hydreigon followed with a night daze, blinding it to where it kept flailing until Altaria and Bewear chased after a stubborn Munchlax that was glowing the Prism Sword. Munchlax posed like a rising spirit and slammed the sword at the ground, causing a shadow to snare the Damned Soul with spectral hands, it swung wildly with the sun lit sword as it was consumed in the void. BOOM!

Spectral energy erupted, a black aura was shot to kingdom come. The foe was vanquished as Lusamine started to feel herself stable, Munchlax was in awe at the swords power and pulled it out of the ground, he approached her with an aguva berry. "Lax!"

Lusamine closed her eyes annoyed, she felt exhausted as the Lilligant asked if she is okay, a Hydreigon flew to her much to the Mimikyu's protest. She recognized the Hydreigon with a mellow smile. "Go worry for that Chandelure, he took a blow much more meaningful."

The Hydreigon growled as the Mimikyu lost interest, three green lights flickered and spun. The flowing red mist was enveloped by the light, causing the damage to seem like it was undone. Mimikyu scurried to the Chandelure and checked, she hissed for something, one of the Misdreavus's sang and went to get a bitter herb. "Dreavus!"

Chandelure spit the herb bits from the bitterness, Lusamine felt a small smile creep into her slightly wrinkled face as she gotten herself up to ask the Hydreigon and Mimikyu. "Ghorchi and Lost? Your the two the Mew sent?"

Ghorchi smiled back a yes as Lost bitterly hissed, a voice rang in the trio's heads. "What Ghorchi and Lost are doing is trying to slow the shadow energy as much as they can. Could you go get ready to wake up? It's better if I explain it to you three... privately," The Mimikyu agreed and tossed a handful of coins at the desk, Hydreigon followed and roared. (Good night!)

The Chandelure blinked at the awkwardness and let Lusamine use the rooms for free, giving her a chance to calm herself with Altaria, Lilligant and Bewear worried, the Misdreavus escorted Munchlax to the room with the resting Growlithe and Marril. Alone in a well decorated yet dusty room with a soft bed, shiny mirror and spacious closet, Lusamine planned as she observed her dress having a massive hole. "What ever that thing is from... we need to plan better so none of you get... woken up like that. I'll see you very shortly!"

She laid on the bed and closed her eyes, her trio of pokemon felt a void encircle them.

In a void, the voice asked again. "Can...can you hear me?"

Flicker! Lusamine found herself in pitch black darkness with a Mew floating, flickering in pink mist was Ghorchi and Lost. Lusamine heard voices from the two pokemon, Ghorchi shouted as he saw the stab wound gone. "Hello, you had a pretty crazy dream!"

Lusamine blushed and asked with a smile. "Have you met anyone yet?"

The Hydreigon was about to answer as the Mimikyu glared. "None of your business! Isaac, why in blazes is SHE here?"

The Mew smiled innocently. "Little Horn is to thank for that. I have a favor to ask... several favors since Crylate is busy learning about himself," Ghorchi guessed. "Keep this a secret and something specific we have to do to here while Lillie isn't aware?"

The Mew nodded, Lusamine became curious and asked. "What exactly do you have in mind?" Mew twindled his tail, like Lusamine asked a question very personal. "Five pokemon that were made from... something rather special of pop's mind. Thankfully you only met one and it would be a good thing for it to stay that way," Lusamine tried to remember which one and had a faint memory of a Mimikyu that acted exactly like the one present to her, Lost felt memories. "I think I remember. An exact replica of me, personality, interest... all of it to the letter," Lusamine's memories became more livid as she placed her hands on her hips. "Why would he even dream another one in the first place?"

The three pokemon had no idea as Mew went to the subject. "The five are long gone, but there might be a way to bring them back. It depends on how strong those memories of them are. Lost, Ghorchi... you have the ashes of Ho-oh to bring two that pop's seen-" Lost shivered as she remember how Elio saw them go. "Embey and... other me!" Mew floated to Lost to comfort her. "Yes, go to Basigale and get a ride to an island at the south west. We need the Replica and the Vision to... do something in case the shadow energy gets unstable and out of control." Mew floated towards Lusamine for his instructions. "Me and a... friend are purging this dream of the shadow energy. You fighting those things has done a big help to Mum's than you know."

Lusamine asked regarding the rest of the instructions. "I am to stay far away from Lillie while managing these things since this is her and Elio's dream. Anything about that... thing I need to know?"

Mew nodded. "In addition to keeping your presence in the waking world unknown for now, least from Mum's. There is a part of the shadow energy that is made from the concept of evil, it knows of mum's and if you see something that looks like a Sorcerer... fight on sight but be VERY careful on how. Somewhere in Hugrheim is a place attuned to that power."

Lusamine understood what is to be done. "It needs to be stopped before it does more damage to Lillie's mind. It's the reason she is having these nightmares and the reason she is having problems identifying things in reality."

Ghorchi clapped for his part. "We will search the north! Miss lady should search south, once we get those two back. We meet up?" Mew tilted his head until he sensed something nudging him away. "You all need to plan better while awake! We will meet here aga-" Lusamine was trying to listen and felt rustling, stiring her awake.


	5. Dancing in Ruins!

On waking up, Lusamine found sun light outside and her Clefable smiling smug and awake. Bewear was holding onto her until her trainer gotten herself up. She took a good look at herself in a mirror, she began to laugh at herself. "You would be lucky to even walk a mile out there!"

She adjusted her growing hair. "Extra weight that isn't needed!"

Clefable chirped to get Lusamine's attention, the trainer agreed. "Orre is not a pleasant region and those two will recognize me the instant they see me. But they wouldn't need a specific reason to look if they are none the wiser. That woman's style... is fitting for the region," Lusamine coughed and smiled. "You all worked up an appetite, we have a long day ahead of us!"

In Agate Village

Wes cringed on listening to Elio's description of a dream turned to a nightmare. "Pursuing after a girl like Lillie?! Some of that nightmare turning like it did? Fighting a pokemon that is mixed and matched?"

Elio nodded as Lillie was upstairs preparing for her day. "You know about that?"

Wes shook his head. "No, but it doesn't take much to know what that thing wants to do to her!"

Elio was about then he had a clear understanding. "What in the unholy-" Elio wanted to change the subject, Wes allowed it finding the topic uncomfortable as it is. "I haven't even told you the things in the dream that are... a bit exciting though would be a problem if allowed. Some pokemon their are nasty pieces of work if the wanted posters are anything to go by," Wes raised three fingers. "Run of the mill bandits, opportunistic bandits and... I don't know, some pretty big time psychos. Otherwise these types of guys come in many forms or are just things you are familiar with."

Elio nodded as Lillie went down stairs with a Mew, Hydreigon, Banette and Leafeon. She recognized the blurred image and started to see more. "Good morning Wes," The man in the blue jacket was tempted to smile at progress, Lillie recognized Rui who was asleep on a couch with a Hoopa in her arms and a Kartana that fallen flat asleep. "Thank you for looking after Little Horn and Kartana, yesterday has certainly be a rough day."

Wes kept smiling. "Rui had quite a night, she saw that Mew hanging out with one particular pokemon in Agate. That pokemon was the reason you started calming down," Lillie knew of the pokemon. "Celebi?! But why?"

Wes yawned and planned his day. "One way to find out. Your brother called, he is heading to Orre now. You don't have to stay in this town, but... stay close to Elio," Lillie smiled sweetly as Elio let out a Mimikyu. "It isn't going to be a long trip out. Come long, we should go say hi to Celebi."

Lillie went out the door with her four pokemon, Banette noticed Mimikyu staring at the door in questioning. "Nette?"

Lost sighed and scurried out, Wes asked Elio as he saw the teenager leave. "Anywhere you plan to take her? You kind of have free reign of that bike," Elio thought of it and imagined a particular place. "Agate is the best place for us at the moment BUT Outskirt Stand has less people. We might search a poke spot but that is more for watching, why did you ask?"

Wes shifted from friendly to even more calm. "Nothing too much, it's pretty obvious what places she is well enough to go to and where she isn't. Especially in this region," Elio agreed. "Pyrite Town is an obvious no! The H.Q... we have people working there and they are less than likely to let a couple loitering teenagers in, Gateon Port is alright for a date, but we only have a reason to go there for the mechanic. Realgam and Mount Battle are for battling and I don't think she is in the condition for that at the moment. Phenac however is pretty to look at, but we are going there for a Colosseum match and cloth's shopping in the end. So a no for that one until Lillie recovers more, see you in the afternoon!"

The Banette tugged Elio's arm and guided him out the door, Wes's calm expression didn't change as his PDA received a ring. "Just as planned and I didn't have to say anything about it!"

Elio followed to the forest where Lillie had a particular pokemon out of it's ball, a Cosmog that was floating around to the sights. Lillie gave a warm smile as the Hydreigon roared hello to the Mimikyu and Banette. Elio shrugged and tossed the love ball and beast ball. "Crimson, Crylate. Let's start our visit correctly this time!"

A Latias and Naganadel were let out, smiling sweetly as they traveled. At the Relic, a native sat on top of the stone with a smile, kicking his legs. A Celebi that waved hello, Cosmog waved back as Lillie felt a familiar presence. "You were helping Isaac with this... therapy?"

Celebi nodded, Lillie asked with a question burning. "The... things we saw in the dream, when it turned into a nightmare... that isn't suppose to be there even in comparison to a nightmare. The monsters, those pits-" Mew's eyes glowed. "They were not! The synergy stone's power sank pretty deep and it became something, it doesn't want to go and it's feeding off your subconscious."

Lillie felt something twitch in her mind, giving her the feeling of being vulnerable until Elio held her hand. "What you and Celebi are doing is keeping it away so it starves out? Anything specific we need to know?"

Celebi winked and said something, the Rotom Dex floated out to translate. "BZZT! It's a secret but when you fight back in that world, the subconscious is allowed to force the evil power out! Just... don't think about what those green lights are. BZZT!"

Lillie felt Elio's warm hand and the Leafeon brushing at her leg to get her mind off what is happening. "At least for now until it gets weaker. Thank you," Lillie sat down on the ground, her arms are wide open to invite the smaller pokemon to her. Cosmog and Mew played with her pony tail as Leafeon took Lillie's lap. Banette nuzzled in with the Hydreigon resting his main head at Lillie's calf. Celebi was amused as Latias asked something of Elio, she directed to the Naganadel as the Dex translated. "BZZT! You mind if Crylate and I... go somewhere, we need to talk! BZZT!"

Elio didn't mind as his Mimikyu wanted attention. "Just be back in an hour and watch out for anyone shady!"

Latias prepared flight and glowed at the Naganadel who felt uncertain of what he has done as he followed. Elio comforted the Mimikyu. "Lost... you can tell me what you saw in that dream. I know Isaac had you, Ghorchi, Crimson and Crylate try to help. You might have seen some messed up things," The Mimikyu hissed. "You...are...right...hug?"

Elio hugged the Mimikyu. "I love you Lost, that's never going to change." The affection caused Mimikyu to blush and listen to the forest while Elio went closer to Lillie.

In a mountain ledge over looking Phenac City

Crimson took a deep breath as Crylate tried to ask. "I...did...wrong?"

Crimson took a deep breath and nuzzled him on the nose. "You didn't. I'm sorry your evolution happened in... the worst of terms," Crylate blushed and asked. "He...was...a...threat!"

Crimson agreed. "He ran from one end and ran into another. Elio... had every right to be angry about him as you. But what you two were doing would have brought more problems on yourselves had that man not came to do the deed instead."

Crylate tapped his claws together in a cute manner. "Don't... destroy... threat?"

Latias took a deep breath to word it better. "In the dream world... anything relating to that nightmare is a destroy on sight! The consequences to doing that are nonexistent and will help all, but out here... try to talk your trainer to his senses when someone makes him that angry... instead of just doing what he says blindly," The Naganadel crackled and perched to observed the city. "...They...said...I...need...better...control...of...self!"

Crimson smiled and giggled at what was going on in the city. "You just evolved and your getting use to all the changes that come with it, Elio might tech you some new moves. Your interested in seeing where this is going?"

Crylate laughed in joy and asked. "What are you even doing?"

Crimson's eyes were glowing. "I like to watch with my power and I am thinking of a way to sneak into the Dream without anyone noticing... it's going to be crazy!"

In a room at a pokemon center.

Lusamine had a few supplies needed for blending in, a pair of scissors, white jeans, a yellow silk shirt with buttons and black jacket. Her Lilligant held a small mirror as the trainer faced the larger one, while her hair isn't as long to be spotted so easily, it would prove cumbersome if she had to dodge. Preparing the scissors, she was about to snip a piece of her hair. BZZZT!

The video screen from behind buzzed, causing her to make a minor miss snip. She observed the cut and found it minor. "Someone must have known! Lilligant, hold on to that mirror!"

Answering the screen, she found a certain young man yawning and having a Manaphy at his arms, Gladion closed his eyes and asked. "You know why this call is happening?"

Lusamine felt annoyed. "Hoopa did that on his own volition," Gladion nodded. "His mind isn't well and what is worse is no one will let him try something like that again. You called a helicopter or are you going to have to rely on the boat getting to Orre?...You did pay for that."

Lusamine smiled sheepishly, Gladion didn't fall for it as Manaphy asked. "It's a good thing we got a big boat! Where are you?"

Gladion wished Manaphy didn't ask as Lusamine answered rather relaxed. "The only few places on Orre you would expect me to go! Phenac city... I'm kind of limited to this one place... unless I can get a membership to Realgam Towers."

Gladion placed his hand on his face, not sure if he should take his thought seriously as Lusamine's smile faded, the son asked. "What did you do to have to hide there? You will stick out and while the justice system on Orre is mediocre at best, you must have done something to warrant laying-" Lusamine asked rather politely. "Please, I get the joke! I know I not welcome at that house Lillie is borrowing, I think I might make an inspection in regards to the Grimer incident should the job have been done," Gladion thought of how to make the job easier. "It is and any way to make that part quick and thorough would be appreciated. Small tip so you wont die of boredom, Phenac has a Colosseum and getting member ship to Realgam Towers isn't TOO hard. Does Lillie even know your in Orre... at all?"

Lusamine shook her head as she had another plan in mind. "If she is even in the condition for... more problems. If Elio is exploring this region for any reason-" Gladion finished, wanting the call to end. "He is pretty much your only contact with Lillie unless he finds out, now that you know your options, this kind of call shouldn't happen again."

The son took a deep breath as Manaphy pressed his antenna at the button. "Goodbye for now!"

Beep!

Lusamine's eye twitched at the only known way Elio would visit Phenac, either as part of a date with Lillie or Phenac Stadium. "I will not settle for anything less! Lilligant, do you have the mirror ready?"

The Lilligant held to the mirror, Lusamine went back shortening her hair, what was a length bellow her elbows was delicately cut to being at just bellow her shoulders, trimming it to a bob. After an hour of cleaning up, Lusamine switched from her usual white and yellow dress with black and white leggings to the white jeans that fit snug, the yellow silk shirt that covered nicely and the black jacket to compliment it. She placed her old wear in a drawer and took a look at herself.

She saw a single wrinkle at both cheeks and a few around the eyes, otherwise it complimented the dress. She smiled and winked as everything looked to her. "Fabulous, stunning, well aged! This might over do it for them, wouldn't you agree?"

Lilligant was about to agree until she remembered another person that had a more complimentary set, Lusamine knew about Lillie's traveler set, more for frigid regions but very much matches a trainer who travels. "Kalos always does have that... special flare. Now let us see what the Colosseum has to say about us!"

At Outskirt Stand Three hours later.

Throom! Elio parked the motor bike, Lillie under a pink helmet was on the side car with a Banette holding on. The sands gave a black hue, Lillie focused on what was to be. "Thank you for taking me here. It's so cozy!"

Elio took the helmet off and waved his hair. "It sure is-" He extended his arm to give Lillie a proper escort, like a how a gentlemen should treat a lady. On entering the station, they ordered food and sat at table to begin a conversation, Lillie started as she tried to manage through the garbled voices. "Lost seems depressed about something... or she is very uncertain of what is happening," Elio was watching news and whispered. "Mhm! Wha..oh! Something happened between her and Isaac. She isn't telling us and she says it is for the best we don't know for now... kind of strange what they are not-" Elio stopped himself, as Lillie read from the newspaper. "...Are you going to finish your job today?"

Elio's smile faded to something more duty bound. "As soon as we are done with this date, that is next on my to do list. Then we would have a whole week of nothing to really do," Lillie puffed up her cheeks, there is one past time in Orre Elio could do, the Colosseum matches. He is not sacrificing the chance to battle just because she is ill, she saw the T.V screen shine, the news lady is spoke a garbled mess as Elio was pretending to not be interested. Lillie saw the look in Elio's eyes as well as what was presented, an egg white mega stone with a brown and pink marking as well as a yellow mega stone with a red and blue marking; they speak of a challenge he was eager to answer and he was going to ignore it. "What is that news lady talking about? It seemed like something you want to do," Elio shrugged as he had his fingers together. "Nothing too important, neither of the prizes benefit a pokemon I have."

Lillie saw his eyes make a minor twitch, it was something he actually wants to do. "What is it?" She puffed up her cheeks and squinted her eyes, daring him to stretch the truth.

Elio took a deep breath and confessed. "There is a tournament in Realgam Towers that is rewarding two mega stones. A Lopunnite and a Manectricite, I got a team I want to try out; it's a trick room team. Tolley, Melta, Pete, Bumbo and as back up, Lost and Sharp scale," Lillie asked in a suggestive tone. "Sounds like a balanced team. Melemele has wild Buneary as Ula'ula... you know of the pokemon near the power plant, there is no logical reason for you to miss this."

Elio hesitated to agree until Lillie thought of something for her part. "If I am well enough, I'll be able to watch from the t.v and even then, I won't be left alone," Elio was about to smile. "Then wish me luck. Mega Lopunny and Mega Manetric are very good pokemon," The food was about to arrive when the Banette sense two arrivals, a Latias and a Naganadel that disturbed some of the locals. Elio took a deep breath. "I'll get these two back in their balls," Lillie watched her fiance leave and had a thought in her head brew as she felt the chub around her stomach. "At this rate, these dates are going to take a toll. I will have to find a way to exercise!"

Outside, Elio had the love ball and beast ball prepared, the Naganadel asked of something, the Rotom Dex in the bag got out to translate. "BZZT! Boss... this is from Crylate! BZZT! May you teach me a new move? BZZT!"

Elio's heart warmed to the ultra beast learning a new language. "We can!"

Elio had a t.m case ready. "You make your first pick!"

The Naganadel had no knowledge until Crimson glowed and picked one particular move, labeled flame thrower. The Ultra Beast thought of breathing fire and shook his head, Elio's smile didn't fade as he picked another move. "As a dragon type you should have access to all sorts of moves, since you are a poison type and prioritizes in shooting... can you learn," He picked one labeled dark pulse, Crylate was curious about it as the trainer put it in a video machine; showing a Houndoom focusing at a dummy with bad thoughts. Naganadel focused and knocked a rail out, Latias found it typical as Elio went to another move. "If we are going to work with doubles, sludge bomb has less set up than veno shock but it works in an instant, what moves do you know at the moment?"

Naganadel remembered and answered. "BZZT! Venoshock, air cutter, dragon pulse and dark pulse! I don't need venoshock anymore! BZZT!"

Elio showed a video of a Victreebel hurling sludge at a Wigglytuff, Naganadel watched and shot from the needle at his abdomen, a ball of sludge at the distance. A tumble weed rolled to the pile and got stuck, dissolving much to Elio's satisfaction. "Excellent! Now... we will start training by... tomorrow. Crimson, Crylate, would you come into these balls?"

The Naganadel yawned and tapped at the beast ball, going in as the Latias felt relieved. She sensed something and tapped at the ball,"

Elio returned expecting Lillie to have issues with letting the pokemon practice such a move and found her keeping a curious Cosmog away from a plate of spicy looking food. "If you bite into that, it will set your tongue on fir-" The Cosmog ate a jalepeno in a rather messy manner, Lillie cringed at what was to come; Cosmog cringed and panted, it flew around in a panic as Lillie gave it her drink. "Use this to wash it down!"

Elio went back to his seat as the Cosmog started to calm down. "Careful about that, when you get hurt... weird and dangerous things happen. Your going to be okay?"

Cosmog yawned as Lillie wiped juice from its cheek, her mind shifted to something else. "...Do you need someone to come with you to that lab?"

Elio went to the fried goods and felt calm about what was to be. "It needs to be cleared and we are dragging anyone dumb enough to be in those labs out. Then Gapper is going to do his thing," Lillie had a Banette ready. "Pete should be more than enough, lets get started."

Simultaneously.

A woman with brown hair, wearing a blue dress and a green skirt was with a camera man, they descended into a lab and observed what looked like a stash of shadow synergy stone shards by a desk near a coffin like device. "Cameran, we need to give a report on this. If that Purple Hooded... what ever had been meddling with these, then he must have had a back up to fall to in case that hide out of his was destroyed," She readied her micro phone. "We have a report that a criminal attempted to bring back Shadow Pokemon. Much like the crime organization that had inspired him, he had assaulted many people to get what he want's. As we see here, places long abandoned have been used to horde these horrible things!"

The camera focused on the shadow synergy stone shards. "We shouldn't have places like these around any longer, please! The Cipher labs need to- cough!"

The woman coughed loudly, she felt annoyed at a ruined recording. "Lets try this again!"

Cameran turned off the recording and adjusted something. "Okay Marcia, the camera is rea-" Flicker!

The camera focused on a sound and a small flash of light down a hall way, Marcia found it odd as she went back to her report. "This is to the offi-" The sound down the hall way gotten even worse, it was hard for either of the two to describe. Cameran focused on the hall and saw a burst of light from the distance, explosion's were heard.

Sporadic movement was seen in the shadows, Marcia wouldn't want to let a report go. "We haven't gotten this far down! The people need to know," Cameran was about to protest until a blue clown like limb dangled from over the door, spooking him to shout and nearly dropping the camera, a pink limb dangled with the blue; both saw the creature show itself, a headless clown like creature with stripes of pink, blue and all over it's body. It waved as a white orb like head with multiple dots popped out of a white, what the duo could only assume is it's neck. By the sides of the head are what look like yellow eyes, Marcia thought out loud. "Looks like a clown and a type of fire cracker?"

The creature gave a bow and shook its hips. It tossed its head to the air and pointed upward in a spin, going in various directions until he caught the head. Cameran signaled they need to go, Marcia agreed as the creature tossed it's head again and performed a cart wheel. Leaving the lowest floor, they heard frustration behind them and moved faster until the reporter bumped into a black hair teenager that was lost in thought; he jumped back up to prepare a ball until he noticed. "What are you two doing here?"

Marcia answered as she recognize the face as well as a teenage woman with a Banette riding on her bag. "We had a lead on a hidden stash of shadow synergy stone shards that the criminal was using," Lillie asked as her Banette was staring down the hall way. "That sounds rather dangerous for what Elio has planned for this place... they need to go before we can begin... demolishing this place."

Marcia was about to ask how until she felt something watching her from behind, the same clown like creature stomped its long shoe like foot in anger that it was ditched. It gave a small cough and was about to perform again when it saw two individuals that caught it's attention. It jumped above the reporters and observed the teenagers too close for their comfort, Banette shrieked and clawed. The creature back flipped out of the swiping range and performed a hand stand while spinning its head with its left foot raised high in the air, the Banette was about to attack again with a glare as Lillie whispered. "Pete, stop!"

The Rotom Dex emerged from the bag and scanned. "BZZT! This is Blacephalon! The fireworks pokemon, an Ultra Beast! BZZT!" Elio licked his lips and tossed a beast ball. "Crylate, lets take this nice and slow!"

Out of the beast ball came a Naganadel, the Blacephalon sensed an aura from him and ignited its own. It positioned itself in unnatural speeds and shot a shadow ball from it's neck at the Naganadel, causing him to fly to be knocked down a hall; Elio and Lillie rolled out of the way as the reporters began recording the man shouting. "CRYLATE USE DARK PULSE!"

The Naganadel roared the thought of being the predator at the Blacephalon, knocking him to a wall and the head bouncing to the neck. Elio tossed a beast ball. "Go catch em!"

The ball tapped at the Blacephalon's head as it was about to glow, the ultra beast was dragged in; the ball shook as it landed on the cold lab floor.

Shake...shake...shake... click!

Elio breathed deeply and picked up his prize, raising up in the air to cheer. "We did it, Blacephalon is caught!"

The Naganadel flew toward Elio and tackled him down in an nuzzle, Lillie asked. "Do you mind if we see those shards are... gone, have you filmed enough?"

Marcia had Cameran finished filming. "We are trying to convince the authorities to tear this place, nothing good has ever come out of this place," Lillie agreed. "Maybe but we would like the recording of Blacephalon's capture, please! Then you two should get out of here, authorized or not... this nightmare of a place is going to be gone!"

Marcia swallowed and ordered Cameran to hand over the records. "That pokemon reminds me of someone and while it was fun to watch... it's not what we came here for."

Marcia signaled that she wanted to have a second take on recording news for the synergy stone shards as Elio took a chair with him. "Record what I am going to do to those things!"

Lillie swallowed as she followed, the camera crew were not far behind. When they reached to the bottom floor, Banette shook and held on to Lillie's pony tail, the woman glared stoically at the orange shards. Marcia coughed and gave her report. "We are live in what is Cipher Labs, for too long this place has been a blemish in Orre. Where the shadow pokemon began, to where XD-001 was finished as well as the foundation for the third Shadow Crisis, today it was used by a criminal once again to hide these infamous shards! The shadow synergy stones, the very tools used to create Shadow Pokemon," Elio took six of the shards and used the chair to smash them, Cameran's heart beaten as Marcia continued. "As of now a duo of trainers are going to do what the government officials could not!"

SMASH!

Elio saw dust and went to the next half dozen. "...I'm champ of Alola if that makes this anything close to official!"

Marcia closed her eyes and continued. "It pleases me to announce that by the end of the day, this lab will finally be torn down! You can rest easy that this marking in Orre's dark history is finally gone!"

SMASH!

Elio panted as he found four more stones left, Naganadel shrieked something to his trainer; the Rotom Dex translated. "BZZT! You want me to destroy these last four? BZZT!"

Elio glared at the stones and saw the chair broken. "Shoot it to kingdom come! Everyone back away!" The group watched the Naganadel fire a dragon pulse, evaporating the stones along with the desk. Lillie and the Banette calmed down as the orange glow faded, the woman asked. "We are done here?"

Marcia nodded and went down the hallway, leading to a part of the lab Lillie was very familiar with, it looked like a series of explosions happened. "This must have been where Blacephalon... I'm sorry... it's kind of confidential information as to how that pokemon got here. Do you have that camera off?"

Cameran had the camera off when he pressed an elevator button. "Yes, if we have no reason to come stay... we can finally say good riddance!" Elio called back the Naganadel and agreed. "Now things will be made easier for Gapper!"

On exiting the lab, Lillie saw the grey van and waved the reporters goodbye with her Banette. When the coast was clear, she looked at Elio who was glaring at the labs in hate. "...You are free to demolish!"

Elio licked his lips and took out a beast ball. "Gapper, destroy!"

Out of the beast ball came a Guzzlord that yawned at the order, Elio ordered softly. "Gapper, eat this place! There is nothing more left to salvage of this place!"

The Guzzlord listened and used his maw like tongues to tear the building apart, within minutes he was eating a hole. Giving Elio peace in mind as he opened the other beast ball. "Peony, we need to talk!"

Out of the beast ball came a tired Blacelphalon that found the light and desert to be much. It rolled its head around its neck as Elio had Rotom Dex scan it, showing things that impressed him. "Mild?! Your lucky we found you before long, what were you trying to do down there?"

The Blacelphalon pressed its hands on the ground and flipped its head in the air, it spun across the sands and leaped up in a spin to catch the head. Lillie doesn't trust the act as Elio clapped entertained. "We know this what you tend to do, you mind if I-" the trainer checked his bag for a blue poffin. "There it is! You want to try this?"

Lillie thought it to be foolish until she saw the Blacephalon take the poffin and put it in its spectral head, causing it to evaporate without a trace. It was about to dance as a loud crunch was head bellow, Elio checked to find the concrete to be caving in and continued. "We got some ground rules, but since you seem inexperienced we can start from the basic. One, mind where you blow your head up at, it shouldn't be needed and the ball provides everything. Second, you stay close to us because that place you went into... is pretty scary."

The Blacephalon spun its body to the growing hole, Lillie confessed to the ultra beast. "A group of terrible people had hurt many pokemon and this lab has been a source of it all for nearly twenty years!"

Crack! "...Growl!" Elio looked down to find Gapper deep in the hole, no technology remained. "You done enough Gapper, come back!"

Lillie asked in curiosity. "Should we tell Wes and Rui about this?... Blacephalon I mean," Elio smiled widely as he called Peony back. "I'm not showing him off to Wes... he has a point with his jokes, it takes someone with that snag machine to teach me a hard lesson!"

Lillie agreed as the Banette helped her put the helmet on. "Thank you for handling this as well as you did, lets get back to Agate!"

At Agate Village.

Rui was smiling sweetly at a certain contact of hers. "That is what ONBS reported on the news! Finally, it took someone crazy enough to see to that horrible lab's destruction!"

Gladion, felt his heart rest easily. "And the people who over saw it did it excellently! Thank you for telling me this... and thank you for managing... her," Wes came into the house with a bag of scents, an Espeon and an Umbreon that were tired out. "That was a show down at Pyrite Town! I got something for Hoopa and the kid better come up with this idea soon."

Rui's heart felt a rhythm, she stared at her husband awkwardly. "...Wes, you heard the news?"

The outlaw smiled like a whole part of his consciousness was clear. "That place is finally gone! I hope they build something nice over that, like another bar!"

Gladion imagined such a trivial place would take time to build. "Thank you for that thought, already Orre improved as a region. Wes, did everything go according to plan?"

Wes was about to say something until his Espeon sensed something, he answered slyly and his eyes closed. "They have no reason to know why they shouldn't visit Phenac City and it isn't part of their schedule. If anyone is more likely to run into her, it's Elio and that's if he is on an errand!"

Gladion approved of the plan. "Or Arceus help us, she ends up at Realgam tower for what ever unholy reason!"

Wes showed the PDA of a Lopunny and imagined a fight ensuing. "There is a tournament regarding this ones mega stone. Would she have access to that-" Gladion's eye twitched. "She would, Alola has Bunearys! An encounter is inevitable anyways since I have to pick her up, anything about that Greninja and Slaking yet?"

Rui had good news as she had two ultra balls and a net ball. "They finished with the chamber, Lillie should have her Kecleon back shortly... in fact!"

She let the Greninja and Slaking out, the ninja pokemon shivered and felt his mind clear; the Slaking yawned and took a nap where he laid. Kartana felt even more vigilant as Hoopa's eyes opened to find comfort. "Heh! Looks like someone is getting along well," Rui found herself in harmony as she held on to the ultra ball. "This is common after they get healed, it might take them weeks or years to recover, are you just going to pick those three up?"

Gladion couldn't turn down good friends or even role models. "We got a showdown at Pyrite Town, don't hold anything back. Thank you for helping Lillie, I got to go think about something, take care!"

Beep!

Click! The elder duo found a younger duo looking exhausted. Lillie and the Banette saw the Slaking and Greninja, she hugged the Slaking with tears of joy as Elio notice Greninja backing away from being overwhelmed. "Thus begins the process. Wes, Rui... any process on Poipole?"

Wes shrugged as the Greninja went back in his ball. "It was close to an XD class shadow pokemon, it's going to take a few more days before we can open the door to it's heart." The Slaking fell asleep with a smile as Rui tossed an ultra ball to Lillie. "This Kecleon is yours. Take good care of him!"

Lillie caught the ball and yawned. "Thank you, I'll be taking a nap now. Elio should tell you about what we found down at the labs... besides those stones!"

Elio was left by himself as he answered the question. "He is in the P.C since I get the idea showing off rare pokemon to you two is a dumb idea! It's an Ultra Beast that came out a wormhole that opened up," The Rotom Dex showed the picture of Blacephalon, Wes folded his arms and gave a gesture of respect. "I normally don't joke if I am going to use the snag machine! Stonaga is pretty weird... but he likes Agate Relic, however that Hydregion I snagged a few years ago is still the hardest to raise I have seen," Rui sighed and went to the subject. "You can show Blacephalon to us later. For now... keep Lillie company."

Elio saluted and saw the Hoopa being more active, Kartana gave a sweet poffin for good will; causing the Mischief pokemon to whine. "Come on, when can I use the Hoopa ring?"

Elio answered as a trainer. "When your head becomes more clear! Stay rested and let your friend take care of you, I though you would like this," Hoopa blushed stubbornly. "Yeah.. I do, but it gets boring around here."

The trainer asked. "When we get up later, do you want to come with us to Phenac City for a late night view of the fountain?"

Hoopa agreed to it. "My buddy hasn't been to a place like that, this should be something for both of us!"

Rui agreed as she changed the channel to a battle at Phenac Stadium. "It would, see you when you wake up Elio?" The young man waved as he went up stairs. "See you when we wake up!"

Up stairs, he found Lillie in her pajamas, doing sit ups as a Hydreigon, Mew and Banette kept watch. "...What are you doing?"

Lillie was panting. "Nine, ten. Huff! At the rate we are going this week, this would get worse!"

She lifted herself for an eleventh one and showed her midriff. "Do you see what is going to happen if I don't exercise?" Elio saw a chubby belly and envisioned what would happen if it builds up. "That becomes worse," Lillie agreed, went for her twelfth sit up and asked. "Could you take your shirt off? I want to make a point!"

Elio obeyed and showed his rather toned torso, Lillie is at thirteen as she tried for a fourteenth crunch. "That is from you being more active! I'm less active in comparison, but I am never fat and I'm never going to be fat!"

She was breathing heavily as she continued, Elio put his shirt back on and knew what his fiance was going for. "Your able to carry me, you have muscle building up and...and-" Lillie listened as she reached to her nineteenth sit up. "On...one more! GAH!"

Lillie pushed herself up, her body was sweated as she undid her pony tail and let her hair flow, she patted the side of the bed to invite Elio in. "We are not doing anything funny, but show me what you think of this."

The fiance placed the love ball, beast ball and quick ball and crawled in to embrace his lover. Lillie stared at the ceiling as Elio's head laid on her shoulder, the man smelled progress and whispered. "See you in the dreams?" Lillie felt a kiss at her neck, she enjoyed it and kissed Elio's forehead as she rubbed Elio's shoulder. "See you in the dreams!" Both closed their eyes to showing a tender moment that Hydreigon and Mew found sweet, Banette went to bouncing on a bed by himself as he watched the lovers fall asleep.


	6. Honor Among Bandits!

Lillie and Elio opened their eyes and listened to the door in an inn scratch. Lillie adjusted her long hair and let in a Rockruff. He whined and wanted her to talk to a certain group of pokemon. On going to main lobby, they found the Makuhita talking with a Machop, Crogunk, Mankey and Scraggy; Fenry barked to let them know as a Corphish, Charmeleon, Servine Chatot and Spiritomb planned with them. Lillie asked. "Last night was a nightmare, but I am glad you all are safe, something the matter?"

Machop grunted and had a letter with him, Collector chuckled and whispered something to him; Lillie asked. "Collector, leave Machop alone. You want us to deliver this letter for you?" Machop nodded and showed a picture of a Machoke with a scar, Elio recognized the picture. "You know that guy?... You do know him and you want him to know about what is going on?"

Machop had his hand behind his head as the Makuhita gave a more written note. "These two are brothers. While Machop and Machoke do not see eye to eye... these attacks have taken their toll in the span of two days and Machoke needs to know," Elio finished reading as Lillie prepared for the trip. "We needed to go visit him anyways... will you all be fine?"

The Machop took a deep breath and smiled sweetly, Scraggy patted him on the back, Crogunk folded his arms with a rather defeated look and Makuhita had a seal for something. Mankey however shrieked at them. Elio felt his mind throb as he began to hear more clearly. "I'm going to put a stop to this! We had that place for a year and those things took that and our Sensei," The Makuhita asked the Mankey with an over protective plea. "We had nothing left but each other, it's unwise to go out alone!" Mankey snorted from his pig like nose and glared at Elio. "You all got to keep training, I'll find my own!"

Elio found the Mankey going to Elio's side in a harsh order. "Your coming with me because those bullys are not going to listen to us until we get into their hide out! It's past the next town called Solashgar, I know a guy who can help us in case they want to fight," Elio agreed to the notion and asked. "We can... but Lillie and I are in charge of this group!"

Mankey didn't care and glared. "You still need me and I want to give them a piece of my mind!"

Mankey joined the party! Lillie found Elio talking to the Mankey to be strange but something to get use too. Orma announced smugly that the bandits will be managed and was the first to leave. Lillie, Tune and Fenry followed. "Let's show these crooks what we are!"

Elio held on to his letter and put the Spiritomb in his bag. "Kindle, Bryn... Mankey, do you mind the name Atall?" The Mankey didn't and ran out the door. Bryn and Kindle went out the door with, Elio following. "Wait up guys!"

Simultaneously in Ahkern

Lost and Ghorchi came through to find themselves in a room with a Munchlax that was preparing to leave. Lost hissed in curiosity. "Hey kid, where are you going?" The Munchlax was about to leave with the prism sword and smiled. "I need to go to Steamsguard, there is a mine that has the next Z crystal I need! One that calls the stones," Ghorchi cheered at the sense of adventure. "You did good in taking that thing out, we seen that place far south of here! You need a ride?"

The Munchlax shook his head in refusal. "No thank you, but do see that Growlithe and Marril have a safe journey... its rather dangerous to go outside!"

The Mimikyu agreed. "With what that thing from last night looked like... it's pretty scary," The Munchlax smiled and held the door open. "It is, but those things are to be pitied. Tell the miss to keep doing good," Lost blinked and scurried out, Ghorchi smiled back. "If we see her again."

Out of the Inn past the sleeping Chandelure, Munchlax found a cart leading south; he waved the two goodbye. "May the sun and the moon shine upon you kind fellows!" Lost waved goodbye as Ghorchi shouted. "Same to you!"

On seeing Munchlax leave, Lost jumped on Ghorchi's back. "That Munchlax is way too innocent, we fly to Basigale. Then we see the... thing done." Flap!

On reaching to Basigale, Lost and Ghorchi found a Latias talking with a Naganadel that finished delivering something to a Drampa. On seeing the Drampa fly, Crimson flickered to a brown hair blue eye teenage woman with two big hair buns that have strips of hair dangling down, she wore red mage robes and had a white bandana. "I'll be waiting for the lady. There is a lot you and I can get away with in this world! You think Salamence's plan of having every single dragon in the region ready for defense is a sound one?"

Naganadel shrugged. "Dragon... powerful! He of the Sky has a word with us."

Crimson felt the power of the sky watching down in reliance. "Rayquaza wants to protect this world and should be serving as a beacon of hope, Salamence is making sure everyone gets the memo."

Crylate looked up to find something black in the sky. "I'm going to find this... Turtonator next, you think you can fool them?"

Crimson winked and spun. "Elio seen this before, but Lillie and the lady Isaac trusts won't know if he doesn't tell them! He will still find this really cute!"

Lost over heard and got off Ghorchi. "Your actually trying that again? When are you going to stop doing that," Crimson flickered back to a Latias and turned around with a blush. "L...Lost, I know he already has a mate! I still think he is cute."

Ghorchi followed and agreed as a group of Zigzagoon scurried to a building. "Lillie thinks so! Your using your powers and the dream world to talk like that?"

Crimson flickered back to the mage and smiled. "She will find her way to Streamsguard, I left something for her at that haunted Inn! Now forgetting about her, the island is far to the south east, you fly straight and you won't miss it!"

The Mimikyu gave a thankful nod. "Just make sure we don't have to put up with her, come on Ghorchi, lets get out of here!"

Ghorchi placed Lost on his back and said his goodbyes. "We should have enough time before things get scary again! Let us know if they expected anything," Crimson blew a kiss and let the two go off, Crylate was about to ask another question until he heard a roar. "I need to hurry, thats a sign of a meeting!"

Near a Mining town toward a dormant volcano.

Elio viewed the cave like openings that doubled as houses. "Solashgar? Solar,... the sun and all it's heat. This sounds promising!"

Lillie agreed as Orma and Bryn felt unwelcome. "Orma, Bryn, don't be afraid. Atall, lead the way!" The Mankey gave a smile in regards to someone he looked forward to meeting, Tune whistled at the Mankey's grunt of joy. "The Inn keeper is the toughest guy in town and he welcomes everyone even if it wasn't his job!"

Fenry smelled the scent and followed, going to the largest and coolest building in town, they found what was expected of a cave like Inn. Carving's of various fire types, a Magmar playing cards with a Turtonator, Salandit and Infernape. An Emboar was seen giving a Lombre and a Sealeo a clay doll resembling a Darmanitan in a zen, he waved them goodbye and smiled at Atall. "Boar!"

The Mankey shrieked back and fist bumped the Emboar. Elio and Lillie watched a conversation that lasted for what felt like an hour until the Mankey pointed to Elio. The human male showed the letter. "We are here to talk to someone at a hideout... you know where a group of bandits composing of a Drowzee, Jigglypuff and Machoke live?"

The Emboar grunted and pounded his fists together, Lillie asked. "You know them?" Emboar nodded and shouted toward the Magmar, Tune flapped in astonishment. "RACK! That Machoke isn't the boss?" Emboar shook his head and asked for the duo to follow.

On exiting the town, Atall grunted, Lillie felt her mind twitch as a voice was heard. "Me and Emboar go way back, he helped us build that dojo a year ago with Sensei! Since then he is kind of the neighborhood hero, keeping the Murkrows off of certain places in this part of the region and he is the main reason these bandits don't go as far as around-" Lillie saw an old stone fortress and saw a small red eye rodent staring at her. "Past that fort, I think a Patrat spotted me!"

Emboar rolled his eyes and raised his fist to the air. "That's who they call Track, we are being watched by Pecker from the tower next to that one!"

Tune looked and found a yellow Spearow for a brief moment. "Wrack! Lot's of them!" Emboar agreed as he listened to the hills and trees. "There is another group out here but they are not a threat with me around. Track and Pecker are the ones who search for vulnerable smucks... or for me since the Chief and I have a score to settle with a shipment of obsidian!"

Lillie asked. "What did you get involved with?"

Emboar snorted out a flame as he saw a door open. "We explored the inner workings of a volcano, the chief wanted to get a big ruby while I get enough obsidian for a... favor," Mankey knew what Emboar was talking about. "A lot of things can be made with obsidian in comparison to that one gem."

Lillie saw a Machoke flexing and in the corner, something jumped into a tree near a window. "The Chief took the entire load from you?"

Emboar growled. "He saw more use with the obsidian and used an escape orb, leaving me with a ruby that turned out was just a big fire gem!"

Lillie sighed. "Not as valuable as you thought it would be, you help escort others this often?"

Emboar smiled in pride. "Aye! When someone needs an escort past this place, they won't touch me but it's wise to keep an eye out for the Chiefs best agent!"

Rustle rustle! A Machoke walked to them to stop the traveler, Fenry barked in hostility as Corphish saw someone who has been through battles. Machoke folded his arms at the Emboar. "Being a bodyguard again? When are you going to put your strength to better use?"

Emboar responded with a flex. "When your Chief stops this life of crime and pays back everyone he robbed! We are actually looking for you," Machoke saw a letter in Elio's hands and grunted a question, the human approached to hand it over. "This was sent by a Machop, you heard of him."

Machoke blinked and tried to deny it as he opened the letter, his eyes widened and felt his heart heavy, Lillie gasped at what was said and translated it to Elio. "Something bad happened to móðir and he is taking it rather hard, now that dojo is gone in the same way it took-" Machoke growled and asked. "You all follow me, I want to let the chief know whats going on since we have been having problems ourselves!"

Lillie puffed up her cheeks in refusal. "That is exactly what a group of bandits would want from us!" Machoke shook his head as he saw a pale pink, green eyed Jigglypuff with a wide lens preparing a microphone. The Spiritomb popped his head out of the bag and laughed at the Jigglypuff that was about to sing. "Why do you not fight us? Oh that's right, you can't fight us!"

The Jigglypuff fell for the taunt and puffed, Machoke ordered the Jigglypuff. "Don't, you weren't getting anything from them anyways!"

The Jigglypuff felt more frustrated. "But Hildr, we finally had... never mind!"

Machoke excorted the group to a large tower where a Drowzee, Clefairy and Geodude were planning on a map. Clefairy whistled with an eviolite and had a map being drawn, Drowzee noticed the Machoke who asked. "You mind if I talk to the chief? These guys are our guest... so you know the rules!"

Drowzee focused and smiled, Lillie heard more voices, a deep yet smug voice came from the Drowzee. "They are here because we invited them, instead of because they are giving us something, Hildr, you are excused!"

The Machoke went up the stairs as Orma hissed at the group, Bryn found many pearls, a sapphire and a stack of gold. Emboar had his guard up as Kindle asked rather timid. "Yo...you seem rather kept together," Clefairy noticed and wiggled his arms. "Thank you, I'm called Puck. Drowzee is called Nior, Jigglypuff is called Hildetand and Geodude... is Geodude. Emboar told you of Track and Pecker?"

Lillie nodded. "Those two scouts."

Geodude pounded his fists together. "They small, they weak, they smart and good eye! We need them as they need us!"

Spiritomb found himself amused. "All are a use!" Nior's nose stiffened in hostility at the words. "They hold a lot of things together that what you said, it is even strange how these two are with you. You and the guy are not from around here?"

Lillie shook her head. "We are from a region far away from here. You never heard of Alola or Orre?" Nior didn't as Hildetand took an interest. "No, but everyone here knows of me and I need a new audience!"

Puck whistled. "Talk to the Chief " The Jigglypuff wasn't happy as rolling was heard, Fenry scurried away as Atall felt something large coming. CRASH! A Golem with a beard, a mustache and a strange gun rail like growth on his back caused a quake in the tower. Atall was about to yell as Hildr followed down. "These are the guys who came to us for that letter Chief!"

The Alolan Golem smiled mischievously at the Emboar. "Now you finally showed yourself! I told you that gem was valuable if you don't use it, you didn't find out?"

Emboar pounded his fists together wanting a battle. "Until after you left me! You mind if we talk, because those... things HAVE to have been bothering you," the Chief's smile faded. "Hildr told me enough, his little brother needs family and... he is the only one he has left technically," Lillie asked in understanding the loss. "Have those things taken anyone around here?"

The Chief shook his head. "They are dead on sight and it takes everything just to protect everyone!"

Hildetand knew it wouldn't last forever as Atall asked. "Your going to actually help us or are you still going to mug people?"

The Chief shrugged. "Getting a good opportunity to leave is the big goal. We need more man power to fight our way to Fortsto-" The Chief snapped his fingers at an idea and asked Lillie. "You got a map? There is a... favor I want to ask!"

Lillie refused what she considers to be a honorable yet still horrible individual. "I'm not helping you steal things!"

The Chief asked anyways as Puck took the map. "Good, cause that isn't what I am asking, on the far side of this region is a place called the Forge of Connections... if you can get us something called link cables, it might ease up things over here. If I have my cousin ready... then Emboar over there might agree with what I been wanting to do," Emboar smiled at his rival and asked. "Work together again?"

Chief smiled back and fist bumped the Emboar. "That's the plan, maybe get that spark going between us again! Hildr, Hildetand... go with them! If Machop and his gang want to crash here they are more than welcome," The Machoke's frown turned to a smile. "Thank you Chief," Hildetand saw what the plan is and giggled. "That's awfully nice of you to let us travel!"

The Chief laughed back and glared. "Ha! You have a job to support these travelers, Hildr's trip is family matters! The rest of you," He noticed Bryn reaching for a piece of gold and roared to get him to back away. "Your free to go!"

Lillie felt a part of her relieved. "Thank you, Emboar we have much to talk about on the way back to Solashgar!" Hildetand floated by Lillie and winked, she joined the party!

Puck gave Elio the map, the human smiled awkwardly. "Never thought we get a quest like this!" Lillie agreed as she held the door open. "You first!"

In the waking world.

In Phenac Stadium, a final round was underway on one end is a brown hair athlete with a Pelipper with a damp rock that brought in rain and a Beartic with a life orb. The other was a blonde woman with a bellow shoulder length bob cut, a black jacket that has a yellow silk shirt underneath, in the center of her bosom was a necklace with a particular stone. "Clefable, Mismagius, if you would be so kind!"

Out of two ultra balls came a Clefable with left overs and Mismagius, the athlete ordered. "Beartic hit that Mismagius with an icicle crash, Pelipper blow that Clefable away with hurricane!"

Lusamine felt something off about the Beartic and ordered. "Mismagius, use power gem on that Beartic, Clefable you will follow with moon blast!"

The Mismagius shot out of her red gems for super effective damage as the Beartic swam across the rain in high speeds, leaving a trail of ice in his path and punched them at the Mismagius for a k.o. Pelipper blew a storm at Clefable, causing her to spin in confusion as she glowed.

Pew!

Beartic was knocked out. Lusamine switched her Mismagius and shouted. "Milotic, we are dealing with a rain team!"

Out came a Milotic as the athlete felt pride. "You sure know a team when you see it! Maractus, go get em!"

A Maractus with a miracle seed took the Beartic's place, Lusamine ordered knowing of it's hidden ability. "Milotic use icy wind, Clefable use another moon blast on that Pelipper!"

The Milotic inhaled frigid winds to slow the two pokemon down as the Pelipper shot the Clefable with a hydro pump. The Clefable countered at the Pelipper as the athlete ordered in a smile. "Maractus use acupressure and petal dance!" The Maractus shivered and jabbed herself with her needle limbs, she rushed in adrenaline and blew petal at the Milotic for super effective damage as Lusamine ordered with her heart pumping. "Clefable use hyper voice! Milotic come back!"

The Milotic was called back as Lusamine watched the Pelipper knocked out, she sent out another knowing the battle is over. "Altaria, shall we!" Out of the ball came an Altaria with a tiara that felt next to no damage from the petal dance, leaving the Maractus vulnerable as the athlete licked her lips. "Accelgor, we can still win this!" An Accelgor with a focus sash entered as Lusamine switched her Clefable to. "Bewear, take what ever this Accelgor has to offer, Altaria-"

A Bewear with an assault vest was ready for battle as Lusamine activated the keystone necklace. "Mega evolve!" The Altaria flapped, glowed and transformed, the teacher glared and ordered. "Accelgor, use water shuriken on that Bewear!"

The Accelgor glowed water and shot five blades at the Bewear, Lusamine closed her eyes and ordered. "Altaria, let your voice be heard!"

The mega Altaria shouted a pixilated hyper voice that knocked the Maractus out and caused the Accelgor to leap to the stadium walls. The teacher sent out her next pokemon, a Ludicolo that spun in the rain. "Use ice beam on that Altaria, Accelgor finish that Bewear off with focus blast!"

The Ludicolo shot an ice beam at the Altaria, causing her to struggle with flight as the Accelgor focused and tossed an blast at Bewear who stumbled out of the way. The focus blast crashed to a water fall, the Altaria shouted again, causing the Accelgor to fall into the water from the damage and the Ludicolo to hold his ears in pain. Seeing her chance, Lusamine ordered. "Bewear finish that Ludicolo out with double edge!"

The Bewear rushed head first at the Ludicolo for a k.o, leaving the athlete to be down to her last pokemon, a Zebrastrika. "Hit that Bewear with thunder!"

The Zebrastrika glowed and shot a bolt of lightning into the ceiling, crashing it at the Bewear for a critical hit k.o. Lusamine felt annoyed as she called the Bewear back. "You have done excellent, Altaria use dragon pulse!"

The mega Altaria shot the Zebrastrika with a pulse of energy from her mouth as Lusamine sent out her last healthy pokemon, a Lilligant. The athlete shrugged. "Finish that Altaria with hidden power!"

The Zebrastrika shot a sphere at Altaria, causing her to fall to the ground and reverted back for a k.o. Lilligant spun in a dance and shot a barrage of petal's at the foe for a k.o. Ending the battle as Lusamine called the Altaria back and giggled. "Tee hee! That was enjoyable," The athlete rolled her eyes and reluctantly agreed. "Your use to singles, try thinking of what would work in doubles. I'm out of here!"

On leaving, Lusamine adored the attention from winning and left to the receptionist. She was given a rather odd letter as a prize. "What-" Rustle! "We are pleased to announce that you are invited to Realgam Towers, show the people of Orre what makes you a trainer in the crown jewel of the region!"

A membership card was seen in the folds, Lusamine's smile turned to one of temptation. "He is certainly going to be surprised. There has to be a move tutor somewhere in this region."

Yawn!

Lilligant tugged at the jacket at a suggestion, Lusamine swallowed at the thought. "Anywhere that is battle focused... if that volcano doesn't have it then I will have to check the tower earlier," Lilligant looked up at her trainer in questioning, what would make that dramatic surprise. Lusamine snapped her fingers at few moves. "You have enough but Bewear needs that move to attack more and Clefable can function well for supporting Altaria with... one move."

Lilligant tried to describe the move in a clap, Lusamine held onto her pokemon's hand at what was being suggested. "Exactly, lets visit the pokemon center and prepare for our... flight to Mount Battle."

Simultaneously in the dream world.

At Solashgar, Hildr and Hildetand felt unwelcome as Emboar grunted to the towns people that they were let in. Lillie watched as a Machop, Makuhita, Crogunk and Scraggy enter the town and listen to their conversation. Machoke sat down with Machop to pat him on the back, the little brother attempts to make himself look strong. Lillie knew that the shadow energies lingering in her mind are causing nothing but misery; corrupting the land, attacking all over and abducting various pokemon. She felt something in her eyes twitch purple and shook it off as Elio talked to an Alolan Marowak about the mines. "So there is a crystal in these mines? You don't go there because if you do something strange happens, it has anything to do with Giratina?"

The Marowak shook himself and danced, Elio understood. "Not him... but it we are to fight a tough pokemon regardless," He looked at Corphish, Charmeleon and Mankey as the Spiritomb popped out of the bag to whisper an idea. Elio sighed and asked. "Collector, Kindle needs that Z move to get stronger. We have pokemon that can take on a fire type," Lillie approached to agree. "We have enough with us to make it work, Orma... could you make sure Hildr and Machop work this out." The Servine sighed and slithered as the two began to talk.

Lillie had her team of Rockruff, Chatot and Jigglypuff prepared as Elio prepared his team of Charmeleon, Corphish, Mankey and Spiritomb. On going down to the entrance to a volcanic mine, Lillie knew what was mined. "If we go deeper in we will have to deal with intense heat, that is where the main resource of this mine comes from," Elio listened unaware as Lillie saw a small cart of black glass like minerals. "One of these, obsidian! Known for being sharp and can make pretty... if not easy to scratch jewlery!"

Elio thought of it and asked. "That is why Golem was quick to get the real treasure? No wonder Emboar is angry with this guy," Lillie agreed and smelled a stink she was familiar with. "Be careful, sulfur is not a healthy smell!"

On going deeper, the group found themselves in a chamber that has bits of lava bubbling, an intense heat and a small pedistal with a red crystal. Elio was cautious about approaching as a Monferno, Simisear and Heatmor placed black rocks into a cart and had a Camerupt pull a cart out. Monferno saw Elio focusing on the crystal and leaped in front of him. "MONFERNO!?"

Elio's heart leaped and as he answered. "Yes we are going for that crystal, we can manage what ever is coming out!"

Infernape ignited himself as the Jigglypuff prepared a micro phone, Lillie stopped her. "Hildetand, don't! Monferno, could you please let us through. There is no need for any of us to get hurt," The Monferno laughed a taunt as the chamber became darker with purple and black.

The Heatmor and Simisear knew the coloring and found a black pool forming. The Monferno turned around and felt his ego shot for a moment. Elio and Lillie knew a shadow attack when they see one, Fenry growled, Bryn snapped his pincers, Tune flapped, Atall snorted and prepared for battle. Jigglypuff and Charmeleon felt immense fear as something slithered out, Collectors arrogant smile shifted to a form he recognized it look like it has the serpentine body of an Onix, the forehead being that of a Heatran's crown. It gave a beastial roar from a magma drolling maw as the chamber distorted, Lillie ordered Tune. "Help get these pokemon out of here! We got this!" The Chatot squaked. "Rawk! Follow! Follow!"

The Heatmor, Camerupt and Simisear agreed to follow, the Infernal Worm charged at high speeds. "Tomb!" The Spiritomb sucker punched the worm as the Monferno faked it out, causing a definite flinch and giving the miners time to flee.

Elio and Lillie advanced to a better distance, the man ordered. "Bryn, Kindle, use dragon dance! Atall use karate chop and keep your distance!"

The Mankey chopped at the Infernal Worm for a critical hit at the largest rock on it's body, causing a crack as Lillie ordered. "Fenry use howl if you can!"

The Rockruff howled, the infernal worm slithered back and slammed his tail at the Charmeleon. "Kindle use protect!"

The Charmeleon shielded himself and reflected the blow as Hildetand cheered to Bryn and gave him a helping hand. Elio and Bryn knew the move that needed to be done. The pincer glowed water and slammed at the Worms metal face, the Infernal Worm leaped at Lillie with a predatory gasp. She rolled out of the way and felt the heat as the worm coiled. "Fenry use rock throw, Monferno help us!"

The Monferno mach punched the worms metal head, causing it to fall over as the Spirtiomb's spectral energy went to Lillie to get her out of the coil moments away from crushing. Elio directed his order to Atall. "Use dig next, Kindle claw at that cracked chest! Bryn... focus on its head! Collector stay close to Lillie!"

The Spirtomb dragged Lillie towards Elio's side as the worm felt claw marks on its chest, it shot a stream of lava at the Mankey as he leaped from the other side and burrowed, the Corphish struck the worms head and caused a scratch as Lillie ordered. "Hildetand support Atall, Fenry focus on that crack!" The Jigglypuff heard the vibration's and cheered as the Mankey crushed the worm at the cracked chest, lava began to drip. The worm was breathing heavily as the Spiritomb shot at it's head with a shadow ball, Monferno danced with swords and prepared for the next attack.

The infernal worm's head heated in a black aura, he faced the duo of trainers and inhaled. "BOAR!"

SMASH!

An Emboar crashed down from above and crushed into the worm's metal head, causing a massive crack and the creature to reel in pain. Abysal holes began to bleed into reality as the metal chipped and fell, revealing a head oozing in lava; the Infernal Worm dug into a hole and disappeared, Spirtiomb sensed it all around and warned the group to prepare. The mines sulfur like smell became worse, the lava bellow glowed to where shadows of creatures can be seen, trying to escape, the purple red holes grew and red hands reached out. Nearly grabbing on the Rockruff as he scurried to Lillie, out of a hole came the Infernal Worm rushing at Bryn. Elio ordered as he saw the hellish fire. "Bryn use protect and focus on its chest! If we can break that we will beat this thing!"

The Corphish blocked, the worm slivered back as the Rockruff curled a rock, Hildetand assisted in the rock throw, causing the worm to spasm as it sank into the head. Lillie felt nauseous at the chunk of lava being knocked out, Collector shot a shadow ball at the head as the Charmeleon, Mankey and Corphish attacked the chest, causing the worm to bleed more. Emboar snorted to Monferno to assist, the smaller pokemon leaped on the larger ones back and yelled to charge; Emboar charged to the chest for one more super power blow. The worm's cracked chest shattered, streams of lava pooled as the worm fell, the group felt nauseous as the Spiritomb frowned and whispered something rather faint, out of unusual respect for someone.

BOOM!

Spirtomb used shadow ball, causing the worm to spasm out one more time as it went limp, its body erupted in a dark aura.

Elio took a deep breath as the Mankey, Monferno and Emboar grunted in victory. Leaping down from the ceiling was the Machoke that punched the ground, Elio and Lillie felt their minds twitch as they heard words. "The attack is getting worse, you have those kids re-" The Machoke was about to finish as the holes formed into one massive one, a red hand reached out for Lillie. Emboar glared and pushed her towards the door way, the hand grabbed the Emboar and caused him to thrash. Emboar used burn up, causing the hand to cringe for a moment as it quickly dragged him in. Machoke and Monferno were horrified by what they saw as green lights flicker out of the puddle of lava, a legion of hands emerged as the lights erupted. Causing them to fade as the hellish mine reverted back to what it was, Lillie and Machoke were shaking on their knees, the human asked. "Thi...this again?!"

The Machoke swallowed, Lillie heard a voice speak. "Thi... this was what my lit-" His hands shake, the Jigglypuff shouted to him. "We got to tell the Chief about this! Miss, your going to be with us so you can hear everything!"

Lillie stuttered. "Wh... why me?"

The Jigglypuff glared as her green eyes meet hers. "The Chief... would word it best!"

Elio helped Lillie up. "Does she have to?"

Machoke coughed, Lillie tried to shake off the dread. "L...let me go, Fenry... come with me," The Rockruff followed the order as the Monferno tried to keep Machoke up. Elio was about to follow when Collector stopped him. "We have an opportunity and we would be fools to miss on the crystal!"

Elio saw Lillie leave, Atall, Bryn and Kindle glared at the Spiritomb; they asked in unison. "What is wrong with you?"

The human agreed. "We have no idea what is going on past that hole and you think that crystal will make any of that better?!" The Spiritomb frowned at the thought. "We know something is amiss! That Onix... we knew of him!"

Spiritomb adjusted his crown, Elio gasped. "...Your telling me that thing was-" The human's eyes twitched. "Those things really are a fusion of pokemon that shadow power took took?! The Rancid Beast and that worm?"

The Spiritomb continued. "We heard him in there. We gave Onix a metal coat, he says he wants it for his mommy. In exchange he gave us the crown with the power!"

Collector focused a crazed gaze on the kings rock as his spirits shifted around in realization. "He was a great use and he was vital! Now, we be a use to him in return."

Elio felt his blood boil at the words. "Be a use?! Your saying that Onix in his state was in a-" Elio's eyes faded on what his mind put together. "...Oh, you help him in this time by trying to putting him out of his... Collector, is now a good time to take that Z crystal? I think a lot of people in this town knew of Emboar and just getting that after he... did that, it doesn't feel right."

The Spiritomb gestured and smiled. "Depends, do we need that crystal? We don't but Kindle does!"

Elio and Kindle felt something in their chest burn, Kindle sighed. "We came here for that anyways, let's get this over with!"

Bryn grunted and scuttled at the pedestal, he plucked the firium z out. Light flickered, Atall took a closer look as more converged to a location. Pew! Pew! A wormhole Elio was familiar with opened, Bryn scutted behind the human, Kindle mustered up the courage to face what was coming out, it surely wouldn't be as freightening as the Infernal Worm or its concept. Elio heard a familiar, otherwordly cry from the other side, a Blacephalon twirled out and flipped in a dance. The floating head bounced to the Blacephalon's left foot, Elio shouted. "Kindle, lets do this!" The Blacephalon notice his facade wasn't working and caught his head with his neck, he shrieked and spun his head.

Its aura bursted, it leaped above and tossed his head. Elio expected one move and saw Blacephalon shot a shadow ball from its neck at the Charmeleon, sending him to a wall. "Kindle use dragon dance!"

The Charmeleon grunted and danced as the head above rushed to him, Elio and the other pokemon backed away. "Kindle use protect! I think it is-" Charmeleon braced with protect as the head blew up, a series of blue and pink dots scattered, the two star like eyes ignited in fire works. Blacelphalon grew another head as the Charmeleon saw his chance and glowed his claws, tearing at the ultra beast. Elio ordered. "Kindle come back, Collector it's your turn!"

The Charmeleon ran from the irritated Blacephalon as the Spirtiomb hovered to battle; Blacephalon tossed it head and plucked two shadow balls from the neck. Impressing Collector for a moment until the ultra beast tossed the first one at him, Elio growled. "Shadow sneak that ultra beast! It should be enough!"

The Spiritomb sneaked into the shadows and struck the Blacephalon from bellow, knocking him out for what seems to be a k.o. The Blacephalon's head rolled on the floor, the eyes dazed and the body struggled to get up. On seeing the limbs give up, Elio felt some satisfactory with the victory until the wormhole began to pull. Kindle was being dragged closer, Elio ran to hold him in, Bryn and Atall observed as the Blacephalon's body and head floated to the wormhole. On seeing the ultra beast disappearing into the wormhole, the human thought another thing he caused. "Now we have to deal with a worm-" Flicker! Flicker! Pew!

The wormhole closed, leaving behind shiny writing on the ground. Elio went to read the words out loud. "Blacephalon, I call upon you?" The words rang in his mind as Corphish waved the firium z. "Phish?"

Elio nodded in a smile and took the firium z, he raised it to the air in victory. "Challenge is complete! Now lets get out of here!"

At the bandit fort.

Lillie, Orma, Tune and Fenry witness the Alolan Golem laughing off what Hildetand confessed to. "Ha, your joking! He got himself out of mess like that once, didn't stop him!"

Hildr glared at the Chief. "You think this is a joke? We saw Emboar go into this things and when something comes out... it looks like someone we knew! Remember Jormunsteinn?"

The Alolan Golem remembered. "That big kid? We haven't visited Fortstone in-" His eyes shifted to a sharp glare, he shot a stone at what is a damaged ceiling in anger. "What were you two doing when those... things came for Emboar?!"

Hildr heard the roar, Hildetand hid behind him. "It was fast chief and Emboar pushed this traveler out of it's path!"

The Chief focused on Lillie, trying to ask something and felt something cough. "...Emboar would do something like that... Hildr, Hildetand... don't you two got something better to do than staying here?"

Lillie knew what the Chief is going through. "It sounds like you cared more about Emboar than you are letting on. Are you sure you want us to leave?"

The Chief smiled at Lillie. "Yeah, Machop kind of needs support and Hildetand has a job to do involving you!" The Jigglypuff puffed and saluted. "I know, bring back that cable! Are you still sure about this?"

The Chief nodded. "You... you got better things to do than hang out here," Tune chirped and fluttered to the Chiefs rather tiny throne. "Rwark! Hurt?"

Lillie saw the Chief feeling depressed and nodded. "Yes, he is. Could you do something for me... please make sure he gets through this," The Chatot saluted, much to Chief annoyance. "Rwark? Sort? Stack? Watch?" Golem was about to roar that he gets lost until his eyes widen to an idea. "...Actually yeah! Two of the runts... they need assistance scouting the the Temple of Drakes in a few days. Think your up to that?"

The Chatot nodded and chirped, Lillie left in silence. Rockruff, Servine, Machoke and Jigglypuff followed out. Clefairy and Drowzee waved goodbye from the distance as the five left the fort and to Solasgar.

Lillie took a deep breath to clear out her mind. "I need to talk to Isaac. This shadow energy is getting more disturbing," With what felt like an hour of travel, Machoke saw his brother trying to comfort a Monferno about what happened. "Choke!"

The Machop is trying to make himself look tough and couldn't do it, he went to his older brother scared of what is going on, Makuhita, Crogunk and Scraggy were talking with a Mankey about what had happened. Lillie saw Elio with a firium z at his z power ring and ran to him. "What happened down there?"

Elio noticed Chatot isn't with Lillie and and answered. "Call me selfish and heartless, but I gotten this Z crystal as well as some fancy words I want to try out. Kindle is at the Inn with Bryn," Spiritomb popped out of Elio's bag with a smug smile as Lillie asked. "What are those words? That normally means you have a new spell... or something." Elio smiled widely, his heart is beating louder as he inhaled to shout. "BLACEPHALON, I CALL UPON YOU!"

Lillie gasped at the tone and felt wind blow, she as well as the Servine, Rockruff and Jigglypuff watched an ultra wormhole open. Dancing out in a spin was to Lillie's surprise a Blacephalon, it landed and tipped his head like a performer with a hat. It tossed his head to the air in style; causing it to explode, reform, then explode more in various directions.

Lillie and the pokemon by her felt amazed, Elio found it a wonder. "So that shout can summon that ultra beast?! Awesome!" The Mankey leaped at the explosions, danced and tossed a wikke berry at him for a heal, Blacephalon grew another head, tossed it in the air with a barrage of shadow balls for even more fire works. Collector found it amusing as Elio and Lillie huddled to each other, they heard a phone call from bellow and their vision shifting.

On an island far from Hugrheim.

Lost and Ghorchi flew down to find the sight they were looking for. A graveyard, the sun began to set as they found what they were, Lost jumped off to identify what each grave meant. The ashen tomb stone with the moth like wings engraved, the cloth and flowers on another, the one marked by the swords and the stone with moon flowers. "If this isn't love," Ghorchi observed the tomb stone in the tree's shade and guessed. "I think the ashen stone and the one with the cloth are what we need use these on," Flicker, Lost saw a Celebi appear. "Do you have the ashes still?"

The Mimikyu nodded and gave the pouch, Celebi glowed and smiled. "Thank you, the ashes are needed since these two have been gone for so long. The dreamer loved them as much as every other pokemon and person he gotten close to," Celebi focused the ashes on the two graves, Lost asked. "What of the other three, one of them didn't really deserve what she got, the other girl-" Celebi caused the two graves to glow grown. "They are part of Mew's plan, but it's going to be in a few days. The Guardian is to ignite once more in Mew's own words. The Scapegoat... will have better chances in this world than the real one."

Hydreigon stared at the tomb stone in the dark. "This one is the only bad one?" Celebi shrugged. "Mew never told me ,other than it is the dreamers own demon. The Beast as he calls it, made from that human's desire to challenge others. For now lets focus on the other-"

Celebi sensed something coming, Lost and Ghorchi found a purple and red hooded humanoid approach. It spoke in a laugh. "What do you have of value in this childish place? It isn't even your world!"

Lost true eyes glowed. "None of your business, this is the boss's island so what are you doing here?!"

The figure laughed as purple tendrils crawled from underneath. "Just putting an end to this hopeful little dream!"

The tendrils charged at the graves, Celebi pulsed green energy to push them away and cause the figure to sizzle. "This is the shadow energy made manifest, it knows these two will stop it's plans," The Hydreigon gasped and glared. "That stuff hurting this world? Well say no more!" The three heads shot in unison a flash cannon, causing the figure to fall back in pain.

Lost sensed something clicking from around as the Sorcerer hissed and raised two pink orbs. "Why do you protect a simple Replica? Is it because that is you?"

Lost dodged the orbs and clawed, seeing little effect as the Sorcerer laugh. "Or because he see's you as the favorite? Casting all others aside... what will happen when he finds another?"

Lost growled as Ghorchi shot down a draco meteor. "Go away! You tried to hurt Lillie!" The meteors crashed to no effect, causing the eyes bellow the hood to whisper. "You will fail, like you failed her!"

The Hydreigon blinked at what was being talked about as a white herb flickered to him. Nom! "ROAR!"

The Sorcerer sank into the shadows to dodge the flash cannon, Ghorchi's vision shifted to a grassy road way, by an old wooden village. In the distance was a black skin woman with black hair, blue eyes and a matching blue dress. She smiled at Ghorchi after watching a green Hydreigon leave. "It took us having to fight, but I think he will be safe anyone else, come on Hydreigon we got a-" Ghorchi remembered the woman and the voice. "Nora?"

He flew in disbelief, a voice in his head is screaming. "Snap out of it, what your looking at isn't real!"

Nora blinked in concern and leaped at him to give his three heads a nuggie. "The village would finally accept you as the silly sweet heart you are," Ghorchi blushed embarrassed and nuzzled back, Nora sighed and was about to lead until the Hydreigon saw a black aura behind her. The woman's face cringed as she looked down, a metal claw impaled her in the torso, the Hydreigon was in shock as a net was launched at him.

Out of the vision, Lost defended a Hydreigon that was struggling from something not there as the Sorcerer formed daggers and was about to stab at him. "GET THE HELL AWAY FROM HIM YOU MONSTER!"

Lost charged at the Sorcerer, Celebi was channeling a green energy as the Sorcerer kept dodging. He pulsed Mimikyu off of him and aimed a shadow synergy stone at the graves. "Such a ugly site, this will make it all pleasing!"

Lost hissed as strange light flowed from the sky, she felt a surge of energy and pounced at the Sorcerer with her tendrils wrapping around him and engulfing him with the cloak. Underneath the Sorcerer had a small view of yellow eyes that tore into him. Green light surrounded the Hydreigon and had his vision return, Celebi shouted. "What you saw was an illusion, are you okay?"

Ghorchi sniffled with all six eyes. "..No... are you done yet?"

The Celebi raised his thumb as the graves ignited in flame. "It is done, now lets get rid of this fiend!"

Lost spat the Sorcerer out, revealing under the hood an Alakazam's skull that was crackled. He tossed something to the sky, a black and purple pool. "This world will turn! Let us sho-" Celebi closed his eyes and emitted a green light, the Sorcerer was about to say something as the light engulfed him and the corrupted surroundings. He glared under the skull as he faded, the imagery returned to an ordinary island, only for it to be night.

Ghorchi went to a corner to try and comfort himself. "It's okay, just a bad dream," Celebi couldn't stand the sight as he comforted him. "It's okay to miss her, your with friends who understand," Lost scurried to Ghorchi to pet him as he started to cry. "That monster won't be doing THAT to you again."

The Hydreigon sobbed as moon light trickled on the flames, on the winged grave, moth like wings formed. Heat was felt as a Volcarona formed, on another, black tendrils crawled to the cloak. Coming through the Volcarona saw him flying over his grave, he saw the moon flowers bloom to the moon light. "Wha... what a somber place for the departed," He turned around to find a Hydreigon mourning. "Oh my! Must you need a moment to yourselves?"

The Hydreigon heard the words and shook his main head. "Sniff! No, you must be Embey?"

Embey danced elegantly as a Mimikyu crawled away from her grave. "COUGH! Dirt!"

She saw herself at the distance. "Hello me, how is the boss doing?"

She scurried to her other self, Lost blushed at her Replica. "He and Lillie are doing very fine, welcome home," The Replica found the island familiar. "...It's been long, there is a lot I want to ask about-" She stopped and felt herself beckoned. "...He wants us to meet at the tree," The Vision entertained with a dance the Hydreigon to make him feel better and felt the beckoning. "Oh my, I apologize but the good lord seeketh! Lost... or the one of this world... shall we see what he ask of us?"

The Replica nodded. "If it helps the boss and Lillie, it will be!"

She turned to her real counter part and was given a soft hug, Lost whispered. "Just be yourself, you earned it," The Replica blushed and saw the other three graves. "...I want to ask him about the others, see you soon!" The Replica leaped at the Vision's chest like a necklace and whispered. "Okay Embey, I'm ready to go!"

Lost, Ghorchi and Celebi watched the Volcarona flew to the tree with ember scale wings. Ghorchi noticed the bloomed moon flowers. "This... this is a rather beautiful place," Lost agreed and found the moon light shining at even the lonely grave in the dark. "It is."

On top of the tree.

The Replica and the Vision found a Mew awaiting with a few toys to pass the time. The Vision landed gently and let the Replica off. "You brought us back for a reason?"

The Mew nodded and awaited the Replica to ask. "You brought Emby and I back... why not Quenclag or Krell?"

Mew answered rather hesitate. "It's a bit complicated, but I'll try to explain it. I need those two and even Manny for another part of the world, it isn't going to be until Uncle is close enough, do you mind waiting until then for them to be brought back?"

The Replica didn't mind as she tapped her claw. "What is going on has to be big for us to think of bringing that guy back is a good. The dark was where he came from, always has been and wanted to return to," The Mew agreed as the Vision danced. "Maybe here he can have that darkness without having to be... alone, what happened to him anyways?"

The Replica sighed as Mew answered. "He knew the end was coming and made sure the bosses friends were given a challenge. Just that they see him as a Beast because of what he had done... now, I ask of something very special from you two," The Replica smiled under her cloak. "What is it that you ask?"

The Mew swallowed and presented a small stone of light. "If you two touch this... you can become one, a whole new identity will be made. We need that power with where you are descending to," The Vision gasped. "Into where?!"

The Mew answered as he sensed more chaos in the distance. "A place in this world that is mum's subconsciousness. It's a mess of crawling chaos and we need someone to fight that Sorcerer as well as... try to do something about the pokemon that get taken into that place. What happens in there is pretty messed up."

The Replica stared at the stone. "This guy is causing all sorts of problems to the world... especially for the boss or Lillie?"

Mew felt screaming and answered. "Yes, mostly to mum's and I don't want pop's to fight that thing alone," The Replica sighed and placed her tendril on the stone. "I'll do it! Embey, your in?"

The Vision fluttered to the stone. "If it is for the world and those we love, it shall be!"

A light shined, a flame ignited, Mew found it heating up and flickered. "Good luck, I'll be back later!"

In the waking world.

Lusamine went to the room in the pokemon center and felt over confident as Clefable was assisting Lilligant in a duo dance. "I know, helping hand is one of the best moves for you, but we should save it till that tournament after tomorrow!"

She had supplies for a face mask and called the two pokemon back. "Now, if we are to be back in that world... by now much has happened and we MIGHT have a chance to sneak around before anyone noticed. You all earned this rest," The Clefable waved and went into the ball, Lilligant nodded as she went into hers. Lusamine prepared herself for an afternoon nap and placed her jacket on the side of a chair. With two cucumbers at her eyes, she felt even more relaxed.

She opened her eyes to a haunted Inn, Altaria felt tired out, Mismagius was talking to a Misdreavus, Clefable waved hello, Milotic yawning awake, Lilligant gasped at how soon her trainer fell asleep and Beware was hugging a Banette that was struggling to get away from her. Lusamine gasped at the sight. "Put that thing back, you don't know where it was been!"

Bewear whined and lossened her grip, the trainer and her group went out of the Inn to find Growlithe and Marril talking with a Mudsdale with a cart and paying for something. Lusamine approached, feeling the grass on her feet and the moon above, she coughed and cheered. "I must have over slept, good evening you two!"

Growlithe barked happy as Marril recognized a lot had physically changed from the woman from yesterday. He chitter to a Mudsdale that stared rather impressed and neighed that they get on the large cart. Lilligant and Clefable sat by Lusamine's sides, Bewear was sat by a Pumpkaboo, Milotic coiled, Mismagius hovered down to a Litwick and Altaria was singing to the moon. She let Growlithe and Marril take her lap as she observed the rather clear plane, the patches of ponds across the fantasy esc land that was complimented by the moon. "Such a lovely world, it makes you wonder what else came from her mind," "This isn't entirely mum's. Pop's and his games are kind of to thank for some of this!"

Lusamine flinched and found a tired Mew look at the scenery with Bewear. "Goodness, what happened?"

Mew stared at what is at the moment a whole world and shook his head at something. "What ever you do, don't think about that thing you fought last time. Not here, it does involve the pokemon that get taken and... it's scary beyond words."

Lusamine was about to ask what happened when she stilled her tongue and found a Salamence, Flygon and Dragonite in the sky. She pressed her fingers together as she thought of the Bisharp gang, Munchlax, as well as pokemon of the dream she may or may not meet. "I am aware some pokemon play the roll of the villains in this story, what that Bisharp was doing was inexcusable save for what they do in nature."

Mew agreed as Lusamine felt a strong breeze, looking above was a Honchkrow carrying a Kantonian Vulpix north, with a Noctowl carrying a Kantionian Sandshrew. "Quite a few do and Bisharp was the nastiest of them. There is another gang nearby, but they work differently," Lusamine summed up the gang in one word. "Bandits." Mew nodded as Mismagius noticed a fort with a Hoothoot staring with a Chatot. They dismissed the cart and were signaling something wasn't worth the effort. The cart kept traveling until it reached a stopping point at the base of a volcano, a Salandit hacking fumes scurried on, leaving Lusamine bored and observing the structures. "Do all these towns share a theme?"

Mew tried to count and lost track. "Botantha, Streamsguard, Basingale, The Perch, Vensville... what we were talking about again?" Lusamine's calm face soured as she realized the theme. "All of them focus on a type!?" She found it ridiculous of a concept it was shifted to a faux smile. "That's...interesting."

Mew sighed at what Lusamine really thought about the idea, the cart shook as another passenger entered. A particular stone that dragged a kings rock, Lusamine recognize the pattern, out of the stone came a Spiritomb with a smile that tossed a few coins at Mudsdale's pouch. "Tomb!"

The Mudsdale waited until it was time to start moving, Spiritomb sighed and saw a human woman, he recognized similarities and kept a smile. He focused his direction at a Mew that noticed and felt curious. Lusamine felt something familiar going on with the Spiritomb observing her pokemon. "...You seemed to have traveled a far way from home, something on your mind?"

The Spiritomb nodded as the kart stopped to a town that was built in a lush forest, Growlithe and Marril perked up and prepared to leave the kart.

Lusamine wanted to escort the two pokemon safely back to where they came and had her pokemon follow. When she was about announce something, she noticed the Mew left and watched a Salandit go to a herb shop. In addition was the Spiritomb that finished observing and sensed more going on, Mudsdale refused to go any further as he saw a purple red shround in the distance. Spiritomb sank into the stone and dragged his crown with him into the shroud. Marril felt his spine grow cold, Growlithe felt the dread as Clefable asked something. "Fable?"

Marril swallowed and describbed an urgent ordeal, Growlithe agreed and charged to the fog foolishly. Marril was shouting to his companion and followed, Lusamine felt her chest leap at what the two pokemon were getting themselves into as Clefable followed first. "Bewear, Mismagius, Lilligant, Milotic, Altaria, we need to stop this!"

In moments, the group realized that journeying past the shroud was a foolish idea as the scape became something unlike the rest of the world, the sky was purple and red; the earth looked black, the river looked murky and uneasy. Marril saw a distant town being attacked by black tendrils and ran even faster with Growlithe trying to catch up, past a Spiritomb that decimated strange red creatures.

Lusamine caught up, panting as she saw a larger crimson creature that disturbed her; it looked like its head is that of a Politoed, but its lower body looked like that of an Arbok, its claws resemble a Barbaracle's claws. The eyes are grey and dead, it glowed a black aura and slashed, Spiritomb sucker punched it into a lake, bubbles were seen as the creature charged, Spiritomb sank his head into the shadows and struck from the back. Lusamine shook her head and ordered. "Lilligant use petal dance on this... I don't even want to know."

The Lilligant saluted and spun, obliterating the creature and leaving the Spiritomb annoyed. Lusamine glared at the forbidden pokemon and picked him up. "Going in here was a foolish idea. I'll have to rescue even you, everyone lets follow those two sweet hearts!"

The group of pokemon journeyed closer to the town, clashing lights were seen, by the bridge Mismagius saw a Marril trying to help a Grimer up while a Growlithe was pulling. A strange wrinkled creature resembling a Quagsire was crawling towards them, rearing up two scythes similar to a Kabutops and lunging at them. Spiritomb rushed his spectral energy to the shadows and held it in, giving Lusamine the chance to order. "Mismagius use shadow ball!"

The Mismagius shot the creature in the lower torso, causing it to fall into the water in a black aura. Lilligant and Bewear rushed to help pull the trio of pokemon up. Altaria and Milotic saw something approaching from the water en masse as Lusamine asked. "Are you three alright?"

The Grimer gurgled and saw bubbling shadows, Marril was panting a yes as shadowy hands were reached out, Growlithe growled at the shifting shadows. Lusamine prepared her mega stone necklace. "Clefable, shall we test helping hand and how it works with hyper voice?" Clefable gave a thumbs up as the Altaria prepared for the mega energy, light shined in the stone.

In the town of Streamsguard.

A brown hair mage shot beams of energy at a red mass of gapping maws that were attempting to devour a Swampert as a Munchlax powered the prism sword with a Fightinium Z.

SLASH! The mass melted and squealed, the Swampert landed on his stomach and cracked his knuckles. "Things caused enough trouble!"

Swampert bulked up. "Me smash them!"

The mage frowned in worry. "You need to hide while we handle the-" She saw a creature dragging a kicking Azumarril out of the inn, it looked like it had the head of a Huntail, the body of a Lanturn, the limbs and tail of a Salazzle. A pit opened up in preparation for another victim, the mage calmed her mind and shot stored power to knock the Azumarril out of the Deep One's hands. It gurgled and snarled as it charged to the mage in unnatural speeds, SLASH!

It was shoved to a building by a Salamence that roared. "I WON'T LET YOU FIENDS TAKE ANOTHER! BY HE OF THE SKY, I WILL VANQUISH YOU!"

Salamence roared and beaten down the Deep One in an outrage, in a position of the Swampert as the Azumarril used belly drum. "Smash!" Swampert punched the Deep One to a warping pond with his strength.

The mage took a deep breath. "The pokemon of this world are fighting now! Take this!"

Out of her mouth came a dragon pulse, the pond bubbled as Munchlax was about to try something. "With this we can finish this-" Slash!

The Deep One pounced in a black aura and sloshed an electrical sludge wave as it tried to claw into the Munchlax. Swampert tossed the Munchlax out of the way as Azumarril used aqua jet to dodge above and attack the Deep One, Salamence flew with his teeth at it's throat and slammed it to the ground. The mage shot a beam of stored power as Munchlax punched in the air with the sword multiple times. The sword glowed in energy, Munchlax ran to the Deep One that was bloated with dark energy. SLASH!

Munchlax slashed at the deep one multiple times at high speeds. "In the name of the stars, I will free you!"

HACK SLASH CHOP! The Deep One took blow after blow until one blinding slice knocked the Deep One into a rock sticking in the middle of the pond like city. Leaving a giant crack and the Deep One to gurgle a sickening croak, it vomited a black aura and faded. Leaving behind three flickering lights as the corrupting tendrils tried to hasten the destruction of the town. "Clefable use helping hand! Altaria use hyper voice!"

A Clefable was singing a tune with the Altaria, motivating her to sing a song that caused the mage and Salamence to cover their ears. The tendrils were obliterated as the green light erupted, causing the lake like city to go back to what it was.

The mage smiled at a blonde woman has a Marril, Growlithe and Grimer by her legs. "Thank you for giving the spirits time to work! I don't know how long this is going to keep going," The blonde woman was startled by another human as Altaria powered down, Lilligant saw Azumarril shouting in shock and relief at the Marril. (Little sis?!)

The Marril bawled and went to her older sister, Growlithe followed and barked something at the Azumarril. Salamence calmed down and was panting as Munchlax waved hello. The blonde woman twitched for a moment at the pokemon that kept putting himself in danger as a Spiritomb popped out of the stone to analyze the mage who coughed and introduced herself. "Sorry about not introducing myself, the name is Rosa! Or Rosa Rauðr."

She extended her hand as the woman introduced herself. "Lusamine Aether, I hate to sound... personal, but what is someone like you doing around here?"

Rosa winked as the Swampert grunted to the Azumarril and Marril. "Some one sent me on a mission to protect this land from the Sorcerer and his schemes to plunge this world into a twisted nightmare."

Lusamine blinked as the Spiritomb and Mismagius sensed something suspicious about Rosa, Bewear followed behind with a pink Marshstomp that was rejected by a vain Milotic. He asked a question to a Swampert that stared dumbfounded. "Turning these lands into a hell scape... do you have any knowledge on something like those... things that resembled pokemon?"

Rosa's bubbly mood died. "The one who sent me told me not to think about it too hard and it's a bit obvious what they are made from," Lusamine was about to ask as she felt nauseous. "Never mind! Are there others like you that your... contact had sent to these lands? We would like to assist in the matter," Rosa's dead mood shifted to a faded smile. "You already have met my boss and you are already helped keeping these pokemon safe. I want to know... why did you let that Spiritomb come with you?"

Lusamine shrugged as she placed the Spiritomb down, she saw it was thinking something. "...It came to me for a reason... but it seems it seems that it wants to protect this region as well," Spiritomb snapped out of the thought and agreed. Rosa sensed something and gave her farewell. "Another one out at the Perch?! I'll meet you again soon," Lusamine saw the woman run to the east and felt business wasn't settled.

Marshtomp was asking Swampert for something, the older scratched himself. "Swamp?" (Your flirted with someone like that, as your first time, either she ends it soon to be nice or she drags it on to be mean!)

Milotic agreed and complimented the Swamperts intelligence as Lusamine saw the four smaller pokemon are safe and sound. "I have questions left unanswered, Spiritomb... Munchlax... think about what you are doing!"

Munchlax grunted unaware as Spiritomb hid a glare, watching the woman and her pokemon leave. "We are not the only ones hiding something!"

Munchlax shrugged. "It's what ever duty she has for herself! Sir Swampert, I would like to talk about the mountains!" Salamence regained his senses and knew what was asked. "That old mine, haven't heard out of it in weeks. What are you looking for?"

At a single tower in the east, by a clift.

The trees looked drained and a Dragonite punched a strange red harpy to the ground. Within Kalden rushed in to confront a fiend that was taking a green flicker from a Pelipper. The fiend had charred yet still grey skin, horns, mechanical wings that crackled dark electricity. "YOR TOOR SHUL!"

The dragon Silvally shouted a flamethrower at the demon, causing it to twist back with a tongue sticking smile. The demon glowed a black aura and shot a lightning bolt, Kalden strode and lunged with a crunch at its wings, backing away as the wings tried to close in.

Boom! Kalden turned around to find a red long humanoid being tossed to the floor, it was covered in sludge and had hair all over as it evaporated in a black aura. Naganadel crackled a strong aura and flew."Threat is loosing out there! Dragonite and a Noivern are beating them in droves," The demon leaped at the center and let loose a shadow discharge. The two dragon were shot to the walls, feeling every nerve in their body ignite in pain. The demon's smile showed teeth and was about to attack Kalden. Crylate glared and let loose a dark pulse, causing the demon to flinch and glow red as he let loose a childish yet elderly voice. "Lets see how fast this will kill the both of you!"

The demon's wings extended it's needles, ready to shoot at the duo. Kalden shouted to the ceiling as the Naganadel charged a beam; Kalden leaped away from an electrical barrage of syringes as Naganadel flew above.

CRASH!

A draco meteor pounded the demon as the Naganadel shot a dragon pulse, leaving behind and a black aura to erupt. The Naganadel laughed sadistically. "Threat destroyed!"

Kalden saw flickering lights glow and erupted, one flew back to the Pelipper to bring him to life. "Wha...what happened?!"

Kalden had no knowledge and barked a question. "Are you alright? You gave us a scare!"

The Pelipper flapped at the world outside being restored. "That attack sent me shivering! How are the nests bellow?"

Naganadel smiled at his report. "Threat to them destroyed! No one got taken!"

Kalden took a deep breath as a pink pulse was felt. The trio of pokemon were startled by what happened as a familiar mage entered. "Huff! Hah! Cr...Crylate, this has taken longer to dispel than last time!"

The Naganadel turned around and agreed. "They... spread like mad?"

Rosa nodded as she listened to something in her mind. "Okay, I'll tell them! The shadow energy got mad that we got a key part in stopping them in our hands, it shouldn't be trying this again for a while but we need to talk about this later... meet me at Basingal?"

Crylate agreed and flew out the door, Kalden smelled Rosa and growled. "I am not fooled! Why do you take on that guise?"

Rosa frowned with doe like eyes. "It's complicated... there is a very nice guy in this region that would love to see you!"

Kalden gave an stalwart stare and notice a figure behind Rosa, he was uncertain the woman turned around.

Lusamine's eyes shrank at the sight of the Silvally that was about to ask a question, a Clefable came in waving goodbye to someone, a Bewear quietly followed, Mismagius phased through a wall, Lilligant waddled in, Milotic slithered and Altaria caught two of the occupants attention. Rosa took a deep breath and asked. "Kalden, you mind taking these pokemon to a room for the night? It's going to be a long talk."

The Silvally looked at the ceiling with holes and went down a set of stairs, guiding the other pokemon as Rosa gestured to Lusamine to follow. "Come along!"

In a room with a window view of a lush valley, two beds, one like a nest and another looking more normal. Lusamine took a deep breath to ask. "You know that thing somewhere?"

Rosa sensed a bitter emotion and asked back. "Do you?"

Lusamine closed her eyes and felt something burn in her chest, Silvally or Type:Full was a project she over saw when her then Chief Branch Scientist Faba started it without her permission, when she knew she allowed it to continue until it was counter productive and oversaw to it being put in cold storage. "Perhaps, I... didn't expect it to be that friendly. What do you know of that strange dragon type?"

Rosa felt worried for the Naganadel and answered. "More than you, Kalden and I helped him grow up."

Lusamine gasped in impulse. "Kalden?! Where did you here that name?" R

osa answered feeling more guilt from the woman. "He is called that around these parts. Before you ask... he isn't working for my superior... least not intentionally or even knowing. Since you were busy... do you know who my client even is?"

Lusamine thought of the suspicious behavior and smiled in a tease. "That sweet little Mew, you came here along with that Mimikyu and Hydreigon?" Rosa nodded and spun, a pink flicker came, a Mew. Lusamine giggled at who Rosa actually is in addition to the cute show. The Mew glowed in telepathy to Rosa who refused the request. "He wouldn't fall for this since he seen this before. Lillie however," She raised a finger in a maybe. "It depends on if it is needed or if she finds anything suspicious. Now, the big request for you!"

Lusamine was willing to listen. "What does he actually call you again? Crimson?"

Rosa flickered to the form of a Latias with a blush. "Yep! While it is very important that you keep yourself hidden from Lillie, it is time that Elio knows about what is going on. He and Lillie are awake now so we may have to leave a few brea-" Mew looked above and whistled. "That is one way to get all tired up again! That Spiritomb... he needs to go back to pop's before he gets himself into more trouble."

Lusamine snapped her fingers at a wonderful yet awful plan. "This might delay our meeting, but if that Spiritomb is pursuing me because of some... obvious connections. Let him come here, if Elio is asleep he will certainly notice. Anywhere north of this region that is of immediate concern?"

Mew shook his head and sensed what was planned. "You would do that to him! No it isn't, if your going to play that with him... then I'm just going to give you a hint that the big threat is in a place called Vensville," Lusamine was about to ask why until she stilled her tongue, she went back to her reason. "If this bothers you that much, it would be all the wiser to just tell him!"

Mew tilted his head on a misunderstanding. "It doesn't, but lets see how he reacts! Crimson, we need to get going!"

The Latias agreed and spun, she flickered to the mage Rosa and winked a goodbye as the Mew flickered out of existence. Lusamine folded her legs and had her fingers pressed together in trying to plan how she is going to present herself, then she looked at herself in a mirror and smiled. "This is more than enough! I'll have to make sure Spiritomb doesn't try anything."

She heard flapping from a Pelipper and went up the stairs to find a Spiritomb with a crown looking back. Lusamine coughed to gain Spiritomb's attention and looked down on him in frustration. "You have wandered far enough, we need to talk!"

By Streamsguard.

Elio, Lillie, a Corphish, Charmeleon, Mankey, Servine, Rockruff and Jigglypuff searched with no luck. Lillie pieced together what was known while leaving out the detail that Rui had a phone call that woke them up. "We fell asleep during Blacephalon's performance, while that happened Collector went to this direction while we were sleeping."

Bryn scurried to the town as Elio joined in putting the information together. "From what those guys at Solashgar said, he wandered off because he wanted to think about what was going on... what happened to that Onix must have hit him harder than he is letting on," Lillie agreed and tried to keep her mind off of the creatures she and her team have fought. "We need to find him soon," "Phish!"

Bryn came crawling back with news and jumped up in joy. Elio asked. "Someone knows where he went to?"

The Corphish grunted as Lillie saw a light show south, the Alolan Champ saw Lillie's curiosity and asked. "Collector is in another direction, you want to see what is going on at Basingale?"

Lillie nodded and yawned. "It's been a long day, see you soon?" Elio agreed to the plan and had Corphish lead the way. "Atall, Kindle, you want come with me or are you still pretty tired?"

Kindle and Atall yawned as they followed Lillie. Leaving Elio to walk down the road alone.

On his left is a large river and something caught Corphish's attention. Elio watched the pokemon search in the river and felt something odd, a red rock that is different from the grey. "...We need to see what this stone even is... I think Olivia mentioned a few that can be worth a lot," Corphish agreed and searched more, Elio saw a passage way toward a mountain and smelled something. "An adventure awaits! You think Collector went in there?"

Corphish thought it a possibility and plucked out a stone that has black spots underneath the grime. Elio took it and wiped it until he saw signs down the road that disproved his theory, a group of Baltoy that have been mercilessly beaten up. Corphish gasped as Elio felt the trail. "Collector went down the road... Bryn, we need to help these guys," The Corphish agreed and helped gathered the Baltoy, Elio took a packet of herbs and a match, the burning herbs smelled horrible but the Baltoy came through. They jumped in unison at the sight of the stone Elio had and glowed, teleporting away much to human's frustration. "Of course... ingrates!"

On continuing down the road, Elio finished getting dirt and grime off of the rock, he found black spots and recognized it. "This is a blood stone, Bryn... how often have you been in rivers to know this?"

The Corphish blushed at his sense of accomplishment, Elio placed the blood stone in his bag and saw a lonely tower to the distance. "Bryn, we are giving Collector a talk on going out alone! He keeps this up and he is going to just put himself in danger!"

On getting to the doorway, he heard a familiar chuckle and opened the door. "Okay Collector, enough is eno-" He saw the Spiritomb with a kings rock calmly turn around. "Spirit?"

Elio glared at the rebellious pokemon as Bryn tapped the human by the leg. "Corp?"

Elio focused his gaze for a moment and found something at the corner of his eye, a very familiar blonde woman that had her eyes closed and sitting on a chair with her legs crossed. Her hair was just bellow the shoulders and in a bob, she wore white jeans, a black jacket that exposed a yellow silk shirt, another thing of note was missing high heels, toes nails with green nail polish. Elio was dumb struck, his mind knew who he was seeing as he tried to spit it out. "Lusa...Lusamine?! What are you doing here?"

Lusamine's eyes opened to Elio examining everything about her and giggled. "Are you surprised? You should be," Elio was trying to answer until Lusamine continued in a questioning tone. "Then again, this is a dream. So this must be a random thought that came through someones head; probably yours because of how Lillie... adapted to Kalos and must have thought about some of Orre's, simple but effective tastes, thoughts can twist and turn on the flip of a dime."

Elio had the image of Lillie being in an outfit similar to Rui's as the dream apparition noticed the teenager trying to look away. She smiled in a tease. "Don't pretend your not staring. I do believe this Spiritomb is yours," The Spiritomb saw Elio's interaction as the trainer went to pick it up. "Tha...thanks."

The dream apparition took the thank you with a smile that went from mischievous to appreciative, teeth showing smile as she watched the Spiritomb go into the bag. "Continue being a fine man to Lillie, you have proved to be that much time and again."

Elio began to blush as the Corphish saw something shine at the Pelipper's desk. "Wha... Bryn, Collector, we are out of here!"

The Corphish wanted to see the shiny object and was dragged by the pincer, Elio took a glance of the dream apparition waving goodbye in such a friendly and casual manner. Click! On seeing him leave, Lusamine's smile didn't fade on seeing what is considered an adorable reaction. "If we end meet in Realgam... the look on his face then and now. Tee hee hee!" Her vision started to fade as she smelled something fragrant.

In Basingale.

Lillie was rather amazed by a human woman in red robes dancing and shooting thunder bolts. By her side was two Heliolisks that complimented with a rain dance and a thunder combo. Lillie prepared an umbrella for Fenry and Kindle. Atall and Orma enjoyed the rain, Hildetand hummed a tune as lightning struck in various patterns to show the raw power of nature. The human woman took a bow with the Heliolisks as the show reached its climax. Lillie clapped until she saw sparkling on top of the building, the mage turned around to find the sparks moving in an odd pattern. Coiling on the roof looked like a bundle of wires that was drawn to the sight, it's white bulb like head sparkled excitement as he slinked from the roof. Lillie knew of the pokemon as one of the species of Ultra Beasts. "What is a Xurkitree doing here?!"

The mage prepared for battle as the Xurkitree tilted to the side, interested in Lillie. "Xurrrrk!"

The Jigglypuff and Servine stood in the Ultra Beasts way as it ignited. Lillie ordered with her heart leaping. "Orma, Hildetand! We need to stop this thing!"

The Servine agreed as the Jigglypuff had her wide lens and a microphone ready. The Xurkitree crackled a discharge, the red mage leaped in front of Lillie and the more vulnerable pokemon to join in the Jigglypuff and Servine in taking the damage. The spectating Bidoof, Zigzagoon and Alolan Raticate scurried to a burrow Atall dug as the Servine countered with a leaf storm, sending the Xurkitree waddling as the Jigglypuff smiled that she guarded her friends. She took her mic and sang. "Jiggglypuff "

Lillie, Orma, Kindle and the mage covered their ears. The Xurkitree struggled to keep itself awake and swayed to the melody as the Rockruff yawned. Both fell asleep, the Jigglypuff was smug and tapped the Servine on the back. Lillie agreed and ordered. "Orma, use another leaf storm!"

The Servine saw her tail leaves grew larger and blew again, sending the Xurkitree to fall on its back as a flicker to be seen in the sky. Lillie was nearly blinded as an ultra wormhole opened up above, the Xurkitree floated from the force of the wormhole and was dragged in. The wormhole closed, leaving just a dazzled group that wondered what happened, Lillie checked if her pokemon were okay; Jigglypuff was charred but very much puff as the Servine notice something light up, the red mage dusted herself and coughed. "I think that thing left something behind."

Lillie agreed and asked. "Could you hold this umbrella for Kindle and Fenry while I check?"

The red mage agreed and watched the teenage woman read the words. "Xurkitree I call upon you?!"

The red mage felt the words ring in her ears. "Must be a summon spell, I heard those present themselves when you fight they who guard the Z crystals... someone must have taken an Electium Z somewhere," Lillie remembered Elio's incident with a Blacephalon. "On taking those crystals... a pokemon from another world will come, it isn't just Ultra Beasts... any pokemon that lives in another dimension or if Gene is something... just a pokemon that have been in Ultra Space."

The red mage took the knowledge to heart and let Lillie have the umbrella. "Then just about any legendary pokemon would come from those wormholes, with you and your pokemon however they are beatable. Just be careful the next time you see a z crystal on a pedestal," Lillie focused on keeping Kindle and Fenry dry and was about to thank the woman. "I appreciate your help, thank yo-" Lillie saw the mage disappear, the Mankey escorted the smaller pokemon out of the hole and Elio ran into town with a Corphish holding a piece of what looked like wood. "I saw a wormhole open up, are you okay?!"

Lillie saw Elio's worry as the rain stopped. She undid the umbrella and extended her arms. "I am, we have a few things to talk about soon," The two fiances embraced each other as the Mankey observed the markings of a battle. "Mankey?"

The Charmeleon asked regarding something as Corphish spoke of good news. "Phish!" A Spiritomb popped out of the bag with a red rock and a blood stone. Servine's mouth was wide open, she was impressed by the finds, Jigglypuff's green eyes glared in envy. "Puff?"

Lillie petted her as she carried the sleeping Rockruff. "We will look at the rivers tomorrow, Elio... you know those things are raw forms of jasper... right?" Elio blinked at the thought. "I know blood stones are, but the rest... I really should have listened to Olivia," Lillie agreed and went to the Inn. "You should have, but it seems we have another adventure soon. One of treasures like these!"

Elio agreed as he held Kindle by the claw. "We do, I'm glad you are having a good time!"


	7. Ultra Tower Trip!

In the lobby of Realgam Tower past midnight, Michael finished explaining something to two strange people. A blue skin woman with blue hair in a strange suit and a blue skin man twirling a mustache. "Phyco, Soliera, your assistance in the knowledge of... the you know whats are a help but you need to know how a battle works, especially after that... if, I would be honest, not even a fight that would last a beginner."

Phyco twirled his mustache at the high tech facility as Michael went to the right chamber. "You presume correctly. This seems to be one of the ways a trainer learns about battling, we must learn all we can if we are to better ourselves," Soliera took some of the memories of the battle simulators from the pokemon H.Q and felt a great need to learn more. "The basics of battling, if they were that simple we should have asked for that first!"

Michael shrugged and guided the two in. "Those battle sim's are pretty rare even in this region and as you said yourself, you not really trainers. With the basics done, you have some more advanced tactics to learn. I got some C.D's you can borrow, just talk to guy and see what you can learn!"

Soliera inhaled to mentally prepare herself as she yelled. "I am just a beginner, I will get stronger!"

Phyco nearly smiled at his assistants enthusiasm. "Ho! We shall see. Michael, we thank you in advance!"

On helping the two members of the Ultra Recon Squad get started, Michael kept watch until Phyco prepared to write down notes; Soliera set the first C.D. "Flying vs flying?"

Michael left satisfied on watching a good start and went to the lobby, he found a familiar trainer signing up for a tournament that is to be technically during the current day. A trainer has a Banette on his back and Rotom Dex at his side giving a schedule, Michael approached on seeing Elio finish his business. "Fancy seeing you here so late, how is Lillie recovering?"

Elio and the Banette flinched at the sight of Michael trying to give a subtle apology. "She is doing fine... though that shadow power is fighting back in ways I don't want to think about. She is active and trying to get back to training a particular pokemon I am not speaking of out here. Your here for the sign ups as well?"

Michael shook his head and tried not to look at the room he was in. "No, it's something I had to get done for a group that really needs to know about how to be pokemon trainers. Nasty plot is used for what move again?"

Elio answered clear as the night. "Any special moves, these people had a pokemon with physical moves instead?"

Michael nodded, not wanting to hear any insults for those not there to hear it. "They just need to start somewhere so they don't run into someone that would be less-" Elio and the Banette groaned in frustration. "So if they run into a psycho that would do MUCH worse than tell them they suck, they would better defend themselves. Especially in this region that in infamous for its crime rate, what exactly are they doing now?"

Michael thought of what the first Battle Sim is and described it in it's basic format. "A simulation regarding tactics commonly... and not so commonly used, if they get at least 25 of them done... they will have something that might compliment thinking outside of the box. The Sim's at the H.Q are things you would know at a school while being hands on, the ones here... are still kind of basic at first but are good for knowing. Most are often in a limited amount of turns, so that is the extra challenge," Elio guessed in a smile. "Like a pokemon being in an otherwise unavoidable position for a turn when you have two turns to beat them? Fly and dig come to mind for stalling and there ARE moves that will do damage anyways or even better," Banette gave a morbid expression and shouted something, Rotom Dex agreed. "BZZT! Do more damage. BZZT!"

Elio blushed on agreement. "That is pretty basic, but not many would know that starting out," He observed the grand lobby for what it is. "Still a nice place even after last time. I got a team to organize, see you soon!"

Michael waved Elio goodbye and felt tempted to check out the Battle Bingo at the left. "Come on Volts, lets see what has changed," Out of a poke ball came a Jolteon, the duo went to the room to find a familiar woman giggling with a Clefable. Michael found the appearance a bit on the stunning side and shook it off. "Wes kind of told me you were in this region," Lusamine hid the feeling of cruel amusement and announced rather cheerfully. "It was due to a mishap regarding a Hoopa, since I am in this region I might as well organize some of the Aether Foudnation's efforts in Orre," Michael understood what was going on as the Jolteon kept a distance. "That thing with the Grimers? Having them go into that cesspool is kind of short term with what is nearby."

Lusamine and her Clefable knew of an organization of thieves that make a name for themselves. "Then I suppose more effort is to be put in with preserving such an endangered pokemon! In addition we need to waver a method to keep that cesspool... habitable, Grimers thrive in an environment that would prove lethal otherwise. Even a group of thieves would heed caution."

Michael imagined a new dumping ground to be made in regards to building up unholy amounts of bacteria. "That would work to help the species. What exactly are you doing around here?"

Lusamine's Clefable clapped her answer, Jolteon was rather impressed as the woman answered. "I got invitation as a prize from Phenac Stadium. I am keeping my distance from two particular people for... personal reasons but this would be the best time to make my presence in this region more known to at least that young man who came by earlier," Michael isn't one to intrude on such a matter but he frowned over Elio's safety. "Was this why you came? Stalking him?"

Lusamine waved her hands in a misunderstanding. "Absolutely not! I already signed up for that rather intriguing tournament tomorrow, icy wind, helping hand, earthquake and levitate. What do you make of those moves around here?" Michael wasn't giving this woman any praise. "Last time I fought you, it wasn't a team suited for doubles! Now I ask again, why are you avoiding Elio?"

Lusamine's smile twisted to something more amused, like she is anticipating something that would make her laugh. "I am to meet him again, but I might as well have fun with this. It's complicated to explain, but it's harmless mischief at worst!"

Michael gasped outraged, then stopped himself, the people of Orre live for Colosseum drama and it seems fitting. "...It's midnight and the tournament starts at noon, this might be worth a watch," Lusamine agreed as she felt something ring in her pocket. "Let me get that," Taking her phone her smile of mischief soured to a frown of annoyance as she listened to a voice over the phone. "Faba, you are to address to my son if Wicke doesn't have a sure answer!"

In Agate Village

Lillie observed the stars as she journeyed to a cave hidden at the side of the village. In her arms was a Hoopa that felt relief in getting out of the house, he saw a long pony tail sway at the back as he asked. "You sure are feeling better, what happened?"

Lillie felt confident in herself as she let out a Hydreigon, Latias and Mew. "A rather interesting turn of events, Isaac... I want to know. Those things resembling meshed together pokemon... are they related to the pokemon that were taken?"

The Mew was about to spin until he and Crimson heard the question. "...Yes, the shadow energy is trying to use that world to keep a hold on you. In ways that would disturb you," Lillie coughed as her mind started to swirl in screams. "...Those pokemon are fused together by force! They are hurting in those forms and when they are defeated-" The Latias and Hydreigon went to comfort Lillie as the Mew finished. "For now, they are freed in one of the more... extreme forms, their bodies are destroyed but their souls are what help purge bits of the shadow out of you," Lillie sniffled. "Those poor pokemon," She started to gasp, her eyes watered, she began to cry. Mew, Hydreigon and Latias started to join in comforting Lillie as Hoopa watched. "That's evil to ya! It wants to make your life miserable for kicks."

The Kartana skittered a question, Mew's eyes watered in responsible guilt and glowed. "This wasn't suppose to happen, that world was suppose to be like a game. Now it's turn into something... scary," Latias asked something to the Mew, he nodded. "Pop's and mum's minds have made those villains in the game. Like those bandits, the Pawniard gang and that Spiritomb!"

Lillie tried to calm down as the Hydreigon licked her face in affection. "Th...thank you for letting me know out here. That Spirtomb is up to something?" The Mew's eyes rolled at the thought of Spiritomb and hugged Lillie's pony tail. "He, or they are a constant planner that need to stop trying to know things he is better off not knowing."

Lillie felt even more calm as she opened a luxury ball. "Isaac, I know. All those tales Elio and I have heard, about the adventures these pokemon have been through, the bond they have with each other... none of it really happened. When you had our minds form that dream, that was when their existence began and what they know... what they think they experienced... that is just part of the story. Kind of like before with those five pokemon Elio met in his dreams."

The Mew closed his eyes at what he heard. "It is like before, but... there maybe a way for them to not be left behind or have... that happen to the pokemon you met."

Lillie relaxed her mind and opened the ball. "Thank you, Gene, it's time for your training!" Out of the luxury ball came a Mewtwo, that yawned. "It's been a week, we traveled?"

Lillie nodded and apologized. "We normally exercise daily. Now, lets start with how it is. Isaac, Gene... be ready for battle!"

The Mewtwo hovered to one side of the cave as Mew waved a hello. Lillie set up large punching bag and shouted her order. "Isaac use nasty plot! Gene use calm mind!"

The Mew thought of something Lillie wanted to do with Elio as the Mewtwo felt disturbed and calmed herself. "Keep you thoughts about the matter to yourself!" Lillie sighed. "Sorry Gene, that is how nasty plot is and I... do want to talk to Elio. Now use ice beam and Shadow ball!" The Mewtwo shot frigid ice as the Mew tossed a shadow ball, they merged together to form an icy explosion. Lillie followed with the next order. "Gene, use psystrike, Isaac use psycho boost!"

The Mewtwo and Mew channeled psychic energy, one an orb of power, the other into an explosive light. Both charged at the punching bag to create an explosion, Lillie felt determined at the sight.

She sweated for a moment as she heard foot steps and a familiar voice. "Your right Lost, I think I know part of the reason Collector is acting the way he is!" Lillie turned around to find Elio, Lost, Pete and a Rotom Dex. He saw Lillie even more energetic and felt pressure from the Mewtwo. "Sorry to interrupt, I signed up for the tournament. It's going to start at noon, anything Gene needs to learn for tonight?"

Lillie's green eyes glistened at her chance. "Gene is a very powerful pokemon, but she needs to know a few pokemon that may... no, will counter her!"

The Mewtwo folded her arms arrogantly. "You exaggerate! I haven't met a pokemon that would best me!" Elio closed his eyes and took out a net ball. "Bumbo show her a real first impression!"

Mewtwo was startled at the Golisopod with a life orb that stood tall and was about to claw at her. "Bumbo stop!" The Golisopod was moments from landing the blow and halted, Mewtwo felt something race into her as Elio continued. "As a psychic type a bug move can and WILL hurt you, as you saw... first impression will leave you wide open," Lillie agreed. "Gene, first impression is among the strongest of bug type moves and Bumbo... or a Golisopod will use this move before you if it is the first move it uses."

The Mewtwo read the Golisopod's thoughts and found a questionable mindset on her structure. "I take what I said back. Any others?"

The Mimikyu waved hello, Elio took a deep breath to explain the ability as Mewtwo read the thought. "She can take more than one hit and attack with a ghost move. If I can beat her after... then that Golisopod is an exception, but that would leave myself open for another," Lillie agreed. "Or if he wants to use the Z move Lets Snuggle Forever as a finisher, you don't want to know what happens underneath that cloak. Pete is another technical counter if you focus on attacking him while he is in his mega form. As a prankster, he wouldn't care about your speed and will use destiny bond on the perfect chance. You will still take him down... but then you will go down as well," Mewtwo took the lesson well as she closed her eyes and smiled. "A rather embarrassing fall. Anything else to consider at the moment?"

Lillie thought of another lesson. "There is several pokemon we have that we keep away from most people, you are just one of them. Kartana, say hello!"

The Kartana waved, Mewtwo counted the obvious reason. "Not of this world and there are those that will exploit it's power. The other two I met, Genesect and this... Kalden, they are like me in a way. Then there is Crylate," Elio puffed up his cheeks and opened the beast ball, a Naganadel that felt more comfortable, he cheered at the Latias who blushed to her trainer. Mewtwo asked. "Like Kartana, this one is more social in comparison to the others. So much so that the public wouldn't care. Your reason for not having him in this... event is because he isn't really trained yet!"

The Naganadel growled and was about to give a warning shot as Elio asked. "Crylate, don't! Gene has a point, but the Pre Gym or Stadium at Phenac will have to do. Will you wait until then?" The Naganadel kept glaring at the Mewtwo who shrugged at what wasn't even an argument. "This is still a learning experience. If this event is today, shouldn't you be getting ready?"

Lillie agreed and prepared for a call back for Latias and Hydreigon. "Kartana, Little Horn, we should get back to Rui's. Gene, thank you for understanding. This lesson has been concluded and I will give you something in the morning!"

The Mewtwo was called back next as Elio lead the way. "Now, back to Collector," Lillie had the Hoopa and Mew in her arms as she followed. "We know the things in the dream come from our subconscious, some don't mean much. But others do," Elio agreed as the moon was covered in clouds. "Collector caused trouble and is more a part of the group because... he has competition with all those rival gangs!"

Lillie agreed back, with how Spiritomb's are made of a hundred and eight evil spirits, it is by its very nature a pokemon no one would have out in public unless it is properly trained. "He did save me from the shadow power and the Sorcerer, which is to be considered. However he was going to cause trouble for me out of spite if there wasn't something worse there, he is also protective of that crown. Whether it is because it is a very good item due to priority or because it is a keep sake of that Onix," Elio tapped his head at why the Spiritomb would consider the later. "He may be one to try rescuing these pokemon, but important rule on ruling over others, you need the people you are bossing around to be well kept or happy. He is not nice to those to run away from him."

Lillie added what she knew of the pokemon fusions, Elio felt himself about to throw up as she theorize why Spiritomb would care about that. "He and they are similar, they are made of more than one thing and forced together."

Mew agreed and thought of the similarities. "Those pokemon didn't deserve what happened or wanted it. Those spirits however are so evil, that they deserve their prison. I think seeing that Onix again, in that state as well as finding it odd for human's to be found in a region that... doesn't have any is having him think of what it would all mean," Hoopa felt annoyed and dizzy. "He sounds exactly what I think he is. He doesn't exactly care of others like you two do."

The Kartana chirped to Hoopa, causing him to blush as Elio closed his eyes. "He also doesn't show empathy if it isn't needed... Lillie, I think our minds may have created a sociopath," Lillie found Rui's house in sight and agreed. "If it wasn't for the shadow energy causing problems, he would have been our problem. Anything you found while looking for him?"

Elio remembered the odd encounter with Lusamine and tried to shake it off. "Besides Bryn and the two pieces of jasper, Baltoys that tried to mug Collector. Bad idea and I had to get them back to health," Lillie imagined it to have ended violently. "All of that near that cave? If we start dreaming again, we need to explore that cave it has to be worth checking out!" Elio opened the door to let Lillie in first, ready for a pleasant night.

In the morning.

Elio and Lillie woke up to a rather dreamless sleep. Down stairs, they found Wes and Rui preparing for a show at Realgam towers. The outlaw waved a good morning as the older woman had an Espeon, Umbreon, Typhlosion, Hoopa and Kartana with her. "Morning! Your ready to watch?"

Lillie saw the snacks as Elio ran out the door with the Banette. "It's almost noon?! I'll be back later, wish me luck!" Lillie puffed up her cheeks as she wasn't able to give her fiance a good luck kiss. "It isn't even close," Lillie saw the group and let out a Leafeon, Vaporeon, Glaceon, Raichu, two Eevees, a Pichu and a Mew. Wes was impressed as the Espeon and Umbreon made room. "Anything odd happen last night?"

Lillie didn't think much of it. "After we woke up in the middle of the night for errands... not really. Isaac, is something the matter?"

The Mew found Hoopa sleeping away and felt annoyed about something. "Not really, the shadow energy is at bay for now. If you can recognize a few people on the screen... something or someone is playing around and is trying to mess with pop's!"

Lillie glared at the screen. "Who ever it is, I hope he beats them!"

At Realgam Tower.

Michael and his Jolteon looked up the elevator and found Soliera with a particular pokemon brushing his hard fur at her leg. A Zigzagoon. "This specimen is rather interested in coming along!"

Phyco yawned rather satisfied with the results. "It's been hours but we gathered enough data from over half of the simulations! This would help should we need to battle!" Michael agreed to the notion and found several people gathering for a personal show. "This one is a bit special in its move. Extreme speed, the most powerful priority move a pokemon can have," Soliera felt the move can be most useful and picked the Zigzagoon in her arms. "It is a start since a simulation can afford mistakes, but the rest we have to study on our-" PHHWTH A dark hair teenager that the Recon Squad identified had entered the lobby and was running to the receptionist. "Sorry that I am late, over slept!"

The receptionist smiled cheerfully at the teenagers naive attitude. "Sir it's only ten o'clock and you don't have to go up until eleven!"

A Banette popped out of the bag with a frown trying to talk his trainer into sense. "Nette!"

The teenager felt relaxed regardless. "Better early than so late we can't even think. We have somewhere to wait on the floors above?"

The receptionist nodded as the Banette noticed strange people staring, he tapped his trainer at the back of his head to get him to notice, he recognize the suits and gasped. "No way!"

He went to the trio and introduced himself. "Michael, I had no idea these were the guys you mentioned!"

The teenager gave the Alolan greeting to the strangers. "I heard you have a two members of your squad at Alola! My name is Elio and it is pleased to meet you!"

Phyco and Soliera were startled by the enthusiasm and gave a greeting like a screen, the man with the mustache coughed as he introduce himself. "Greetings Champion of Alola, Dulse and Zossie gave us a report on you! I am captain Phyco and this is my subordinate Soliera, there is much we... yawn! Would want to talk about," Soliera squinted for a moment and shook Elio's hand. "Please to meet you, we assume you came here for the tournament?"

Elio nodded as he became mesmerized by the Zigzagoon. "I fought this pokemon before, Zigzagoon. More common in the Hoenn region!"

Michael blushed at the obvious and voiced what he knows as the tiny Racoon smelled food. "Zig!"

Soliera kept it under control with a petting. "He a glutton! Dulse and Zossie had experience with capture but never longer than needed, what do you know of this pokemon?"

Elio blushed at remembering. "Since Alola doesn't have this pokemon, not much but it has a hidden ability known as quick feet that makes it faster if it is suffering an aliment. It evolves into Linoone as early as how Ratatta becomes Raticate. With what Birch said, it can be pretty strong in comparison," Michael agreed and spoke more professional. "It's among the few pokemon that can learn the move known as belly drum, with the gluttony ability it will eat berries sooner than most pokemon and will receive all of the benefit of belly drum with little draw back. With extreme speed, it can win battles."

Elio learned something new and gave a recommendation on seeing the Zigzagoon scheming at a steamy burger. "Since this one is naughty, give it a figy berry once he learns belly drum so it can recover more health. That is what Michael is talking about and unless you go against a fast fighting type or a heavy hitter that would NOT let you set up, you should be fine."

The Banette tossed a figy berry at the Zigzagoon, gaining Soliera's trust. "Michael, Elio, your knowledge on these pokemon intrigues me. Perhaps we could-" Phyco had something ring under his helmet. "Carry on," Soliera thought of her words, another place on Orre had caught her interest if for a more personal reason. "Think tactically... Zigzagoon needs support!" She thought of one pokemon that would be suitable at the caves and a particular ability to compliment it. "I think a defensive pokemon that would apply status would do, there is a few that can be obtainable at the spots."

Michael knew a few. "Wooper is at the cave spot, what it lacks in damage, it makes up for in a good type and water absorb. Hoppid can become a fast status inflictor."

Soliera had the two options marked down as she thanked Michael and addressed to Elio. "Changing the subject. Elio, we are aware you have recently captured a particular pokemon that gotten lost on Orre as well as an idea of how it happened. Care to elaborate?"

Elio knew she referred to the Blacephalon. "Peony? He kind of happened after Crepu had an accident with a spicy pepper. I'm not saying of the whereabouts of Crepu or who he is, but it and Peony are safe at the moment," Soliera felt impressed and asked. "Then I would like to ask, do you have any knowledge about what we call the Blinding-" Phyco interrupted with an exhausted yawn and tried to keep the conversation going. "My apologies, we have a report that you know of a...yawn!"

Soliera's smile slowly turned to a frown of concern for her captain. "We have been active most of the night, should we try again another time?"

Phyco found it hard to keep awake and rubbed his eyes. "We have gathered enough intelligence for now. We will meet again."

Elio waved goodbye. "Long nights happen. I'll talk to you two when I get the chance."

Soliera yawned and whispered to the Zigzagoon. "Lets go, we have a partner of ours you would like to meet!"

The two Recon Squad members left, Michael was about to ask of Crepu when Elio whispered to his ear. "Crepu is a prototype nickname I am giving to a Cosmog Lillie and I are looking after. I'm going to get prepared for the tournament! Wish me luck!"

Elio went to the elevator as Michael's Jolteon brushed up to his trainer. "I know, he is going to need it!"

In Rui's House during the start of the Colosseum Tournament.

Lillie had Cain and his family gathered to watch, a Mew was in her arms with a Pichu, two Eevees and a Cosmog. Wes stared stoically as Rui had pop corn in a microwave. "This is going to be a show! Wes, why didn't you go?"

Wes petted his Umbreon and answered with bored. "I don't have a Manetric or a Lopunny. It kind of sucks being stuck here to keep an eye on that Hoopa," Lillie and Rui agreed bored as well, the younger woman kept hearing garbled language despite seeing the announcer clearly. "Once Elio comes back we are going to visit Phenac City, we have to find something to do," Rui saw more healthy signs and gave Lillie a warning. "Someone that came to this region by accident may or may not have signed up for this... if you want we can all go together after the show is done," Lillie heard trumpets and scratched herself as why that would be important. "I...I guess we can."

When an elevator risen, a purple and red robed humanoid exit to stare directly at Lillie. She and the Mew recognized the Sorcerer that waved hello to them, Lillie asked the adults. "Wes, Rui... something is very wrong!"

Nothing happened, time was still as a whisper was heard. "We see you!"

The Mew glowed in an attempt to snap Lillie back to reality, the Sorcerer gave a deep masculine, multi voiced chuckle. "It's cute to think you can protect her from us! Have you two forgotten? We are everywhere!"

The Sorcerer reached dark red hands out of the T.V screen, Lillie and the Mew saw a purple darkness around as they tried to move; their limbs wouldn't allow it as the hands went closer to Lillie's face. "Aren't you a gorgeous one, we have such fortune today!"

Lillie struggled to move as the hands developed teeth like mouths with long tongues. "Don't struggle, just let it ha-"

BOOM!

The Sorcerer was crashed into the elevator by a Metagross's meteor mash, causing the hands to vanish as the fiend was blasted back by dazzling light. Lillie and Mew watched the T.V and found Wes and Rui ordering in protective fury. "Omega crush this freak!"

"Rosa, Melody send this thing back to where it belongs!" Two Wigglytuffs shined light at the Sorcerer, causing him to hiss as the Metagross used another meteor mash to punch him through the glass and slamed it down to a pit.

When Lillie and the Mew came through, the T.V was off and they found the older couple snapping to reality. Cain and family were nuzzling at Lillie as Rui was shouting. "Are you okay!?"

Lillie and the Mew felt uncomfortable, the teenage woman whispered. "N...No. I...I want to call home," Wes felt his blood boil. "That was what you been fighting in your head?! Where in Ho-oh's name did any of that-" The outlaw stopped himself. "Screw the game, Rui... you keep an eye on Lillie. I need to find that kid!"

Realgam Colosseum Round 1

Elio went up the elevator to the Collosseum to find his first opponent to be an elderly man by the name of Hama. He waved with a sunny smile and prepared two pokeballs. "Lovely day! It's going to be even brighter!" Out of the balls came a Ninetails that emitted drought and a Shiftry with a life orb, Elio licked his lips and sent out his two leads. "MELTA, TOLLEY, LETS GO!"

Out of a heavy ball came a Heatran with a shuca berry and a Bronzong with light clay. Hama ordered with a whistle. "Use fire blast on that Bronzong, Shiftry, follow with knock off."

The Bronzong dodged the fire and had his clay knocked off, Elio shouted his order. "MELTA BURN THAT SHIFTRY WITH MAGMA STORM! TOLLEY, SET TRICK ROOM UP!"

The Heatran inhaled and shot a tornado of fire, knocking the Shiftry out in and giving the Bronzong time to distort the dimensions. Hama called the Shiftry back and sent out a Camerupt. "Lets take advantage of this trick room partner!"

Elio growled and called the Heatran back. "You done enough! TOLLEY USE ZEN HEADBUTT ON THAT NINETAILS!"

The Bronzong rammed into the Ninetails as Elio sent out a Golisopod. "BUMBO, LETS DO THIS!"

A Golisopod with an iron ball enter the battle, Hama ordered with a hint of pride. "Camerupt sure grown up all those years!" The Camerupt grew his humps even bigger as the Ninetails struck the Bronzong down with a fire blast.

Elio called the Bronzong back and glared as he tossed another ball. "SHARP SCALE WE WILL OBLITERATE. BUMBO USE LIQUIDATION!"

A Garchomp with a slightly lighter shade and a life orb enter the battle, a Golisopod with an iron ball entered the battle. He swat at the Camerupt that countered with a flamethrower, Bumbo made an emergency exit. The Ninetails tossed a will-o-wisp at the Garchomp and missed as Elio sent out his next pokemon. "LOST JUST TAKE THIS BLOW FOR ME!"

A Mimikyu entered to see a Garchomp slamming at the ground. Causing the disguise to drop and the two fire types to be knocked out rather brutally. The Mimikyu hissed bitterly as a Heliolisk and Leafeon entered the battle; Elio twisted his Mimikyium Z and posed like a pixie, strange light glowed into the Mimikyu; she winked as she glared at the Leafeon. "LOST, LETS SNUGGLE FOREVER!"

The Mimikyu's eyes flashed as the Leafeon used the sun's power to try and run, he was engulfed in the cloak and was violently beaten up as Elio ordered to his Garchomp. "OUTRAGE!"

Sharp Scale roared in fury and beaten down at the Heliolisk. It and the Leafeon were tossed to their trainer knocked out. Hama was left to his last pokemon. "Infernape, we all need to take a rest!"

Elio called the Mimikyu back and tossed a ball with a hesitate Banette. "Nette?!"

Elio nodded. "Tough it out for one more turn, SHARP SCALE EARTHQUAKE!"

The Garchomp felt more of the orb drain as he slammed to the ground, causing the Banette to flip and the Infernape to be brutally knocked out. Hama felt crestfallen and saw the sun still shining. "I'm going to go see the fountains! Stay sunny friend!"

Elio felt bad for the old man and called his pokemon back. "It hurts to ruin that smile. Come on guys lets go."

Realgam Colosseum Round 2

Elio had his pokemon healed and went back up to find a Street Performer named Trixie spin. "For my next trick I will bring fourth the invincible pokemon!"

Out of the balls came a Shedinja and a Basculine, Elio twitched an eye as he sent his lead duo. "TOLLEY, MELTA. WE NEED TO CONTROL THIS BOARD!"

A Bronzong and Heatran entered the battle, Trixie raised her top hat and ordered. "Basculine, soak Shedinja while he uses swords dance!"

The Basculine soaked at the Shedinja much to Elio's frustration as he ordered. "Melta use earth power on that Basculine, Tolley use trick room and finish that Basculine off with zen head butt!"

The Heatran stomped the ground to cause an eruption as the Bronzong distorted the dimensions and finished the Basculine off as Trixie ordered. "Shedinja, use shadow claw to make that Bronzong disappear!"

The Shedinja floated to the Bronzong with it's claws in shadow for a one hit knock out as Elio switched both out. "LOST, BUMBO, LETS END THIS!"

A Mimikyu and Golisopod entered the battle as Trixie sent her next two. "Gardevoir lets keep the trick coming!" Elio saw the Gardevoir and glared. "BUMBO USE FIRST IMPRESSION ON THAT GARDEVOIR! LOST USE WILL-O-WISP ON THAT SHEDINJA!"

The Golisopod made a good first impression on the Gardevoir and swatted at her as the Shedinja clawed at the Mimikyu to ruin her disguise, the Gardevoir followed with a shadow ball as the Mimikyu shot spectral fire at the Shedinja. Elio took a deep breath as he watched the Shedinja fall from the burn, Trixie stopped spinning and glared.

"Shedinja, good work. Go Slowking, use scald on the Mimikyu!"

Elio glared back. "Bumbo, use leech life on that Slowking; Lost finish that Gardevoir off with shadow claw!"

A Slowking with an assault vest took the Shedinja's place and was bitten in the neck by the Golisopod; Slowking burned the Mimikyu as she clawed the Gardevoir for a k.o.

Trixie sent out her next pokemon. "Gigalith, we need to keep doing this!" Out came a Gigalith with an expert belt, Elio felt bored as the Golisopod finished the Slowking off. The Gigalith knocked the Mimikyu out with a heavy slam as Elio sent out his next pokemon. "Pete, lets see how well you are with mega evolution still!"

A Banette with a pendent leaped out of the ball, happy that he is out as Trixie sent out her last pokemon. "Dusknoir, we are keeping our performance no matter what, Gigalith use stone edge on that Banette! Dusknoir finish that Banette off with a shadow punch!"

The Gigalith stomped as Elio prepared his key stone, energy poured into the Banette as Elio shouted. "MEGA EVOLVE!"

The Banette felt the glow and twitched, his body grew bigger, he grew a series of zippers, one on his head like a scar, two at his hands that showed purple claws and one at his lower body. The Banette's otherwise casual demeanor became an insane cackle, Elio ordered as the opponents attacked. "DESTINY BOND!"

The Banette spun mad as he felt the stones impale him, he was in the air as the Dusknoir punched from the shadows. The fist was grabbed by the Banette as the destiny bond took hold, Dusknoir struggled to move and fell limp as the foe powered down. The Golisopod struck the Gigalith with liquidation as the distorted dimensions returned to normal, Elio called the Banette back and smiled. "Melta, lets end this fight with a flash cannon!"

A Heatran stomped to battle and shot from her maw, Gigalith was knocked out. Trixie felt embarrassed as she called the Dusknoir and Gigalith back. "Now I will disappear from this Colosseum!"

She ran to the elevator as Elio called the Golisopod and Heatran back. "Good work you two, lets keep on pushing!"

Realgam Colosseum, Round 3

Elio saw his next opponent to be a biker in a helmet. "Well, well! Looks like you are finally free from the needs of your mistress for just a moment! Tell me Elio, have you gotten stronger as well?"

The Alolan Champ's spin felt fire. "GOUGH?!"

The biker laughed and sent out two pokemon. "Fury, Kommo-o we battle!" A Crobat with black sludge and Kommo-o entered, Elio found himself burn for battle as he glared. "TOLLEY, MELTA! LET'S GIVE THIS THUG A FIGHT!"

A Bronzong and a Heatran entered, Gough ordered. "Fury, silence that Bronzong with taunt! Kommo-o beat that Heatran in close combat!" The Crobat taunted the Bronzong, causing Elio to pop a vessel. "Melta come back. SHARP SCALE TAKE THAT BLOW!"

In the Heatran's place was a Garchomp that was beaten down, Kommo-o felt his knuckles scratched by rough skin. Gough saw the Bronzong wouldn't move and switched. "Not today, go Scizor! Fury strike that Garchomp down!"

A Scizor entered with his claws ready as the Crobat flew to the Garchomp like a brave bat. Elio felt annoyed as he ordered. "SHARP SCALE USE STONE EDGE ON THAT CROBAT!"

The Garchomp stomped and struck the Crobat with a super effective, critical hit k.o. "TOLLEY USE GYRO BALL!"

The Bronzong spun at the Scizor for a tint, Gough called the Crobat back and sent his next pokemon. "Weavile, lets focus on the Garchomp. Scizor, swords dance!"

The Scizor danced as the Weavile struck the Garchomp out with an icicle crash k.o. Elio sighed. "Gyro ball that Weavile... we have to take that Scizor down next!"

The Bronzong knocked the Weavile; the two trainers called their pokemon back. "Rhydon, make this fool think twice!"

Elio agreed. "Same can be said to you, MELTA LETS BURN!"

The Heatran returned to battle as Gough punched the air. "Cut through that Bronzong with night slash! Rhydon, you know what to do!"

The Scizor's pincers glowed black Elio ordered. "MAGMA STORM!" The Heatran inhaled and blasted the Scizor to a wall as the Rhydon stomped the ground. The Heatran ate a shuca berry and took the damage as the Bronzong dealt chip damage to the Rhydon.

Gough found himself at a corner and sent back his Kommo-o. "Do not relent! Use close combat on that Bronzong," Elio called the Bronzong back and switched to his Mimikyu as he laughed. "Melta use flash cannon on that Rhydon!"

The Kommo-o did no effect as the Heatran shot the Rhydon out, leaving Gough to his last pokemon. "Machamp, we fight to the last!" Elio saw a Machamp with a choice band, he twist the Mimikuim Z as he posed like that of a fairy. Gough ordered in feeling the adrenaline flow. "Kommo-o use flash cannon on that disguise, Machamp use stone edge on that Heatran!" The Kommo-o shot the Mimikyu as the Mimikyu was bathed in the light.

She sneaked around the battle to the Kommo-o's dread and leaped at him, covering him with the cloak as she beaten him to a pulp. The Machamp stomped with no guard and knocked the Heatran out as the Kommo-o was sent back to Gough. Elio sent his next pokemon. "Pete, we are ending this match!"

A Banette went out of the ball to see what was happening as he mega evolved to the cackling doll. "LOST PLAY ROUGH! PETE FINISH THIS MACHAMP WITH SHADOW CLAW!"

The Mimikyu's eyes glowed as she jumped on the Machamp's shoulder and grabbed his arm.

POW!

The Machamp was punched in the face with his own arm as the Banette smiled sadistically, his purple claws glowed and raked at him in the stomach. Knocking him to the ground for a K.O. The Banette wanted more, Elio powered him down knowing enough carnage was done. "Enough! Gough, when did they let you out of jail?"

The biker was panting as he called the Machamp and Kommo-o into their balls. "A...Ask that to Lillie, you are certainly a vicious trainer!

He walked to the elevator, Elio shouted. "Wait, you were a part of things that made me mad. But thank you for helping us!"

Gough kept going to the elevator. "You have better people to waist your time on! Go, achieve glory!"

Elio watched the biker leave and felt his adrenaline leave as the Banette and Mimikyu snapped him to reality. "Bane!" "Final...battle!" Elio nodded and went down to heal. "I can't forgive him for being a part of that nightmare... even if it is minor, but if he proved to be turning himself around... that is enough to move on."

Realgam Colosseum Round 4

Elio had his eyes closed, sweating the battle for who ever is the last obstacle between him and the mega stones. He saw the elevator risen to let out a feminine figure that caused him to gasp and babble. Avery familiar blonde woman with green eyes. Her hair was at collar length bob, she wore white jeans, a black jacket that exposed a yellow silk shirt, her high heels gave it away. Lusamine smiled smug at Elio's dumbfounded look. "Wha...why-" She saw the teenager realize more together, his dumfounded look shifted to one of embarassed anger. "You didn't?!"

Lusamine giggled and asked. "You look like you seem me like this before, tell me, how much longer are you going to stare?" Elio puffed up his cheeks at the fact this woman dragged him into a deja vu. "You actually passed that act up?! Oh that's it! TOLLEY, MELTA!" Out of the balls came a Bronzong and a Heatran, Lusamine took two ultra balls and let out a Mismagius and Bewear. "This is a dance now? Mismagius stop this Bronzong with shadow ball, Bewear... no is stopping you!"

The Mismagius shot a shadow ball at the Bronzong as Elio clenched his fists. "You actually taught her ea-" The Bewear slammed her paw at the ground, Bronzong and Mismagius levitated as the Heatran ate a shuca berry to glow like the earth.

BOOM!

The Heatran skidded back as Lusamine's giggle turned to a faux one. "That didn't work." The Heatran's eyes glowed, Elio let the order happen in silence. "ROAR!"

The Heatran exhaled a magma storm at the Bewear, vest or not her fluffy body handled the intense heat poorly. "Tolley... trick room!"

The Bronzong distorted the dimensions as the Bewear passed out from the heat, Lusamine called the Bewear back and sent out her next pokemon. "Milotic, we need to stop this Heatran!"

Elio agreed to the notion and called the Heatran back. "BUMBO, COME ON OUT! TOLLEY USE LIGHT SCREEN!"

A Golisopod with an iron ball entered as the Bronzong glowed a screen. Lusamine glared at the Golisopod. "Dragon pulse instead! Mismagius, one more shadow ball!"

The Golisopod appreciated the light screens protection as the Mismagius shot the Bronzong at the top of the bell for a critical hit, knocking it out. "Shoot! Tolley you still did a good job! Pete, lets say hello to the lady!"

Zip!

Out of the bag came a Banette that danced a rather sarcastic pose much to Mismagius's annoyance, Elio flashed his keystone and raised it to the air. "PETE, MEGA EVOLVE AND USE KNOCK OFF ON THAT MISMAGIUS! BUMBO, FIRST IMPRESSION ON MILOTIC!"

The Banette mega evolved into cackling madness as the Milotic remembered what happened the last time she fought this Goliso- Pow!

She was punched in the face as the Banette knocked a kasib berry off the Mismagius with a back hand, sending the Mismagius to the ground for a K.O. Lusamine took an ultra ball and had her mouth wide at the scene. "How brutal, Mismagius come back. Clefable, this has gone on long enough!"

A Clefable with left overs skipped to the battle and twitched her ear. "Fable?"

Lusamine nodded. "For now, just set up with cosmic power!"

Elio felt himself tired out after the initial shock and ordered with fire in his eyes. "BUMBO, FINISH THAT MILOTIC OFF WITH LEECH LIFE! PETE KNOCK THOSE LEFTOVERS OFF!"

The Golisopod bit into the Milotic for an intense drain and a k.o as the Clefable glowed. Banette back handed the left overs out of her hand to deny her excessive recovery. Lusamine called the Milotic back and knew the trick room won't be around for long. "Light screen or not, we will push this... boy to the corner! Altaria, shall we add your song to this dance?"

An Altaria flew to the Colosseum and was fascinated by how high up she might be as Lusamine activated her keystone to mega evolve the Altaria. Clefable hummed a tune with the mega Altaria to get a rhythm going as Elio ordered. "BUMBO, LIQUIDATION ON THAT CLEFABLE! PETE SHADOW CLAW ALTARIA!"

The Golisopod sliced his claws through the Clefable to lower her defenses as the Banette drilled toward the Altaria's direction and clawed. Altaria blocked with her wings and let loose a pixelated hyper voice. The Golisopod held to his antennae and made an emergency exit to his ball, the Banette floated a back flip and didn't care who he was going to curse.

Elio sent out a Mimikyu that's eyes flashed in a hiss. (You made a big mistake!)

The Clefable used helping hand for the Altaria to let loose another hyper voice, Elio smiled spitefully. "DESTINY BOND! LOST SHADOW CLAW THAT CLEFABLE, THEN THIS BATTLE IS OURS!"

The Banette glowed and began to sing very badly as he felt the hyper voice, he reverted back to his normal form as the Altaria reverted back, both falling to the ground as the Mimikyu's disguise broke. Lusamine called the Altaria back and felt accomplished as she sent out her Lilligant, the distorted dimension's returned to normal.

Elio picked the Banette up and placed him in the bag as he sent out his last pokemon. "Sharpscale, this match is over!"

A Garchomp with a life orb roared as the Mimikyu clawed at the Clefable. Lilligant performed a petal dance as Lusamine tried to mimic the pattern. "Clefable stop that Garchomp, Lilligant this is our last dance!"

The Clefable shot a moon blast at the Garchomp as the Lilligant danced petals at the Mimikyu, Elio coughed with his throat feeling sore. "Sharp...Sharpscale use stone edge! Lost-" The Garchomp stomped the ground and knocked the Lilligant out for a critical hit k.o as Elio twisted the z crystal and posed like a pixie. "Focus on the Clefable, leave Lusamine to me!"

The Mimikyu felt the z power flow as she winked at her trainer, Clefable panted as she tried to keep focus on the Mimikyu and found herself surrounded by darkness. Yellow eyes glowed at her with violence as an intention, Clefable giggled in defeat. Out of the cloak Lusamine watched painfully as Elio gave a thumbs up to allow the Mimikyu to beat the foe up. Clefable was tossed out and knocked out, the match was over.

Lusamine called her two pokemon back and kept a smile. "Strong yet kind... It is still worth seeing that look on your face," The Mimikyu took a deep breath and went to her trainer, the Garchomp felt his stomach rumbling and barked a request. Elio took a few packets out. "There is still time before the award ceremony, Lusamine... we need to talk!"

Lusamine agreed and went to the elevator. "I'll be down at the lobby, this is going to be... complicated."


	8. Sunny Flowers!

Down at the lobby, Elio shined a small platinum trophy that had two mega stones placed in the sockets as a Banette, Mimikyu, Heatran, Bronzong, Golisopod and Garchomp had lunch. "Now I need a Manetric and a Lopunny, Heidi is pretty crazy with Thor and Mega Lopunny is... versatile."

Lusamine kept her pokemon far away from Elio's and dismissed the accomplishment. "My reasons for coming here was solely to spite you! But I am aware of that Manetric being powerful in the rain and sun."

Elio took the two stones out of the trophy and placed them in his bag. "Keystones are more rare, to think you would pass yourself off as a part of... that, just to throw me off your trail," Lusamine cherished the observation. "It worked and that Spiritomb was over stepping his boundaries, you know him?"

Elio nodded and tried to keep the thoughts of being teased out of his mind. "Lillie and I kind of know him a bit more than just a random pokemon. He is a manipulative butt hole that is focused on what he wants with little regards to who gets in his way or triggers him," Lusamine started to see a pattern and asked. "...Others are just something for him to use?"

Elio closed his eyes at who he was talking to. "Since he does quite a bit to keep himself useful to the team, there is a bit more than that. Anything he did while out on his own?"

Lusamine answered as she recalled Spiritomb's roll. "Taunting, using priority moves with that kings rock and shadow ball when he can. He is certainly one to make a use of himself," Elio snapped his fingers. "That's how interacting with people works with him! What did you even do to him when you finally called him out?"

Lusamine felt annoyed by the questions in addition to remembering the Spiritomb's face of ignorance. "That it was dangerous for him to be out on his own during those... shadow attacks and that he was foolish to think he is going to gain anything from m-" Her eyes widened as she pieced more together, with Lillie and Elio in a region that has no humans, it was an obvious sign that more was going on. "...Those conniving spirits! Just by seeing me he is able to piece together a bigger picture, he must have wanted to observe the shadow attacks to learn more as well as piece together more knowledge providing you or Lillie notice me. Since two brought him along, he has a grudge against those things and found a common enemy?"

Elio nearly vomited and signaled that Lusamine comes closer for a whisper, her eyes turned stoic her mouth widened in a gasp. "...That wasn't just lava coming out of that thing and we are no longer talking about just a bad dream!"

Elio felt more sick. "Collector knew that Onix and this is his way of helping him. Going back to the topic, he got what he wanted from you and is staying along until he can come to... a conclusion as to what all of it means. Takes someone who dealt with someone like him or someone like him to know how he thinks."

Lusamine's stoic stare focused on Elio at her conclusion about the Spiritomb. "Designed to be something like that... and quite accurately. Now I want to ask, this Sorcerer is the one orchestrating these shadow attacks? Is he manifestation of that stones corrupting power?"

Elio had no idea until Lost took the Rotom Dex out and got on the table. "Kyu!"

"BZZT! That thing is nothing but pure evil! He forced Ghorchi to have a memory of his old trainer moments before she-" The Rotom Dex flashed an exclamation mark. "BZZT! That's... I'm looking up a better word for it! BZZT!"

Elio glared sharply as Lusamine slowly had an idea of what happened, the man was trying to comprehend what is going on. "What the... Lost, you and Ghorchi... what else you know about him because that the Sorcerer needs to go!"

The Mimikyu pointed a few ideas. "BZZT! He hates steel moves to where he avoids them, he also took no damage from draco meteor. BZZT! He also doesn't take much from one of these! BZZT!"

The Mimikyu showed claws as Lusamine came to a conclusion with something bottled in her. "Only one type would be immune to dragon moves, what other type would resist ghost moves? I assume you also... expressed what you felt about how that thing tortured poor Ghorchi," The Mimikyu glared and asked. "BZZT! I beaten the ever loving crap out of him with the Z move, he really did hurt from that! BZZT!"

Elio and Lusamine shouted in unison. "That Sorcerer is a dark and fairy type!"

The woman felt her back crawl. "This explains a bit... could it be Vensville would be a gate way to that things... realm?"

Elio pieced together what Vensville is. "A town dedicated to poison types?... That is where Isaac is telling you to go to? I got bad news for you," Lusamine answered the question with three fingers raised. "Poison types come in various forms, venomous, hazardous or... pollutio-" Elio interrupted. "A city with a really deep structure that no one in their right mind would go to. This sure is going to stink."

The woman squinted her eye at the taunt, she knows what Vensville has that was worth investigating, one she regrets mentioning. "A sewer! Me and the girls have to go down there, the most disgusting place imaginable?!"

Elio snickered when the door opened to find a rather furious Wes, Lusamine turned around to find the familiar outlaw finding his target. "Both of you stay put!"

In a few minutes, Wes asked both of them. "Kid, you know you stay with Lillie because of that shadow energy doing some messed up things to her head! You happen to know some freak with a purple and red robe?"

Elio vomited on the clean floor in paranoia and asked. "WHAT DID THAT THING DO TO LILLIE!?" Lusamine gripped in place as Wes focused a question to her. "Celebi said Mew sent someone to that Dream World to manage things from the shadows, is that you?"

Lusamine nodded and asked in a teeth gritting tone. "Yes, what did that try to do to my daughter?!"

Wes explained as much as he knows. "Acting like that creep you find in an ally way that has a sick thing for kids much younger!" Elio's arms burned in anxiety as Lusamine let loose a long stream of vomit. "COUGH! HACK! Weeze! By all that is holy," Wes asked Lusamine. "Since that is a dream, do you have any idea what that would have came from to be twisted into something like that?"

Lusamine wiped the vomit out of her mouth. "Her and Gladion were never near anything like that during the those seven years, I never even allowed them to be their own person. I kept them in place, thinking that if I brought him back... it would just go back to what it was. A foolish mindset that resulted in them no longer mattering," Elio thought about it regarding the months in therapy. "She told me about that, someone close to her disappeared due to something that went out of control. So while looking for him-" Wes put the picture together. "Mommy has everything taken cared of so I wouldn't want to leave her. Then it turns to mommy wanted me out of the way and stay put. Then it became to I am not putting up with mommy's control freak crap! Then the crazy juice made that last part worse to where mommy stopped caring about me and tried to kill me. That freak came from something more recent?"

Elio raised his hand as Lusamine looked away at what she knew. "Lillie and I started... things over a month ago. That must be what the shadow energy warped to make something like that Sorcerer."

Wes snapped his fingers at the words. "That has to be it since you and Lillie are more open together compared to four years ago."

Lusamine glared at Elio. "It's none of my business, but this is hormones and everything regarding that first... moment...is taken into account," Elio agreed wholly. "That, along with how the thought of a pokemon getting hurt bothers Lillie. Those are the two biggest things the shadow energies power is using against her. The messed up things it is doing to the pokemon in that world, if the Sorcerer brought Ghorchi into a relapse of Nora's death-" Lusamine guessed who she is. "That Hydreigon's old trainer and is part of reason he is a gentle soul!"

She formed a motherly instinct and found her next duty. "This is just another reason that Sorcerer needs to be removed, as long as he is active then his attacks on Lillie and those she loves will just keep getting worse!"

She gotten herself up as Elio and Wes realized what this woman was going to do, the outlaw shouted. "Uh uh! Going after a monster like that... bad idea!"

Lusamine turned around to ignore Wes and ask the younger man in an assertive tone. "Elio, besides that Spiritomb who has nothing besides taunt, what other pokemon in that world you or Lillie befriended that can reliably fight against that thing? Because that Sorcerer... as you keep calling it, is something that would do something VERY similar to you as he did to Ghorchi. The pokemon in that world are more vulnerable in comparison so it limits your option's even further," Elio began to think about it as Lusamine smiled in waiting an answer. "...Your pokemon are heavy hitters in comparison, that much I can give ya. But there is a few that can handle what is in the way. Hildetand is a Jigglypuff that is with Lillie and me, she isn't a fighter but since hidden abilities use to be called dream world abilities... it isn't rocket science to what ability she has. Friend guard, now with her actual moves, I'll get back to you on that."

Lusamine was about to scoff at how a single Jigglypuff would warrant going down to somewhere that dangerous as the Mimikyu glared at her; the woman acknowledged her. "I seen you battle enough times, what ever you have done is part of Isaac's plan and there maybe something requiring you elsewhere."

The Mimikyu hissed in defeat as the Dex translated. "BZZT! I kind of got a bind but this is pretty big and I am not letting the boss go after him by himself. BZZT!"

Lost focused on Elio to ask. "BZZT! Boss, this lady has way too much of a ego that she thinks going down there by herself is a good idea! Do you have any plan to stop this? BZZT!"

Elio nodded and raised two fingers. "Lusamine, you got way too many problems that the Sorcerer will take advantage of. He is cruel enough to do... that to Ghorchi, he WILL do it to you. I think I can bring a few pokemon for tactical reasons like Bryn, Atall or Hildetand... but a poison or steel type is needed."

Lusamine knew of one poison type nearby but chose not to say anything. "Fine, I'll still travel to Vensville... but you better have a team that can manage the... technical difficulties that Sewer will bring. Otherwise-" She stopped herself and had a ring on her phone regarding the Grimer operation. "I seem to have taken most of your day, we will have a better plan next time?"

She called her pokemon back one by one as she started talking on the phone. Wes and Elio sighed and were ready to leave, the teenager had a mass call back on all but the Mimikyu and Banette. "Lost... is there something else going on your not telling me?"

The Mimikyu nodded. "Y...es!"

Wes escorted Elio out and saw the trophy. "Those things are made for two things, looking nice with or without a mega stone and being something to make those stones more a decoration."

The trophy shined as the floor moved down the hall. "That's kind of nice to hear, I want to get back to Lillie because this is becoming a problem." Wes agreed to the notion. "That and it's been a long afternoon for you, don't keep that thing alone at the house for too long."

Elio puffed up his cheeks as they went to the next dome.

At Agate Village.

Lillie had a Mew in her arms and laid on the bed. Kukui and Burnet addressed the ordeal as a hallucination that due to the shadow power tried to manifest itself in a way to attack her and were ready to go to Orre, she remembered pleading that they shouldn't have to do that. She feared of calling Gladion due to how he will be anxious for days. "...I'm scared of going back in that world Isaac. Is that thing stalking me from the dream world?"

The Mew nodded and sensed something to the south. "Very much so, Wes and Rui's actions worked in the nick of time... but this means that Sorcerer is going to try and find a new way to attack you," Lillie felt vulnerable as two Eevees and a Pichu went on the bed with her. "Out here, Isaac... is there something I need to know. Because you are not sitting by while that world goes to chaos," The Mew swallowed and closed his eyes. "Mum's... come with me, but don't tell pop's." Lillie trusted the Mew and closed her eyes, her mind drifted to something more peaceful.

When she found herself stirring, she was at an Inn with a Servine, Jigglypuff and Rockruff preparing their day as a Charmeleon, Spiritomb, Corphish and Mankey were napping next to a lonely Elio. "Orma, Hildetand, Fenry, did you enjoy the festival last night?"

The Servine blushed, not wanting to admit it as the Rockruff licked Lillie's face. The Jigglypuff noticed a pink flicker behind Lillie. "Puff?"

Lillie felt a Mew that began playing with her pony tail. "Isaac, stop that!"

The Mew blushed. "But it's very pretty," Jigglypuff waved hello as Mew glowed. "There is an island south east from here worth checking out! You mind coming!"

The Jigglypuff didn't. "I don't, this is past time we have when the Chief doesn't want us... harassing our clients contacts! Fenry, Orma, you know of the island?"

Fenry barked more aggressively. "I want something to fight!"

Orma felt a sense of adventure in her and agreed. "Perhaps we might find something useful because using the same move gets... dull," Lillie thought of the kind of adventure she is getting herself into. "Lead the way Isaac!"

The Mew floated out the door with the group of three following. Outside they found a Chansey giving several baskets of goodwill to a Honchkrow. "This is for Aerodactyl and the others. Are you sure you don't want me to come?"

The Honchkrow tipped his fedora. "It isn't that I don't want to, that island is pure business and things best left... under the wing! Like a hideout!"

Lillie went to the Honchkrow to ask. "Hideout?!"

The Honchkrow turned around and recognized the girl. "On that island, it is in the inner workings of a tree. You want a ride to that place?"

Lillie nodded as the Mew asked. "You know that tree is pretty important. Why there?" Honchkrow raised his wing at a good question. "Most would not dare to look and contrary to what is believed, it isn't much out of the ordinary. We do keep away from the top though, is that what you want?"

Mew nodded. "Yes it is! Can you fly to the top or is the heat a bit much?"

Honchkrow sighed as he readied for passengers. "All that chaos up there, the last fool that tried had his wings burned! Aerodactyl has to keep watch to make sure no one does it again, if we go there are a few rules and warning! Hop on!"

Lillie helped the Servine and Jigglypuff on the Honchkrows back and held onto the Rockruff with one arm. "What are those rules?"

The Honchkrow used one talon to hold the basket of goods as Lillie and the Mew got on his back. "I will be going now, have good afternoon Chansey!"

The Chansey waved as the Honchkrow flew to the ocean. "The first rule, the things out of the ordinary are deep with in the tree, strange dark shades that resemble things. They are bad for business!"

Lillie felt uneasy and asked. "Are they like anything we have been dealing with lately?"

The Honchkrow thought of it and disagreed. "They are not hostile until you get close and they don't ever leave the tree. To get to the top by foot you are going to have to dwell into those depths. Second, we only focus on one part in the Big Crows empire. Transport much like this one, you stay out of our business and we will stay out of yours. Third, the grave yard has a contact of mine... he may be exploring the depths of that tree so don't go shooting on sight!"

Lillie recognize the island. "This is Elio's." The Honchkrow landed by the graveyard. "This place isn't much, I'll be at the hide out if you need me!"

On watching the Honchkrow leave, the Mew floated to the top of the tree that has a burning light above. "I'll be fine, mum's. This island is safe from that Sorcerer and the rest of the nightmare... but in there is a project I am working on," Lillie heed the warning and waved goodbye. "I think I know what to expect, we should explore anyways!"

Fenry smelled the graves, Orma observed the moon flowers on a grave stone and Hildetand whistled at the swords. "I got to say, who ever made these graves have a taste," Her green eyes squinted at the one in the shade of the tree. "Even this one has some class! Especially if this guy is a dark type," Lillie saw burn markings on two of the graves and observed. "Something happened here, we should get going and leave the dead be!"

Orma nodded and went to Lillie's side. "This isn't going to get us to the top of the tree... but who ever saw to these graves held them in high regard."

On following toward a forked road, Lillie took her left down to an opening into the big tree that was bathed in a sun setting, within was what was expected for a hide out, a large big crested Pidgeot stood guard as he stared down. "You are the visitors?"

Lillie nodded as Orma answered. "We are, please stand aside!"

The Pidgeot flapped to an inner branch. "Then welcome to the hideout! " Lillie and the three pokemon journeyed to a passage way leading to the upper workings, as expected there was the Honchkrow overlooking the procedure, a murder of Murkrows organizing payments, a Castform writing down weather schedules and a pink Murkrow that had a Electium Z unto a group of treasure. "That shmuck of a Rotom shouldn't have gotten greedy, this is what I shook off of him!"

The Honchkrow glared down at the crystal. "This explains that... thing that came to the light show. Tell that Rotom that he should consider doing a job or two for us instead! The Big Crow has been looking into the forges and they have a lot of fancy secrets!"

Hildetand asked. "Those places?! They got nothing but treasure and fancy machines. Something you plan to make a buck out of?"

The Murkrows flew on mass to the Jigglypuff, the Honchkrow squawked. "Enough! It is a secret for a reason, if you ever need a transport anywhere in Hugrheim or... you meet another of the flock in regards to less... public services. Go sit on that nest right there and wait!"

Lillie turned around to find a nest that has a grumpy Togepi waiting. "Your awfully open about this," The Honchkrow had his Murkrow get back to work and was going back to overseeing. "Less than you know. For this island only, transport to and from Basingale is free of charge... otherwise it varies on where and the load. Payment is upfront unless by Arceus's graces you cant afford it and you have to-" Hildetand understood stoically. "I know, pay you back by the end of the week and it takes some desperate to actually try THAT one. That's when... never mind."

The Jigglypuff ran toward the next passage way as the Honchkrow tipped his fedora. "A wise move to stop! Everything else is as it seems and like the Jigglypuff said, loans with us... are ill advised and even the meanest of us will give you that warning! If you wish to know more about the Flock, look in any hallow tree! There is one job my boys have for you since you are going out of the way."

Lillie found the request shady. "...This tree is way too sacred for that and this is kind of pushing it!"

The Honchkrow flapped in accepting a yes. "We had another visitor go to the depths and he hasn't come back since. Do see if you can't find him... he is a Munchlax that was part of the Wandering Four... I haven't seen the others in a while," Lillie flinched and accepted the job. "That we would do, we will see you when we come back!"

The Honchkrow closed his eyes in another successful negotiation and went to his work. "If I'm not here, meet at the graveyard!"

Lillie waved goodbye and let an energetic Rockruff lead the way. Going past one chamber labeled a treasury, the Rockruff smelled fire and growled. "Foe ahead!"

He ran faster as the Servine slithered and the Jigglypuff tried to catch up, Lillie gasped trying to follow and found what Fenry meant. An empty room with a bonfire, old markings of a battle were seen. "...I know of this place, Elio fought something... looking like a Volcarona among other things," Fenry smelled the fire and caught a scent. "Foe near!"

Lillie was about to ask the Rockruff to calm down when the Servine heard something being dragged. "He is right, no one is suppose to really be here," Lillie focused on the next passage way and saw a black shade with white wisp like eyes. It resembles a woman in a long coat and a hat that had an injured Munchlax limping, struggling to carry the Prism Sword.

Lillie found the shade's presence unnatural and was ready to fight. The shade ignored her and had the Munchlax sitting by the flame. A Gothic accent was heard. "A forbidden forest should be well left alone! Your curiosity and bravery... are only matched by your foolishness!"

The Munchlax felt the warmth and had a figy berry to eat. Nom! He glowed and recycled to form another as he felt comfortable. "Thank you ma'am! But I have to go to chamber of inner light, it is an answer from the heavens!"

The shade focused on the bonfire when she acknowledge Lillie. "Turn back, the forest ahead is sacred grounds," The teenager appreciated the concern and apologized. "We have to go through that forest to reach to the top of this tree, your the guardian of that place as well as for those who fight something they shouldn't?"

The shade shifted to another brave fool. "There is one other that managed its trials, far beyond my reach. Otherwise this one was the only one," She prepared a blade that dripped water. "If you wish to put yourself in danger, I will have to put an end to your foolish adventure!"

The trio of pokemon stood in the shades way, Lillie braced herself battle as the shade's sword glowed a strange aura and initiated with a dash towards the Servine for a hard slash. Contrary to the damage, her defenses increased as she shot a leaf storm. The shade back flipped to a wall to dodge, the Jigglypuff closed her eyes to heal as the Rockruff dug a series of rocks to toss them at the shade; knocking her down in a tomb of rocks. She phased through and slashed at the Rockruff in retaliation. "Fenry dodge!"

The Rockruff rolled out of the way and was trying to avoid the long series of slashes, Lillie felt the water splash at her pony tail as she ducked, the Servine tried again and shot the shade into the bonfire with a leaf storm. Lillie and the Munchlax gasped at the brutal sight, Servine's legs shook. "That was way too off course!"

Lillie agreed and was about to go to the fire when she saw something crawling out, the shade glowed a flame, her water like blade ignited to a flame bright enough to hurt the eyes. "Forever bound to the eternal flame! Forever bound to watch, enguard if you duty is that important!"

The shade charged the Servine and slashed her to a wall; the Jigglypuff saw a dance about to happen and snatched the dance from her, giving the Rockruff time to toss another rock tomb. The shade swerved to the side and shot a flame burst. Lillie backed away and ordered. "Dodge! Fenry try again with rock tomb!"

The Rockruff growled and bit at the shade with a fire fang, the shade kicked the Rockruff back with her foot and shot a flame burst at the Jigglypuff, causing the Servine to cringe and glare. The shade felt the snake eyes pierce at her and struggled to move as the Jigglypuff glowed a heal pulse to the Rockruff. Lillie ordered firmer yet more calm. "Fenry listen to me! Use rock tomb!" The Rockruff felt the voice and tossed the rocks, knocking the shade down in a explosion of ashes.

The Munchlax pushed the rocks off to find the shade shifting to a black mass, eventually returning to it's human like form without the flame. "It appears I miss judged! You four do not need protection from what is ahead," The shade sat by the bonfire as the Munchlax asked. "Why do you favor this place? It is so close to those who might find you... strange."

The shade stared at the flame and went closer for warmth. "The flame... it is where it began a day ago... yet it feels-" The shade stopped and found herself in a loop. "Where it began a day ago."

Lillie remembered what she saw of the chamber in Elio's dream. "...It feels familiar? That is why you are close to it?"

The shade felt even closer to the flame. "It is like I am bound to the flame. To be freed from this flame... to be freed from this flame." The shade drew her blade and channeled water.

Swat!

The bonfire was extinguished, the chamber grew darker as the shade remembered more. "To be freed from the flame, I will served a role unbound by the flame. I think I'm going to go find a creek to call my own, farewell!"

The shade gave a respectful bow and walked away, fading into the dark. The Rockruff whimpered at disobeying Lillie. "S...Sorry, I need to listen!"

Lillie shook her head on what the shade meant and petted the Rockruff. "You being like this is a good thing, that means your close to evolving. But please stay with us," The Rockruff felt more comfort and followed Lillie, Servine and Jigglypuff. The teenager asked the Munchlax. "Would you want to come with us? That shade has a point about the dangers going alone!"

The Munchlax felt himself energized and lifted the Prism Sword. "Lead the way milady!"

On journeying through the passage, the ground found themselves in a place under the roots. A massive forest was seen. Nuzleafs used their leaves to give a haunting melody that made the group uneasy. They looked down yet not attacked, as if they are taunting about something. "Fenry, I know where we are heading to. My fiance, Elio came here to try and save that very Mew. Across the bridge is a walk way to an abyss! Do not attack anything, no matter how much they taunt you!"

The Jigglypuff agreed. "These jerks are different from what we are use to, don't let them out of your sight because that is when they attack!"

The Servine kept focus as Lillie saw large Golurks standing bold and slowly following. They found a piece of root making a bridge and crossed over, the Rockruff saw the sunset to be pretty and howled. Lillie howled with him, Hildetand failed to hold a laughter. "Your funny!"

The human stick her tongue out as she felt more at ease. "I learn a lot from Elio and another friend of mine, Hau! When I am alone in a forest... I sometimes ease myself by letting those worries go!" The Munchlax kept his sword by him and agreed. "A little humor makes the light at the end shine brighter!"

The Servine sensed something suspicious and shrugged as saw a Colosseum in viewing distance distance, the sound of howling was heard. "...We are not alone!" The Rockruff recognized the howling and ran faster. "Hurry, day is about to end!" Lillie joined in the race, the Rockruff wish to be a midday Lycanroc and it was wise to not deny the evolution.

On entering, the duo found a Lucario over looking a battle between a blue midday Lycanroc and a blue Midnight Lycanroc. The midday Lycanroc rushed at it's counter part with a accelerok and was countered. The Midnight Lycanroc noticed a new arrival and boasted a swagger at the Rockruff. "Bet you can't beat me! I'm the toughest in this forest!"

The Rockruff growled. "Fat chance!" The Rockruff bit at the Midnight Lycanroc with fiery fangs.

Lillie and the Midday Lycanroc gasped as the Lucario used his left hand to signal. "We finally found the third one! Skoll, you started this, you finish this!"

The Midnight Lycanroc shook the Rockruff back with a counter. "HOWL!"

Lillie and the other three pokemon were carried out of the battle zone. Skoll felt himself burned and smiled with his teeth to bare. "You got bite! Guess what I can do!"

Lillie saw a fist of lightning charged as the other Lycanroc asked in a rather feminine voice. "My name is Hati, my mate, gets like this when it is close to night."

Lillie saw Fenry was punched in the face and ordered. "Counter with rock tomb, then go in for a bite!"

Fenry tossed rocks at Skoll to knock him back and leaped for a bite, the shiny Midnight Lycanroc felt the fangs at his shoulder and countered by slamming at the rock. Lillie raised her fists at the air as Fenry spit a tooth out. "Finish this fight with a rock tomb!"

The Rockruff growled and tossed a series of boulders, one landed on Skoll's face for a k.o.

Hati saw a face that smiled even in defeat and shook her head as dragged Skoll to a corner. Fenry howled louder as the sun set came closer to setting, his eyes glowed green as he glowed into a wolf like form similar to a Midday Lycanroc. Lillie saw more changes as the mane and claws resembled a Midnight Lycanroc. As the evolution finished, Lillie saw orange fur on the Lycanroc. "Wha...Fenry that's an unusual form you have!"

The Lycanroc howled to the sun, Hati joined in the howl in celebration as Skoll shook it off. "Heh! I got cocky! HOWL!"

Lillie and Hildetand enjoyed the tune as the Lucario jumped from the audience seat to greet the group. "Munchlax, I think I saw you in the forest earlier, you got lost looking for food?"

The Munchlax remembered the pain and grumbled. "I gotten into a fight with a Golurk when a stranger assisted me out. Saying this place is-" Lucario felt confused and finished. "To be left alone? That spectre has been saying that to even us, we come here to train every day and your a regular. What of Mantine and the others?" The Munchlax's frown shifted to a smile. "They are in a pickle and I need to get stronger to rescue them!"

Lucario sensed a heavy heart and asked. "It sounds like a great task... do you mind if we help?" Munchlax gasped for a moment and refused. "No thank you Sir Laus, this journey is something I will have to finish alone! This maiden and I have a mutual goal in this place!"

Laus looked to the right and found a road to some ruins. "This part of the tree is home to some ghost pokemon that found out that Spiritomb is a lunatic. Lately they have reported of trouble down in it's depths something even stranger than that... I assume human woman. Lillie raised her fists in seeing her next trial. "Fenry and I will handle that one! Orma, Hildetand, Fenry, Munchlax, lets get going!"

In the waking world.

Rui had Hoopa, Kartana, a Mimikyu and Bewear fed as she watched the door open to her husband and Elio arriving. She smiled at the trophy and signs from the two ghost pokemon of a well earned victory. "Congratulations, sorry we missed the entire show!"

Elio placed the trophy on a desk and let the Banette out of the bag. Lost was at Elio's leg hissing a hello to the other. "You...tell...him?"

Rui smiled ignorantly and answered. "We are having much worse than a few episodes and that sweet heart of a Mew seems to have brought Lillie on an adventure." Elio's Mimikyu looked up as Wes answered to correct his wife. "That did happen, but that isn't the question. Guess who the kid ran into during the tournament!"

Rui was certain she was right until she realized who was being spoken of. "She gave you any trouble? Because I haven't heard from that woman ever since I had to drive her to Phenac City."

Elio sighed. "You kept that hidden from us, why did you do that?"

Rui was about answered as Wes scratched a few reasons. "She knows she would only make things worse after everything that has happened. That shadow power WILL see to that, Mew bringing her to that... is a mystery in itself," Elio thought more of what would have happened. "She would have stayed out of the way until today and Lillie would be asking a lot of questions. Lusamine tried to pass herself off as a part of that dream and she teased me over it."

Rui felt something fierce burn in her chest. "She is the kind of person who would get a kick on seeing you act like an idiot," Wes agreed. "If you seen what she looks JUST by being out here for a day, you would be puzzled too."

Rui growled. "She used me as part of an idea?"

Elio checked Rui out, a blue jacket, white skirt and a purple top complimented by a midriff; Rui saw the teenager staring and was about to laugh. "Once you actually saw her, your brain focused on identifying her in those changes. Then she saw you staring like that and went in with what ever she said?"

Elio remembered the tease and the compliment. "She got away with that for a whole day. While I can picture her with a Lopunny, she really went in that just so she can surprise me again... and make the same taunt when she got the reaction she wanted from me. I kicked her butt, warning, her team is kind of suitable for battles in this region now. Helping hand and hyper voice, earthquake and levitate."

Wes knew the other strategy. "Icy wind from Milotic to slow the faster opponents down and that Lilligant to cause problems when she can. Nothing centering around a specific strategy, but it can be handy for hard counters. Any request to letting Lillie know about this?"

Elio shook his head. "It would awkward if Lillie knows WHO is visiting her dreams to try an help us, very, very awkward. When that Sorcerer is gone... then it depends on if either of the two want that. For now Lusamine isn't a problem and best case scenario she would try to stay hidden."

Wes and Rui found it rather sad that it was to be, the woman asked with concern. "You called your mom last time... is she normally that scary?"

Elio remembered the barking and smiled. "No, but if it is someone hurts me pretty bad, that's when the pretty cat lady becomes the last thing you see before you have nightmares the rest of your life... at best. She may want to know by tomorrow since I don't want her to have blood pressure issues!"

The elder couple agreed to that as the Banette and Mimikyu went up the stairs. Rui asked. "Are you going to keep Lillie waiting any longer?"

Elio swallowed and prepared for the worst. "It depends on if anything is going wrong in her adventure. Otherwise, she is having this one," On going up the stairs, he saw Lillie with a Mew, two Eevees and a Pichu in her arms, a Leafeon, Vaporeon, Glaceon and Raichu were resting together in harmony. "I am not breaking this up!"

Lost yawned and crawled to the other bed, Elio got in with his mind wandering as the Banette had the Rotom Dex out. "Nette?" "BZZT! This might take your mind off of that mischief going on! BZZT!"

Elio was given a guessing game. "BZZT! Let's match the dex entries with some of the mega evolved pokemon! BZZT! Mega evolution has mutated it's scales to becoming black! It will battle it's foe to the death with flame and claws! BZZT!"

Elio matched it to the one pokemon he knows of. "Mega Charizard X!"

The Dex winked and buzzed more. "BZZT! Correct! BZZT! Next one, its muscles swell to such an abnormal size, that it cannot walk properly on it's own. It uses the fins on its back to jet around and punch through its foes with the strength of a train! BZZT!"

Elio matched it. "Mega Swampert!"

Simultaneously

Lillie asked a stubborn Shedinja that had a protective veil blocking the way. "Your not doing yourself any good if we are dealing with a dark type. Let us handle it, please!"

The Shedinja stood in a silent sigil, the Munchlax took the prism sword and inserted the Ghostinium Z. He waved it around, causing the Shedinja to vanish in the dark. "That normally works!"

Munchlax walked in to find a vast cavern leading to an abyss. Orma took a rock and tossed it down, with in minutes, only a faint noise was heard. "You know your mate well enough, has he desended down into this place?"

Lillie nodded as Hildetand looked down to shout. "Boo!"

An echo was heard, Lillie sweated at how vast the abyss looked, only darkness was seen, even as she twisted her Z power ring to shine light. Fenry's ears twitched. "Something is c-" Swoop!

An Aerodactyl flew from the darkness and grabbed the group with his talons, flying them down to the darkness. Lillie's heart leaped as she saw the light above become scarce, Munchlax shined his prism sword to where the group could find a bottom in the cave. They were rather gently placed in the bottom of the chasm, the Aerodactyl roared. "Me brought guest to you! You keep promise!"

Lillie was about to ask as a black shade resembling a gentlemen in a black suit holding a purple stone with a grey marking in a grey pendant. "Of course, the mega stone you sought is yours!"

The Aerodactyl took the pendant and smiled with his sharp teeth. "Me happy! Mega stone matches!"

Lillie kept her guard as Fenry growled with his green eyes turning red. "What are you doing?"

Aerodactyl turned around rather happy. "Me heard tree grats deep desires! Me want mega evolution!"

The shade nodded as he spoke softly and deep. "He shown me his power, I provided for his goal... your arrival was at a perfect timing. Would you like to test each others power?"

Fenry's fangs ignited, the shade stared silently as Lillie feared of what the Aerodactyl was getting himself into. "...This shade has given his word but do you even know what will happen if you mega evolve?"

Aerodactyl flapped and roared. "Stone makes me stronger! Ancestor, looked like mega! Me make ancestor proud!"

Lillie agreed to it as Hildetand knew what she was hearing. "Maybe but no one knows the extent of the mega stones power and rumors have it that even those with the strongest will-" The Jigglypuff stopped talking at what is considered just theories she picked up. "...I never seen anyone mega evolve before so this is just scary stories!"

Lillie spoke louder. "I have, while it is rare I fight an Aerodactyl, least of all its mega. Most of the mega evolutions effects are very extreme to their minds and bodies. Your about to do something very reckless!"

The Aerodactyl stubbornly growled. "Me no reckless! Me wanted for long time!"

The shade observed, his arms folded and he raised his hand to his chin. "Such a debate, perhaps there is a way it can be resolved?"

Lillie glared at the shade. "Your the one who gave him that stone! Keystones are even more rare and I will never give you mine!"

The Aerodactyl and shade saw a stone on a bracelet next to the Z power ring, the shade turned to a mist like form and flew into the darkness. Lillie realized she shouldn't have mentioned of key stone as she saw a flickering light coming minutes later, the mist held onto a key stone and shifted to the gentlemen form. "No sense forcing you to. When you delve into the darkness and the unknown, you will find your answer in some form! Aerodactyl this power is now yours!"

The Aerodactyl prepared as the shade flashed the key stone, energy shined to the pendant. Munchlax shined the Prism Sword and asked. "We are prepared for battle?"

Lillie heard the Aerodactyl roar sharply as stone spikes erupted from his head, chin, wings, back and tail. The eyebrows and cheeks hardened stone, the green eyes showed signs of great pain. "ROAR!"

The Aerodactyl flew above and used rock slide on the Munchlax to knock him down. Orma and Hildetand were forced back as the Lycanroc moved Lillie out of the way. The Munchlax was dazed and raised from the rocks like a spectre, the Prism Sword glowed brightly. "Take this!"

Lillie and Fenry watched the sword impaled the ground. The Aerodactyl was dragged into the void by spectral hands and felt an explosion knocking him into a pillar. Lillie heard a shriek and an Aerodactyl thrashing at the ground, trying to do something about the pain around the spike growths and spun in the air for a wing attack. "Fenry, help us!"

The Dusk Lycanroc leaped in front of the Munchlax and was swatted in the face brutally, the Aerodactyl clawed at his head, it glowed like iron as Fenry smashed to the Aerodactyl's stomach at high speeds. Causing him to revert back and fall to the ground, shaking as the pain stopped. The shade looked down at the Aerodactyl in pity. "What you sought was much more than you bargained for?"

The Aerodactyl saw the shade and backed away as Lillie glared in defense. "You knew this was going to happen!"

The shade focused on Lillie. "There is a price for everything, his desire overridden your warnings and the results are... a difficulty he must overcome if he wishes to achieve greatness."

Lillie kept a glare. "You were the one who gave it to him in the first place! What are you?"

The shade scratched himself at a good question. "...The dark? It is all I've known until visitors like him or you arrived." The shade stared at a worthy opponent and stretched his hand for a moment, he forced himself to stop as Lillie backed away, ready to defend. The gentlemen bowed with dignity. "Forgive me for that, it's an tempting urge. Now, if you will excuse me."

The shade turned to return to the dark, Fenry's eyes calmed; Orma and Hildetand felt they should do something to stop the shades departure. The Servine slithered to block the path as the Jigglypuff asked. "Your telling me you wandered down here this whole time? Why?"

The shade looked above to find a flicker of light. "To find the mysteries that lurk here. Yet there is so many to observe, to challenge, it is an exciting concept!"

Lillie's mouth was opened, she tried to find what to say. "Life is like that, it has a challenge in every form."

The shade agreed. "Much like Aerodactyl's quest to meet the glory of his ancestors? Or what you seek up there?"

Lillie nodded. "What you did for him was inexcusable, but with the resemblance he has in ancient times... it would make sense for him to want it at the time." She walked to the Aerodactyl and had berries ready. "It is obvious it isn't worth going through the pain of mega evolution. Not in the way you transform," The Aerodactyl smelled the berries and slowly ate one, Lillie petted him and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Would you like to come with us and find another way to get stronger?"

The Aerodactyl blushed. "Yo...you and Fenry strong, teach me and me teach you?"

The shade sat by a rock as a friendship was formed. "You embrace the challenge together? Share each others burdens?"

Lillie and the Aerodactyl looked at the shade in a mutual yes, the human took the pendant from the fossil pokemon and placed it in her bag. "This stays with us but we are to use it only if we need it. What of you, don't you have a goal?"

The shade kept his focus on the light above, he shifted to a form that confused Lillie, a younger Elio with yellow eyes, the deep voice became much lighter, almost in exact to the voice of old. "That is my challenge! To give that goal for others to overcome!"

The image saw Lillie's reaction and growled, focusing back to a black mist and return to a deep voice. "Carry on your journey, it is certainly more productive than aimlessly wandering here in the dark," The shade vanished in the abyss. The Aerodactyl stretched his wings, inviting the group to get on. Munchlax first with a smile of wonder. "This tree is known for it's mysteries! Things you can't explain!"

Orma followed and agreed. "You never know what lurks in the dark, it's always a mystery that the stories leave out," Hildetand floated to the neck as Lillie joined. "Fenry, do you mind being carried by the talons?"

The Lycanroc whimpered. "I don't like this place, just be careful," The Aerodactyl flew above the ground and grabbed the Lycanroc's front and rear side. Ascending from the dark and to a passage way in the tree filled with shining light.

Light flickered, the group were amazed. A room of orange sap shined. Lillie was left speechless as the Aerodactyl flew behind, the Munchlax took the fround, the Jigglypuff on Lillie's shoulder and Servine at her legs. They walked down a passage that to Lillie was entirely new. "Elio came here before?"

"Sniff! Cough! Sniff!" The group heard a sound of a struggling crying, deeper in they found the tree to have turned to a dark color with green and pink stones. At the end was what looked like a stair way above and a shade resembling little girl with long hair and long bangs. She crouched down, alone, the Munchlax ran faster to ask. "My lady, is something wrong?"

The shade looked up, the wisp like eyes had something trickling down. "N...no, it's just... lonely. The only way out is nothing but the dark... do you have somewhere to be?"

Orma and Lillie went to the shades side, the human answered. "Not right now, how long were you here?"

The shade was about to answer, then she started to look down uncertain, like a piece of her memory is lost. "I...I don't know. I lost track of time here," The Jigglypuff smiled sarcastically. "Easy to do that in these depths, the last two are about as lost! You don't happen to know what is around here, do you?"

The shade gave a small smile. "...There was a balloon that popped."

The Aerodactyl turned around to find a string and bits of red plastic. "You got nothing to do?"

The shade stared at him with faint joy. "We are talking now, that's something to do," Lillie gotten closer to the shade and wrapped her left arm around her. The shade gasped for a moment and wrapped her right arm around the woman. "It's terrible to be alone, there is so many things to see, so many people to meet... a reason to keep smiling. Do you want to come with us?"

The shade's wisp like eyes began to form a blue iris as she excitedly hugged Lillie. "Yes, thank you! Thank you!"

The shade felt a Lycanroc lick at her in affection, the pupils widened as she was about to ask something. "I remember what I have to do! I have to find daddy, would you he-" The shade was about to finish, she faded in black mist, Lillie felt her arm holding onto nothing, with a new resolve she gotten herself up. "Now I need to know what Isaac is planning. Are you ready?"

Orma felt more proud to be with the human. "What you gave that shade and what she gave back... that Mew has quite a lot to explain! Lead the way!"

On journeying upstairs, the group found a shrine, one resembling a moon that was bathed in moon light. In the center was a Lunalium Z. Munchlax jumped in joy and ran to it. "Ho ho! This was what is to be!"

Plucking the pedestal, a faint otherworldly cry to was heard, Lillie recognized what it was. "Lunala, Munchlax... what are you trying to do with that?"

The Munchlax took the ghostinium z and placed in the Lunalium Z, the sword glowed to to a dark blue that borderline purple. "It is part of a requirement. To vanquish the evil plaguing the lands! Now milady... how are we to get up?"

The Prism Sword glowed, a voice was heard in the groups heads. "I got it from here! I want to introduce you to our new friend!" The sword flashed moon light.


	9. The Descent!

The light faded, Lillie, Munchlax, Servine, Jigglypuff, Lycanroc and Aerodactyl found themselves in a chamber that has a small wooden shrine. "...This is Elio's." The Servine examined the markings and found great value. "He revered the Great Guardian? This is a small tribute in comparison to what is seen in Cerehold, but it's a marvel on the details!"

Lillie joined in examining, three markings resembling pokemon are seen in the top of an ocean like color. A bird in flames, a bird sparkling lightning and a bird that brought snow. "Moltres, Zapdos and Articuno," The image showed the wing mirages together expressing their power, with the sea bellow keeping the three in harmony. "...Lugia, he has revered this pokemon when he was younger."

The group found the image relaxing as they smelled ashes. Fenry was the first to go out to guide for the group. Out of the chamber was the top of the tree, ashes littered the ground. The Munchlax was the first to find a Mew observing a flame forming into a new shape. "Ho ho! I done as you asked and received the crystal!" The Mew turned around to find the Munchlax with all sorts of pokemon and a particular human with them. "Thank you. Mum's... everyone, I got a lot to explain," Lillie sneezed at the ashes and started with the first one. "Isaac, what are those shades? They are not like anything seen in Hugrheim."

The Mew glowed his eyes and focused directly to Lillie. "I am working on a project to fight the shadow energy and give a few pokemon... a new life. Mum's... you remember the pokemon pop's made friends with in his dreams? A Mimikyu, Volcarona, Araquanid, Slaking and Nihilego?"

The woman remembered her fiance's tears. "Embey, Lost and Quenclag were the three who even made it to him. Quenclag never really stayed. Those shades are human like though... why?"

The flame shaped small body as the Mew answered. "Embey... or the Vision and That Lost... which is called the Replica. They made it to Pop's and was with him to the very end, with the memories of their deaths. Me, Celebi as well as Lost and Ghorchi were able to bring them back. This flame is what the two agreed to become, to stop the shadow energy at it's source and become something much more."

Lillie watched the flame twist, the group was unnerved as the Mew continued to the dreamer. "Then there are the three that met their end far away from you and Pop's. Quenclag, Manny... and Krell. The mental connection with that time of death with is someone else... uncles. The shades are an attempt in bringing back their souls... from Pop's memories of them. Uncle Gladion may have one of the stranger dreams of his life pretty soon."

Lillie blinked in confusion until she snapped her fingers. "Your recreating those five from scratch since they ceased to exist. Those shades are human like because of what they are made from, rather than the pokemon they are."

The Mew nodded as the flame simmered down. "Yes, all three of them... because of you, have gained something to look forward to in their new existence... a purpose. You want to give a title for this... it has the combined minds of Lost and Embey, it should be done any-" The Mew's thought was interrupted as the flame scattered in a blowing of wings that are like that of a Volcarona, the cloak itself looked like a Mimikyu except it is blackened, the eyes and mouth are white of ashes, the underneath was more shown and just as unsettling. Constantly burning white fur and tendrils red with flame, it twitched as it attempted to begin moving. The Mew stared at it, trying to calm it down, the fusions wings fluttered. The small body took flight to show the tendrils dangling and waving.

A voice that sizzled in a elegant tone spoke. "H...hello kind souls!" The fusion looked at all the ashes and gasped. "Oh my, did I do this?"

Orma stared intimidated gaze, Fenry hid behind Lillie, Hildetand squinted her eyes in a mixture of shock and disgust, the Aerodactyl roared. "You caused a fire ball that lasted for over the day! We couldn't get close!"

The fusion attempted to blow the ashes out as the Mew stopped it. "This mess was my fault. You know anyone that can clean this up?"

The Aerodactyl grunted as a Honchkrow flew in with two Pellipper and five Murkrow. They were astonished by the figure in the middle as Aerodactyl shrieked. "Clean up crew?"

The Honchkrow nodded as the Murkrow show buckets, sponges and soap. The Pelipper shot a water gun as the boss focused on the Munchlax that was amazed at the figure. "It a big mess and we don't want it around. I believe business has conclu-" Scree! The Honchkrow turned to a Zubat panting. "Boss! Basigale, it's getting hit hard by... them!"

The Honchkrow cawed in shock and fury as he focused on the largest Murkrow. "Baba you manage this! I have business down town!" The Honchkrow flew, the figure ignited in flame and took flight in a blazing trail that nearly blinded the Munchlax. The Mew shivered as Lillie raised her fists up. "The Sorcerer again? He needs to be stopped!" The Aerodactyl screeched and was ready to carry the group. "Get on! There is no way Honchkrow is going near that mess by himself!"

Simultaneously.

Elio had his eyes closed and opened them to find he is at an Inn. A Charmeleon, Corphish, Mankey and Spiritomb were on guard to noise from outside. "What... Kindle, Bryn, Atall, Collector whats the report?"

Kindle saw a black tendril and shot a flame burst, sounds of panic were heard from outside. Elio saw the door was covered in a pulsing wall and posed with like a rising flame, the Charmeleon turned around and felt intense light pour into him. "Kindle, INFERNO OVER DRIVE!"

The Charmeleon inhaled as the door grew a gaping maw with lashing tongues, a massive fire ball shot through the door and created a massive explosion that took the entire door with it. Tendrils tried to repair itself as Elio grabbed the Spiritomb and ordered. "ALL OF YOU, MOVE!" Kindle leaped, Bryn scuttled and Atall chopped, Elio ran to the closing wall and rolled. The four pokemon saw a large shadow like pool opened, a mass of black hair attempted to ensnared a Wigglytuff, Chansey, Girafarig and a Raticate as a gushing maw was attempted to slurp up a Grimer with its tongue. The Spiritomb shot a shadow ball at the tongue and rushed his essence at the Grimer to drag him to safety, gaining the attention of a purple, red robed figure that was waving his arms at the chaos.

Elio glared at the Sorcerer as he undid his hood to show an Alakazam's skull, a taunting voice rang poison. "So the dreamer arrives, all alone!"

Elio attempted to yell an order, no noise came from his mouth, the Corphish and Charmeleon danced as the Spiritomb ordered something to the Grimer. The Sorcerer charged a pink orb and was about to toss it at the Mankey as the Spiritomb sucker punched him for a flinch. Atall burrowed into the ground as Elio forced the words out, in a faint glow words came. "KINDLE FLAME BURST THOSE THINGS! WE GOT TO FREE THOSE POKEMON! BRYN, LIQUIDATION ON THIS BASTARD! COLLECTOR KEEP HIM FROM SUMMONING!"

The Charmeleon shot the hair like tendrils, freeing the Chansey and Wigglytuff. The Corphish charged at the Sorcerer with his pincer, tearing a chunk of the robe off as a Mankey struck him from behind. The Sorcerer hovered above and used two large red arms from the gateways to slam at the pokemon. "KINDLE, BRYN, ROLL! ATALL, DO SOMETHING ABOUT GRIMER!"

The Charmeleon and Corphish rolled from the slam as the Mankey ran and skid the Grimer away. Elio dodged the slamming and head butted the Sorcerer in the stomach, leaving the Spiritomb to taunt. The Sorcerer hissed and grabbed Elio by the throat. The human snarled and bit down hard, causing the Sorcerer to howl in pain and pin him to the ground. "Why do you even care of this world? It isn't real, no one in this world is real! Grow up!"

The Spiritomb in the back pack shot at the Sorcerer's face for little effect, Elio felt images of sorrow flood his mind as the voice continued. "Perhaps a reminder of why you would only get-" SWAT!

The Sorcerer was back handed by a wooden tail, Elio regained his thoughts as he watched a Mimikyu punching the fiend all over. The Grimer burped a mud bomb, the Mimikyu leaped back and let the Sorcerer be blinded. Elio asked the Mimikyu. "Lost?! Is that you?"

The Mimikyu nodded and hissed, the hairy mass of tendrils grew, giving the Sorcerer a smug laugh. "Beautiful! We will consume this world ye-" A fiery whistle was heard, Elio caught a glimpse of a trail of flame that caused the tendrils to ignite to ashes, the Sorcerer turned to find the pokemon dropping and a massive fire ball that charged the creature into the void. A pillar of flame erupted from the ground, a Honchkrow dived into the Sorcerer with a drill peck to send him to a wall as an Aerodactyl landed. A strange Lycanroc leaped off with his claws ready, Lillie jumped off with a Munchlax staring at the Sorcerer. A Jigglypuff and Servine got off to prepare for battle. The Sorcerer gave a vile hiss and took something from his robe.

Stab! He knocked the Honchkrow on his back and sinking into the shadows. Lillie glared and shouted. "Coward!"

Elio snarled until he noticed a familiar stone wedged at the Honchkrows shoulder, a orange stone. "...Lillie, we need to get that stone out of Honchkrow before it," The Honchkrow cawed and twitched, his body became more humanoid, his wings developed into hands, his eyes glowed yellow, his neck stretched to an unnatural length. A pulse of shadow power knocked the group back as the Changed One risen, ready to strike. Lillie ordered first. "FENRY FOCUS ON THE STONE! ORMA USE GLARE! HILDETAND, HELP FENRY! AERODACTYL, KEEP THE BATTLE IN OUR FAVOR WITH ROCK SLIDE!"

Elio felt intimidated by Lillie's shouting and joined. "BRYN, ATALL, LOST, YOU FOLLOW WITH THE STONE! COLLECTOR, KINDLE, GET THESE POKEMON SOMEONE SAFE, GRIMER DO YOU HAVE ANYTHING THAT CAN HURT THIS THING?" The Grimer attacked from the shadows and sucker punched the Changed One, the Charmeleon saw the pokemon coming through and ran to them. "Meleon!"

The Wigglytuff, Girafarig and Raticate got up to follow, the Chansey recognized the Changed One and screamed in horror. The Spiritomb growled and saw the Changed One channeled a dark ball of blinding fire, to shoot at the group. "TOMB!" The Spiritomb shot a shadow ball at the bolt, causing the air to warp into a scream as the remaining pokemon evacuated to the Inn, the Munchlax readied his sword and felt spectral energy dragging him. Lillie heard a hiss from the Spirtiomb. (Don't be a fool!)

The Changed One cawed, dodged the Lycanroc, flew above the Mankey, Corphish and Mimikyu. He shot a dark pulse at the Aerodactyl that barrel rolled into the sky and scatter rocks to knock him down. The Chansey saw her chance and shot a thunder wave at the Changed One, causing paralysis. "Chansey!" (Please save him!)

The Servine hissed back. (Get to the Inn! We have this!)

The Jigglypuff agreed and cheered at the Lycanroc as he used accelerok on the stone, causing a massive crack, the Mankey karate chopped, cracking it more as the Corphish struck with liquidation. The Changed One leaped at the human's and clawed with his talons, Elio pushed Lillie out of the way and dodged with a roll, the thrashing continued; Lillie cringed as a massive talon raked into Elio's back. The man gritted in pain, he felt a series of stings and fell. Lillie saw the stone moments from cracking and ordered. "AERODACTYL ATTACK THE STONE! HILDETAND USE HEAL PULSE ON ELIO!"

The Aerodactyl flew above the Changed One and rushed at him with an iron head, crashing into the stone for a complete shatter as the Mimikyu leaped at the things chest to yank the shard out. The Jigglypuff pulsed at Elio, the back that showed torn flesh began to knit into a series of scars. The Changed One felt the stones power fade and fell limp, a black aura evaporated and green light poured in, causing the creature to slowly revert back to a Honchkrow. The town still stood, shaken and battered, Lillie saw Elio try to crawl up and carried him bridal style. "We need to get you rested, everyone, follow!"

Simultaneously.

Drakesrun was busy with preparations when a shadow red hole erupted from the ground. Salamence was in the middle of telling something to Bagon when he saw the hole. He roared to the sky and saw pink fleshy tendrils erupt to grab a nearby Swablu, Gabite and Noibat, tendrils reached for Bagon as Salamence's tail glowed of iron. "Begone from these realms!" Cutting the first tendril in a sizzle as he flew to the others with a double edged attack, a Naganadel and Flygon flew to the scene as a Kommo-o watched a fleshy humanoid butterfly emerged. Tendrils were all dangling from its feminine belly. It glared with red eyes and shot a moon powered laser beam at the Kommo-o, Crylate shot a sludge bomb to block it. "Destroy!"

The Silvally agreed and shot at it with a flash cannon. "Yth nishka vanquish nomeno abomination!" The fairy like creature howled and shoot its tendrils at the Bagon. A barrage of petals severed the tendril, the fairy like creature directed its gaze at a blonde woman with a black bag. She has a Mismagius, Milotic, Bewear, Altaria, Lilligant and Clefable by her side.

It shrieked beam of shadow energy at them, the Kommo-o shot clanging scales as the Flygon shot a fire blast, blocking it as the Salamence directed towards the woman in a growl. The woman saw the smaller pokemon avoiding the tendrils and ordered Lilligant and Mismagius. "Escort these babies to saftey, we will manage this!"

She saw Bagon hiding behind Salamences leg and frowned at a thought as she opened the bag. "Not the most ideal situation! Bagon, hide in here and don't come out until otherwise! Milotic, you will escort him to the Inn... if Salamence would allow it!"

The Bagon clinged to the leg, Salamence grunted that he gets to safety. The woman lowered herself with the bag prepared, she gave a protective smile that encouraged the Bagon to go in. With a rustling bag the woman was about to hand the bag over when the fairy shot an inappropriate dagger like tentacle from its lower abdomen at the woman. Milotic shot a hydro pump at the tentacle to break it's course to a berry stand, she grabbed the bags handle with her teeth and slithered to safety, giving the woman time to focus as a massive beam shot at the fairies wings. A brown hair mage panted as she saw the sight, Crylate shot a sludge bomb at the creature as the Kommo-o ran in with his fist glowing purple. BOOM! JAB! The creature burned and had her chest punched through, dissolving into a black aura and ending its attack.

Rosa regained her breath as the Salamence tilted his head in question. "Huff! Wheeze! Sorry I was late, Bugsville had the nastiest attack yet, Ghorchi should be here with news, Salamence our friend Lusamine is here to help defend." The Salamence smiled appreciative as Kalden recognized the woman from earlier, Rosa sensed the thought and answered while sending a telepathic message to Lusamine. "It's a bit complicated! She doesn't really know you... and at the same time she does. Remember where you are, the Kalden of this world has a different story."

Lusamine shook the sense of guilt as she focused on the Lilligant and Bewear evacuating the smaller pokemon to the Inn, a massive hand risen from the shadow hole, it opened a gaping maw and slithered a tongue with a sharp maw. The Naganadel looked above the purple sky and saw something black glowing, he clacked toward the Salamence who looked above in victory. "ROAR!"

The Kommo-o shot clanging scales at the tongue trying to snap at Flygon who swat it back with a dragon tail, both went back to Salamence as Lusamine recognized the pokemon coming, a black serpent like dragon with yellow markings and four tethers on his head. "That is He of the Sky?! Rayquaza?!" The Salamence grunted sarcastically as the mega Rayquaza obliterated the hand, roaring in victory as Clefable whispered to Lusamine who was unaware of a growing shadow. "They are fighting back and things have to be dra-" Lusamine felt six red arms wrap around her, two covering her mouth, two covering her abdomen and two covering her legs. Yanking her into a hole much to Clefable's astonishment. "MISS!"

She jumped into the hole as a Mismagius shrieked to follow. "EIIH!"

Altaria flapped and flew, Rosa gasped as Salamence felt his tail yanked. "RAW-" Kalden watched Salamence go into the hole, Rayquaza glared and followed with the Silvally for a rescue. "Isthasy!"

Rosa swallowed, closed her eyes and followed the hole that dragged Lusamine in with a Hydreigon that dived from the sky into the hole. Leaving the Kommo-o, Flygon and Naganadel in shock, a voice rang in Crylate's head. "I sent someone into the nightmare! Focus on keeping the public calm and under control."

Crylate saw Flygon trying to go to the remaining hole as they closed up, he asked. "We got duty! It's up to them now!"

Flygon gripped at the dirt, part of him knows once one goes through that hole, there is no coming back. "How?! Even the strongest of us hasn't came back after that?!" Kommo-o heard a song in the wind and calmed Flygon down. "If the others panic, it would cause more chaos. We will search near Vensville!"

The Naganadel found it a good idea as he heard a Milotic slither out of the Inn with a Lilligant following and a Bewear rushing out a wall. In her instincts told her something terrible had happened to her trainer and squealed. "YOU LET HER DISAPPEAR?!" Naganadel flinched and knew he had a lot to explain for.

Coming through

Lusamine felt a mass of flesh around her, she struggled and fought as more as the red was enveloping her body, she heard muffled screams all around. PEW!

A moon blast and shadow ball caused the flesh to convulse and twist, a duo dragon pulse caused the flesh to split open. She saw Clefable, Mismagius, Altaria and a Latias shooting at the fleshy prison in addition to two dragon like heads yanking her out. The outside world wasn't much better as she gazed at a red and purple sky, a twisted hellscape surrounded her. Red bulging flesh spasm and twist, Lusamine kept hearing the screams and by instinct ordered. "All of you attack the next... I don't even want to know! I have a theory of what this is!"

The Clefable performed a helping hand, Lusamine took a deep breath and activated her keystone. "Your right! Altaria, mega evolve and use hyper voice!" The Altaria was bathed in energy and took on a fluffier form, Clefable hummed a tune to drown out the screams and the Altaria shouted at the bulge.

A deep scream was heard as the flesh burst, Lusamine felt her heart burn as she saw a Magmar struggling to escape. Without a second thought, she went in to try and yank the Magmar out. SPLURT!

A sickening noise was heard, the Magmar flew out on top of Lusamine, the Mismagius and Latias shot another bulge, causing it to rupture and spill out half a dozen Zigzagoon. Black goop was all over them, Magmar heated up and felt dizzy as he got off, Lusamine saw one more bulge in the chamber and in a zeal punched through it. She dug her nails in and pried it open, a Galvantula squirmed in black muck, without much thought she pulled the elespider out of the goop. Latias glowed and saw a red fanged face tear out of a wall, the Zigzagoons hid behind the Clefable as she shot a moon blast as the Magmar felt disturbed and joined the Altaria in a fire blast. Ghorchi used his own flamethrower, incinerating the face to where a bare skull is revealed, Crimson used her stored power to shatter the skull, causing the wall to convulse and collapse as Lusamine asked. "We are in the belly of the beast... are we?"

Crimson sensed more down doorway. "Yes, this is an organic factory, we need to get out of here before this thing finds out we are here," Lusamine agreed as the Altaria flew ahead with the Hydreigon. The Galvantula came through and hid behind a Lusamine who petted it. "Don't worry, mo- I mean, we will protect you! Clefable guard the Zigzagoons, Mismagius... you see another like those bulges... shoot them!"

The group journeyed down a path carved by charred, torn flesh. They found a larger chamber with a dozen bulging sacs, Altaria shot a dragon pulse in one with the Hydreigon shooting a flash cannon in another. Latias shot a thunder bolt in another, three of the sacs burst out a Pawniard, Druddigon and a Nidoking. Lusamine picked the sac closest to her and pierced it with her nails, she gritted and felt adrenaline as it burst out a pokemon most startling, a Togekiss. The Galvantula buzzed at another as the Magmar focused on another with a psychic blast. Revealing an Abomasnow and a Lickitung as the Mismagius shot a power gem to break another, a Talonflame fell limp. The chamber pulsed in a sense of pain and expelled the other six, a Dusknoir, Rhydon, Paras and Garchomp. Lusamine brushed the black goop off of her hands as another door collapsed open, her stomach felt uneasy as the Latias glowed to good news. "Isaac pulled through and sent something to cause things things bowels to rupture, in the next two chambers we will have our ticket out of here!"

The massive group of pokemon were getting up, terrified of where they are as Lusamine clapped in authority. "All of you, if you can fight we are to free as many as we can! If your not, hide behind me or the girls," The Hydreigon blinked rather confused, Lusamine smiled to him. "Or Ghorchi, you and Altaria lead the way!"

Deeper down they found a wide open space, a series of tube like necks feed into a central chamber with three pokemon fighting against the goop, a Salamence, Aggron and Alolan Ninetails. The Altaria was about to shoot another dragon pulse as a barrage of meteors and a fire blast shot from the heavens. Lusamine felt uneasy at the same Silvally that lead out a Malamar, Ampharos, Dragonite, Garchomp, Lucario, Swalot, Starmie and a Tentacruel. The chamber twisted, human like hands risen with a bulging face forming, many tendrils formed prepared to seize the vast collection of prey as Mega Rayquaza dropped from the sky to pierce it with dragons ascent, pushing it back and dropping the trio of pokemon. The Ninetails brushed off the filth and let down hail as she used a protective aurora veil; Salamence lunged at the fiends back with an outrage and the Aggron leaped above to crush its spine, Ghorchi let loose a night daze that caused the fiend to fall over and Crimson shot a dragon pulse that shot it's cranium apart, it faded in a black aura. Salamence fell over as Kalden went to his side to keep him steady, Crimson saw a shining door way and a ticket back as Lusamine noticed another chamber down. "...You and the others get these babies home, Altaria, Clefable, Mismagius, Ghorchi, with me!"

Crimson sensed something down and allowed the human to go. "Do that, its the last chamber in this factory! Rayquaza and Kalden should organize things from here!"

Lusamine went downward to what looked like something glowing purple and orange, a faint voice echo'd in her head, her voice. "Lusamine, if you try to save everyone, you will save no one!"

She tried to ignore it as she focused, as someone tasked with the protection of pokemon, all of them matter. Altaria was going berzerk as she entered the next chamber, Lusamine went in and gasped, an Emboar being bound to fleshy chains having a strange stone wedged on his forehead, he twitched and fought as a black aura surrounded him, by his sides was an Electivire, Gallade, Frosslass and Garbador being given the same torture. The voice returned. "They are not real! Why do you care?"

Lusamine ordered. "Altaria, Clefable, Mismagius break those bonds!" The Altaria shot a larger dragon pulse at the flesh binding the Emboar, freeing his arm and allowing him to yank the stone off of him. Clefable shot the Gallade free and waddled as she saw him struggling with his mind. "Fable!" She yanked the stone off, Mismagius shot a power gem and a shadow ball, breaking the chain and shattering the stone. Lusamine allowed Ghorchi to free the Garbador as the voice screamed. "THAT THING IS HIDEOUS, LEAVE IT!"

Lusamine yelled at the voice. "All pokemon are being freed here! Even that hazardous pile of garbage!" The Hydreigon turned his main head around and freed the bindings in confusion, Lusamine ran to the Garbador to yank stone out of it's fore head and shattered it. She tugged at its pile like limb with an assertive tone. "Follow, we will get you out of here. Altaria can you still hear me!" The Altaria flinched and flapped, tremendous power glowed out of of the wings as she shot into the ceiling, the fleshy surroundings twisted and turned.

Altaria flew downward to the path way, Clefable carried the Gallade as the Emboar snapped out of the haze and ran out the pathway. Mismagius had Frosslass with her as Lusamine guarded the back way. They found the large group of pokemon more organized, the strongest of the group guarding the weaker ones and prepared to go to the glowing pathway. Crimson saw Lusamine acting like she yelled at someone and felt the mental strain from the Altaria. The woman used her keystone to power her down. "It's the nature of this place," She gasped as the passage way was blocked by closing flesh and a single green eye, many maw like tentacles erupted, ready to devour. Lusamine felt something approach, a figure in purple and red robes that is glowed a pink and black aura. "Miserible pawns to a pointless game! You will be apart of us for eter-" BOOM!

The Sorcerer cringed in pain as a pillar of fire erupted from the ground, Lusamine had the misfortune of looking at the bright flame and was blinded for a moment. Rayquaza turned around to find an odd sight, a black cloaked Mimikyu with white ashen markings, embedded in flame and having wings of fire, it let loose a barrage of fire that burned the tentacles where they stand and charged at the Sorcerer.

Lusamine's vision cleared and watched the enflamed creature impale claws of shadow and flame into a barrier the Sorcerer formed. The fiend was tossed aside as the Mimikyu notice tendrils encircling, it gave a shriek and burned them as it clawed the fleshy door. Green light poured in, one by one the mass of pokemon glowed green light and flew in. The Sorcerer erupted tendrils and went for the Rayquaza. "WE WILL HAVE YOU, LIKE WE HAVE THE GREAT GUARDIAN!"

Lusamine ordered, tempted to use a certain finger to express herself. "Girls, we are not done yet!"

The Altaria screamed a hyper voice and the Mismagius shot a power gem, the tendrils were vaporized, leaving the Sorcerer open for a moon blast. The fiend was sent back and summoned a massive creature of many maws that shot black tongues at the fading pokemon. Mega Rayquaza shot a fire blast as Kalden, Salamence and Hydreigon used flame thrower, burning the faces till they shifted and turned. The Sorcerer charged a massive orb of dark light with his hands raised in the air, he tossed it at the group in a last effort to stop their escape. Crimson shot a beam of stored power to keep the orb back, it pushed closer as the Sorcerer laughed in a sense of victory. The inflamed creature's tendrils and wings closed into the cloak, it turned around and exposed a white flaming body, a beam of flame shot out to push the orb back. Salamence was the next to fade in green light and flew to the passage way, followed by Kalden and Rayquaza. The orb kept still, the dreamers glowed green and saw a green light. The inflamed creature stopped its shot as the flickers went into the passage. It flew through the passage way.

When the light faded, Lusamine found herself laying in the grassy ground of a strange swamp like village, hallow trees with mushrooms served as shelter, several ponds filled with Surskits and Dewpiders were in awe at the massive amounts of pokemon that were dazed. A powered down Rayquaza stirred awake to find Salamence and Kalden waking up to address their leader. Lusamine watched her Clefable about to stir awake and fade in pink mist, Mismagius and Altaria followed as well. Ghorchi guessed what was happening and looked up in a smile, he faded in pink mist as Crimson flickered to that of Rosa. "Looks like it is time for you all to wake up from your nap. You have any idea what you played a part in?"

Lusamine kept laying in the grass, feeling the trickling to be comforting in comparison to the fleshy feel of the hellscape. "Rayquaza and Kalden seemed to have done most of the work... as well as that... creature that saved all these pokemon," Rosa winked. "True, but this rescue wouldn't have been as thorough. We just set the Sorcerer... or the shadow powers plan back tremendously."

Lusamine felt intense heat at the back of her head and found a fire ball flying to the sky and landing to a distant land. "That Sorcerer is still around and would try this all over again... or was that creature part of the reason that dreadful... factory is no longer functional?"

Rosa heard something scream in her mind and shrugged it off. "The factory tried to eat... that fusion of the Replica and the Vision. Or of a Mimikyu and Volcarona that he-" She stopped herself as Lusamine watched a Galvantula being surrounded by eight Joltiks, a Bewear, Lilligant and Milotic saw their trainer laying on the ground relaxed, they faded in pink mist. Rosa sensed something in the mountain west and snapped her fingers in the next plan. "We still need to get to Vensville, the Sorcerer needs to be taken out and some of the pokemon are lost in the depths of the shadows power. Focus on getting there and wait for Elio... after you finish with work."

Lusamine felt herself more relaxed until the Galvantula stared at her, the Joltik's leaped in joy and swarmed the woman in affection. Causing her to giggle and blush as Rosa thought of something devious. She swayed her hips in thought as Lusamine jolted herself on what the Latias had planned. Waking up in the pokemon center in Phenac City, she was breathing heavily in a blush. "That Latias would!" She shook it off and started to make a call regarding work.

During the descent into hell.

Elio was given a soothing lotion on his claw wounds as the Honchkrow was recovering. He stretched and flexed as Lillie asked. "Honchkrow is going to be okay. Elio, are you sure we should explore the mountain?"

The man felt his heart pounding as he knew Lillie made friends with an Aerodactyl. "I want to know how you and Aerodactyl met. This mountain might be a place of treasure if these jaspers are a sign!" Lillie saw potential riches and agreed. "Fenry, Hildetand, Orma, Munchlax, Fafnir, do you want to go to the mountain?" The Lycanroc barked happy, the Jigglypuff felt a great need for gold, the Servine felt like she heard a tale before, the Munchlax's eyes shined in wanting to go and the Aerodactyl liked the name he was given.

Elio raised his fists and lead the way. "Kindle, Atall, Bryn... we are going to run into pokemon of the cave! Beware of rock types," The Charmeleon gritted himself in frustration and heard a bell from outside, the recovering Honchkrow tried to get up, panting, he went to manage business. The Spiritomb in the stone sensed good fortune and suggested they see what is happening. Out of the Inn was Porygon2 with a case of T.M's, it beeped electronically as the Honchkrow flapped in astonishment. Lillie listened and asked. "A contact of yours?"

The Honchkrow nodded and gave the Porygon2 an order to show the wares, the T.M's themselves are mostly labled in regards to support moves. Hail, Rain Dance, Sandstorm and one other that caught Lillie's eye. The Honchkrow cawed like a gentlemen, Lillie blushed. "You didn't have to thank us, but I know of a move Orma should learn to better support Kindle. Elio... come look at a move you should teach your pokemon!" The male read and gasped impressed at the offensive moves. "This would make Kindle hold his own in those mountains... what's the catch?"

Lillie raised a finger. "We are permitted a free one each, otherwise the T.M's cost more than those jaspers," Elio snapped his fingers as he eyed the T.M labeled flamethrower. "This is still a mob we are talking about so taking a lone from these guys is as good of an idea as it sounds!"

The Honchkrow felt annoyed, but didn't deny it as Lillie listened. "He hates it when people do that anyways," Elio realized Lillie is understanding what the pokemon are saying and guessed. "Isaac is the reason your hearing what they are actually saying? Anyways Kindle, would you like to learn Solar Beam?"

The Charmeleon grunted as the Servine was watching a video of a simple pose. She took a deep breath and posed like a v, causing the night sky to glow intense moon light, the Porygon2 took the T.M out and inserted a green one. The image of a Vileplume using solar rays for a beam gave Charmeleon the idea as he focused and shot a beam of solar light at the road.

Elio felt impressed and saw the price on the T.M for flamethrower. "5,000 poke dollars... Honchkrow, how often does this guy come here?"

The Honchkrow had a head ache getting worse, a voice was heard. "Kid, you have a lot of questions that would have been a good time to ask if it wasn't now! Porygon2 here is sent across this region by the Big Crow himself, his other spot is at Drakesrun. You look like this is cheaper than you expected?"

Elio cringed and confessed. "Yes, the T.M's at Alola that you can buy cost much more... but I know these T.M's are cheaper because your paying for the use. This is something you keep to yourselves because of that?" The Honchkrow tipped his fedora and gave the request to the Porygon2. "This kid got smarts. Should you manage to find treasure up there, we will see you very soon!"

The Honchkrow felt dizzy and the Chansey escorted him back to the Inn. The Munchlax walked ahead of the group, encouraging them to follow. Elio felt something by his leg, a Mimikyu that hissed. "I'll be waiting at Drakesrun! I want to talk to someone... Grimer, your kind of useless where they are going... you want to hang out?"

The Grimer gurgled. "Yes! We see nice lady?" The Mimikyu wondered which one the Grimer was talking about and answered. "...Yes!"

Close to the cave way, Bryn searched the river for any unusal stones, he found a white stone with moss like markings. Lillie identified the stone. "A moss rock... these mountains have to have more gems... Munchlax, do you know of this mountain?"

The Munchlax went into the cave way ahead of them, Hildetand rolled behind as Collector hissed. "Reckless fools!" Bryn shrugged and ran in. "Treasure is treasure! Last one there is a rotten egg!" Orma hissed at the behavior. "Spiritomb has a point, these mountains are home to two pokemon, the Iron King and the Jewel Prince!" Lillie was about to ask as she realized what pokemon were being referred to. "An Aggron and a Sableye?"

The Servine nodded. "The Jewel Prince is known for his greed and appetite for gems. The Iron King however... as long as we don't bring calamaty to his territory, we should be safe!" Elio followed in with Atall as Lillie came to an agreement. "Fafnir, follow us and be our rear, Fenry, catch up with the others!"

The entry way into the cave had nothing of note save for a way down, they found black rocks that had faint crystals in them. Bryn was the first to find four hostile Geodudes that began to toss rocks, Elio ordered. "Bryn use liquidation!"

Lillie ordered with him. "Orma use leaf storm!" The Corphish and Servine knocked two of the Geodudes out, the Munchlax's fist glowed in ice as he punched another, with the Mankey knocked another out. Boom! Rolling from a pathway was a brown Graveler that pounded his fists together, glowing for something. Elio and Lillie knew what was coming, the man ordered. "Collector us sucker punch!" "Fafnir use iron head!" The Spiritomb sucker punched the Graveler as the Aerodactyl charged with his iron head, knocking him out and leaving a Geodude to toss a rock at the Aerodactyl, the Mankey chopped into him for a critical hit.

The room was laid barren and the group searched, Elio found something in the Graveler's mouth, a piece of ruby. "Take!"

Lillie gasped at the ruthless act. "Are you going to knock these pokemon out and take their things like that?" Elio placed the gem in the bag and asked. "What is the first rule of these types of games, where you need a large amount of shiny treasure?"

Lillie took a deep breath. "Take everything?"

Elio nodded, Bryn and Hildetand agreed as scratching was heard. Lillie twisted her pony tail as she observed the rock pokemon's injuries as minor. "...Just... don't take something in a way that ruthless, please!" Elio sighed and ran head first, Lillie followed until she saw something teleport in the corner of her eye, the rest of the pokemon followed to find irritated Sableye searching for gems, one of them sniffed something and glistened his eye at Elio. "Sableye!"

Lillie saw a horde of Sableye leaping enmass and ordered with her pony tail swaying. "Fenry use accelerok, Fafnir use rock slide!"

One Sableye was knocked back as the Aerodactyl flew to the ceiling, causing the mass of Sableye to back away as a smaller one screeched. Lillie saw something particularly odd, a Baltoy trying to spin away from a Sableye giving a mean look. The group of Sableye saw a bag of sapphires and drooled as the smaller one knocked it off of the Baltoy's limb. The two humans watched as the pack of Sableye tore into the bag for the gems with in, Elio knew from the wanted posters what was happening. "That Claydol is pulling the strings! Lillie, these Sableye need our help!"

Lillie agreed and asked. "These Baltoy are sneaking in these mountains and taking what ever gems they can! Collector, do you sense any of them close?"

The Spiritomb smiled and faced toward the end of the tunnel. "Tomb "

Orma and Kindle ran ahead first, they saw a few pieces of pottery scattered and a hole leading to the outside world. One of the pottery moved, Spiritomb coughed and taunted, angering two large Baltoys to prepare for battle. Lillie ordered. "Orma use sunny day!"

The Servine posed and brought in intense moon light, Elio ordered. "KINDLE USE SOLAR BEAM!"

The Charmeleon charged the moon light and shot a beam to knock one of the two Baltoys out. The other shot a mud ball at Kindle, Elio ordered. "Dodge and hit it again!"

The Charmeleon rolled out of the way as Lillie ordered with her fingers aimed like guns. "Orme finish this battle with leaf storm!"

The Servine swung her tail and knocked the second Baltoy out. Fenry smelled the room and barked at a large pot.

Crack!

Elio and Lillie saw rubies, emeralds, diamonds, a large chunk of pink ore that caused Lillie to lick her lips. "A rose quartz! That will give us the money we need for Kindle to learn flamethrower and more to spare!" Elio smiled ignorantly. "I wish I know what that even is!" Lillie growled. "I'm going to have to bring you to Miss Olivia one day for lessons in identifying gems!"

The man felt embarrassed as Lillie hid the quartz in her bag, the Baltoy heard Sableye coming and teleported away. Hildetand whistled innocently as the Sableye horde they found the gems and waved a thanks. Lillie asked as they smiled with sharp teeth. "The Jeweled Prince... what do you know about him?"

The smaller Sableye waved, Lillie heard the voice clearly. "He down in the hole to the right and left! We were suppose to hunt, these are extra tasty gems!" Lillie agreed to the notion as Collector sensed something down the tunnel. "The master thief has arrived! Shall we be rid of him?"

Lillie and Elio glared at the Spiritomb in disapproval, Elio answered. "We are stopping him and making sure he is brought to justice! We are not doing it your way!" The Spiritomb shrugged and sank into the stone. "What ever rids us of him!"

On following the Sableyes instructions, Lillie asked. "That nice lady Grimer mentioned... could that be that red mage?"

Elio blinked as the group of Jigglypuff, Corphish, Lycanroc, Servine, Charmeleon, Mankey, Munchlax and Aerodactyl follow. "Red mage? That's kind of new," Lillie agreed and described the woman's hair, Elio found himself suspicious of the description. "Brown hair buns? Crimson turned into someone like that using her power, a woman named Rosa! Anything else you know about her?"

Lillie listed a few things about Rosa that she knew. "Energetic, I never really talked to her... but she has to be something from the drea-" She has suspicions as well. "Is that mage really a Latias? How many times has Crimson done something like that?"

Elio answered as he heard clawing. "Two times, one was taking your form while talking to Lana, the other was Rosa at Victini's place. She flirts with me a lot!"

Lillie felt more intrigued as to what logical reasoning, until she had a theory develop. "...I think I know why, but I need to call someone to be sure!"

Elio felt how awkward it is going to be if Lillie tries to contact with who he thinks she is going to contact. "There is more than one species of Latios and Latias. While Latios is protective of Latias, he isn't the one who takes the risk of going near people. Latias can turn herself into a human, is able to understand humans pretty easy. Unless we are talking about... b and s," Lillie dismissed the thought quickly and came to the other conclusion. "...Then Latias focuses on the genes of another species. This happens with pokemon frequently due to breeding!"

Elio took a deep breath as he saw a battle happening near a throne cut from a large sapphire. It's blue glow was complimented by a strange multi colored stone that lost the groups attention. A large golden Sableye with an emerald on his chest and yellow gem eyes wearing a diamond crown that was decorated with more jewels; it battled a large Claydol that glowed to stop the foe from recovering. The Sableye's claws glowed black and clawed into Claydol for a knock out. The Spiritomb cackled and taunted the Claydol as it glowed, Lillie took her chance and confronted the Sableye preparing for another attack. "That's enough Jeweled Prince! We have Claydol from here!"

The Sableye stopped his claws and smiled deviously, he clapped for a summon. A smaller Sableye swung from a rope above and gave the Claydol a mean look as the Jewel Prince smelled something tasty. "Jaspeys and roseys!"

Elio and Lillie were protective of their treasure as the Munchlax asked. "Not today, but do you happen to know of the Z crystal in this mountain?"

The Jeweled Prince clapped in a protective stance. "I do! I do! You have to beat me!"

Lillie gasped as the Sableye emited a totem aura. "Orma, lets do this!" The Servine stepped forward as scratching was heard from behind, a team of Sableye ready for battle, Elio had his Corphish ready. "Bryn, lets cover Lillie's rear! Munclax, your ready to fight?"

The Munchlax grunted and followed with the Corphish, the Jeweled Prince made the first move and giggled mischieviously as he let loose torment on the Sableye. Frustrating Lillie when she ordered. "Orma use leaf storm!"

The Servine struggled to move as the Jeweled Prince struck with a shadow claw; the Servine's tail blew a storm to send the Sableye back. Claw! The Jeweled Prince spun in a leap to tear at Orma. Lillie called a time out. "Hildetand take Orma's place!"

The Jigglypuff entered the battle and took a knock off, her wide lens fell and she puffed as the Jeweled Prince backed away. "He is going to use recover! Hildetand use snatch!"

The green eye Jigglypuff squinted and tapped at the Jeweled Prince, glowing to where her wounds healed as she rolled back to a wall. Jewel prince grinned as Lillie ordered. "Now use sing and give us the chance for a switch!"

The Jigglypuff began to sing as a small Sableye on a rope swung above and onto the stone on the throne, it activated and glowed strange energy, pouring into one of the crown's jewels. A particular yellow marble with a red and purple marking, the Sableye laughed maniacally as his emerald glowed, his body became more sinister. Lillie watched the emerald grow so large that it popped out of the Jeweled Princes chest and reflected the song back to the Jigglypuff, to add insult to injury, he used recover to heal the damage.

Lillie puffed up her cheeks and ordered. "Fenry switch!"

The Sableye saw the Lycanroc and shot a will-o-wisp. "Fenry dodge and use howl!" The dusk Lycanroc rolled and howled. The Jeweled Prince yelled to the group dancing at Elio. "Assist your prince!"

One of the Sableye performed a flip above the Corphish and into the battle with a toss of will-o-wisp. "Fenry dodge and use fire fang!" The Lycanroc leaped above and bit into the smaller Sableye with fiery fangs, the Jeweled Prince used shadow claw when the timing was right. The lesser Sableye burned Lycanroc at point blank range as he was rushed to the wall with accelerok, the Jeweled Prince leaped at the Lycanroc from behind and knocked him off for a k.o.

Lillie called in her next pokemon. "Fafnir it's your go!" The Aerodactyl flew in place as the two Sableye went to their next target, the lesser Sableye whispered something to the Aerodactyl. "Where is your mega stone big boy!" Fafnir shook from memories of mega evolution, in a state of mental torment. "Use rock slide to take that Sableye out! Then use thunder fang!"

The Aerodactyl flew above and caused the ceiling to rain down, the Jeweled Prince hid under neath his emerald as the lesser was knocked out by the rocks. The Mega Sableye was pinned down and saw the Aerodactyl flew down with electrical fangs. Chomp!

Crackle!

The Mega Sableye was bitten down and was tossed aside, clinging to his gem in a state of paralysis. Lillie saw her chance and ordered. "Rock slide one more time, we need to keep him from recovering!" The Jeweled Prince took the rocks and snickered as he leaped on the emerald and tossed another wisp. Fefnir dodged with a barrel roll, Lillie ordered with victory at hand. "Finish it with wing attack!"

The Aerodactyl spun down to the Jeweled Prince. Pow! The Jeweled prince was knocked off his gem, he reverted back to his smaller state as the gem fell back into his chest. The other Sableyes watched in a gasp as their leader was beaten. Lillie breathed easily and prepared medicine. "Good work all of you!"

Two of the lesser Sableye brought revives and berries for a group heal, when the Jeweled King came through, he casually shook Lillie's hand. "I know a short cut down! Hey Swingy, get the short cut ready!"

The Sableye swinging on a rope let go and stepped on a black piece of coal, causing a wall to slide down to a stair way, the Jewel Prince ordered his Sableye. "Call Magney to lock lock this thief up. Travelers, come on along!"

The trip to the pedistal lasted for a minute, they found a chamber with a pedestal and a Lairon nuzzling to an Aggron in joy. "Iron daddy!"

By the Aggron's side was a Naganadel about to leave when he saw Elio. "M...master!" Lillie watched as Elio was tackled by an affectionate Naganadel. "Crylate, you learned to talk a pokemon's language?!" The Naganadel went to Lillie for affection as he answered. "Drake Temple, taught me! They teach a lot for dragon, even those who learn dragon moves are welcome!" Elio felt warm and looked at the Charmeleon in an idea. "This might help Kindle learn dragon pulse!"

The Naganadel clapped and shot a beam of draconic energy, Kindle gasped at the power and tried, glowing some of the energy and shooting a small beam that fizzled. Crylate stopped rubbing at Lillie and stared at the Charmeleon in potential. "They teach you it better than me! You want to come?"

The group were about to say yes when the Aggron roared at a Munchlax that went to the pedestal and plucked the Rockium Z. "Sto- you have any idea what you done?!"

The Munchlax readied the Prism Sword with a as an ultra wormhole opened. "I know your highness! Take the stone and they from another world will come to challenge! I will not run from this!"

Lillie's iris shrank for a moment and prepared for battle as Elio stopped her. "You had the Jewel King! Let me handle this, those things are pretty scary! Hey, last time this happened... what came out?" The Jewel King cringed at bad memories. "I... met one! Squigly squig make you crazy... Puck Puck stopped me!"

Elio swallowed hard as the Corphish, Aerodactyl and Lycanroc saw something coming out, to their surprise a gritty grind was heard. A tower of blocks crashed out, immobile and puzzling the group. Munchlax placed the Fightinium Z in the prism sword as Lillie recognized the Ultra Beast. "Stakataka! Watch out it has very high defense!" A brick shifted to a blue eye at the sight of the hostile life form, it glowed red and used it's bricks to make legs. Giving an other worldly grunt, and an eruption of an aura. It stomped the ground and caused rocks to fall, the Munchlax braced the damage and slashed the prism sword at it. Stakataka backed away from the fighting type damage as the Munchlax ate a figy berry. Nom! "Spicy! Have at you!"

The Stakataka rushed at the Munchlax with an iron head, into a wall with most efficient brutality, it crawled back to see Munchlax gasping in a crack. The big eater performed a series of punches to cause the prism sword to ignite. "A well form of attack! Withstand an all out slashing!"

The Stakataka felt the first slash, then a second one, the group watched as the ultra beast was repeatedly struck by such intense energy until the sword glowed brighter to knock the Stakataka back into the wormhole. Pew! Elio and Lillie were impressed by the display and saw a writing on the ground. "Stakataka, I call upon you?"

The Munchlax raised the Rockium Z in pride. "One more! Hold on a little longer my-" Lillie and Elio saw the Munchlax fell on his knees, the damage Stakataka inflicted was heavy especially for a pokemon of Munchlax's size.

Lillie picked the Munchlax up and whispered. "You done amazing, lets get you to an Inn!" Crylate waved goodbye to the Lairon, Aggron and Sableye. "I know way to Drakesrun! Goodbye for now!"

The Aggron pounded his fist together. "We owe your people big time! We know someone that wants to join the dragon temple soon!"

Sableye waved back. "The despot who wants to be a king! Bye bye!"

The Naganadel smiled and lead the way to the exit, where the group saw the sun rise and a small town near a mountain. The town itself was nothing to note save for a Flygon dancing with a Garchomp and a Salamence looking afar with a Bagon at his leg, the Naganadel shrieked. "I found people! They traveled long!"

The Salamence shot a flamethrower in shock and turned to find the Crylate. "Sigh! They got lost in the mountains?"

The Bagon saw a Munchlax in Lillie's arms, gripping onto a strange sword, a Servine taking an interest in the temple. "...I need to evolve before going up there. Your with the leader of the Dragon Clan?"

Bagon barked and looked at his idol. "He is my big brother! He of the Sky and Kalden rescued him!"

Elio blinked at who was referred. "Kalden? That's a Silvally that speaks a different tongue?"

Salamence stared at Elio, a stranger who knew of Kalden's name is certainly a good sign. "That is him, he is traveling down the woods to investigate a strange sighting and won't be back for some time. Go rest at the Inn, we will meet at the temple above! Bagon, it is time I show you the Great Drop! Many Bagon your age go there!"

The Bagon got on his brothers back. "I want to fly like you!" On watching the Salamence leave, the group entered a well kept Inn that has a fire pit for cooking, Fafnir asked. "I like food here! It's on me!" The Munchlax sprang to life, the Hildetand grumbled an appetite, Atall smelled roasted nanab berries, Kindle's mouth watered, Bryn asked. "Boss, do business now or later?"

Lillie winked. "Later, it's been rather long, Orma, what of!"

The Servine saw a Mimikyu talking with a Grimer in warning. "They are not what they seem and I think that lady is going to do something cra-" Lost found Elio and changed the subject. "Hey boss! You been busy?"

Elio nodded and asked. "Do you know anyone who would be interested in-" He whispered to the Mimikyu, the eyes glowed in an opportunity. "Say no more boss! The Perch has a Xatu that pays a lot for the raw deal!" The Mimikyu took out a bag. "Put them in and you will have the goods when you wake up!"

Elio and Lillie trusted the Mimikyu, the jasper, fossilized wood, bloodstone, amethyst, raw ruby, raw moss stone and raw rose quartz were secure. "I won't let you down boss!"

Orma smiled impressed as Lost saluted and left with the Naganadel joining in the bar. "A loyal pokemon, I'll go get some refreshments... Fenry, do you want something?"

The Dusk Lycanroc growled. "I'm parched!" The Spiritomb sensed something in a room and hovered out of the stone. "We have a warning! Beware the next room! Especially you Elio!"

The man blushed as the Inn keeper, a Drampa, looked at his schedule and smiled to the duo. "Your room is covered for a rest. Miss Rosa said she wants a private meeting with you two." Lillie blushed as Elio took a deep breath. "Lets get this over with, thank you!"

Lillie held Elio's hand. "If she is who I think it is... then it should be fine!"

On entering a room with three beds, a well organized desk, drawers, lamp and a window with a view of the river. A brown hair woman in a red mage outfit clapped in excitement and glowed, causing the door to close and lock. "Your finally here! My name is Rosa and I heard much about you from-" She saw Elio's face of realization and Lillie smiling, the trainer asked. "Crimson, what are you doing here?"

Rosa took a deep breath and kept her form. "In the dream world, I am helping Isaac from the guise of Rosa! It would be obvious if a Latias is flying around and I don't want to be exposed like the first time. I have excellent news that involves our war against the shadows power, the main cause of those attacks are stopped entirely! Now we just need to take out the Sorcerer before he licks his wounds! What is more, all the pokemon that were captured... or the ones not turned, have been rescued by a force organized by two of the big dragons of this village. Kalden and He of the Sky... or Rayquaza along with Isaac's special agent are to thank."

Elio gasped and smiled. "This world is fighting back?! YES, EVEN HERE KALDEN HAS SHOWN HIS MIGHT!"

Lillie's smile grew wider. "All those pokemon have been saved from that horrible fate! Is that agent the... Seraphim?"

Elio asked. "Sera what?"

Lillie answered on seeing Rosa's lustful look. "You will know when you see it, a Seraphim... is a type of angel that is on fire and will kill you if you see it's true form. I only read of them in books and what Isaac sent matches it perfectly," Rosa licked her lips and shook her head. "The Seraphim is the reason those nightmares are not going to take anymore pokemon for a long time. But it isn't the agent responsible for around half of the pokemon! I can't reveal her just yet, but she has made a brighter shine than she wants to admit. Even if I had to help rescue her at first," Elio knew who Rosa was talking about and smiled wider. "She probably would have admitted it at a better time! Crimson, is something going on with you?"

Rosa nodded and took off her robe in a bold attempt to get Elio to notice, a red bra and panties were seen, in addition to a tall, toned body with two breasts at around two and a half inches. "I am not requesting anything specific. But... can I please kiss you and feel around... there!"

Elio covered his crotch as Lillie took off her Z powered form, showing a blue bra and panties to show her own breasts. "I wouldn't mind it if we are only doing that here, but I am partaking in this. Elio, the choice is yours! I only ask... would you take your clothes off and leave just your underwear?"

Part of Elio's mind is saying no due to who Rosa really is, but he obeyed thinking it is no harm in the dream world. "That is all we are doing." He took off his shirt and shown a claw mark scar that made Rosa flush, when the pants come off, Elio sat on the bed in a rather submissive stare. "Okay ladies, tell me what to do and I will-" Rosa was the first to knock him down on the bed, Lillie leaped on to make sure her fiance is pinned. "When it gets too much, say so!"

While such a forbidden act is commited.

Kalden took a look at the town of Bugville and found the same blonde woman sleeping peacefully in the grass, he had a Golisopod carry her to a well decorated inn with a silk bed when he tried to piece together what has happened. "She knows me and regrets something about me! She can't be the ones responsible for that forge, no one who performed such a deed today would allow that place to exist!"

Kalden smelled something to the eastern forest, when it was clear the woman was safe, he began his journey, he felt ashes in his nostrils and found a crash sight. Glowing moth like wings are seen in the center of charred land, what was a small drinking hole is evaporated, what were tree's and bushes, cinders. The Seraphim adjusted herself and turned around, the Silvally was not intimidated even when the Seraphim spoke in a unified voice. "Stop! You came here seeking answers?"

Kalden nodded and spoke the common tongue. "You came to aid us in our hour of greatest need, why?" The Seraphim shivered and floated above to show white hot tendrils. "We seek to protect the world from this absolute evil. For our father, the love of his life and all in the world! Our task to forever vanquish this evil... the Sorcerer as he is called, is far from over!"

Kalden felt a similar duty to the land, a dragon must use his power to bring balance. "He will disrupt the world again if left for long! Do you seek the aid of the dragon clan?"

The Seraphim backed away in fear for the Silvally. "His type will over whelm the majority of you and where he dwells is more scarring for the soul! Turn back and go home!"

Kalden shouted a flame in stubborn refusal. "And let this demon defile the land? What am I to do? I fear if he attacks again he will focus on He of the Sky! He inspires the whole region and I fear that the absence of the Great Guardian may be a sign of what is to come!"

The Seraphim tapped at its blackened Pikachu like forehead. "Perhaps, but is it worth sacrificing your whole reality?"

Kalden blinked. "Reality?"

The Seraphim nodded and was slow to approach. "We know about the world you live in. Many things, one above all will undo your whole story! If you know, there is no going back, those you love will be free with the lives they make in this story... but yours will end here! Please, turn back!"

Kalden swallowed at what the Seraphim meant by the term story. "This world... isn't what it seems?"

The Seraphim shook it's head. "No! His and her love shines this world, but it only truly matters to her! Then it joins the vastness of the collective forever more, the happiness of others, they matter to you still... even knowing that," Kalden nodded. "I was made to for a purpose that the creators long forgotten or rejected. I made a new one of my own, to be among the Dova! It seems that purpose has reached a new high light, show me what that is!"

The Seraphim felt a burning love within Kalden and placed a stone to the ground, it's tendril held on. "Then touch this stone! We will see the world as one!" Kalden tapped the stone, a flame ignited.

On a white boat heading to Orre.

Gladion was staring at the sea bored with his Silvally at his left and a Manaphy at the right. The sun was about to set as his mind flooded. "Even when we get to Orre, we have to deal with what ever loop hole she created! The sun rises are coming earlier that usual, this means we are almost half way there. Four more days until I can show you where Wes normally goes to!"

Manaphy clapped and yawned. "We...we been out here all night. Is papa going to be okay?" Gladion smiled as he picked the Manaphy up and signaled the Silvally to follow. "He will, there is something I want to ask of him. I think it's time," In a lonely cabin with a large bed, Gladion was about to take a nap, Silvally leaped on and the Manaphy yawned. "We will call after a few hours. Get some sleep," Gladion closed his eyes and felt his pokemon relax. His mind wander into the void.

When he came through, he found himself alone in a dark cave. Silvally was standing by a torch as Manaphy was shivering scared. Gladion picked the torch up and let Manaphy on his back as he recongized the place. "... It can't be!"

Manaphy asked while glowing his antennae. "You been in the dark before?! It's feels so... lonely," Gladion nodded. "A few years ago... months before we found you. I had to stop something from Papa's mind from bringing havoc to Alola. A pitiful creature that chose to become a Beast in his last moments," He heard foot steps in the distance as Manaphy had an understanding. "Beast... like Ultra Beast?"

The Silvally felt uneasy as he remembered an Abyssal creature as Gladion shook his head. "One was part of the formula, but it is far more than that. A foe that will challenge you and have you fight like your life depended on it!"

The cave kept going for miles, Manaphy asked. "You didn't fight that Beast alone... did you?"

Gladion saw a figure in the distance that was retracing it's steps, it looked like a woman in a long coat. "Wha... hey what are you," The woman twisted her focus on Gladion and gripped to something when she saw the flame. "The dark... the flame... what do they mean!"

The shade heard something deeper down and ignored the flame to search the noise. Silvally growled and followed the scent as Gladion agreed. "This is just a dream, but this is leading somewhere!" Flicker!

Manaphy turned around and yipped startled, Gladion turned around to find a Mew having a feeling of regret. "They are retracing themselves! To think so much was found here in the dark," Manaphy asked as Gladion slowed down. "What did that lady find?"

The Mew was blunt. "A duty she never had the chance to fulfill, a cycle that she found herself bound to in the end. What it means to be there for others?"

Gladion remembered who Mew was talking about. "She knew what was coming, it still didn't stop her from guiding Uncle and me to where the Beast lurked."

A faint crying was heard, one of terror, of grief, like that of a child. The Mew continued with another. "The Scapegoat had even worse luck than the others. The Replica and Vision got to be with pops in the end, the Guardian reached him for a moment before returning to her duty. The Scapegoat was never meant to last as long as she did, even in the dream. She never met Pop's again and the Guardian was her only real companion through this. If Pop's mind had made her anything else... would she have had a better chance at finding true happiness?"

Gladion saw the flames light reach a vision he dreaded to see, a dead Araquanid. "...The role of a Scapegoat is the take the blame of others. Regardless if it is her fault or not, her whole purpose was to be denied of ever having happiness, the form she took makes perfect sense for that role."

By the dead Araquanid was the shade of the long coat woman kneeling down to a shade resembling a blue eye girl. The older shade tries desperately to make funny faces to make the girl feel better and made it worse. Gladion mustered the courage to ask. "...Are you two lost?"

The older shade turned around, glaring at the flame. "That accursed flame! This girl seemed to be mourning this corpse, do you know of them?"

Gladion stared as a voice in his head answered. "I'm... trying to get these souls home," The man stared down at the corpse and found a passage way deeper. "This Araquanid only wanted to be with her friends, to help them find a form of happiness. Even for that thing down bellow who wanted to show us his power, her flame went out on this very spot before she had the chance for that... finale!"

The Silvally sniffed the corpse and stared at the torch, he grabbed it from his trainers hands with his beak like mouth and used it to set it on fire. The shade stared down with Gladion. "Bound by an eternal duty, leading here... in the dark! What has the Beast bello-" The shades eyes revealed a light brown. "Manny! We have something to settle!"

She recognized the girls crying and went to her for an embraced. "Please, you shouldn't be alone any longer," Gladion saw the shade fade into mist, drawn to the flaming corpse. In a glow, the corpse lifted herself up, her joints becoming of flame, her head ignited to life. Gladion felt something trickle. "We will face what is down there together, just... let me talk to this one before we go, okay?"

Quenclag found the girl staring at her, she held on by the leg. "Please, don't go!"

Gladion lowered himself down to the girl. "This is what you actually are? It really is a scary world out there, anything at all happened before you came here?"

The girl stared at the Silvally, she slowly petted him. "Something did happen, but it isn't your fault. I was looking for daddy," Gladion find it more depressing and spoke his mind. "...But you never had that chance when you got lost? You kept running into people that for their own reasons... hated you. Or if it wasn't out of hate, it was out of spite or fear, if you were like what you are now... maybe that wouldn't have happened."

The girl's blue eyes stared as she wiped them clear. "But... this wasn't what I was. So it did happen, I kept running until I found the dark, it was here I found out running wouldn't have mattered. Everything else here is kind of comforting if you know what is there," Gladion asked. "The thing down in the abyss... what happened when you stopped running?"

The girl answered with a small smile of excitement. "I played a game with someone, it would make the feeling of being alone... go away. I think it did since that was what I remembered," The girl realized something and got up. "Manny was the one who was alone in the end, in the darkness that... he came from," She stared at the Silvally and the man before her, like she is remembered them clearly, her shock turned to a smile. "...I guess that was why the dark came for me. There wasn't a better ending for me! Now someone needs to snap Manny out of it!"

She turned to a black mist and flew to the abyss as Manaphy asked. "The Beast... did that so she wouldn't be alone?"

Gladion raised two fingers. "Either it was to truly put her out of her misery and have a happy death of his own or to increase his power. Either way he crossed it and became a Beast of the Abyss and fought to the end! Silvally... we are ready!"

The Silvally let Gladion get on his back and walked to Quenclag, both nodded to each other and leaped down in the abyss. When they eventually landed, they found the shade of the little girl pouting to a shade resembling a Gentlemen that was looking down at the corpse of what resembles a Slaking with dark fur spike like growths on its back, it had six arms, three of the hands were clawed off. "Manny, snap out of it! Isn't it lonely down here!"

The gentlemen fell on his knees. "This... this was where it ended, where that final battle happened, where I returned to the dark!"

Gladion knew what this shade is and yelled. "And you got what you wanted! Your happy about what you did?"

The gentlemen turned around with a face of a defeated smile, he laughed. "How was it to end? Dim as that torch? No joy in challenging the best if you do not become something far greater than what you are! That look on your face, when you see adversity! That look on your face when you over come it! Fa...Father wouldn't have wanted it any better!"

Gladion and Silvally growled. "He wouldn't have wanted you to hurt people for the sake of some dumb game! Lives would have been lost that day if Hau and I didn't do something!"

The gentleman's eyes flashed to yellow, he turned to the form a younger Elio and asked in his voice with a face of excitement. "Then why would you have come for me if the stakes were not high? It would have bored you rather than make you fight on! What kind of Champion would I have been if I don't give you a reason to fight me at your best, if you don't become better than you think you are! Where would you have been if you didn't have a reason to get strong?!"

Gladion seen the darkness and was about to yell until the words hit to him, he raised a finger at a good point. "... It really wouldn't have been fun if we didn't have a reason to stop you. A Champion is suppose to inspire trainers to try and get stronger, if just for beating them. Otherwise what is the point of being a champion and the last one is a bit personal, but without that reason to be stronger, I wouldn't have been myself. Your right about one thing, you are made from the dark, it is what you are!"

The shade smiled and saw a Mew behind him. "All of this began because of the thing called love! If I am to be the role!" The shade evaporated in a black mist, the little girl twitched and turned to the mist. "Then it shall be! Little Krell, shall we finally see where fathers love will bring us?"

The smaller shade shivered. "Do I have to go back in there?" The larger shade sighed. "...If it isn't where your happiness lies. Then may you find that light, away from this abyss!" Both shades merged to one and went into the corpse, the Mew took the torch and tossed it at the corpse, leaving just the flame. "It's going to be tricky, but I can separate these two. Manny is incredibly powerful on his own, that much we know!"

As the dark brought comfort, a voice that stung like needles rang in the three dreamers minds. "That power will be served to break her!"

Gladion turned around to find a pulsing purple red, Silvally growled as the Araquanid glowed in flame, Mew sensed the Sorcerer and glowed a warning. "That thing is a Dark and Fairy type. You know the type that would work?"

Gladion took a poison memory and tossed it to Silvally's cheek case, causing him to turn to a dark purple glow. "This thing has been nothing but filth and will be destroyed in that filth! Silvally use multi attack! Manaphy use ice beam!"

The Silvally's claws glowed of venom as the Manaphy shot frigid ice, the Sorcerer blocked the beam and felt the claws bite into his flesh. "Still a failure!"

The Sorcerer tossed a black orb across the ground, by the Beast's side, red tendrils took a hold and glowed black. He focused on the Manaphy and crushed his grip. Manaphy wondered what was about to happen when he saw himself in a familiar forest, confronting a Raikou that was driven into a murderous rampage by a Nihilego. "Pa...Papa, what's happening!"

The Mew glowed his eyes to try and get a message to the Manaphy that was running from something. Gladion and the Araquanid stared murder as the Sorcerer laughed. "Papa won't save you!"

The Araquanid lit up a familiar aura and charged to the Sorcerer with her limbs to impale him. "Silvally, crush this things skull with iron head!"

The Sorcerer's head was slammed in by the Silvally and kept laughing, even as he was skidded across the floor with black ooze gushing. Manaphy felt like jaws were about to close in when he snapped to where he is and glowed his tail. "...That's a monster! Monster go away!"

He shot an energy ball, the Sorcerer used a barrier and watched the Beast stir, Gladion looked back at the beast sitting up with orange tendrils glowing around him. The Sorcerer laughed as he adjusted his hands like a puppet. "So the dream ends and the nightmare be-" The Beast gave an ungodly howl and with two of his limbs, stretched them to aim at the Sorcerer. The tendrils snapped as the Beast lunged at him with his three limbs in sync for a smash.

CRASH!

The Sorcerer was in the ground, being beaten to a pulp as he sank into the ground. From the other side he emerged in a hiss. "What are you doing? Destroy them!"

Gladion had his hands at his hips and taunted. "He is a shadow! Something that doesn't need you around to be! Silvally, we will destroy this demon!"

The Sorcerer summoned a portal, tendrils went from it to his back as he posed with his hands raised, Mew sensed something on the other side and was counting the time. "Sorry, uncle and the others have somewhere to be, bye!" RING RING RING!

The Beast and Guardian felt something shake, pink mist enveloped them, the Sorcerer froze as the ringing got louder. Gladion woke up, Manaphy and Silvally were active like they came from an eventful dream. He recognize the number and hesitated to call. "Silvally, if it is who I think it is... go in the ball!"

The Silvally sighed and went to the pokeball as Gladion answered the phone screen, as expected it was a cheerful Lusamine had a rather different look to her in comparison to the last call. "...What the hell did you do?"

Lusamine accepted the tone and answered what happened. "I made myself known to Elio in Orre by partaking in Realgam tower. His reaction to seeing me was most certainly amusing, besides that... there is a few notes on the poke spots to be addressed when you get here since the paper work for Grimer is already done," Gladion imagined Elio babbling like an idiot at how random it would have been for her to show up. "Your team is better in singles or did you have a bare bone strategy for doubles?"

Lusamine mimicked the helping hand move and nearly sang a tune like Altaria, giving Gladion the sense that more had happened as he asked. "Does Lillie know, because you can't keep hiding like this forever?" Lusamine accepted the terms for an obvious reason. "We are to meet at the port anyways. Have I interrupted anything?"

Gladion shook his head and felt a little appreciative at the circumstances. "Just a small dream, take care of yourself and don't scare someone in that region! I'll talk to Elio on the matter later!"

Lusamine waved goodbye in a cheer as Gladion disconnected. The call was very suspicious, the Mew's reaction to the Sorcerer preparing something was far too expected to make it a coincidence. Manaphy asked. "...Isaac knew she was going to call, but why?"


	10. A Flirty Latias and A Slow Wake Up Call!

In the evening at Gateon Port, Elio and Lillie were blushing as they watched from the light house above. Rotom Dex, Crimson, Lost, Ghorchi, Crylate, Cosmog and the Leafeon family were watching with them. The Latias blushed at what happened an hour ago. Lillie asked in a tease. "Crepu is the name you are trying to go for with Cosmog? Your talking about light that is blocked by something?"

Elio nodded as the Cosmog played with Lillie's pony tail. "A type of sun ray blocked by a cloud... since we know what Cosmog becomes... it fits!"

Lillie agreed as Elio swallowed. "...Did you have a good time in there?"

Lillie remembered with pride. "I fought a Totem Mega Sableye in the depths of the mountain, we got to see what the Prism Sword is capable of doing. Its function sounds familiar though," Elio agreed as the Latias floated to his side in an affectionate nuzzle. "Blattron and either Silvally wouldn't be entertained by this. It's a medieval weapon that takes the attack pattern of the various types, like this Z power ring! The fact that it has a tie to Necrozma... in the story. It's connection to that pokemon and it's similarity to Z rings. What does it mean?"

Lillie brushed her pony tail as she licked her lips. "That Z rings have a connection to Necrozma and we didn't know it until now! I hate to change the subject but Crimson didn't expect you to be... like that," Elio felt excitement and became even more red. "You two were eating me alive and I was bound," Lillie agreed and licked her fiance's cheek for another taste, she had a devious plan. "Nothing direct happened, but you made sure neither of us were left out. I may want to ask Mallow about something."

Latias sang a tune of what Lillie meant, the woman snapped her fingers in agreement. "Exactly, he tastes dusty. Elio, do you want to try this again in the dream world... or is it a one time thing?"

Elio pressed his fingers together nervously at the topic in hand. "I want to know something before we try THAT again. With how a Latias is... something about this makes some sense, but it is also something that can go another direction that would be SO wrong," Lillie and Latias understood, both had heard disturbing stories about the topic. Lost scurried to Elio and hissed. The Rotom Dex whistled and translated. "BZZT! Now your a Lati Lover! I hope you talk to someone who knows about this before you do something stupid. BZZT!"

Crimson gasped at the harsh comment, then stopped herself. "BZZT! It could be possible! An older Latios plays the role of being a father... I never seen him or mother interact as such. Anywhere we have to be today? BZZT!"

Lillie raised her fists in a sense that was burning in her. "Something is going on... I think Gladion might know, Elio, you said you want to go visit Phenac City to watch a Stadium game?"

Elio raised two fingers as the Naganadel stared at the ocean. "Crylate knows a bit of self discipline but he needs to be in a full battle! Him and Peony need the experience." He petted the Naganadel and asked. "You want to see how well you two can work together tonight?"

Crylate clacked his mandibles and appreciated the sun light, an Eevee smelled something and turned around to find a figure leaving. "Vee?"

Lillie turned around to find the pink bow Eevee wondering what happened. "Tiffany, we will visit Phenac City tomorrow for the Pre-Gym. A lot of trainers would be happy to see you!" The Leafeon blushed and confessed to something, giving the Eevee more motivation in regards to something she wanted to do.

Down at the bottom of the light house, Phyco adjusted the recording on specific information. While he would have made a more direct approach, he was aware one of the two above wouldn't be in a position for questions, so he made due with what he listened into. "A sword like that, remarkable how that fit in with a dream about a low tech region. The Blinding One's power has these connections... more data needs to be gathered, but our research on stopping the Blinding One from taking this world has to be taken to Alola next!"

He over heard battling outside and saw his subordinate Soliera having an advantage against a Sailor that has an Elecktrike and a Hoppid that fainted from poison, she flexed in excitement. "Poipole use helping hand! Zigzagoon execute extreme speed!"

The Poipole clapped and giggled as the Zigzagoon rushed to the Electrike with high speeds for a k.o. The sailor slumped to the ground in defeat. "Even with the speed we lost!" Phyco coughed to gain Soliera's attention. "How are your studies on the trainers battle capabilities?"

Soliera had a Poipole nuzzling at her hair and a Zigzagoon about to leap in her arms, she struggled to salute her captain and answered her report. "The trainers of Orre specialize in double battles! Some have developed a strategy suitable for them, others have proved insufficient. Shall we met with Dulse and Zossie soon to share our reports on finding a candidate?"

Phyco twirled his mustache. "We also need to find information on the Alolan Champion's connections to the Blinding One!"

Soleira calmed herself down at what she knew and saw. "It has been ages since the Blinding One escaped Ultra Megalopolis, right when we had his coordinates it shifted to another world and took us many more years. We know this man had good intentions for him... now we need to piece everything together... to have our light back," Phyco agreed to the notion as Soliera had a sharp ring, she smiled and was about to act like an excited teenager. "The next candidate for our... field study better be in that cave! It's rumored to be an exceptional pokemon in it's own merit!" Both left for another field of study.

An hour later in Phenac City, at a small bench.

Lusamine was being more affectionate to her pokemon than usual. Clefable blushed and chirped like what happened wasn't something they wouldn't have done. "Think about what we played a part in, we saved them from a horrible fate. We just need the final stages done and we will-" Mismagius sensed a figure approach from a pokemon center, a biker with a grey dragon tattoo that placed a key in his pocket and a ball marked with a strange sticker that looked like a planet in jaws. "Olaf drove me for a hard bargain! Akra, show me what you are!"

Out of the ball came a Zangoose that held a purple orb for a necklace. The biker took the orb off on identifying it and had his PDA scanned, he coughed violently on the first thing he saw. "It's no wonder Olaf was so eager for this trade! You are definitely something considered!"

Lusamine knew what the reaction was about, Zangoose is known for having significant offenses and two abilities. The most common being an immunity to toxins, the other, toxic boost, turns it into a strength. "Before we try this, lets have you adjusted to training. Your going to need to learn some restraint if toxic boost does what I seen before!"

Lusamine coughed at the man for being that brash. "Zangoose is naturally a violent pokemon due to its feud with Seviper normally ending in... a war. Toxic boost affects their adrenaline to where... only the battle matters! It is like a steroid, it does mean a Zangoose with toxic boost has the title of having the strongest.. and most reliable form of the move facade!"

The biker stared and recognized the woman, under the helmet he glared. "Why would you care about that ability in the first place?"

Lusamine felt the hostile words and kept smiling. "Only in Orre! Because this is a common tactic for any pokemon with abilities like guts, quick feet.. flame boost, toxic boost... and an ability I don't exploit often with Milotic!"

The Milotic blushed and thought of an idea, Lusamine bit her lip at what was suggested. "A flame orb isn't needed for you! It is not a tactic a trainer would take lightly despite the advantages since this is inflicting an otherwise crippling status condition on your own pokemon for those results. You seem to care enough about a pokemon's well being to consider developing a bond."

The biker's eyes focused on the mega stone and snorted. "Like with mega evolution? Now I ask Aether President! What in blazes are you doing here!"

Lusamine felt frustrated and intrigued that someone would still recognize her. A teenage man entered town with a Naganadel that has a Plusle and Minun on it's back. He jumped at the sight and asked. "Gough?! What are you doing here?"

The biker turned around and asked in annoyance. "Better question, why are you allowing her to be in this region?"

Lusamine squinted her eyes in annoyance as Elio gestured to the man. "You mind if I talk to you away from her! Lusamine, I got a few things to ask you later. Just be ready for some big ones... because a lot has happened!"

The woman waved hello and felt relief. "Take your time!" Gough felt even more lost and agreed. "There better be a good explanation of why you are even defending this woman! After everything, it is the last thing she deserves!" Elio gritted his teeth. "I'm not! But I am giving you the answer whether you like it or not!"

On watching the duo leave, the Naganadel lowered himself to let the Plusle and Minun play along. He flew out of town and left Lusamine to ask the two mouse pokemon. "You two are doing well, how is Lillie doing?"

The Plusle had a cheerful expression as the Minun mimicked a familiar pose. Lusamine guessed that Lillie was doing rather fine, with the occurrences on Orre being much for an individual to go through, it gave the woman's heart some ease as she heard a harsh shouting across town. Mismagius heard it more clear and gasped. "She did what in there?!"

A younger voice answered. "Hard to make sense out of it, but since Little Horn wasn't in his right mind... Isaac made due with what he did and his decision seemed to be correct. I'm not asking you to apologize for your outburst since your right about how horrible she was and that she isn't in any position to say anything about Zangoose or those abilities! But with that said... do you get an idea of what is happening?"

The voice took a deep breath and spit at something. "It doesn't change much, but I got something she needs to wake up on! She needs it before reality bashes it into her skull!"

Lusamine watched the two men enter town, the Naganadel arrived with a Zangoose bored and wanting a battle against something. Gough kept glaring at Lusamine and grunted. "You actually done something fitting of your title? The worst that can be done in a crisis like that is stand around and do nothing as the world burns," Lusamine asked with a green eye stare of anticipation. "You actually understood that?! It isn't a major role yet, but I assume this young man might know a few things that happened."

Elio shook his head in how stubborn the woman is. "If those pokemon were in great need... which they were, every step is major! Especially if it is a pokemon Lillie and I have met before," Gough coughed and had some agreement. "While great the deed, I want this woman to understand one thing!"

Lusamine felt the bikers eyes pierce at her soul. "All of that in there... how much of it would it actually contribute to out here in the real world? Where even a random stranger knows of what you done, all of it in there is a dream and it just amounts to Lillie's mind being well again!"

Lusamine twitched and kept smiling. "That is what matters in the... end," Gough agreed and stared at the Pre-Gym. "That is the only thing that really matters and what it will amount to! Come Zangoose, lets see what the crops yield today!" The Zangoose's claws extended at the thought of a battle as he left with his trainer.

Lusamine's eyes closed in a crestfallen manner for a moment as Elio sat next to her. "He is right about that if we are talking about how many people and pokemon this actually effects. But you made a difference to those pokemon, a lot more than you know! Isaac said you did something rather sneaky though... you want to tell me what it is?"

Lusamine snapped out of the trance and asked. "...So that was what that voice meant. He told me to call Gladion at a... rather late time for him, what did the Mew say in the matter?"

Elio felt it odd and something in his mind feeling happy about the matter. "A project Isaac had to beat the shadow power. It required Gladion going somewhere he had been before and having something done regardless if it went perfectly to the plan. Since that Sorcerer came and tried to mess it up, you played that role perfectly."

Lusamine glared at the thought. "What did that thing try to do to my son?!"

Elio counted what happened. "Had Manaphy go through a rather bad memory as a form of torture and tried to unleash hell in the dream. He had more interest in something else, the Sorcerer is nothing but a monster and we know it! I want this bastard to scream and have his skull crushed."

Lusamine felt her heel grinding and attempted to change the subject. "He will get his very soon! Did you and Lillie do anything fun?"

Elio blushed and knew of one adventure Lillie had. "I wasn't in this one journey, but you wouldn't believe the two pokemon she is friends with now! A strange orange Lycanroc that is a mix of midday and midnight," Lusamine knew of the specimen. "A rare breed on Alola, Dusk Lycanroc as it is called. A Rockruff with a specific tempo will evolve into that kind of Lycanroc and it will at dusk, it is believed to be a mutation of some sort and no active records are known."

She blushed as Elio was rather speechless. "It's a recent discovery and theory from what a particular trainer on the news mentioned. The other one?"

Elio spoke of the other. "If Ghorchi wasn't a surprise. An Aerodactyl that I met at the start of this journey, Lillie had to knock him out of a dumb choice he made on his own, mega evolving!"

Lusamine found the idea ridiculous until she brought Lillie's Hydreigon to mind. "A powerful pokemon that is incredibly fast and is studied from the ones revived. Among the fossil pokemon he is the only one capable of mega evolving," Elio finished the explanation. "When he mega evolves, that is when things go downhill! That's never going to happen again since Lillie told me of how Fafnir was attacking the ground in pain, he wanted to be like his ancestors and got his wish! I want to ask since an employee gave me this!"

Elio took out a soul dew, Lusamine glared at it. "You already know enough of the Lati Twins, what do you actually need me for?"

Elio answered in trying to hide a detail. "...Anything specific since these pokemon are rare?" Lusamine guessed by the reason. "Crimson is behaving strangely? There is more than one Latios and Latias, so they are like Heatran in a way in reproduction being... different. Due to how the duo are often siblings, the obvious method is taken out of the equation due to genetic stability!"

Elio nearly slipped the tongue and asked. "Which explains why Latias is near people and uses the power to make herself look like a human?"

Lusamine sat unaware as Bewear grunted something blunt, Clefable fluttered her wings and didn't want to whistle as Mismagius laughed. The Plusle and Minun went to Elio's side as the Naganadel asked something. The woman snapped her fingers at a potential discovery. "Latias can sense emotions so she would never be close to someone malicious... it takes a human that has shown her nothing but kindness to-" Her face flinched and shifted to a perverted tease at Elio. "Warrant that pokemon to have a crush on their trainer, which is uncommon! If a Latios or Latias responds, thinks and feels on a humans level... it could be quite possible that Latias's means would be closer to a person we can publicly talk about. What of that Rosa? Have you met her before?"

Elio scooted himself away. "I am not telling you of all people!"

Lusamine gathered enough information on the matter and kept smiling. "Anything about the nature of Crimson's capture I need to know?"

Elio felt himself even more distant in an embarrassment. "I asked her if I can try and capture her... after she greeted me. I chased her around on Tapu Koko and she is in this!"

Lusamine saw the love ball and laughed. "You got yourself in this mess and there is no easy way out. Is this all you wanted to talk about?"

Elio got himself up, wanting to leave. "I figured I got in too deep and I only came to you because your the only one who would know the science on it. I want to ask where exactly in the dream world are you? Because Lillie and I need to find a place far away from Vensville while things go down hill!"

Lusamine wanted to get the matter out of her mind as she drifted to a particular subject. "Somewhere called Bugsville. If you two have a map, try making something out of it."

Elio asked as his thoughts shifted to something. "We do, but are you ever going to tell Lillie about what your doing? She doesn't even know you are on Orre, least of all the dream world."

The woman was tempted, it would be a nice feeling to see her daughter as an active adventurer, but she started to scoot to a corner of the bench. "...That world is meant for you two, it isn't my business to know how that adventure would end. I just want her to recover," Elio heard the tone and stared at her in pity. "Same, I got to get going because there is something I want to ask Crimson. Crylate, Plusle, Minun, say bye bye to the ladies pokemon!"

The trio gave a goodbye, Lusamine watched the Naganadel go into a beast ball. She was about to ask what was that pokemon, she stopped herself as Elio realized what he did infront of her. "...Crylate is among them and he evolves from a smaller pokemon. Are we going to make this a big deal?"

Lusamine shook her head and felt an urge in her mind that made her blush. "No we are not! You go manage your business, there is someone that will be more than pleased to see this!"

Elio saw the look and imaged Mohn's reaction. "None of my business! See ya!"

Lusamine took her eyes off of Elio and had her ultra balls ready. "Okay girls, lets see how Mohn enjoys the view!"

In Agate Village.

Gladion was smiling widely at Lillie smiling. "That's why Elio and I came with the nicknames we gave them! The region has a northern feel to it, though it is mixed by many things. Brother, how bad is it with Tyranitar when he mega evolves?"

Gladion's smile didn't fade but it became cautionary. "That is what the bond is for, his power becomes much to where the fight matters and nothing more! Fefnir wouldn't try mega evolution again and you wouldn't bring him into that pain for a power boost, an Aerodactyl at your side is considerably powerful. You met him in that tree that has three shades?"

Lillie nodded as a Cosmog played with two Eevees, a Pichu and a Mew. "A woman that is protective of others... a man with ideals can quickly become something as dangerous as it did and a little girl that I never seen so miserable. All of them at the same tree Elio had been through before, at the top was something Isaac created using two of the pokemon that came from the dream before. The Replica and Vision became something... hard to explain, if you see a black Mimikyu that is on fire and has wings of a Volcarona, don't look at it! I have a name for it that fits... the Seraphim!"

Gladion gasped at the mental imagery. "It does fit knowing what happens when you look under a Mimikyu's cloak. In a few days you should have a full recovery, anything else that has happened?"

Lillie giggled and blushed. "Crimson has a crush on Elio and she is showing this when she keep taking on the form of a rather pretty woman. Rosa!"

Gladion's smile turned to a glare of what he knows, a Latios popped out of a ball and about as protective of the matter. "More like Crimson is in heat! Azure, do you know about this?"

The Latios felt annoyed and glowed his eyes. Gladion found it nothing out of the ordinary until he saw the image of a Latias taking the form of a brown eye woman with long, black, fish tail braids and two pieces of hair standing out that resembles a Latias. By her side was an attractive blonde man at the age of eighteen that has blue eyes, a wide smile and a well kept house. He extended his arms like he was expecting to embracing the family. "You two grown!"

Gladion signaled the vision to be turned off. "With how you and a Latias are mentally, this makes sense! Lillie did Elio do what I think he did?"

Lillie raised two fingers to a hint. "I made sure it wasn't anything more than skin contact... but weirder things have happened in those dreams," Latios and Gladion shook their heads at the chaos, the brother asked. "That idiot is way too young to being a part of that! What happens in the dream, stays in the dream!"

Lillie agreed to the notion. "Until he can support a family he isn't going to do that! Brother, you suspected your dream and waking up to be suspicious?"

Gladion nodded. "Does that Mew know anything on the matter?"

Lillie recalled as a Cosmog floated to greet Gladion. "I believe he does but he is only telling Elio. Besides Rosa... if she counts, there is no other humans in that world, just the pokemon or the pokemon Isaac brought into that world for his plans. Sounds like those things are reaching more... deeply than expected."

Click!

In the house came Wes with a Colosseum match finished and Rui who has a Hoopa and Kartana with her. "We are back! These two trouble makers made a head line in the news station!"

Lillie smiled in peace and announced the name of the Cosmog. "Elio named the Cosmog, Crepu! I'll be going to get Gene ready for some training! Rui, Wes... he is all yours!"

Lillie called the three baby pokemon back and let the two psychic types follow with her. Having Lillie out of the house, Gladion took a deep breath and asked. "What was that Mew thinking in dragging Lusamine into the Dream World?!"

Wes scratched his head at what he knew, while Lillie was acting odd after the nap, it had nothing to do with something disturbing or off. "It's crazy, but if Lillie managed to actually have a rest without being creeped out, Lusamine had done something right!"

Gladion's calm stare shifted as a Manaphy crawled on his back. "Something odd happened with Papa?"

Rui knew of something odd that did happen in the morning that was a private matter. "Not out of the ordinary though that Latias was happy to see him! Lost however wanted to talk to her about something," Gladion became stoic. "Yeah because Crimson turned herself into a human, then asked Elio for sex! For some insane reason Lillie agreed to letting it happen and partook in it!"

Wes found it just as insane. "That Latias has issues, this the first time something like this happened?"

Gladion wished he wasn't asked that. "There is a friend of theirs that comes over to either hang out or partake in a threesome with Elio and my sister. That fisher woman Lana, she is the only one who has any real knowledge of what goes on in the bed room and for some reason she is okay with this as well."

Rui raised a finger to how it would be. "It depends on how well the three know each other and if everyone gets their fun. You get any drama from them when you see those three together?"

Manaphy asked. "Pop's trying to do more daycare stuff then he should?"

Gladion picked the Manaphy off his back and held onto him. "He is going to have a lot of problems if he keeps this up. But... those two women are normally happy every time I see them together in that house. Elio spoils them with his cooking," Rui whistled and went to the subject at hand. "That's one way to make a woman happy. Now changing the subject to Lusamine, besides her doing Realgam tower to mess with Elio, she has been staying out of our business! If she was being a control freak over how we are keeping a watch on Lillie when Elio isn't with her... we would be having a lot of issues. If she was trying to make things worse, then we would be taking her down. You want us to try and get Lillie to find out or let things go there course since she is more active in the dreams?"

Gladion was about to request they do something about it until he stopped. "...It's better if Lusamine gets a wake up call soon, what she has done in there... doesn't change anything that is done in the real world, that is the reality. Rui... please deal with this if she becomes more silent in the next day or so."

Rui gave a thumbs up and saw a Manaphy bored. "That's on the list for tomorrow, anything else you want to talk about?"

Gladion shook his head and started smiling once more. "Thank you, I'll call again if I get bored!"

Beep!

Rui felt her heart warm up as a Mimikyu and Rotom Dex entered the house. Wes asked. "You know whats going on in that Latias's head?"

The Mimikyu nodded. "BZZT! Boss did this to himself but it isn't the worst thing to have happened! Crimson is keeping the business in the dream. BZZT!"

Rui knew enough and sat down with the Hoopa in her arms and a Kartana floating guard. "How is he when Lillie says no? Anything or is it a bit different?"

The Mimikyu scratched. "BZZT! That part kind of happened on the boat, he still treats her like a queen! It's going to be another late night so anything strange you found? BZZT!"

Wes nodded and felt more puzzling questions. "I was suspicious about this Recon Squad, they have their own agendas, but I wouldn't call them bad. Now they want to study the Pre Gym and Mount Battle!"


	11. Lets Go With a Murder!

It was midday in Drakesrun, rumor that a particular guardian was yet to return and has brought worry to the locals. A Munchlax had gotten up early to ready himself for the next adventure, a Servine, Aerodactyl and Jigglypuff were already awake when they noticed. "You leaving?"

The Munchlax turned around to the Aerodactyl curious. "I have one more crystal to collect, then I can save them. That with the power of the Sky!"

Slithering out was a Grimer that asked. "Burp! Flyinium Z? That crystal the Crows guard! They don't like us asking about that. Gurgle!"

The Munchlax pressed his fist to his chest and inserted the Rockium Z into the Prism Sword. In place of orange was light brown. "I am not afraid of them, those talons and beaks will not deter me from my quest! Tell the travelers where I am goin-" Entering the Inn was a sly Honchkrow with two others that seemed to have over heard enough. "It would be a good idea to rethink where that courage will get ya! You are not going to find that crystal in some old temple and we already have enough fools come after it. Be would a shame to teach you a lesson about getting into trouble!"

Munchlax turned around to find two Honckrow's preening themselves and a familiar one being the leader that squinted his eyes. "Uh-" The Honchkrow on the left gave a mean look. "You want to actually learn that lesson? It's free of charge!"

The one on the right flapped its wings and answered in a feminine voice. "Haven't this town suffered enough!"

The Honckrow squawked the two to back off. "Enough! We are not here for that, Fafnir... as she calls you, come here!"

The Aerodactyl approached, trying to guard the Munchlax. "You want something?"

The Honckrow nodded. "The Munchlax has courage, but that sword won't win all his battles! He is better to remember that before going off on his own! However you and the others are coordinately invited to an audience with the Big Crow! He would like a word with you all regarding your service to this region and your adventures. As a token of good will this should cement that, Munchlax you are to give it to the humans and only to them!"

The Honchkrow presented in his talon an Electrium Z, Munchlax approached to take the crystal. "It shines like a thunderous sky!"

The Honckrow agreed and asked the other two Honchkrows. "Sicly, Cosa be ready at my call unless they are flying without our need! This is a great honor!" The Munchlax swallowed and went to the Inn room, after some interesting noise the previous night it was a curiosity as to what happened.

The Honchkrow on the left coughed to the green eye Jigglypuff. "Miss Hildetand, we are pleased to give you a letter regarding a joyous occasion for your Chief!

Take it and tell nothing to the Emboar!"

The Jigglypuff gasped and puffed herself up. "That jerk had the Chief worried! Next time I see him he is getting this!"

The Jigglypuff showed a microphone with a hidden marker, Orma gasped and has her eyes water. "What a joyous day!"

Click! A Charmeleon, Mankey, Corphish and Spiritomb exit a room to hear news. Kindle yawned as a Mimikyu scurried in the Inn with a rather bulging sack of coin. "I got the thing done for the boss! Also you got a move to learn outside!"

The Charmeleon and Honckrows gasped, the feminine Honchkrow chuckled. "The humans delivery girl! I saw what you were giving to that Carbink, the Great Aiz is what that Mountain is called?"

The leader Honchkrow shrugged. "Gotta be the name on how every jewel in the region comes from that mountain! Now, a personally message from me... I'm still in a debt to you for saving my life! When those humans need our service again... I will give it to you when we meet up at the Tree!"

The Honchkrow signaled to the other two. "Be prepared for when they wake up! Kindle, enjoy your flamethrower!"

In the Inn Room.

Elio found himself on a bed with his clothes off, signs of him cleaning a mess from the previous night was smelled. By his left is Lillie who he was embracing and was embraced back, signs by the other was Rosa who had both wrapped around her arms. They woke up aroused by the man showing excitement. Elio blushed as he was getting his clothes back on. "Let's see whats to do today, Lillie... we should check the map for anything to visit in this section of the region."

Lillie had the map out as Rosa put on her mage dress, down the road was a curve leading to a small cave, past the curve and toward the east down bellow is a place called Bugville and a nearby forest that has a shrine deep in and another town called. "Alfhiem? Drake... Bug...Botant...Rosa, do you know what this town is?"

Rosa stared at Elio putting his shirt on as she turned to answer. "Cerehold, The Depths, Fortstone, Irgar, Vensville, Vinterheim, Fistenheim, Circuit Bridge, I think Alfhiem town is devoted to fairy types if by process of eliminating the obvious ones."

Lillie felt a burning curiosity, but Vinterheim was what called her. "We need to finish our business in the Forge of Connections and then go to Vinterheim... I think it is time I look for another pokemon for this journey. If we make this an all day trip... we should be finished by the end of this dream, Elio... is there something you need to do here?"

The man readied his fist. "First I want to go to the Dragon Temple up this mountain so Kindle can learn dragon pulse! It's the final move besides flamethrower he needs! I'll bring Atall, Collector and Grimer with me!"

Knock knock!

Lillie got her clothes on as Elio went to get the door. The Munchlax had a letter. "Hello sir! It seems you have been invited somewhere!"

Elio took the letter and read it silently. "...Those Crows! Get ready for a trip in the next hour, we going to be busy!"

The Munchlax readied his sword and smiled. "You speak of the place called Vensville, that is where I must go for... I don't really know!"

Elio asked. "Is it something important?"

Munchlax nodded. "Something in my head says so. I must draw the power of the moon!" Munchlax showed the Lunalium Z and offered the Electrium Z. "Your mate might like this! Any recommendations?"

Elio snapped his fingers to an idea as he took the Electrium Z and whispered to the Munchlax's ear. "In Bugsville, there is a lady that could use the help. Just be careful going to Vensville. Get a figy berry before you go, okay."

The Munchlax grunted and left. "Then farewell, we will meet at the stinky capital!" Lillie was clothed and ready for adventure as Elio showed her the summons. The woman puffed up her cheeks. "We will have to go. Lets get out of this Inn first!"

Ten minutes later.

Lillie placed the Electrium Z in her Z power ring and petted Fafnir. "This will do better than mega evolution. Munchlax went off on his own?"

Elio nodded as Rosa felt something in her mind scream. "I need to catch up with that Munchlax, I'll see you soon!"

The red mage kissed Elio on the cheek and ran towards the east. Elio was given instructions from Lost. "The Crows are not mad! They owe you more than a few hand me downs, they are at the Perch waiting for you. I'll be meeting up at Vensville!"

Elio waved the Mimikyu goodbye. "Becareful, I'll see you soon!" Lost blushed and began to leave. "Same...boss!"

He had the Grimer slither to his side, a Charmeleon leading the way up a stair way into the mountain, a Mankey raced with the fire type and Spiritomb in the bag. "We still have a lot of money to spare, find a few moves to teach these guys and I'll be back in a few." Lillie picked up the Corphish and thought of a few items to get. "Come back soon, you don't know what is up in that mountain!"

Up the mountain, Lillie's words rang true to Elio. As the mountain blown more, four sneaky Sneasles leaped from the top of a ledge. "Treasure, take take!"

Elio braced himself and ordered. "Atall use karate chop! Kindle use flamethrower! Grimer get em with a mud bomb and Collector, sucker punch them!"

One half of the Sneasles slashed at the Charmeleon, the third was sucker punched for a flinch as another missed the Mankey jumping above to knock him out with a chop. The Charmeleon inhaled and knocked another one out. The Sneasles danced in an odd pattern and made a u-turn at the Spiritomb, taking a kings rock and infuriating him. "THIEVES!"

He shot a shadow ball as the two Sneasles tossed sand at the Charmeleon and Mankey's eyes. Elio growled. "KINDLE BURN THE NEXT ONE! ATALL END THIS BATTLE!" The Charmeleon shot a flamethrower at where a Sneasle was running away to, leaving the one holding the kings rock to shot an ice shard at the Mankey who shrieked. "Coward! Take this!"

The Sneasle saw defiance and was knocked into a rock by a karate chop. The Spiritomb enveloped the four Sneasle and found nothing of note save for the stolen kings rock. "This mountain proves... annoying!"

Elio agreed to the notion. "This is a popular place among dragon types, travelers are free game to these Sneasles."

Higher up the mountain are poles with red markings and blankets of snow, the Mankey shivered and became more angry. "This weather! Why do they come up here!" The Grimer guessed as signs of fire pits are seen. "Tough! Dragon got to be... tough!"

The Charmeleon agreed and heard a faint noise of something being crushed, he felt even more cold. "G...got to be! Boss, do you hear that?" Elio couldn't hear from the wind and kept journeying to a rock formation leading to a turn. "BOMINABLE!"

CRASH!

A large Crabominable jumped from above and pounded his fists together, he erupted a totem aura and scaring Elio. "CRAP! KINDLE USE FLAMETHROWER!"

The Crabominable punched at the Charmeleon in enhanced speeds, flexing even stronger as he felt a burn, it backed away with his hairy crab legs and shot down a bubble beam to knock the Charmeleon out. Elio ordered the Grimer. "If you have a move to stop that, use it!"

The Grimer saluted as the Crabominable punched him with an icy fist, he stared cross eyed and oozed a strange ooze from his mouth, one of sickening green and brown. The Crabominable was terfied and slowed his movement, Elio ordered. "Blind it with mud bomb Gunky!"

The Grimer shot mud that blinded the Crabominable and was knocked out by another ice punch. Elio saw his chance and ordered the Mankey. "You know what to do, finish this!" The Mankey chopped at the Crabominable for a k.o, the totem pokemon fell limp at the side dazed.

Elio had revives ready as the Mankey glowed, his tail faded, bracers formed at the wrists and ankles as he grew to shout. "PRIMEAPE!"

Elio tended to the two pokemon and felt his nerves cold. "C..Congratulations! How do you feel?"

The Primeape stomped impatient. "Cold! Get the others healed and hurry up!"

Elio felt his Charmeleon and Grimer regain consciousness as he ordered. "Atall, we will get there soon, just wait!"

The Primeape shivered as Elio let the Grimer slither on him, the Spiritomb smiled widely. "Wee hee hee! We are close! Then we have one more component for Kindle!"

Elio gasped and asserted himself over the manipulative Spiritomb. "I heard of mega Charizard Y! It's internal temperatures gets out of control, we will do it later, but it is going to be on Kindles terms! Not yours!"

The Spiritomb agreed and asked. "You have that stone! Yet it isn't in the bag... so where?" Elio answered. "In Orre and it is staying with me until I can get back to Alola!"

Kindle raised his claw and asked. "I wouldn't mind trying that some time after I evolve, just need to get use to that! Could you show me what mega evolution is like?"

Elio squinted his eyes as he and his pokemon journeyed higher to more snow and a Snover making a snowy Pikachu. "Fafnir made that mistake, but he did it without anyone to listen to. I'll allow it," The Spiritomb saw a temple and sank into the stone. At the entrance was a Kommo-o that had his arms folded, he looked down and shouted. "Halt! What business does an outsider have in these grounds?"

Elio and Kindle gave a small bow as Atall shivered to keep warm. "This is where we go to learn dragon moves... correct?"

The Kommo-o's guardian stare lightened, he opened the door without hesitation. "Then welcome!"

On entering, Elio was amazed at the stone walls marking various dragon types. Dragonite, Kingdra, Altaria, Salamence, Druddigon as well as the Lati twins. He looked around and found no sign of a Silvally, but signs of a Salamence carrying a Shelgon. "Now we will test your endurance, it is going to be a long time, but it is the first step!"

Elio waved a hello, Salamence faced the group and asked in a roar. "Your here for lessons? Crylate told me about you!"

The human nodded and brought the Charmeleon and Primeape to the front. "Kindle would like to learn dragon pulse and Atall... do you want to learn outrage?"

The Primeape grunted. "Need a better move that fury swipes!"

The Salamence smiled and roared, a Flygon arrived ready to escort the Primeape and a Noivern landed from the ceiling, impressing the Charmeleon. "I practice! Human, do you want to watch?" Elio smiled a yes as he asked. "You know where a Silvally named Kalden is?"

The Salamence answered feeling worried. "He traveled east last night and has not returned. Our scouts and He of the Sky have not seen a trace of him," Elio gritted his teeth in frustration. "He is off doing something awesome, me and my fiance are going to check there anyways. I'll let you know if I found him," The Salamence snorted out fire. "He and I go back, I came here as a Bagon wishing to fly, he came here wishing to be more than what that helmet limited him to!"

Elio wiped something from his eye. "You both became more... you also know someone calling him Crylate?"

The Flygon listened as the Noivern held the door open. "The new kid? He should be down at Drakesrun, he talks about you daily. You raised him?"

Elio nodded. "He evolved recently from a Poipole and he was very angry at the time... so was I. Did he give you trouble?"

The Noivern answered as he snacked on a yache berry. "Nom! He needs to learn self restraint, but he has a good heart! Now lets get these lessons started!"

Down in Bugville.

Lusamine was disoriented as she found herself in a place very different from where she last woke up. An Inn of all things, Clefable, Mismagius, Altaria, Milotic, Lilligant and Bewear were preparing for their day as the trainer saw the large jar of honey in the Bewears paws. Lusamine smiled and asked. "You know that jar isn't real... right?"

The Bewear whimpered as she licked her paws, the woman shook her head. "Alright. Vensville should be a straight path from here. Shall we get going?"

The Bewear agreed and rather gently opened the door out, on getting a better view of the town, Lusamine found the place to be settling down rather peacefully save for one detail, an Araquanid that was dragging herself up and frantically looking around. No stone was to be left unturned and the dreamer approached to ask. "Something your looking for?"

The Araquanid glared at her and jumped back, ready to strike until she stopped, bubbled and began to wright something down. "Someone, but for now, we have a destination called Vensville to manage?"

Lusamine nodded and heard scuttling from behind, a Munchlax that was eating out of a honey jar, she recognized the Prism Sword and glared. "You again?! Do I have to spell it out to you?"

The Munchlax smiled ignorantly and readied his sword, it glowed dark blue as he journeyed down the road. Lusamine wouldn't stand a pokemon that keeps getting himself in danger and stopped him. "No! Do you have any idea that the place you are going into is dangerous?"

The Munchlax nodded and went toward the right, the Lilligant blocked the way and apologized, he went to the left and was blocked by a Bewear looking down on him. Lusamine's eyes squinted. "This isn't ignorance but it is still foolish! What can you really do against the dangers down in that sewer? While you are strong among pokemon like you... your still a pre evolution, far too young to even be witnessing the horrors occurring, let the adults handle this!"

The Munchlax found an opening and sprinted, rolling between Lusamine's legs and tried to run down the road. "Stubborn child! Mismagius, use mean look!"

The Munchlax stopped in his tracks and turned around to face the Mismagius whispering a rather concerned warning. (It's complicated, but we don't want to have anyone go down... that place again. Just go home!)

Lusamine understood the tone and closed her eyes. "Thank you!"

The Munchlax's sword glowed more, he was tempted to show its until the woman heard something, she talked in space in what looked like an over protective craze. "Isaac, you can't be serious?!... Then why not take the-" She was stopped, her hands shook like she was asked a personal question, something trickled and a crestfallen stare was seen. "...Munchlax, if you are coming with us, you are to stay close. Don't go too far ahead, especially during these times," The Munchlax grunted, the mean look went away as the Araquanid lead. Clefable chirped to Lusamine and held her hand, snapping her out of the trance to follow with the other pokemon. "We are still watching over him, but this is something he needs to do on a personal level."

Arriving to the village was the red mage who pouted. "Munchlax wait up, you know we have to be careful on disposing of those poke blocks!" Lusamine focused on Rosa in a rather startled stare. "What is it now?"

Rosa shrugged. "Poke blocks mixed with Breloom spores, it's a very addictive drug that's highly illegal!"

Lusamine knew that the spores will make people sick if swallowed. "Even in the other regions it can do irreparable damage to your stomach! We will talk about this on the way!"

By a cave way deep in a nearby valley.

A vision came, a life form swiveled a set of white tentacles. It remembered an ordeal that happened in an abyss. "Wha...Manny? Where are you?" As she asked, she had little response save for an echo from the cave, a river flowed down into the cave side, giving the creature a chance to look at a reflection. It was not amused by what she saw, a white jellyfish. "This form again? Guess if daddy or Lillie are near I should stay away like always," Swoop!

Krell saw two Gligar flying out, with a Gliscor following. The Gliscor carried a small bag of diamonds as the Gligar were being instructed. "Okay kids, since we got the word that it's safe to go out, go make some friends out by the Perch, stay away from Vensville though, that place still has problems!"

The bigger of the Gligar had her tongue stick out but very disappointed. "But I want to be friends with a Scorupi!"

The smaller one that has signs on his stinger to be a male was more optimistic. "There is Bugville!"

The female whined. "But most of the kids pick on me!"

The Gliscor with signs of being a female screed. "Go find something to do! I got to deliver this to Alfhiem and you two need to fly around!"

Both Gligar stopped arguing and addressed the Gliscor. "Yes mommy!"

On seeing the Gliscor leave, the two Gligar saw something in the distance the male was wide eyed. "That looks squishy! Is that a Tentacruel?"

The female used leer. "No it isn't! Tentacruel is blue! Hey squishy, what are you?"

Krell backed away and raised her tentacles in warning. "Something called and Ultra Beast, specifically Nihilego, don't go near me I can't control my venom!"

The male smiled. "Were immune to that! What it do, make your innards go squishy or make you stop moving?"

Krell still didn't want them near and answered. "...Makes you act at your most extreme and unfiltered, all thinking it would help me!"

The two Gligar shrugged. "We are keeping you away from mommy since she isn't immune, Poison Heal special but we don't know what that venom would do! You want to be friend?"

If Krell had eyes they would be watering in joy. "Y...yes please!"

The two Gligars flew straight at her, the male and female were nuzzling at the bell when they asked. "Where do you want to go?"

Krell had no knowledge of the land and had a tentacle at the bell in thought. "Depends... I am a poison and rock type, so my specialty is doing this!"

She glowed a tentacle and shot at a tree, shattering it to where it fell in a loud thud and spooking the two Gligar. "...Okay lets not result to doing that!" The two Gligars agreed, the female snipped a pincer to ask. "We want to go north, but it cold! You want to come with us to Solashgar, we go north then! You want to come with us to the north?" The Nihilego nodded. "Lead the way!"

In Drakesrun

Lillie puffed up her cheeks at what a Mew and Naganadel had to say, a Servine, Aerodactyl, Jigglypuff, Lycanroc and Corphish stood by to help protest. "What do you mean Vensville is off limits and I have to stay near Crylate?!"

The Mew sighed as the Naganadel flew to the north east. "For a lot of reasons! It isn't worth you exploring that close because the Sorcerer is in the depths. Pop's is going to have to go down in that Sewer, he isn't going to be alone... but for reasons that would make this whole adventure... awkward, I can't tell you who is going with him. Crimson isn't the only one-" Lillie shook her head at the details. "Isaac, I know that Sorcerer will come after me the first chance he gets, but why is Elio going down there?"

The Mew tapped his fingers together at an obvious answer that may give a few details away. "Because the lady he has to work with has a lot of problems the Sorcerer will take advantage of! Just because he can!"

Lillie is feeling like everyone is being over protective of her and asked. "Do I need to be escorted all over Vinterhiem as well? I can manage what this region has to offer by myself!"

The Mew agreed to that notion and whistled a hint. "There is a mountain near that town that has a specific Z crystal and no one knows what will arrive!"

Lillie tapped her head at the spoiler. "Vinterhiem is ice theme, none of the known Ultra Beasts are ice types, so this is a legendary pokemon. A faller like with Gene... the last pokemon of that power was Giratina so if I want the icium Z-" She felt the boundary of her observation reach it's cold limit. "Isaac... you would!"

The Mew giggled and tilted his head to something in the shadows. "Kyurem kind of spooked you with his ability to see the future, particularly Nebby's. I better get going, the Renegade is trying to look for clues to where the Ghostinium Z is!"

The Mew flickered away, Lillie raised her finger in a lecture until she paid attention to the word Renegade. She felt something watching her from the shadows in silence and turned around, two red eyes stared at her, her legs shook. "G...Giratina?!"

The eyes blinked at being addressed, a centipede like creature crawled out of the shadows, a flock of Swablu saw the chaos and fluttered away, a Gabite went inside. Lillie felt assured and terrified at what was confirmed, it isn't part of the shadow power, but it is very much a power she wouldn't dare mess with, the red spike limbs formed from the goop into wings, she heard a screech as it stared down at her. The Jigglypuff jumped in front of Lillie, with an Aerodactyl ready to defend. The shadow pulsed to reveal Giratina with a particular orb, he altered to a serpent like form, his wings became like tendrils, Lillie stuttered her order. "F...Fafnir, use rock slide! Hildetand help him!"

The Jigglypuff cheered and danced as the Aerodactyl flew above with rocks, Giratina flew to the side, Lillie felt the ground shake and watched it dodge. It rushed at Hildetand with an iron head for a quick K.O. The Aerodactyl tried again and countered with his own, Giratina dived into the shadows, Lillie saw a particular group of a human, Charmeleon, Grimer and Primeape that flew down on the back of a Hydreigon that cheered a hello.

Elio waved hello as Lillie tried to shout. "Get back it's not safe!"

The male was unaware as the Charmeleon ahead was struck from the shadows by a pokemon that made Elio fall on his butt in shock. A Giratina head butted Kindle, sending him flying into the air and falling in the snow, he directed his eye to Elio. "ATALL USE OUTRAGE!"

The Primeape roared in anger and attacked the Giratina aggressively, the renegade pokemon shrieked and rammed the Primeape into the river. His tendril like wings repeatedly stabbed the pig monkey for a k.o outrage. The Hydreigon flinched at the sight and flew to get the drowning Primeape out as Elio was about to order something. Giratina swerved around, focused on a Grimer that expelled a piece of sludge from its rear. Elio shouted, feeling his blood pump. "COLLECTOR KNOCK EM!"

The Giratina's blood red eyes shifted to a bag that was opened and was blind sided by a ghostly fist, crashing through the rock way in a massive thud. Elio panted, Lillie panted, the Hydreigon held onto a Primeape that coughed water. They watched as the Giratina laid silent and slithered into the shadows. It left writing on the ground for Elio to read as he carried the unconscious Charmeleon. "Giratina, I call upon you! Sweet, he shouldn't be bothering us anymore!"

Lillie felt impressed as she helped tend to the Primeape and Jigglypuff. "Congratulations! How was your trip up the mountain?"

Elio assisted Lillie and felt both pride and worry. "Eventful, insightful and Atall isn't the only one with a dragon move. A Silvally named Kalden is somewhere in this region, I hope to find him soon! Shall we take those Crows up on their offer before we continue our adventure?"

Lillie smiled at why a Silvally with the same name as the one in the real world would be around as she felt the Charmeleon, Primeape and Jigglypuff come through. "You need to give the actual Kalden some attention soon, Wes never met him and he might find the story about him interesting. Ghorchi, thank you for bringing Elio down here, would you like to come with us?"

The Hydreigon tapped his heads together and whined. "He told me to stay away from Vensville... I got no one to play with," Lillie couldn't stand the Hydreigon whimpering and nuzzled to his main head. "I'll play with you when we get to Vinterheim! Would you carry Hildetand, Bryn and Orma with us?"

The Hydreigon agreed to the notion and let the Jigglypuff on first, followed by the bored Corphish and the impressed Servine. Lillie asked Fafnir. "Would you carry Fenry and Atall?"

The Aerodactyl let the Primeape on his back and carried the Lycanroc with his talons. Leaving Elio with the Grimer and Charmeleon. "Come on, those Crows are not waiting for us for long!"

The group found a Honckrow delivering cannoli to a Pelipper. "Chansey knows you like these, shame you don't visit anymore!"

The Pelipper was appreciating the treat and flapped. "I do for mail and giving her salmiak!"

Honchkrow agreed. "Which is why I am giving you a tip, she likes talking about what goes on in the world and you fly all over delivering letters and news. The only ones you don't do this for are for those crooks near Solashgar and those amateur Pawniards! There has to be something she would like to hear personally," The Pelipper thought of a few. "There is word about the Gligar kids hanging out with something strange," The Honchkrow flapped his wings. "That's a start, it's even more out of the blue than that crash sight and Kalden going missing!"

He noticed the duo of humans along with pokemon capable of flight carrying extra luggage, impressing him and disappointing him. "Fafnir and that old lug didn't have to do that! But it's less pro bono work," Honchkrow was ready to carry the four of Elio, Lillie, Kindle and Gunky. "Hop on!"

The flight was smooth and fast, they found in the distance a large tree that towers even the mountains. Everything bellow looked small and snow blew, eventually they reached the top that has rather thick leaves insulating the top. Fafnir and Ghorchi shivered, the dusk Lycanroc felt himself exposed in the heights, the Charmeleon froze in fear and the Spiritomb looked down. "Wee hee hee! They think themselves above others?"

The Honchkrow over heard and dived in the tree, the others followed to find a warm nest that is decorated with shields, axe pieces and an ornament in the center that resembles a trio of Lycanrocs in the center. Midnight, Midday and Dusk. A dinner table with seats for various creatures was at the left and at the very end was a large pink Honchkrow that has his right eye closed. He wore a particular black bracelet at his ankle and was talking to two smaller Honchkrows. "Sicly, Cosa, you done an honor keeping Dony safe... now get back to your flock! I will handle our guests!"

Donny landed with a dizzy Spiritomb on Elio's back, the two humans landed as an Aerodactyl and Hydreigon landed with their own carry. The Dusk Lycanroc was kissing the ground and caused the Big Crow to be irritated. "Don't kiss the wood! Since you been invited, make yourself at home! Lunch should ready in just around-"

"Chime!" A duo of Chimecho came from bellow with a feast of soups, a few Chansey eggs in mustard sauce, a nutty bread, butter, cheese's and a rather large meaty Slowpoke tail with horse radish. As well as a large keg of ale. "Perfect timing! Join with our guests, this has been planned in advanced!"

The Chimecho's smiled graciously and joined with the Servine, Jigglypuff and Spirtiomb who were rather polite about their invitation. The Primeape, Grimer and Corphish however nearly went to the table rather quickly at the thought of a free feast, the Charmeleon shook from the previous flight and sat down on a corner as the Lycanroc went to his side. The Aerodactyl was even more polite in helping serve the food with Donny and the Big Crow taking an active part in deviding up the food. Leaving the two humans, Hydreigon and a Spiritomb standing. The Big Crow asked. "Your not hungry?"

Elio's eyes were at the food and nearly cried as he refused. "No, but I want to know about how to make something like this. It's beautiful!"

Lillie patted her fiance on the back as the Hydreigon bluntly answered. "I didn't know about this and ate on the way here! I'm with Lillie!"

Donny went to his portion and knew business had to be tended to. "Boss, shall we begin the reason you called them?"

The Big Crow nodded and lifted a glass of orange liquid. "This is a thank you for saving Donny's life! If you look to your right, there is a special device, your heading to the Forge of Connections soon are ya not?"

The Jigglypuff was having her fill and answered. "Gulp! We are looking for Link Cables, anything else there you know of?"

The Big Crow answered to the sight of satisfied guests. "There is... a project those Porygons have made that make those devices special. You notice anything about them?"

Lillie examined it, it has an yellow color in the button, with her grip on brown buttons. "This is based on Abra? This is something that allows us to teleport?"

The Big Crow nodded. "We been funding this with plans on making a profit on pokemon that Donny can't carry! You should know the ones I'm talking about!"

Hildetand gave a faux smile as the Big Crown gestured she don't have to fake it. "If they weigh as much as the Chief, they are better off walking! This project has a few catches?"

Donny coughed at some memories of what he over saw. "We had to raid a forge to take a few rare relics known as Abra statues, they have been made from these here crystals see! Psychium Zs take a while to form and they are modified to work on the move teleport. Something about the worlds beyond the wormholes!"

The Big Crow didn't mind a trade secret. "These here you see are a token given as a sign of progress. They should be done soon with a few bugs, minor ones like them sending you somewhere else, once you see the device, it will download the... should be final update. Then those big lugs will start seeing things our way once they have something to gain."

Lillie found such a device and the intention to be rather brilliant. "All of this to make a profit?"

Elio agreed to the question as the feast continued. "Knowing all this stuff, it would work, the consumer would benefit... but there is the chance someone will abuse that power," The Big Crow coughed at being called out and squawked. "You think I don't know that is going to happen? Those Magnezones can track ya easy with this if you be stupid and you use it too much in one time, then it needs to be charged up. Light does the trick but I want to ask, would that thing be ready before they show up?"

Elio questioning gaze turned to resolve. "The slow charge is intentional so the region doesn't go in chaos over this? Since your a mob boss, you supported worse things, anything else we need to know about these things?"

The Big Crow glared at Elio in a battle of ideals with his available eye. "This only works in getting you to places you been to already. If your going in that Forge for something else, those Porygons guard things beyond what they are letting the Flock touch. If it is something else you want... then it's on you!"

Lillie understood what it meant. "Then we will spend less time traveling... and we may miss a few caves in between, but we can get back to the previous towns. Is there anything else you brought us for?"

A Xatu teleported in with an exotic drum and began to play. The Big Crow saw the feast reached its course and stretched. "There is, I heard you lot are tough enough to take on those things from beyond the wormholes! Donny, is there anything else you want to tell me about?"

Donny groomed himself clean. "Giratina was the next one this kid took down! Good riddance I say," The Big Crow was more impressed and confessed. "I normally exercise after a nice meal, makes me feel better. Xatu will get you to Vinterheim bellow, but before that. Miss Lillie-" The Big Crow radiated a totem aura. "Pick the first poor soul, we are battling today!"

The Honchkrow flew to the other side of the room, Lillie felt excitement and without thinking ordered. "Hildetand, you first!" The Jigglypuff rolled off her chair and winked as the Big Crow started with mean look from his left eye. "I got another trick up my sleeve!"

She puffed up and let loose a thunder wave, the Big Crow was startled by the wave and was let paralyzed. He glared with his one eye and charged to Hildetand like a brave bird for a one hit k.o. "Y...you didn't just do that?! Bella, get over here!"

The Chimecho floated with glee, the Big Crow struggled to back away and boast. "M...My boys were right about you, your a dirty trickster! That won't do you none!"

Fafnir flew to battle and to the ceiling. "Me next!" Lillie ordered, knowing of a Chimecho's support moves. "Use rock slide to attack them both!"

The Aerodactyl pelted both rocks the Chimecho flinched as the Big Crow flashed his bracelet and posed like a lurking beast. "Donny said about ya being tough!" He flew to the center and glowed strange light as a dark orb formed from his beak.

Pew!

The orb went to the ceiling and expanded for a Black Hole Eclipse. The plates were sucked into the void and the Aerodactyl attempted to fly away from the pull. The Big Crow watched the Aerodactyl get sucked in much to Donny's displeasure, the black hole exploded to spit Fafnir out and in front of the lesser Honchkrow that was still impressed. "It's rare the boss has to do that, good work so far!"

The Big Crow boasted to Donny. "I'll...I'll give you this since you two are friends. He is tough, but not tough enough for me!"

Fenry dashed off the table and used accelerock, the Big Crow was and attempted to sucker punch smug. His wing struggled to move and his eye twitched as the Dusk Lycanroc rammed into him for a k.o. Lillie adjusted herself as the Chimechos froze in terror, the Big Crow pulled himself up and lightened his glare, he tipped his pink fedora in respect. "This is a first! You all are though as they say, Chimecho give these three pokemon a heal!"

The Chimechos gave a combination of a heal pulse and heal bell, the Big Crow flew to his nest to pick something up. "I suppose you been wanting something for this fight, now... where is that old-" The Big Crow took out a Flyium Z and an eviolite. "There they are!"

Donny asked regarding the old crystals. "Boss, your sure about giving it away like that?" The Big Crow nodded and listed what the travelers have done. "They fought against this shadow gunk, fought that wire thing from the holes and saved ya life. There is also the thing I heard about exposing those Baltoys and giving the Jewel Prince the idea to lock that Claydol up. Now we got two more thorns to remove before we can have a more peaceful business, the gunk and Bisharp if he ever shows up again!"

Hildetand felt offended as Donny tapped his fedora in apology. "You bandits are not entirely stupid! They leave us alone and we leave them alone," The Big Crow let Lillie approach to obtain the Flyium Z and the eviolite, she posed and raised her fists to the air. Earning an applause from Elio, Orma, Bryn, Kindle and Ghorchi. The man picked up the two devices as Donny gave the order to Xatu. "Business has concluded, I think they are going to Vinterheim next!"

The Xatu gave a sign and glowed, teleporting the party away and leaving the Big Crow proud. "You take good care of your Flock! I like that, so Donny... what's this I hear of another big tree that you live in?" Donny puffed his crest in pride. "A whole hideout on an island, its worth visiting at least once!"

In the town of Vinterheim, the Xatu teleported the mass group to the center of town. A festive town of buildings made of logs that are covered in snow. Few lanterns for the night time and a the few warm places in town is an Inn and a placed labeled a hot spring. Lillie waved in thanks as the Hydreigon shivered. "Thank you, we... brr! We can handle it from here!"

The Xatu vanished out, Elio felt the need to adjust himself for what is to come. "I'll be going to Vensville, I'll be back here when I am done. Gunky, Atall, Hildetand, Bryn, your ready?"

The Grimer followed, the Primeape stopped being angry for a moment and the Corphish followed with his pincers snapping, the Spiritomb in the bag whispered. "We want to visit as well!"

Elio whispered back and attempted to pet the Spiritomb. "I know, I need someone to attack in all places."

Lillie couldn't stand the sight and gave Elio both the eviolite and the Electrium Z. "Fafnir, you should go with Elio to keep him safe! Elio, you need everything you can get down there! Please come back!"

She kissed Elio in the lips and rolled her tongue in his mouth. Elio closed his eyes and returned it as the Aerodactyl was ready for the trip. "I will, Kindle, keep Lillie safe!"

The Charmeleon saluted as the Hydreigon looked toward a mountain in the north west. "That's were we are to go! I'm going to fight if something unusual tries to attack us, but this is your journey," Lillie raised her fists and began her journey to the mountain that the map named Mount Jotjal.

Simultaneously.

Lusamine panted as she followed the Araquanid to a city surrounded by a wall and a draw bridge. It looked nothing out of the ordinary save for the water smelling rancid, on entering, the town had several things worthy of being the poison type. The air has a smell of methane, the streets covered in dirt and the alleys have trash that were being devoured by Alolan Grimers and Muks, a Garbador pieced together a wad of garbage for a dump when he recognized the woman. "GARBADOR!"

Lusamine struggled to breath the air and waved annoyed, the Munchlax coughed in agreement as Rosa conjured gas masks for the group. "You don't really need these, but it makes this place less a hazard," Lusamine placed hers on and inhaled. "Much better!"

She helped her Milotic and Altaria place theirs on as Rosa and Munchlax focused on the others. Lusamine had her attention on an Inn in the center of the city that the Araquanid was about to enter until a Koffing started a conversation. "I am going to have a word with him about poison types if he thinks this is what all of them thrive in!"

Rosa raised a finger in good news as she saw a group of Golbats finish a delivery and fly out. "Not all of them, but this is a place where only pokemon that wouldn't mind the smell live in!"

Lilligant turned around and saw an Oddish sitting next to a Gloom and Vileplume, they appreciated the new flower in town and waved. Bewear took interest in a corner of the city where a Salazzle slapped a Salandit over something and pointed the way out. Mismagius delighted in the accuracy as Lusamine remembered something Lillie mentioned about Celadon City and how polluted it is despite the gym specializing in grass types. "She is certainly insightful about these types of places, we are here for business and nothing more, lets hu-" She heard a familiar hiss and turned around to see a Mimikyu skidding. "I'm...waiting...for...boss!"

Lusamine placed her hand on her forehead and shook her head. "But do we have to wait out here?" The Mimikyu was about refuse as she coughed badly at the air. "HACK! This...stinks!"

On meeting with the Araquanid, the sky became red and the town turned to purple, the Weezings, Beedrills, Salazzle and Stuntanks knew what was coming and gathered the smaller ones to hide, Vileplume was about to go into a drug store when a fleshy maw opened and grabbed her with a tongue. Lusamine ordered as she powered the Altaria up. "Lilligant, Mismagius, Altaria save that Vileplume and protect this city! Clefable, Milotic, Bewear, with me!"

Rosa felt something in the Inn. "The source of this attack... is in the Inn, becareful this one was sent by the Sorcerer specifically for you!"

Lusamine gritted herself and pushed the door wide open.

In the center of the Inn was a familiar scientist with blonde hair like Gladion's that was cringing in horror over a wormhole opening up. Lusamine's vision shifted to a lab. "No...this isn't real!"

To her horror, the scientist turned around to reveal himself as Mohn, he attempted to run as the wormhole began to suck him in. She ran straight to him despite Rosa and the Mimikyu's warning, she wasn't going to let the nightmare repeat itself. She grabbed Mohn's hand and tried to drag him out of the pull. "Not again, I am not going to fail this time!"

The force was great and she saw Mohn's look of hope as her attempt to pull him out was working, black tendrils emerged from wormhole, a faint laughter was heard. The tendrils grabbed Mohn by the leg, pulling him back in with greater strength, the man's eyes watered for a moment. "Lusamine, please let go, it's going to take both of us in!"

The woman refused as she ordered Bewear. "Grab me and pull!"

Rosa calmed her mind and watched. "This was the day, Lost... can we stop this?"

The Mimikyu's eyes glowed as she and the Araquanid ran to the tendrils in an attempt to sever them with shadow claw and liquidation, the later radiated a totem aura for a speed boost. The Munchlax flashed his sword and slashed a beam of moon light to sever more, Rosa shot a dragon pulse, Milotic shot a hydro pump and Clefable shot a moon blast at the wormhole. The combined attacks caused the tendrils to twist and retract, freeing Mohn from the grip and landing on Lusamine who was crying and embracing him. He was breathing heavily as Lusamine gasped and sobbed "Mohn, are you okay?"

The man blushed red at his wife saving him. "The gases from Cosmog caused this big ol wormhole to open!"

He turned around to view it. "Now we got another problem if our research on these things are correct," Lusamine's heart was pounding. "You get to safety, me and the girls will manage what ever comes out!"

The Mimikyu shook her head at the scene, she found it heart warming and rather tragic that this particular dream was what lurked in Lusamine's mind for a while. Rosa asked in telepathy. "Someone needs to tell her," A laughter returned from the wormhole. "A sweet little dream of what could have been! Now, what actually happened?"

Mohn and Lusamine prepared with a Bewear as they saw something coming out of the hole, a large red hand that went for Mohn at high speeds and multiple small fists that punched Lusamine and the others into a wall. Rosa flickered to a Latias as Lusamine tried to get herself up, the red hand was crushing Mohn as it yanked him through the hole, making sure Lusamine saw her husbands look of pain as he tried to get a scream out. She was running to the wormhole as tendrils tripped her down.

Lusamine had tears coming down her bruised face. "N...No, please not again!"

The laughter taunted her more. "Complete failure! You failed to protect him from your own curiosity, you failed and failed to get him back! Failed even more until you wanted that pain to go away!"

Crimson, Lost and the Araquanid sensed something approach, a vague humanoid with purple gases all over its body emerged. Its long dangling limbs looked pale with glass like veins, it's head looked like a squished bell. "They will make it go away!"

Lusamine recognized the unholy mixture and was backing away. "Not again, this-" Three more wormholes opened up to bring forth more of the Living Testaments in.

The Mimikyu leaped at one to play rough with the bell, tearing it open and causing it to fade. The Araquanid saw the remaining stretch their arms to shot a sludge wave. She raised her front legs to use wide guard to block the sludge that poured over over the group.

Crimson used her stored power to shoot another one dead as the Clefable shoot a psychic blast at the third, Bewear charged with a zen head butt to destroy another. Milotic shot the last one out of existence with a hydro pump. Four more Living Testaments entered, one from behind struck the Milotic and Clefable toward the room as the Munchlax dodged another trying to crush him, purple flesh blocked the door and the Latias floated close to Lusamine to snap her out of the trance. "Please, we need to fight this back!"

The Bewear lowered herself, Lusamine's broken look glowed to a burning anger. "This... evil thing," She used Bewear to get herself up, her teeth were to bare. "Milotic slow them down with icy wind! Bewear use drain punch on the one at our rear, Clefable use cosmic power and helping hand for Bewear!"

The Milotic blew wind to slow the Living Testaments, Bewear punched one back and was slapped with a burning venom. The Munchlax took an opening to slash the central one with the moon lit sword, causing it to sizzle in pain and back away. The Living Testaments combined shot a series of psychic blasts at the group, causing Lost's disguise to fall, Bewear to land on her rear and Clefable to raise her hands in motivation. Crimson shot another one dead, the Araquanid impaled another with Lost, leaving Lusamine to order. "Zen headbutt and hydro pump!"

The Bewear crushed a seventh as the Milotic shot the central one into the wormhole. A black aura glowed from the wormholes, four more opened to let in eight Living Testaments. The central one raised its arms like it is inviting something, the seven joined in communion, the room blackened and a barrage of balls of light rained down from all over. The Munchlax sweated and posed like a rising spectre, the Lunalium Z in the Prism Sword glowed. The balls of light that rained down were blocked by a glow of blue moon light that radiated from the sword. Lusamine and the Mimikyu turned around to the Munchlax rather confused of what was going on until he decided to impale the blade to the ground. The sound of an other worldly cry was heard as the moon light explode all around. The Living Testaments tried to push against the light and were vaporized, green light was seen as the groups visions adjusted.

The wall of flesh turned to a wooden door that was burned away by fire works. A familiar teenager raced in with Spiritomb, Aerodactyl, Jigglypuff, Grimer, Primeape and Corphish. Following them was a Mismagius, Mega Altaria and Lilligant. Elio saw a battered Bewear, Clefable, Milotic, Mimikyu, Araquanid and Latias. In the center was a Munchlax pulling the Prism Sword out of the ground and Lusamine who was staring into space. "That was one of the worst attacks I been and I had to call in extra help to make it work! What happened?"

Lusamine made a slight turn and powered the Altaria to keep her from going berzerk, she approached something and looked like she was touching at empty space. "...Is Lillie busy with something as planned?"

Elio refused the answer as he saw words where the Prism Sword use to be. "Nebby, I call upon you?...What hell did you do?"

Lusamine turned around giving a faded smile. "Fighting what that monster had sent here, are you sure you want to go down in that-" Elio felt something in his eyes glow, about what transpired. The Mimikyu snapped her fingers to her trainers face that turned to pity. "Lusamine, you want to go sit down, you had a rougher day than I have," Lusamine felt exposed as Clefable found a chair for her trainer to sit on, she sat in silence. "Nothing can change what has happened, on that day or anything after."

She tried to smile in appreciation. "Thank you for bringing him back, least enough of him for us to close that book."

Elio hugged Lusamine. "The Inn keepers are hiding in the basement. No one is here but us," The woman started to bawl a river. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!" The teenager patted Lusamine on the back as the Mimikyu's eyes glowed. Lost left, Clefable and Latias followed.

Out in the city, it began to look peaceful as the sun began to set. Lost went down towards the water way where she found an entrance to the sewers, Clefable shouted started. "You know we are suppose to go in a group!"

Lost hissed. "I want that monster to hurt and no one is getting in my way!"

Crimson flickered to Rosa and dragged Lost back. "Please stop, this isn't like you!"

The Mimikyu tried to scratch Rosa loose and growled. "I hate that woman! She puts on a show of being that ideal protector of pokemon when she is messed up in the head! I know what we fought was a nightmare made by that thing! But what really happened would have mess anyone up!"

Clefable agreed the notion. "Bewear was there when it happened, the Miss flinched for just one second and he slipped from her hands. How many times has that kid gone through something like this?"

Lost counted. "When the boss had to stop her and listen to the verbal lashing given to Lillie and Gladion... which I still hate her for. When Isaac messed his head up, the story of that lab creating shadow pokemon and how the boss thought letting loose was a good idea. He watched at least two pokemon close to him die! It takes someone that evil to make a poor soul relive through something like that."

"Thou are correct!" The three girls looked up to an Araquanid crawling down. "The shadow synergy stones power took every concept of evil and make it into the thing called the Sorcerer. It's an abomination to all that is good and peaceful of the world, irony considering what the master has brought with him!"

Clefable knew. "Since your not really from here-" the eyes squinted to try and understand what she is really looking at. "That Spiritomb was meant for the role of the bad guy if what Ma'am and that... not really a boy anymore, talked about. It hasn't changed much since he was taken in, just that his plans changed," Rosa agreed and looked above to find a purple energy with a green spirit listening in. "You can stop hidding, you had enough knowledge on your theory?"

The Spiritomb with a kings rock showed more of his face, a confused and slowly shattering frown. "This world, isn't what it is? We been living a story this whole time?"

Lost growled in annoyance. "How long have you been ruling that Tomb of what ever? A century? More than that?"

The Spiritomb answered uncertain. "A decade! We broke our seal that was bound for much longer!" Lost laughed sarcastically. "Try a few hours! This world is a dream, everything you see is made from the boss and Lillie's minds with the help of Isaac.. or Mew!"

The Spiritomb growled. "Ridiculous! We remember that decade perfectly!"

Rosa swallowed at the denial and continued. "You were the combined effort of the subconscious to create a sociopath. Memories of that woman, some inner thoughts that came from Lillie and Elio's minds on what makes one awful. All of it in addition to what makes a fun bad guy to defeat... that is what you are!"

The Spiritomb kept growling until he asked. "And you?"

Clefable wiggled her finger and spun. "Me, the girls, Lost and Crimson came here with our trainers into this dream. There is that Hydreigon that is here as well, we are just making sure the shadows power doesn't mess everything up-" She scratched herself and asked the Araquanid. "What about you, it's kind of odd for you to know about this without any of us telling you."

The Araquanid sighed. "My name still is Quenclag, I came from an old dream of the master. Even after that fact... he still loves us," The Mimikyu went to the door to try and open it as the Spiritomb stopped her. "...It makes sense how they would know, Orre, Alola? Those are places that actually exist?!"

He stopped frowning and slowly snapped into a smile, he looked upon his reality and was wheezing something. "Ha...ha...ha. Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!"

The Spiritomb fell on his stone laughing broken, Rosa frowned in pity. "He is crazy enough to listen to all that and accept this truth!"

The Clefable glowed a moon blast. "Now he is broken! I'll get rid of-" Quenclag stopped Clefable with her leg. "Much like me, Krell and Manny, we were meant for a role that was broken. The master was far too kind, Spiritomb... now that you are freed from your role, what will you do now?"

The Spiritomb's face lowered himself in a crazed smile. "What else is there besides the role that never was? We have only known that role along with-" The Spiritomb's face and eyes spun. "Everyone! What else is there in this scripted existence?"

The Araquanid bubbled to her answer. "Thou has the answer, go find it!"

The Spiritomb's face became more menacing, he wanted a sure answer until a plan came, he gasped. "Our...own... story?" The Spiritomb's eyes stared to the sewer. "Yes! Our own story, for that to be, we must eliminate this threat, this annoying obstacle!"

The girls witness a laughter of a decision, the Spiritomb let go of the entrance, Rosa felt something sparkling. "Even after knowing that, your going to help us?" The Spiritomb's smile didn't make the Mimikyu feel better. "Or helping himself due to what he is. This isn't much to him anymore, but it is HIS world this crap is threatening."

A familiar voice shouted behind the Spiritomb. "Collector, what are you doing?"

The Spiritomb's ghostly face turned around to Elio who had his hands gripped. "We were just stopping Lost from running in ahead of us!"

Lost sighed as Elio frowned at the Spiritomb. "Your the last one I would have do that! Lost, come up here, we got a few things to take care of out here before going into those sewers! Atall and Gunky need to know gunk shot, I'm also going over board on packing!"

The Mimikyu sighed and went up the stairs, with a Clefable and Araquanid following. Elio smiled sweetly at the Clefable. "She was worried where you wandered off to, we are heading down there in an hour," The Clefable waddled to the Inn as Rosa hugged Elio from behind. "Thank you for coming, this is going to be a trying adventure!"

The trainer blushed as the Spiritomb sank into the stone and went into the Inn. "Crimson, you know the Sorcerer's type combination is a complete counter to yours, right?"

Rosa didn't care and kept hugging him. "When we get to him, you won't be needing me. We just need to break his barrier, then he will have it!"

While commotion was occuring, Clefable waddled in to find Lusamine beat red and giving her Lilligant an assignment. "The Sewers is no place for you, would you keep guard up here for me?"

The Lilligant, nodded as the Clefable nuzzled to the trainer with a Milotic sneaking behind, Lusamine looked out the door and thought out loud as she wiped her eyes. "This is what Lillie sees in him."


	12. Infernos Porta!

An hour passed since the initial entry into Vensville, Lusamine had her Clefable, Bewear, Milotic, Mismagius and Altaria prepared as the Munchlax hoped on the Bewear's shoulder. Rosa jumped down from the ledge to keep playing the role of a mage. "Feeling better?"

Lusamine nodded as her swollen face lightened. "I just need to keep reminding myself that this is a dream. Mohn is fine, just with only a handful of his old memories back and that he has what is mostly a new life. To think before I came back to this trip, he managed to surprise me a little with a change in green. He looks even happier!"

Rosa stared at Lusamine's attire that was gathered in Orre and admitted it. "That's rather sweet if you said that to him and what did he say about-" Lusamine blushed, smiled and giggled. "Compared to Elio babbling and staring, Mohn was all over this!"

Stomp!

"Primeape!" The Primeape snorted hard and shot a wade of gunk into the water after he startled the ladies, an Araquanid crawled down as a Grimer slithered. Elio had a Jigglypuff with an eviolite and a Mimikyu on his shoulder, a Spiritomb in his back pack, a Corphish at his front and an Aerodactyl feeling annoying at the narrow space to come. "I got the torches! How are we going in?

Araquanid, Clefable, Bewear and Milotic taking the front while Atall, Gunky, Fafnir, Altaria and Mismagius get the middle? I got the back since I'm carrying more!"

Lusamine squinted her eye at who dares think himself a leader of the group. "Your ordering another trainers pokemon for a position?" Elio frowned back and had torches ready. "It's a long path and we are going in a line, they are going to come after us from the front... unless we have split paths," Lusamine had her organization plans spelled out. "Clefable and Altaria get the rear since we will have someone to manage any attacks from behind, the three humans... or if Rosa doesn't count as one, the two of us and the Latias will have the middle."

Elio counted the logic. "Anyone who can attack from any position get the middle, then the front walls like Bewear, Milotic and Araquanid have to deal with the melee that cannot take a hit. Those of you listening, stay close!"

The two women smiled at the positioning plan as Elio gave them torches. "We need these to navigate the dark, search everywhere," Rosa nearly threw up at the thought as Lusamine poked Elio on the nose. "It's a sewer! It isn't going to have much to look at besides the details regarding what the towns people had for-" Elio laughed sarcastically. "And then we get jumped because something is hiding in the crap we didn't check!"

Rosa felt nauseous. "Your crazy to think that!"

Elio agreed to what he heard. "Two people that don't get along and we are going into a Sewer that leads to for all we know to Kehena! We are all crazy for doing this," Rosa shook her head and had her hands at her hips. "It does lead there you silly! Are we going to stop arguing?"

The two humans nodded, the Mimikyu stretched her claw to open the door, leading into a rather calm yet smelly sewer that has a Muk placing a sign post in annoyance. "Muk!" (Don't go down there! The last one hasn't returned!)

Elio answered back. "We kind of have to, we got something that needs to be flushed out," The Muk gurgled and saw a Grimer waving hello. "Grim!" (We got this cousin!)

Muk had faith in his kin and slithered away. Clefable lead the way deeper into the sewer, nothing seemed out of the ordinary save for a well kept and rather large, high tech elevator. It was a tight fit but the group managed. The Mimikyu pressed the button, causing the elevator to close and go down.

It seemed pleasant save for the tune that had Altaria whistling. Eventually the tune began to grow static and the light in the elevator began to dim. "Munch!"

The Munchlax shined the prism sword to glow moon light, Lusamine wasn't feeling any better about the situation as the elevator music and lights going dim was the first sign that something wasn't right. "Thank you, we are all going to need that!"

A purple red hue glowed into the room. Elio shifted his stare at Lusamine, who had her eyes closed and counted. "Three...two...one!"

The elevators slow descent stopped for a moment in an abrupt shake, then it began to feel like it is falling. Faster and faster, red flashing lights were seen past the door that was shaking like something was trying to get in. Collector used his spectral energy to keep the door closed, Rosa closed her eyes and whispered. "Thank you!"

She glowed to keep more out, taking the blunt as she heard distorted screams, moans, snarls and scratches. It lasted for minutes until the group felt a hard crash. On exiting the elevator, they found the first walkway to be a significant step into exactly what they feared. Thick, murky and putrid smelling water, Lusamine lit the torch and held onto the Munchlax as she braced her toes. "We need these more than expected!"

The Grimer slithered onto the Aerodactyl in fear of what is in the water as the group began, red and purple mist became darker until they entered the first room. Five red humanoids with sunken black eyes formed and sent out what looked like a Golduck with a Krokoroks face, an Arbok with a Swalots maw, a Wigglytuff with a Raichu's tail and cheeks, a Mightyena with a Gumshoes smile and a Victreebel with a Lileeps tentacles, all in the image of red and black. Lusamine was the first to act as she shouted. "Altaria use hyper voice! Milotic use icy wind, Clefable use helping hand for the power! Mismagius shadow ball that... trainer," Elio had his own plan. "Fafnir use rock slide! Gunky, mud bomb. Atall, karate chop!"

The support from the rocks, voice and wind caused the pokemon like creatures to fall limp and three of the trainers to fade in black mist. Rosa shot a thunder bolt to destroy another as the last one met a shadow ball to its face. Wiping them out and leaving way for the next passage. Lusamine asked regarding the foes. "The trainers are obviously from the nightmare, it's typical that it is resisting like this... what of those pokemon?"

Rosa had good news for them. "Because we took so many, it looks like the shadow power is trying to make something like the pokemon of the world. They are much weaker, so expect them to be using more numbers!"

Elio saw the red mist to be getting worse as the group went to the next room. A single trainer commanding a false Electrode, Alakazam and Probopass. The Electrode set up a reflect as the Alakazam shot a psychic blast at the Bewear. The Mismagius shot the Probopass to the break the sturdy as the Aerodactyl bit into the Alakazam with a thunder fang. "Bewear use drain punch on Probopass. Milotic, Clefable, focus on the trainer before it does something... irritating!"

The Trainer took a dragon pulse for no damage and moon blast as the false Probopass was punched through and dissolved in goop. Elio ordered. "LOST SHADOW CLAW ALAKAZAM, HILDETAND HELP HER OUT! COLLECTOR TAUNT THAT TRAINER! BRYN USE LIQUIDATION ON THAT ELECTRODE AND GUNKY USE SHADOW SNEAK JUST IN CASE!"

The Grimer attacked the Alakazam from the shadows and left a poison as the Jigglypuff tossed the Mimikyu at the Alakazam for a quick shadow claw, causing it to scream as it dissolved in black mist as the Araquanid impaled it with a liquidation. The Corphish slashed at the Electrode as the trainer brought out a yellow crystal, the Spiritomb taunted and had a pink orb tossed at him. He hissed in pain as Elio ordered. "NOW USE IRON HEAD ON THAT TRAINER!"

The Aerodactyl rushed his head at the trainer to leave a splatter at the face as Rosa shot an intense stored power to obliterate the Electrode. "I focused my mind a lot when we came down here! I got a good theory to the types the humanoids are... so don't expect me to take them down as easily!"

Lusamine raised a finger in a taunt as the Munchlax grumbled bored. "These creatures are part of the Sorcerer's power? So they are dark and fairy?"

Rosa nodded as she saw a corridor leading to a left or right. She glowed and picked the left. "Either path works, they lead to the same source. I sense a pokemon forced together, if we beat this then that will be the end of this part of the nightmare!"

Elio agreed and ordered the Jigglypuff. "Heal pulse Bewear, are the sewers really this deep or is this something else?" Rosa was about to answer until she felt a Corphish on her shoulder. They saw Lusamine trying to keep the Munchlax out of the filth as she felt something squish and move at her feet. Bewear felt grossed out with all the filth in her fur, Clefable and Jigglypuff nearly gagged. The pokemon that Lusamine was feeling the most sorry for was Milotic who had to slither through the filthy water, her hair was a mess. The Araquanid, Spiritomb, Corphish and Grimer were on something dryer as the Aerodactyl, Altaria and Mismagius were above the water. The next figures that came out of the mist was a red creature with the body of a Snorlax and the head of an Octillery, by the back was a red nurse. Lusamine saw an obvious pattern as Rosa shot the large creature back with stored power. "Girls, focus on the nurse!"

Elio joined in the order. "FAFNIR USE IRON HEAD ON THAT NURSE! BRYN USE THIEF, GUNKY, ATALL, GUNK SHOT! COLLECTOR USE TAUNT! LOST, SIC EM AND HILDETAND USE THUNDER WAVE ON THE NURSE!"

The Mismagius shot a power gem, Altaria shouted a hyper voice, Milotic used a hydro pump that was dodged, the Aerodactyl attempted to ram at the nurse and missed, she danced past the junk shots and was having her head yanked by a Mimikyu as the Jigglypuff shot a thunder wave. Bewear used take down on the large creature as the Araquanid anticipated something, the nurse made a prayer and let loose a shadow pulse.

The Araquanid used wide guard to block what looked like a shock wave that caused the surrounding walls to crack. The creature healed and inhaled, shooting a gunk shot at the Jigglypuff and a flamethrower at Bewear. Mismagius hovered in front of Elio to block the shot as Rosa focused again, shooting a beam through the large creature and causing it to hiss as it fell into the water. The Aerodactyl struck the nurse with a wing attack as the Mimikyu felt something pull, the Nurse was screaming and flailing as it looked like her head was being torn off. A black mist hissed out of an opening as the nurse turned into goop. The Mimikyu jumped to Elio's shoulder again. Scaring the group as they kept going deeper, the murky water started to become brown and red. Pulsing flesh was seen, limbs snapped and attempted to grab at them. Lusamine signaled a stop. "Elio, shall we?"

The Alolan Champ agreed to the thought. "Everyone with a ranged attack, let loose the barrage!"

The Spiritomb shot a shadow ball, the Aerodactyl caused rocks to slide, Jigglypuff helped the Primeape shoot a particular blob that was blocking the door, Grimer shot a mud bomb, Altaria shot a dragon pulse, Clefable shot a moon blast, Munchlax slashed a beam, Milotic shot a hydro pump, the Araquanid shot scaling water, the Mismagius shot another power gem and Rosa shot a dragon pulse. Smaller blobs remain, all giblets that sank and stewed in the muck.

The passage way reached it's most unsettling as they found the water impassable, they heard a bellowing howl as a mutant like giant emerged from the depths. It coughed and spit out an unsettling sight that crawled out. A creature with the lower body of a Drapion, the upper torso of a Machamp and four claws of a Crawdaunt. Elio gasped at the two pokemon he was familiar with. "These two were pokemon I heard about! A Machamp that lead a Dojo and a Crawdaunt Lillie made friends with!"

Rosa nodded and was about to shoot a thunder bolt until the giant was about to slam at them with a clawed hand. She shot stored power at it and angered the giant. "Excuse me for a minute!"

She flickered to a Latias and flew to battle. Leaving the rest to fight the Nightmare Guardian. It set up a swords dance at high speeds and struck the Milotic back with a night slash. Lusamine and Elio's lips stiffened, the woman ordered with the fear in her mind. "If that can out speed an Aerodactyl! Mismagius, Altaria, assist Crimson! Bewear drain punch and stay at that things face! Clefable use helping hand with Bewear! Milotic use icy wind to slow it down."

The Mismagius and Altaria flew as the Bewear charged through the muk to punch the Nightmare Guardian. Elio ordered. "FAFNIR USE ELECTRIC FANG! BRYN USE DRAGON DANCE, NOW IS THE TIME! LOST GET EM!"

The Aerodactyl bit at the Guardian who guarded with its claws as the Mimikyu leaped at the fiends torso, she clawed at the arms as the Araquanid jumped out of the muck and on its back, she bit down to drain. "ATALL, OUTRAGE TILL THE COWS COME HOME! GUNKY USE MUD BOMB TO BLIND IT!"

The Primeape shrieked and leaped at the Nightmare Guardian's face, it blocked the first blow with its four claws, then was kicked to the face to exposed a fleshy belly that looked like an eye lid. It's main head was covered in mud as Hildetand's green eyes shrank, she shot a thunder wave to give a warning. "Puff!" (That looks like something we should never let open!)

Elio ordered and watched the Nightmare Guardian struggling from paralysis. "COLLECTOR, TAUNT!"

The Spiritomb taunted, the Nightmare Guardian missed the Primeape with a swipe, struck the Clefable with its Drapion tail and uppercut the Bewear with its Crawdaunt claws. Lusamine used her keystone and ordered as she saw the giant lift his face up and tried to shoot a series of spiked tongues at the three. "Altaria, mega evolve and use fire blast! Mismagius use mystic fire!"

The Altaria mega evolved and shot into the giants mouth, causing it to back away as it coughed more sludge, Mismagius shot it at the eye and exposed it's other arm. Crimson shot a dragon pulse to shoot the arm away. "Bewear, use double edge! Clefable moon blast, Milotic use hydro pump!"

Elio ordered in a burst. HILDETAND USE HELPING HAND FOR LOST! BRYN USE LIQUIDATION! FAFNIR AGAIN! COLLECTOR, SUCKER PUNCH! GUNKY USE GUNK SHOT! The Primeape beaten the Nightmare Guardian to where its first upper claw shattered, the Spiritomb knocked the next one out as the Mimikyu sliced another off. The Aerodactyl bit again at the nightmare Guardians throat, The Corphish used liquidation to cause the last claw to go loose, the Munchlax aimed his sword and shot it off.

The Clefable shot the Nightmare Guardian's head with the moon, the Milotic shot its stomach and Bewear punched it in the face. They smiled at a job well done and unaware of the Guardian's belly opening to reveal a yellow glowing eye with a red iris. It glowed black in preparation for something and stopped, paralysis kicked in and the things chest was impaled by the Araquanid's legs. She grabbed the Mimikyu and Corphish as she went back. Elio watched Latias shoot the giants head and cause a black goop to pour as he flashed with his Z powered ring. "Crimson, can you get us up?"

The Latias glowed and caused the group to float above the water, Bewear, and a confused Primeape were glided back as Lusamine knew what was coming, Elio posed like a thunder bolt, causing light to flow into the Aerodactyl. "That thing thinks it can shoot a big old beam at us? Hildetand, use helping hand!"

The Jigglypuff cheered as the Aerodactyl's mouth crackled out of control. "With all that water, this is going to be a shock. FAFNIR USE GIGA VOLT HAVOC!"

The Aerodactyl roared and flew above with his fangs electricity joining together, he felt the voltage tingling and spat it at the Nightmare Guardian. A bolt of lightning caused it to spasm in pain, electricity in the water flowed at the giant that twitched, all witness the pillar of lightning that formed as a result of the Z move. The Nightmare Guardian fell limp and into the muck, fading in a black aura. Three green lights flickered as the sewer pulsed and turned, red hands reached up from the sewer in an attempt to grab the floaters, the green light washed over it. Causing the sewer to show itself as a single room with a well kept elevator and a pillar supporting something.

The filth was gone from the groups bodies, but the feeling of uncertainty rang in the human duos heads. Lusamine powered the Altaria down and confessed. "Elio, your use of strategy was very sound! But why would the shadow power twist the sewer to be that horrific?"

Elio shrugged as Crimson turned back to Rosa. "Probably because the thing was feeding off of Lillie's subconsciousness. It was expecting us to go alone and... crap!"

In Jotjal Summit

Lillie gasped in terror at a dreadful sight, an Alolan Vulpix was hanging for dear life across a clift edge, by her side was a bag of gems. "Vulpix I will safe you!"

She ran to the snow without a second thought and caught the Vulpix in the nick of time, leaving the bag of gems to fall into the unforgiving cold. "Are you okay? How did this happen?"

The Vulpix whimpered and directed her nose to a steep step. "I made a misstep. That was my whole collection," Lillie didn't care about the gems and hugged the Vulpix. "Would you like me to escort you back?"

The Vulpix licked Lillie's nose as she saw a Charmeleon, Servine, Lycanroc and Hydreigon. "Your going after that Z crystal? That's pretty dangerous!"

Lillie raised her free fist up. "I have to, if the pokemon I am challenging is who it is, we have a battle ahead of us!"

The Vulpix leaped out of Lillie's arms and lead the way. "You mind if I join you? I owe you for saving my life," Lillie didn't mind, Vulpix joined the party. The Hydreigon blushed as Orma stayed by Kindles tail. Eventually they found an icy cave at the summit, Lillie felt confident in herself as she saw the pedestal with the Icium Z. "I accept your challenge!"

Pluck!

As expected an Ultra Wormhole opened up, icy wind blew as fire burned. A grey dragon Lillie was familiar with emerged from the wormhole, the legendary pokemon known as Kyurem, to her surprise there is traces of a white dragon within him as well as tendrils feeding a glowing red tail.

Kyurem gave a feminine roar at the puny one who dares challenge him. "Fenry lets go!"

The Dusk Lycanroc readied for battle and listened to the first order. "Fenry use rock tomb!" The Lycanroc tossed rocks at the Kyurem, slowing him down as he shot back a dragon pulse. "Now finish this with accelerock!"

The Dusk Lycanroc charged at high speeds at the Kyurem's chest. Something shattered and the Kyurem fell back, the tendrils went into it's wings, frigid winds blew in to blind the group. When Lillie could see again, Kyurem disappeared with a faint words to read. "Kyurem, I call upon yo-" The Hydreigon sensed something and gave a deep snarl, Lillie rolled out of the way to dodge an inappropriate looking spiked tendril that was about to erupted more spikes. "Vulpix do you have a move that can destroy this?"

The Vulpix yipped and shot a moon blast, vaporizing it on the spot. Approaching from a black pool was the Sorcerer that shot pink orbs at the Hydreigon. Ghorchi flew above and shot a flash cannon down, Lillie saw the hail and ordered "Vulpix... what can you do in the hail?"

The Vulpix focused and an aurora veil glowed all around. The Sorcerer glared from underneath the helmet. "Foolish girl, he isn't here to protect you!"

Lillie shouted. "Orma use sunny day, Kindle burn this monster with flamethrower!"

The Servine summoned sun light as the Charmeleon shot an enhanced solar power flame. The Sorcerer was charred and was about to attack as he heard something from behind.

BOOM!

Two sludge bombs shot him to the floor, he was pinned and struggling to get up as he was covered in adhesive goo. Lillie felt relieved that a Naganadel arrived, he looked behind until he focused on his prey. Lillie gave an intimidating death stare that would make even her mother afraid. "I'm not afraid of you, all that is evil and you can't even fight for long. That is why you run every time! Isn't it?"

The Sorcerer felt his cloak burn as he tried to summon something, Lillie stomped him on the wrists, causing the horror to scream in pain. "Pathetic, that Spiritomb from the start of this adventure gave a fight on his own and you can't even do that!"

The Sorcerer was about to laugh until he heard a rather heavenly cry from the distance, he panicked and formed a shadow, sinking into the ground in fear for his life. Lillie raised her fists to the air and coughed loudly as she flexed to show muscle in her arms. A whistle was heard from her mind. "Mum's where did you get that idea?"

Lillie listened and placed the Icium Z in her bag. "It's something Elio would do when backed in a corner, he is going down there to fight that monster and it would be like a coward to come after me AFTER I fought a strong pokemon! If Elio knows of this... we are already engaged and it might speed up the marriage."

The voice asked. "I wonder when that is going to happen, but Vinterheims Inn is very toasty if you want some private time! I think the Seraphim went way too far in it's quest to destroy that Sorcerer... if you see it again it is called the Ophanim now! You have that Sorcerer back into that corner again, thank you!"

Lillie went outside and was ready for the trip down. "Now it is up to Elio and the others to finish the job, then this world will have a reason to smile again!"

The voice agreed. "Judgement has come for this evil! May it be cast into the abyss!"

Down in the sewer.

Rosa had a message from Mew as Elio had a realization of where the Sorcerer might be. "Your not going to believe this, you want to know who kicked that thing back here?"

Lusamine smiled widely. "Lillie did, she made that thing afraid!"

Rosa spun and saw a second doorway leading down that is covered in red fog. "The Ophanim is after him, the Beast seeks to devour! We are here to make sure they deliver justice!"

Elio blushed at Rosa's words and hid excitement for Lillie as Lusamine organized her pokemon; she let the Munchlax on the ground and asked. "Same as before?"

The man yelled as he had his pokemon prepared. "YES!"

Lusamine's Clefable lead the way in, the rest followed to what is another unsettling sight. What looked like a fleshy cavern that is dead and rotting, a vast darkness was seen as flies swarmed around. The humans threw up at the smell and journeyed, Rosa kept her mind calm as the long hall way down lead to a stretch of road that lead to a wall. The Spiritomb and Mimikyu in fury tore it apart before Elio gave the order, revealing a central chamber with a large shadow synergy stone, behind it was a large red and purple void. In the front was the Sorcerer controlling an ooze that was dragging an Eelektross, Gengar, Goodra and Seviper into itself, the four were either terrified or trying to fight back. Lusamine gritted her teeth and ordered. "Mismagius shoot that ooze!"

The Sorcerer used a barrier to block the ooze and gripped his hand, dragged the four pokemon in at rapid speeds and relishing in the heart broken looks on the groups faces. "Thus the dream ends and the nightmare begins! What sorts of moves and types they will bring!"

Elio shouted. "ATALL, GUNK SHOT THAT SORCERER! FAFNIR, ROCK SLIDE THAT OOZE!"

Lusamine followed with her own. "Hydro pump that ooze, Clefable, silence that thing!"

The Primeape snorted and shot gunk, the Sorcerer dodged and watched the ooze take blow after blow. "Why would either of you care? They are ugly and not even real!" Elio and Lusamine's glare became a laser as a moon blast struck the Sorcerer down, followed by a Mimikyu charging at him to punch him in the skull. The Sorcerer skid and watched the ooze form. "Were those not your words?"

The ooze shaped to an unsightly form the mouth and arms of an Elecktross, a tail of a Seviper, eyes and texture of a Goodra and the tongue of a Gengar. The Sorcerer continued to taunt as the void prepared to reach for the pokemon of the dream, Rosa closed her eyes and obliterated the monster with stored power. Leaving the tendrils to stop as both humans glared for murder, the Sorcerer scurried toward the void as green light glowed. "Mismagius use mean look!"

The Mismagius stared down, the Sorcerer found himself unable to move as he glowed a black aura. "You will not stop us so easily! We cannot die!"

Black tendrils enveloped the Sorcerer to drag him in, the green light enveloped the rotting hell scape to what looks like a simple hall way, ladders lead out of the sewer and stinky water flowed.

The last dark doorway was seen, Rosa turned herself around in a smile. "He has nowhere else to run to and nothing more he can summon. My part is done here, do you mind if I take some of the little ones with me? This fight is going to be fast!"

Elio agreed and addressed to the Corphish and Grimer that were uncertain about something. "These two have seen enough! Bryn, Gunky... do you want to go with Rosa?"

The Crophish and Grimer nodded, Rosa focused on the Munchlax. "You still have one more job here! Good luck!"

The red mage used her psychic powers to open a door way and had the two pokemon climb on, Elio waved them goodbye. "Thank you for helping us Crimson," The red mage winked at Elio suggestively as she climbed up. "I'll see you at Vinterheim," Lusamine felt the adrenaline coursing until a voice in her head warned her. "You know how bad it got in the Inn above," Lusamine turned around and talked to the voice. "Yes? Is that slime going to try that trick?"

The voice answered in a ring. "Yes, this one hurts pop's!" Lusamine understood and kept herself strong headed as she saw the Aerodactyl, Spiritomb and Jigglypuff prepare themselves, the Araquanid bubbled and took out a pouch. "Something we are going to need?"

The Araquanid focused at the door way and took out an ember, her bubbles popped, in its place is a form embedded in flame. Elio's jaw dropped. "Qu...Quenclag?! Is that you?!"

The Araquanid sizzled a voice he understood. (Even after all these years you still recognize me? Are you prepared to go into this inferno?) Elio's blood rushed, Lusamine was speechless as she signaled her pokemon to keep their part. The ladies and Munchlax went into the door first, followed by Elio and his group.

Past the door was what looked like an old lab, Lusamine was puzzled by what it meant. "This is different from the hellish imagery of the last two, Elio does this-" She saw the man's adrenaline fade, his eyes scanned the place and grew dull. Lost tapped Elio on the shoulder as the Jigglypuff and Primeape began to smell something, Lusamine took the smell in and coughed, it was smoke.

Quenclag had her goal insight until she sensed something was wrong, she sizzled and asked. (Master, do you recognize this place?)

The teenager nodded silently, Lusamine asked as the puzzle came together. "Elio, is this that lab you told me about?"

The teenager's eyes gave a dead look at the fire in the lab and was about to run ahead until Lusamine stopped him with a grab by the back of his collar. He trashed wildly and about to strike who ever was close. "BREAK, SMASH, BURN!"

The Spiritomb and Mimikyu held Elio in place as Lusamine shouted at his face. "Burning didn't solve anything, listen to me! We are going in this together and not running off alone here, that is what that thing wants us to do!"

Elio's dull eyes shifted as his legs failed him, he sat on his butt in a corner. "Why is this place still here? It should have been ashes," The Mimikyu hissed loudly at the notion. (Well it isn't! Boss, snap out of it!) SLAP!

Lusamine gasped as the Mimikyu back handed her own trainer, Elio's dull eyes returned to reality, he stopped moving as he realized what was happening. "I-" Lusamine crouched down to him and offered to help him up. "Don't apologize, the only thing in these labs now is just that Sorcerer. Once he is gone, we can leave, okay?"

Elio took the offer and felt his legs regain strength. "T...thank you now the plan, we have all sorts of fairy types, poison type moves and even a steel type move. We have Hildetand hit him with a thunder wave and then let him have it?"

Lusamine smiled as she took the lead. "Mismagius and Spiritomb will give him nothing to rely on. If this place becomes much again, let us know," The Jigglypuff, Mimikyu and Spiritomb got on Elio as he pounded his fists together. "Then lets kick som-"

"ROAR!"

Quenclag recognized the roar and ran down the hall way, the rest followed to see the sight of black shades dancing in the chaos.

Fafnir tried to ignore them and flew ahead to the Araquanid. Lusamine saw more tearing down the equipment of the labs and asked the Araquanid in an attempt to catch up. "You have any knowledge of what would be causing this, this isn't like that monster we are fighting."

SMASH! SLAM! Lost scratched herself as the Aerodactyl answered, Elio listened at the mention of something. "That place in the tree?! He looks like those things?"

Lusamine found what ever was going on to be worth being curious about, it must have been something the Mew had done, she noticed a black shade waving at the Araquanid. Quenclag took the sharp turn and followed the shade, leading towards a particular room Elio remembers. It had a pod burning down and the remains of glass, it was a long hall way that had a fight occurring. A Slaking with dark fur and spike like growths on his back. Was ruthlessly attacking the Sorcerer that was scrambling for room.

He shot two pink orbs to push the Beast back.

SLAM!

The Slaking took the damage and crushed him with the palm of his hand. Elio shouted the name. "Manny?! Your here to help us?"

The Slaking turned around at the voice and smiled with his fangs bare, the Araquanid charged at the Sorcerer with her legs ready to stab. The fiend sank to the shadows and hovered above about to do something. "Collector, use taunt!"

The Spiritomb taunted the Sorcerer maliciously. (HA HA HA HA HA! You have nowhere to run now!)

The Sorcerer hissed as his hood flipped to an Alakazam's skull, he brought out a shadow synergy stone to shoot. Elio rolled out of the way as Lusamine activated her keystone. "Altaria, mega evolve and make him hurt! Bewear assist this Slaking in what ever brutality he wants to do! Clefable use moon blast until you cannot do it anymore! Milotic slow him down with icy wind and Mismagius... use mean look, he isn't escaping!"

Elio shouted as he tossed the Mimikyu. "Hildetand get that thunder wave ready! Fafnir hit him with an iron head, Lost sic em and Collector... make sure he doesn't get the chance to fight back!"

The Aerodactyl flew and crashed his skull at the Sorcerers skull, causing a crack as the Altaria mega evolved and yelled a hyper voice. The Sorcerer held to his ears in a scream and was shot to a wall by a moon blast, the Beast stretched his arm, grabbed the Sorcerer by the head and slammed him to the ground, to a Mismagius that gave him a mean look as a Mimikyu sank her claws into his chest. The Jigglypuff sent out a thunder wave that caused the Sorcerer to struggle from paralysis. The two humans have the Sorcerer in the one place he rightfully deserved to be in, a state of complete helplessness. The Araquanid bit into the Sorcerer for a drain and spat him into the arms of a Bewear who gave him a stoic stare. She placed him to the ground and punched him in the face with her paw.

Causing an effective shatter as the Munchlax glowed the Prism Sword. Elio heard the words ring in his mind, a feminine, otherworldly, yet familiar voice. "Pop's it is time! Say my name!"

Elio shouted in pride. "Nebby, I call upon you!"

The Munchlax slammed the sword into the ground, light radiated from the sword and poured to the ceiling, the Sorcerer's helmet shattered and began to laugh in a familiar voice.

Elio recognized it as his own, the Sorcerer used his face and voice to mock him. "You call us the greatest evil of the world? We who capture these pokemon and make them into what we want? We who improve them? We who seek to change this world?" He pointed to Elio in a depraved smile. "What does that say about you? The champion who crushes all contenders? The hero who seeks to remove all that is evil from the world? To make things right?" Elio didn't care, it was another mind game, the Beast laughed mockingly at the Sorcerer until he saw him waved his face to another that caused the group to prepare another beat down as the wormhole struggled to open.

Using Lillie's face and voice, giving a faux innocent look as it continued. "What is to say about her? Who wish to become among the strongest? To best the challengers? To make a place in the world outside what is given?"

Elio became stoic and hissed. "You don't know anything about Lillie, she is nothing like you!"

Lusamine signaled her Clefable to use helping hand with the Altaria, she caught a glimer of light shining in the dark fire as the Sorcerer continued to question Elio's words. "Oh really? How is any of her goals different," The Sorcerer waved his hands to change to Lusamine's face and voice. "To this?"

The Spiritomb formed into a fist as the Beast began to form a shade out of his body, the Sorcerer continued to another face and voice, that of a man with a golden helmet. "Or this?"

He changed his face to that of familiar scientist with a black strip of hair sticking out. "Or this?"

To that of a blue hair man in shades. "Or this?"

Finally of Crusher in his purple hood. "Or this?"

The face smiled mockingly as it changed back to Elio's, glowing a red aura as his voice became many. "Don't you see. We are you! We are evil, We are-"

POW!

Collector punched the Sorcerer in the face, the wormhole began to creep open as the Spiritomb shouted. (WE WERE MEANT FOR THAT STORY! WE ARE THAT EVIL, NOT YOU!)

The shade glowed yellow eyes, rushed to the Sorcerer with a misty hand and grabbing him by the throat. The shade took a form of a younger Elio, teeth gritting and glaring at him with intent.

Lusamine was silent at the turn of events, Elio felt cringed at the sight of the shade that growled at the Sorcerer using a voice and tone that sounded much more familiar. "Look at me you gnat!"

The shade punched the Sorcerer in the face as the light began to burn. "I said look at me!"

Punch! "You want to know why I am Alola's champion?! So I can make a difference in the world, so that I can have the power to keep scum like you from hurting anyone!"

The shade tossed the Sorcerer to the burning tube, a red aura glowed as a mound of flesh began to form, a large shadow gate opened with veins from the tube attaching itself to it. The Sorcerer revealed himself as a red and purple mound of limbs with many maws, multiple faces merged to one head, he raised his limbs to the air and licked pervertedly. "But you can't stop us! We are all of you!"

Pew!

Out of an ultra wormhole came a Lunala that gave an indifferent stare to Lusamine as Elio saw the Moone pokemon in all her glory. "Nebby, this Sorcerer is giving us enough problems! Please help us!"

The Lunala smiled to Elio and shined multiple moongeist beams at the hole, obliterating what ever was on the other side and caused the Sorcerer to scream in pain.

The shade sensed the burning light and smiled as he sank back into the Slaking. The flame took form and radiated, blinding the group and setting the Sorcerer on fire. The abomination was in pain and scurried to the hole, Lusamine ordered once more. "Mean look again!"

The Mismagius gazed on the Sorcerer as the flame revealed itself to a creature that terrified Lusamine and left Elio's mouth wide, its main body looked like that of a Silvally, its wings that of a Volcarona, two white hot tendrils were at the side of the body. Tendrils similar to that of a Mimikyu. Elio addressed it by its name. "The Ophanim, the rest is left to you?"

The Ophanim nodded and stared at the Beast, both agreed in unison as Quenclag glowed in fire and slashed at the veins trying to bring something in, they severed one by one as the Beast let loose shades to claw at more, leaving the Sorcerer exposed to the winged creature to pounce on him in fire.

The tendrils clawed, the talons raked, the Sorcerer tried to get him off as Lusamine ordered trying to keep her eyes off the Ophanim. "Girls, keep that thing from moving!"

The Clefable shot a moon blast, the Mismagius directed her focus at the veins with the Milotic, the Bewear grabbed the Sorcerer by the limbs and yanked, the Altaria shouted a hyper voice, Elio ordered in a zeal. "Lost, tear those veins apart! Fafnir, I want to see that Sorcerers face rammed one more time! Collector, you done enough!"

The Spiritomb watched in a sadistic smile as the Sorcerer had his true skull cracked, the last vein snapped, closing the hole and leaving the fiend to flail as the Ophanim and Quenclag sank their sharpest appendices into him. The Sorcerer screamed, burning in holy fire as the Beast stretched one hand at the ceiling to lift himself up. The Lunala stared at the carnage as the Beast crushed the Sorcerers skull into the floor, scattering the rest of the body in a black aura that pushed against the group.

When they came through, they found themselves in a room without signs of Quenclag, the Beast or the Ophanim. A simple room with a small speck of light, Elio felt exhausted and petted the Lunala. "Thank you Nebby!"

The Lunala glowed her third eye and flew into a wormhole. Lusamine fell limp, Elio tried to get her up. "Don't fall on me yet, we actually did it! The Sorcerer is finally dead!"

Lusamine tried to make a coherent word about anything that happened until she came through to a Clefable staring down and Elio being worried for her. She blushed and closed her eyes. "Ca...can we talk about this out of the sewer! It's starting to get to me!"

Elio carried her on his shoulder and felt satisfied. "Sure, we got a lot to talk about!"


	13. A Hot Dream and a Cold Reality!

At the entrance to Vensville, Elio had the team of Hildetand, Fafnir, Collector, Atall, Lost and Munchlax ready for the road. "You all done well, now the world is safe! Lusamine are you sure you want to stay hidden from her?"

Lusamine took a deep breath as she watched her Lilligant finish a conversation with a Vileplume. "It would be awkward since this was made for you two, it still has a few sights to behold. Perhaps if I retrace my steps I might find something to do by the weeks end," Elio frowned in disappointment. "So waking world at worst, your going to tell me where you are heading?"

Lusamine had her hands at her hips and squinted her eyes. "That's less your business as it is with where ever you two are heading, you may want to talk some sense in that Latias though," She thought of something hilarious and smiled dirty. "Or not and see where that gets you! That theory on Latias and it's... methods are a warning to someone like you who may cause an outrage in people."

Elio blushed and puffed his cheeks up. "I don't talk about what ever you and Mohn do, so leave it at that," Lusamine booped Elio on the nose and was ready to leave the city until she felt an embrace from behind. Elio whispered gratefully. "Thank you for the help, we all appreciate it more than you want to admit it," The woman blushed and hugged him back. "Its still a wonder to what sort of adventure Lillie is having. Besides how she fought back against that thing... and making it afraid of her."

Elio let go and knew he was overstaying. "It's been a pretty long trip, it might be a good idea to find a convenient place to wake up."

Lusamine blushed even more and giggled. "Have you ever really met the pokemon Joltik? That are darlings even among bug types," Elio's mouth was wide open and he nearly squealed at the thought. "What happened to make that pokemon like you? They like latching onto others for static electricity but since none of us have that."

Lusamine kept quiet on the matter, just out of spite. "They can be quite affectionate when they are not doing it for electricity and it's a shame they are only found in one region by normal means. Unova of all places," Elio sighed and had his pokemon get on the Aerodactyl. "That's not going to change, see ya! Fafnir, take us to Vinterheim!"

Flap!

Lusamine smiled as the Mismagius whispered of one place to go to. "The Perch? That does sound lovely!" She saw a Mudsdale cart in the outskirts of the city and had her pokemon follow.

In Vinterheim's Inn.

Lillie was in a rather warm room with an Alolan Vulpix in her arms, a Servine at her side and a Hydreigon at her feet. The Dusk Lycanroc sniffed as the door opened to Rosa bringing a Grimer and Corphish that looked like they journeyed somewhere terrifying. "Oh my, Rosa is Elio and the others okay?"

The red mage winked and have good news. "The Sorcerer is destroyed and with him the shadow power is dying! No more will be hurt by this thing and the pokemon of Hugrheim can rest easy," Lillie held onto the Vulpix and smiled in joy. "You and Elio actually did it, the world is safe!"

Rosa had a few warnings as she felt someone approach. "It's easier to explain the details later, but the shadow power is still out there and there few pokemon that are missing. But it shouldn't bother you again, now for the better news, there is a place someone in the region to go to if you want to bring these pokemon with you. The Great Halls, Cerehold holds the key to that knowledge."

Lillie kept smiling. "Isaac is having us work for this ending, Rosa... when Elio comes back... do you want to use the more... private room?"

The red mage blushed and sweated. "After what was done today, yes! I want to ask him first."

Lillie placed the Vulpix down and suggested they talk in the other room. "Ghorchi, keep an eye on these pokemon!"

The Hydreigon obeyed and let the two women leave. Bryn shook something out of his mind and asked. "Hey Ghorchi as she calls you, what exactly is there in regions like Alola. It sounds different!"

The Hydreigon tapped his heads together in a clap. "All sorts of things, traveling with humans is a bit different, they are called pokemon trainers in that they train you for battle, companionship and other things. Instead traveling on foot however they have things called a pokeball that can-"

In a more private room.

Rosa looked at her hair buns in contemplation. Lillie smiled in understanding. "As a Latias, your species reproduces a bit differently from most pokemon. Correct?"

Rosa nodded and undid her hair buns, letting them fall down and gave Lillie a gorgeous view of flowing brown hair. "It's a bit complicated, it works exactly as you expect except a human is involved. Normally the Latias raises the young with a brother Latios assisting until the young are old enough to understand. Kind of like how it worked with Elio and Gladion when they raised Manaphy. The equivalent of the talk tends to happen once we talk about our actual father, it takes an awful lot for it to sink in and the human sometimes has a traditional family."

Lillie understood and patted Rosa on the back. "There is a reason Elio is trying to get a job, so he can support a family of his own. All sorts of crazy things have happened in our lives and that would be the next step," Rosa agreed and crouched on a bed, she is having a feeling of guilt in throwing a wrench into a relationship. "Here it's harmless, but out there... I'll wait to see what happens before I ask for the real one."

Lillie rubbed Rosa's back. "It also depends on what is asked!"

The two women heard a door open and a familiar voice, Lillie sighed and undid her pony tail. "It gets even stranger in the shower, he is way too respectful of my boundaries."

Rosa whistled at Lillie with her hair down all the way to her waists. Green eyes met blue, Lillie felt assertive at something she wanted to try. "We have a friend that enjoys this, we will talk to Elio on the matter, he has the final word."

Out of the room and at a lobby being tended by an Alolan Sandslash.

Elio looked down on Lost with a frown. "What do you mean your leaving to explore the world? Don't you want to come with us?" Lost sighed and hissed. "Ghorchi and I done our part in this story, Crylate though... he needs some exercise out of here."

Elio opened the door to let the Munchlax, Primeape, Aerodactyl in, the Spiritomb hovered down and stared at the human like he wanted an answer. "We...We have more to do?" Elio nodded. "Go get some rest, you all have a story to make your own," The Spiritomb sank into the stone and went in silently, Elio pitied the Spiritomb as Lost asked. "I think Crimson knows a bit more to do, just don't let your mother find out the details."

Elio imagined Patricia being furious at first with a Latias egg or a small Latias calling her grandma. "I would top her in the crazy things that happened in the blood line. Get ready for a day because Lillie needs to at least have the idea of who has been helping us," Lost agreed wholey and went into the room. "If she finds out where you two are heading she will go the other way!"

The Mimikyu noticed new company in the form of a Vulpix talking to a Jigglypuff. "How did Lillie met you?"

Click!

Elio wanted to ask and went to the other room to find a sight that made him excited, Lillie and Rosa with their hair down. Seeing brunette hair and blonde hair at the waist, he closed the door to ask Lillie. "I'm back, how was your adventure in Jotjal?"

Lillie answered feeling tempted. "I found an Alolan Vulpix that was in peril, her name... on the account of her fur is going to be Melrakka. It fits for the region, I also fought a Kyurem and won. Now, my question to you... and please make sure the door is locked," Rosa glowed her eyes and closed the door, Lillie had an idea. "Rosa, could you explain to Elio what you want?"

The red mage agreed and asked. "Remember how last time we asked you to have everything off while we teased you? You shot across the floor in the end."

Elio remembered and answered. "You want to do that again?"

The red mage shook her head and asked. "Would you mate with me?"

Elio gasped and was trying to babble words as Lillie closed her eyes to explain the details. "I am not interfering with this, but this is still a threesome!"

Elio blushed, it's a position he heard about and tapped his fingers together. "But that wouldn't be fair to you watching," Lillie agreed as she was the first to take her clothes off. "Do not mistake this for me getting entertainment, you will know my involvement very soon if you agree to this!"

Elio took a deep breath and began taking his shirt off. "This should be fun, but if this bothers you during this, please tell me!"

Lillie agreed and showed herself naked, on the other bed while using her hair as a mat. "I will."

Elio turned around to find Rosa took off her clothes, rubbing her legs and showing bald nether regions. She laid on her long brown hair to invite him, having her hands behind her head and closed her eyes. "I have seen and felt your kindness, how you do it here I want to experience with you, so begin how yo-" Her eyes twitched as Elio began with kissing her in the lips and rubbing her back. She returned it and started to rub back, feeling more relaxed as she felt her donor region being rubbed. Lillie knew of the moment and approached. "Rosa, are you enjoying this?"

Rosa broke the kiss and requested to Elio to try somewhere else, he lowered himself down as she answered. "I half expected him to go to the main course a bit la-" She felt her navel kissed and calmed her mind for better control. "If I turn back, this is over! That is my rule," Elio's eyes were closed and agreed as he massaged the toned belly. "I'm sorry if I went too far."

Rosa moaned relaxed. "You didn't," Lillie took her chance and went behind Elio's back on the bed, she began kissing him at the spine and was impressed by something, a bare back with little to no scars. "That claw mark has healed remarkably thanks to heal pulse!"

Elio's duty bound face turned to a relaxed sigh as he warned Rosa. "Now this... this is pretty close to what you are expecting."

Rosa stared and felt her navel being kissed and her clitoris being caressed by a single finger. "Waaah!"

Lillie heard the moan and squinted her eyes at Elio. "Thank you for warning her. Elio, this trick I learned from Lana and tell me if it is too much," Elio's eyes shrank for a moment until he felt a rather hard slap on his posterior. "It isn't!" Lillie listened and followed by two more, she saw the man refuse to give much a reaction save for what she saw bellow showing he enjoyed it. "No matter what, you don't flinch and take this head on!"

She kissed the back of his neck and started to lick as Rosa closed her eyes lost, she rubbed the back of Elio's head, fingers massaging his curly hair as he felt Lillie's hands at his shoulders and asked. "Rosa, are you ready? The first time this happened, Lillie wanted me to get off," Lillie let go and watched as Rosa was pinned, Elio's body was on top of her and his face was at her chest. "This shouldn't wake you up due to the power going on but. Oof!"

Elio inserted himself into Rosa's folds and slowly thrust, Rosa closed her eyes to keep herself stable until she drooled.

Lillie caught Elio doing something very intimate by licking Rosa's nipples. The mage gasped and couldn't take it anymore, Lillie grabbed Elio by the balls and gave it a small squeeze to make him stop for a moment. "Ack wha-" Rosa took her chance and flipped Elio over, he was under a tall, sweaty, gracious form, dangling down was brunette hair and gazing was blue eyes wanting. He saw that he was still in and felt the walls warm, tightening. Lillie took the chance and position her self on top of Elio's face. "I hope you enjoyed that, because it is going to be the last view for the rest of this intercourse!"

Rosa nearly pleaded. "Please don't, I want to see his face," Lillie looked at Rosa in temptation. "He makes the sweetest face when he reaches that-" She felt something pucker at her cheeks and squeaked. "Eek! You jerk, you should kiss it goodbye because your not getting it to...ah!"

Lillie felt her nether regions being licked for a moment, she let her man continue for a minute until she discharged, she got off to Elio licking the nectar off. "I love you!"

Lillie blushed. "I know, I love you too! Are you ready for Rosa to finish you off?"

Elio smiled as Rosa was breathing heavily. "I can take it!"

The mage started to thrust in a manner that was rougher than Elio expected, the man spread his legs and asked. "Could you find a way to close," Rosa closed her legs and saw his face gasping, she felt more pressure from his manhood and continued. Elio was holding onto Rosa's posterior and was about to loose it. The mage found her chance and placed her breasts on his face, continuing in a faster rhythm until Elio's legs started to kick. Lillie grabbed him by the legs and held them down while getting a view of Rosa's back. "You let yourself be in this, kicking isn't going to help you!"

Rosa agreed and gave a hard thrust that caused her to moan and discharged, having better control of her form. She felt Elio rubbing the hair on her back and warned him as she kissed him on the forehead, her arms wrapped around his head for extra security. "There is only one left thing to do, give up on trying to be on top!"

Elio's face was trapped in breasts, his manhood is in a tight region, his legs unable to move. He gave a blissful sigh and held on tighter, Rosa felt something warm gush in, drool in between her breasts and the hands going deep in the hair in a tight grip. He went limp, Rosa got off to see a face that drowned in pleasure and panted satisfied.

"He *huff* is certainly one to warrant being a mate!"

Lillie agreed and raised her fists in the air, she felt herself wet from the sight. "Indeed he is," Elio came and felt Lillie hugging him from behind and kissing the back of his neck. "Your a happy man aren't you?"

Elio blushed as Rosa laid to his front, giving him a view of her bare back and neck as he answered. "Th...This was hot and... almost normal by threesome standards." Lillie licked his neck and felt herself about to wake up. "This hasn't even begun, I know a place we can clean up together," Rosa blushed and closed her eyes as she felt herself being cuddled. "Since the shadow nightmare is gone, we should try going to Phenac City some time later, it's needed for Crylate pretty soon since the he has to find his mark out of the temple," Elio felt life coming back together. "Rosa... we have a few people to visit anyways, they need to know the go-" His vision stirred, the sound of news is heard from bellow.

At Vinterheim's outskirts.

Crylate came out of a hot spring and was sensing the wakening soon. He maintained the order of the dream world and even had a shot at the Sorcerer, though something didn't seem right regarding certain assistance that came and went. He found something floating with two Gligar that are dressed in fluffy ear muffs and winter jackets. The female Gligar complained about something with the strange pokemon. "The north is way too cold! We need to go somewhere warmer," The male Gligar stick his tongue as he was licking ice cream. "Solashgar is celebrating something all week! They have hot chili, Fortstone is looking for work!"

The strange jellyfish tapped her tentacles together in caution. "If your mother comes back and finds out you been missing for long you can get in serious trouble. I already broke so many rules when I shot that Sorcerer so close to that human," The two Gligar smiled in unison. "You should have shot him again!"

The female's teeth showed more. "He had it coming!"

The male agreed as a Naganadel approached. "Why are you making yourself distant from that human the news keep talking about? She cute!"

The jellyfish shivered and understood. "It's just that some of the things she and another had to go through is kind of the reason why I'm here now. None of those experiences were any good. If she see's me she will freak out," The male understood and saw the Naganadel. "You are strange, hello Crylate, we heard of you from Flygon! Your leaving the temple soon?"

Crylate nodded. "I was just visiting and helping when I can, my training lies elsewhere."

The female Gligar giggled and gave the Naganadel a high five. "Flygon says good luck out there!"

Click!

The Naganadel and jellyfish heard clicking and a Munchlax with a prism sword coming out of an Inn with a Flyinium Z. He looked back with heavy regret and scurried through the snow. "It is what Mew said... I have to go find her to make sure she doesn't leave."

The Munchlax noticed the strangers and waved. "Good day!"

Crylate and the others waved back, he asked the jellyfish. "What's your name? Your not from around here," The jellyfish agreed. "My name is Krell, these two are Pinchy and Stingy!" The male pinched with his pincers as the female jabbed at the air with her tail. "Krell is very nice!"

The Crylate was about to say something until his vision faded to a world in high tech darkness.

Phenac Cities pokemon center at 9:00 am

Lusamine was sleeping the morning away and smiling in what is described as intense pleasure. "Oh Mohn, that ti-" Her left hand was close to the lower reaches of her abdomen and her right looked like it was trying to stroke a back that wasn't there, then she stopped smiling and gasped in shock, she bolted awake and found her Lilligant enjoying soil. "Lilli?"

Lusamine yawned and smiled, she felt sweaty in regards to what happened. "Just *Huff!* a pleasant dream until the end. There isn't anything in the schedule," She plotted something to do and shrugged. "We need to find a way out of this city and find something, the Grimer issue isn't to be resolved until Gladion arrives in around... three days?"

Ring ring, Lusamine heard a ring from the video screen and checked the I.D, she frowned at who not in the mood. "She better not mention him! Not right now," On the phone she saw Patricia that was giving a rather welcoming smile. "You look you have a night! Someone... told me you got dragged into Orre by accident and you did a few things to help out with Lillie's recovery," Lusamine gave a faux smile at who that someone is, Patricia raised a finger at who. "Isaac showed me everything and told me to try to find something to talk about," The mother behind the screen took a deep breath and smiled. "Thank you, especially for snapping him out of it when you went into that lab."

Lusamine didn't feel much pride in the compliment. "I'm the last person he would go to regarding that horrible place. Now, anything he talked to you about regarding his whole... being Champion of Alola ego? There was something in there that assisted us in defeating that Sorcerer... if we were assisting that something," Patricia blinked as two Meowths meowed in the screen a Kantonian and an Alolan. "He always have that ego, that title has been everything to him for five years! Everyone has a reason to want a piece of him, they become exceptional trainers because of that and they leave the Pokemon League with some insight of what they need to do to get stronger or get a new goal outside of being champion! Since we are talking about a dream, that something was that made physical form?"

Lusamine nodded. "As well as the reason he kept to that title, anyone stupid enough to cause trouble on Alola and gain his attention... will know they have made a grave mistake!"

Patricia's snapped her fingers at what Lusamine is talking about. "His inner negative traits, that is a side of him you probably wished you didn't know about!"

Lusamine shrugged in who is talking to who. "He seen worse and he told us of worse things. That thing may have not gave him the idea to let loose, but it encouraged him to go through with it," Patricia agreed and remembered a particular week. "That thing actually put Alola in great danger once upon a time, it doesn't have a reason to be coming after anyone in the dream world anymore from what Isaac told me. There is also something he wants to talk to you about personally, heads up!"

Lusamine knew what happened. "That Mew visited you in your dreams? Why?"

Patricia shrugged and looked at her in a stare of pity. "That Sorcerer hurt you in ways I don't want to talk about and it was so bad my son had to try to comfort you! Now I want to ask, isn't there anything in the dream world worth doing? That shadow crap would have never became as weak as it did without you helping out and the Sorcerer wouldn't have been trapped in a corner if it wasn't for you," Lusamine growled at Patricia and squinted her eyes. "Have me actually visit you in your dreams to observe what ever is in that mind of yours. It would be way too personal to be involved, especially since it is a dream not even my own nor is it a place I have any business being in."

Patricia warned Lusamine with a stare of chaos. "You wouldn't last five seconds! Try to tough it out for the next few days, Lillie is going to find out eventually so try to think of a way to get through that," Lusamine nearly had the memory of the previous dream out of her mind. "No delaying the inevitable... I wonder what Colosseum she wouldn't exp-" She had the image of Pyrite town in her mind as Patricia gave up on reasoning with her. "Keep playing that game since your on limited time! See you later then!"

The phone call ended, Lusamine dread the thought of ever going to Pyrite Town and got her day started.

An hour later she was frustrated at the news as it showed Pyrite Town having frequent Colosseum matches, but nothing really worth getting invested in other than attention from the masses. "Even if Lillie wouldn't expect me, that place is everything wrong about this region."

She went to a bench in Phenac City and began finding the place redundant, it is still gorgeous but something was clawing in her mind. Lilligant suggested something, Lusamine sent out her Altaria and still felt empty even with the few passerbys complimenting her set up. She heard a familiar noise and turned around to find a certain teenager leaving the Pre Gym and waving goodbye. He had a Latias with him that was excited for a show and had a smile to her. "Phenac Stadium has an event where you bring two pokemon... at a reasonably low level, then have them go against a four round match! Crylate and Peony are going to love this!"

The Latias nudged her head at Elio's chest in affection, as the two went to the Stadium at the end of the city.

A Mew floated out to find Lusamine and waved hello. "Morning Grams!"

Lusamine was attempting to comprehend what the nickname meant and waved back, the Mew went closer with a smile. "It's a habit, with the Sorcerer gone, the shadow is finally leaving mum's system. Now is a matter of tying up loose ends, a couple baddies to beat... or not, then finding a place in the dream world for all the pokemon pop's and mum's befriended! The Great Hall!"

Lusamine took a deep breath and asked. "Since most of that region is named based on something you find in the north, the Great Hall is something like an after life?" The Mew nodded and glowed. "It's something Celebi has plans for, place that goes straight to the Entralink. The shadow energy only has one real hold to that world before it goes offline, but now... it's in a mindless state. If you see anything that looks part of it, you know what to do."

Lusamine looked at the Pre Gym tempted and booped Mew in the nose. "You just want me to eventually run into Lillie, what does that shadow energy even have in that world anymore?"

The Mew flew back feeling regretful and answered. "I haven't gotten that deep in, but it is a pokemon that inspired pop's since he was young and is a pokemon that in it's state... would bother him. Lugia."

Lusamine had her hands at her face in what she knew. "A pokemon he used as motivation for saving the XDs, is a pokemon that is responsible for helping Manaphy grow. There was hope for Lugia since it was the first of them, what of this one?"

Mew answered as he had a head ache from something, his eyes glowed and widened. "It can be helped like the others, but these is a catch you want to see."

Lusamine was given a vision from the dream world, at a rainy port that isn't too far form Ackern risen a figure greatly resembling Lugia. It's skin was dark purple, it's belly was white, it's eyes red. It blew a dark storm that began to ravage the shore. At his chest is a shadow synergy stone rooted in by pulsing flesh, three birds flew from the islands to confront Lugia, Moltres, Zapdos and Articuno. Lusamine's mouth was wide at what she is seeing. "It let that thing loose!"

Moltress blew a hurricane, Zapdos shot thunder, Articuno shot an ice beam. Lugia took the damage and glowed a black aura, he shot a black beam at the birds. Taking out a building in the distance; Lugia blew a shadow storm to cause destruction on the shore, knocking the three birds towards the water as something pierce sky to knock the Lugia down towards the port in a meteor. The Lugia was pinned to the ground by a fiery creature from the previous night. "The Ophanim, I was responsible for this happening when I had the Replica and Vision become the Seraphim. The Kalden of that world wants to protect the world from what would bring it harm, he and the Seraphim became one into... that thing. He will still over see to this world's peace... but his story has ended. What ever life he knew... he sees the bigger picture now."

The Ophanim clawed at the Lugia with both talons and tendrils, the Lugia shot it back with a shadow blast. The Ophanim's fiery wings twitched as he let loose a loud buzz and blew the Lugia back in a combination. The shadow Lugia howled and reached down to the stone, biting into it and trying to yank it out, the Ophanim charged at the stone and was pushed back by a shadow storm. The Lugia still struggled to pull the stone out and flapped mad as a black aura glowed from the stone, Lugia flew to an island north and was forced to focus on retreating. The Ophanim was about to charge when a shadow hold held him down. He heard something in his head and growled, flapping his wings to bring a sunny day to and broke the storm. He flew to the east.

Lusamine frowned sharply at what she saw. "That Lugia is aware of what is happening and is being forced to cause this destruction?... I am to go there and do something about it?"

Mew nodded as Altaria chirped. "That island has three pokemon still bound by the shadow power. Someone you met is already to meet you for his personal matter, but this isn't optional anymore."

Lusamine felt she was still a need in that world and folded her legs. "This should be a travel to consider? If Lugia flees from that island, would that mean it would keep making us go in circles?"

Mew shook his head and smiled at good news. "The three pokemon trapped on the island, they are the key! If they can help Celebi safeguard the island, the shadow power will be unable to return. I got my part to do now, I been wanting to get pop's and mum's ready for something else since it is going to be a big deal one day! Enjoy you day grams, don't let that dream of pop's bother you. It isn't him or his shadow."

Lusamine blushed embarrassed and disgusted. "That just makes it worse, he is way too young among other things that is wrong about that dreams ending."

Mew agreed and flew away back to the Pre-Gym. "Exactly! Dreams tend to be like that," Lusamine made it her resolve. "I'm tired of this, Lillie should be well enough for a battle now and it's time!"

On entering the Pre-Gym with Lilligant and Altaria, Lusamine scanned for no sign of Lillie and went to the elevator. She found someone going up, Rui with a Mew holding a luxury ball. "Be careful with that little guy, you don't know who-" Rui found Lusamine who was ignoring what ever the Mew had planned and smiled. "This region is rather dangerous, don't wander off for long!"

The Mew smiled without a hint of a plan and flew off, Rui asked with defeated concern. "She is down there, but are you going to tell Lillie the truth when you show yourself?"

Lusamine thought of one thing to tell her. "There is an Aether Station in this region and the Grimer incident isn't something to ignore! It might make it sound like just the coincidence!"

Rui wasn't pleased with what she heard as Lusamine went to the elevator in impatience. On opening it, she saw the reflection of a Sylveon and Jolteon running to the elevator in a sprint, the Jolteon went in first, followed by the Sylveon.

Rui pressed the button and waved. "Evoboost?" The two pokemon nodded as the elevator went down, Lusamine folded her arms and knew a battle is taking place, since Lillie has Eevees, one must have used the Z move Extreme Evoboost.

Thinking about Lillie, Lusamine envisioned what her excuse would sound like. The daughter being enraged and disgusted. "Mother, I can't believe you! You didn't even help Gladion and came just here for work? How selfish can you be? Terrible, your terrible!"

Her stubborn face sunken as Rui asked with her arms folded. "You actually paid attention to how your words would have sounded?"

Lusamine nodded and asked. "You knew anything that Lillie mentioned about... that?"

Rui counted one. "The kid told her that someone was helping with the therapy, helped get rid of the worst part of the systems bug. That someone is you, are you going to tell her?"

Lusamine tried to imagine how to say it, nothing came into her mind on the matter. "...It has to be in the dream. There is no other way it can be said," Rui agreed to it and slowly smiled. "This isn't really much to everyone else, but she has to know. Your getting bored of this city already?"

Lusamine felt like she would tear more of her hair out if she has to stay at Phenac City for another day. "It's a gorgeous city, but its... lonely," Rui had an idea of where to go. "What of Gateon Port and the places near? It's nothing but forest and has some sights to look at," Altaria agreed to the idea, Lusamine knows of the light house and began to smile. "Yes... that place, thank you," The woman left with her two pokemon, she has to make a call to at least contact someone.

In the Pre-Gym basement.

Lillie had a Eevium Z ready, the orange bow Eevee jumped on Lillie's head and gave a pulse. Cain, Lola, Fridgette came to Eric's aid, by an observing Wes an Espeon and Umbreon went into battle. The outlaw was startled as he watched a Flareon from Justy's side went to the Eevee, down an elevator came a Sylveon and Jolteon that apologized for being late. They gave their power to the Eevee in an extreme evoboost. Sparkums cheered for the Eevee as the two opponents, a Machop and a paralyzed Aron, prepared for battle. A teacher shouted with determination. "Machop use dynamic punch on that Eevee, Aron use iron head to finish it off!"

The Machop punched the Eevee with full force and left him confused as Lillie ordered. "Eric, use return on Machop, Sparkums use thunderbolt!"

The Eevee was confused channeled his affection to Lillie in a strong tackle to knock the Machop out as the Pichu knocked the Aron out. The teacher sent out a Wooper and a Magnemite, Lillie gave her next order in a will to win. "Eric use baton pass, Sparkums use volt switch on Magnemite!"

The Eevee tossed a baton as the Pichu shot a small volt at the Magnemite. Both returned to their poke balls, Lillie sent her next duo. "Pond Slicer, Bjorn, lets end this battle!"

A Dewpider entered to take the baton as a Stufful entered. The Magnemite shot a thunder bolt at the Dewpider as the Wooper shot scalding water on the Stufful. "Pond Slicer use liquidation on that Magnemite, Bjorn use return on that Wooper!"

The Dewpider glowed his legs and knocked the Magnemite out in one hit, the Wooper was knocked back and exposed as he used earthquake. The Stufful punched the Wooper to the ceiling and left him open for the finisher. "Now use leech life!"

The Dewpider bit at the Wooper and drained for a k.o. A referee blew a whistle ending the battle. The Eeveelutions went back to their schedule as Lillie let out Eric and Sparkums to join the celebration, an Eevee with a pink bow nuzzled at her brothers. "Vee!"

Justy was impressed by the battle and had a case with three stones.

"Congratulations are in order, I want to ask. Are those pokemon going to need these?"

Lillie thought of Eric and Tiffany as she saw an open case with a fire stone, water stone and thunder stone. Eric refused and went to Lola for comfort, Sparkums dismissed the thunder stone completely, Lillie answered for the Eevee and Pichu. "Eric already chose to stay as he is and Evoboost is incredibly powerful. Tiffany, do you want to evolve?"

The Eevee squinted at the case and pounced on the thunder stone, she glowed and became larger, her fur stood, coursing with electricity. Becoming a Jolteon much to the astonishment of Cain and Fridgette. "Jolt!"

Lola yawned as Shockums was playing with the Pichu. Lillie petted the Jolteon that smiled. "It looks like we are going to begin your training here, Tiffany, it is time you are introduced to some new moves!"


	14. Shining Through The Shadows!

In a Cave on Orre. Soleira tossed a poke ball after having a Poipole weaken a Wooper with toxic and venoshock. Shake...shake...shake... click! "Got ya!"

The recon squad member picked up the pokemon and started log. "Soleria reporting, I just captured a native pokemon for assistance on the field as planned. The pokemon known as Wooper," She checked it's ability and found it most suitable. "Water absorb, it should suffice. Now to focus on finding that specimen that is among the common bird pokemon. Fletc-" Soleira's scanner sensed something of power approaching, she turned to confront it, nothing of notice. "My ultra readings don't just go off!" Poipole looked around and spun around in joy of a new friend, Soleira smiled under her visor and tossed two poke balls. "Lets begin socialization, the captain would be pleased to know of this!"

Out of the two balls came a Zigzagoon and the Wooper, the water fish wagged her tail rather moody as the Zigzagoon smelled her, the Poipole went to hug the Wooper and was covered in slime.

At the ceiling of the cave, behind a stalactites, a Mew observed with a Cosmog taking in the memories of the squad member. "It's no wonder they would rather work in this world! Crepu, what do you take of this?"

The Cosmog saw the vision of a city with no natural light, it shines but it isn't natural nor does it give the same feeling. "Flashy flashy, no warm! We going there?"

The Mew analyzed the woman with good intentions and skimmed to memories of traveling, on the back of a Solgaleo. "...Got the coordinates, Crepu, do you know how your power works?"

The Cosmog blinked unaware as it followed Mew out of the cave and to Agate Forest, the last time its power was used was during a moment of pain. It didn't want to go through with that again as Mew took a feather. "I kind of have a bit of control of where the gas goes, but I need to tickle you! It kind of hurts!"

Crepu asked, backing away from the feather. "You need to get to that world? Why?" The Mew glowed and tested the feather out on a delicate place in the arm pit. "Ha! Ha! Sorry about that I don't want to do this either. There is someone locked away in that city and his power is needed when the shadow power's death throes become much! It's pretty extreme and this is part of a theory I have about the pokemon in that world, when we get there you can go back in the ball."

Crepu stared at the feather waving in the air. "Pokemon bad?"

Mew tilted his head as he approached with the feather. "They call him the Pillager of Light and if left on his own, he will eat the sun! Grand Pappy gave him a chance to help him rather than obliterate him on the spot like with that Darkrai. There has to be good in him somewhere, I want to see he can be that again," Crepu whimpered and let the feather tickle him, it was stimulating at first, until it started to laugh, then it felt itself hurt until small specs of light came.

Flicker, Flicker!

Pew!

A Wormhole opened, Mew tossed the feather. "That's enough, we got a way back, come on!" The Cosmog tried to regain it's breath as it followed Mew into the Ultra Wormhole.

In Phenac Stadium.

Elio was at the final round against a familiar chaser that saw the two beast balls. Umi drew her two poke balls in a craze. "You think your the big beans around here! Linoone, Crobat, lets get em!"

Out of the balls came a Linoone with a toxic orb and a Crobat with black sludge. Elio tossed his duo out as he whistled. "You been busy, Crylate, Peony, lets dance!"

Out of the beast balls came a Naganadel and Blacephalon. Crylate roared as Peony spun for a dance, reminding Umi of a dancer she admired. "Crobat, bite that clown thing, Linoone use stomping tantrum on that dragon!"

The Crobat bit into the Blacephalon for super effective damage as Elio posed like a roaring dragon, energy poured into the Naganadel. "CRYLATE, WIPE THAT CROBAT OUT WITH DEVASTATING DRAKE!" The Naganadel roared and shot a dragon of pure yellow energy, it crashed to the Crobat for a k.o. Crylate glowed and flapped his wings faster as Elio ordered the Blacephalon with his right hand raised in the air, his left leg lifted. "Peony, use fire blast!"

The Blacephalon saw the spinning dance and tossed his head up, it glowed an inferno. The Linoone watched the ultra beast spin toward the inferno and kicked it in a spin. Boom! Linoone was burned in an all consuming flame, he ran with his quick feet to slam the ground. The Naganadel felt the shock wave and chased the Linoone as Elio ordered. "Now finish it with sludge bomb!"

The Naganadel aimed his stinger at the Linoone and shot sludge, knocking the pokemon into the water, the adhesive sludge washed off as the pokemon floated unconscious. Umi called the Linoone and Crobat back as she watched the Blacephalon flip to the floor and caught his head in a rhythm pattern. "That clown was what was those weirdos mentioned on the news?"

Elio expected the Ultra Recon Squad to try and make knowledge of an Ultra Beast as unpredictable as Blacephalon public. "That clown isn't the only one of these pokemon that are better off known to you people, I kind of need a word with those as to why. Good battle though!" The teenager shook the chasers hand and let the two pokemon walk with him.

Outside Elio found Lillie and Wes with quite a few Eeveelutions. An Espeon and Umbreon were impressed at a Jolteon's vigor, a Leafeon, Vaporeon, Glaceon were counting something, an Eevee with an orange bow was eager to play rough with the Jolteon. "Did Tiffany did what I think she did?"

Lillie turned around to find a Naganadel spinning in the air and a Blacephalon that was standing on his toes in a patient gesture. "Yes, Eric won the stone but he didn't want to evolve, Sparkums I think doesn't want to be a Raichu. Tiffany picked what she wanted and as a Jolteon, she has options and even a rather special move that I will never tell you," Elio guessed. "Hidden power and one that compliments the type of electric?"

Lillie puffed up her cheeks as the Blacephalon tapped at the water. "I'm going to Pyrite Town for Tiffany to watch a battle. You have business there?"

Elio smiled as the two Ultra Beasts were playing around. "I want to go to the ONBS Station since those Recon guys kind of done something that would make people paranoid if not resolved. I want to know what they are actually doing in the regions."

Wes shrugged as he left with the Espeon and Umbreon. "Nett told me they are still around Pyrite, they are about done studying and will once that Poipole finishes his treatment. Michael set that woman straight and she managed to actually win some minor battles. That guy with the mustache is more an observer anyways."

Lillie raised her fists into the air as Elio called the two Ultra Beasts back. "I want to know why they came to this world in the first place, they have a motive different than what they are telling us. Not that I don't trust them," Lillie agreed as she called the Leafeon clan back. "It is something they are managing by themselves and maybe they don't want to bring another person in to clean up the mess. Lets go see what they really want."

Simultaneously in a dream.

Gladion, a Manaphy and Silvally are in the depths of a lab, fighting against a creature in chains. It has the lower body resembling a Silvally and an upper torso of a humanoid that resembles Gladion. "I know what this is! Manaphy, Silvally, break the chains loose!" The Manaphy froze one chain as Silvally crushed another, Gladion saw a door way with a code at the side and took the chance of getting close to the creature. It clawed with both upper and lower claws at him, Gladion made a roll of fate past the attacks and far out of it's reach. "That code; 3, 7, 6, 4!"

The door beeped and slide open, giving a shining light as Manaphy destroyed another chan, the centaur rushed to Manaphy in desperation. Silvally took the blow and pushed it back, Gladion yelled at the shadow. "You want to be free from this place? There it is right here?" The shadow faced at the light, it shifted to a younger Gladion in a black dress shirt, white sleeves and black pants, glowing yellow eyes as he hesitated to go towards it in silence. Gladion remembered the feeling and what kept coursing through his mind. "It's been a cycle where you end up back here, just go and don't look back, I already cleaned out everything else in this place!"

The shadow's frown shifted to something, he had a poke

ball in his hand and ran out. The feeling of a shadow was liften, he carried the Manaphy with him and followed out to find that shadow shaking a yellow eyed Elio's hand. The younger looking shadow shifted to an adult, both are the age giving each other a bro hug and fading in black mist.

Gladion turned around to find Silvally and Manaphy watching a door fade in mist. "I want to know what this is about, that has been something all three of us dealt with," Manaphy asked a question disturbed. "That thing, did it actually happen to both of you?"

Silvally growled as Gladion shook his head. "No, she kept Lillie and me sheltered from a lot of things. I think those chains were a metaphor since Silvally was frozen in place. Now lets see where we-"

"What are you doing here?" Gladion turned around and felt like he recognized a black hair woman in an orange dress with red flowers, a red hat, white shorts and two braided pig tails dangling down, he saw a ring on his finger and wasn't shocked as he answered. "I want to know what you are doing here Selene?! Aren't you suppose to be with Lillie?"

Selene hop scotched towards Gladion with a matching ring and blushed. "Lillie went to Phenac City to call Hau on an update and I stayed at Agate Village... I was thinking about you."

Gladion felt his emotions different from what his mind was saying and at the same time they were thinking mutually. "Now your dreaming about me? What else is new?"

Selene approached her her hips swaying, the muscular legs show and biceps shows a woman that worked out. Manaphy felt calm by the approach and went to Selene to break her seduction attempts. "Mama, don't do this to Papa in here, who knows what will happen!"

Selene winked and lowered herself down to pick the Manaphy up. "I know Manaphy, this isn't the best place to have it and you may be in Papa's arms in the real world," Gladion blushed at good news. "Actually Manaphy and Silvally are in their balls, so this isn't that dangerous."

Selene blushed and gave Gladion a seductive stare even more tempting. "Now that makes things different! I searched this island, there is a house not too far from here we can talk at," Gladion took a deep breath and knew he was dreaming of Selene or his alternate self is dreaming of her and their minds are in sync, it wasn't an unpleasant feeling as he agreed. "Let's go see what this island has."

On following, they found a familiar looking house that is at the outer reaches of the island, it looked exactly like the one he has lived in since he was fourteen. A Crogunk croaked at the two pokemon as Gladion was tempted to ask. "You brought that with you from Hugrheim?"

Selene stared at the Crogunk who knew what was coming. "I had to talk this Mankey down in coming with us to some dangerous things, Attey came in his place and has been handy for the team. That Sorcerer that tried to attack you is dead and... Lusamine ended up seeing a part of me that is pretty scary," Gladion's eyes widened at the thought. "Your telling me you let Lusamine go with you down there?!"

Selene gritted her teeth in remember a trip down a burning lab. "She was needed just getting to that Sorcerer, it wasn't until we gotten to that lab that things gotten worse and Crimson had to take Bryn and Gunky with her out. If Lillie runs into her out in Orre, there will be NO way any explanation would make sense," Gladion agreed and felt his hand creeping to Selene's. "Mew told me a few details, while the forces of the world did the heavy lifting, she crippled the Sorcerer and was actually making parts of the world better. I got something to tell her myself, just put up with her a little longer."

Selene felt Gladion's hand and had better news. "I will and it's pretty bad how she is struggling over facing you two. I wish you all will just get this over with! Changing the subject, it took over a month, but I want to show you something."

Gladion's instincts gave him excitement until he asked. "That scary part of you... is it Otto showing he is more than what he seems?"

Selene nodded and walked past Gladion to try an tempt him to follow. "Kind of, that Otto turned out is a manifestation of my violence and a perfect portrayal. She... or I am going to call The Killer, really made that Sorcerer suffer for everything he done to Lillie and the pokemon of this world. She used that same knife that burglar used and went for his black heart while verbally tearing at him, now enough of what that means. You notice anything new besides the clothes and hair change?"

Gladion didn't until he noticed a posterior that is more firm and bigger. "We are taking this to the back room, Silvally, Manaphy, you stay out here and enjoy the past time because our way here was a nightmare!"

Selene's heart sank in pity as she lead the way to a bed that was much more extravagant than expected, with white and black sheets, shocking the dreamers."Wha...Gladion, it hurts when you go through a time."

The man was tempted to hug his lover until he found a letter to read out loud. "I imagined this one for you two, tell me how it feels later. With love, Hilda?!"

Gladion knew the name was familiar as Selene puffed her cheeks up. "That is really Crimson, Hilda is a woman she saw in her dreams. I got to admit she is a sexy one, same can be said about Rosa since she is pretty cheerful," Gladion felt embarrassed, like he had a crush on someone that he got over with as he got on the bed rather seductively in anticipating intercourse. "Rosa travels the world doing contests and that energy is a bit much," Selene snapped her fingers in agreement. "Yeah, but it was pretty cute that she was able to get that reaction from you. Now, I ask again, do you notice anything?"

Selene pulled her shorts off and showed Gladion her firm posterior, to compliment the legs, all of it covered by orange panties. His jaw nearly dropped, Selene went in for the kill. "Worth keeping the squats coming! Would you please take your shirt off? I haven''t seen your abs in over a week!"

Gladion smiled and done as asked, showing Selene her desire as she took her dress top off and crawled onto the bare chest. She felt the abs and asked with hormones in her eyes. "Your fiance is on top of you and is about to make the first move, what do you do?"

Gladion stared what was dangling down at his face and went to grab them. "Grab her by the horns!"

Selene was about to be startled until she felt her pig tails being grabbed and tugged, bringing her over for a kiss. She blushed and had Gladion in a bear hug. "You jerk, I thought you were going for... never mind," Gladion smiled in a tease as he felt himself in a tight situation, breasts were at his chest and he could feel Selene's breath. "Looks like I got more to learn, guess it's your turn to do what you will?"

Selene pouted and let her pig tails wrap around Gladion's shoulders. "We got until you wake up, I'm going to make this the best dream you have!"

Gladion kissed her again and taunted. "Don't mistake this for me giving up." Selene pouted with her cheeks puffed up. "I know, your waiting for me to slip up!"

In Pyrite Town.

Elio watched Lillie go over the bridge to the Colosseum and went to ONBS Station to find Phyco and Soliera reaching a conclusion. The captain twirled his mustache as he talked to a log. "Orre's trainers are experts in double battles but are far too much on the ruthless side. We must rendezvous with Dulse and Zossie on Alola to continue investigating that regions light."

Elio stepped in and asked. "Most of your operations are on that region specifically. Unova and Orre were only a means because a Poipole got lost... why Alola though?" Phyco nearly bent his mustache at the noise from behind. "I say, that is no way to address a stranger!"

Soliera agreed and asked. "Let it go captain, we wanted to ask him questions soon and this was to be expected. Shall I ask him?"

Phyco answered with his expression unchanging. "Please do, his connections to the Blinding One are what we need to know."

Soliera smiled at Elio and began the first question. "We address a particular pokemon as the Blinding One out of respect, do you have an idea of what it is?"

Elio remembered a few candidates. "It's an Ultra Beast that is related to light, that leaves with three pokemon. Solgaleo and Lunala are those of light but they are not really blinding, that leaves one that responds poorly to light and is destructive. Necrozma... who isn't really blinding, he tried to attack a Lunala I have when I tried to investigate more."

Soliera twitched her visible eye. "We refer Necrozma as the Blinding One, much like how you refer it as Eclipse," Elio knew he was going to be called out and scratched the back of his head. "Letting Eclipse near Nebby was a terrible idea, those two fought and shot a master ball I used to capture him. Now that is gone, he escaped into Ultra Space and went through all sorts of hell... what actually happened besides that world that turned him into a shadow pokemon?"

Soliera gritted her teeth for a moment in remembering a frustrating moment until she saw Elio's regret. "Let's go back a little further, long ago the Blinding One use to share his light with all, not just our world but all others. Our ancestors had gotten greedy and took a part of his body to exploit more of his power, breaking him down into what you saw that day," Elio asked regarding Necrozma's light. "It use to have that light until they carved a hole into him, his body cannot take light anymore and it just passes through? Meaning when he takes light, it causes more problems."

Phyco and Soliera nodded, the captain coughed in hesitation to answer why it is. "Because he lost his light, he has gone wild and has to consume light to survive. In retaliation he stole the light from our world, we used technology to replicate it, but it is nothing like the light of other worlds," Soliera expected Elio to react poorly to the next statement. "Light, only brings Necrozma pain now. We found him after he had to endure even more and we have him contained in our world, on top of the city known as Ultra Megalopolis. Eventually he is going to break free of the bindings and very well will return to this world to steal it's light."

Elio shook his head and had a couple tears. "He got screwed over and for generations your world got screwed over because of those dummies! No wonder Eclipse is so crazy, I kind of made things much longer when I tried to get him home... that didn't really help him and right now you guys are trying to keep him from going loose again. Any plan on how to give him that help?"

Soliera folded her arms and answered in seeing the teenager feeling responsible. "Right now, we plan to go to Alola after we see the Poipole open the door to its heart and make sure it is in good hands. We need something that would ease Necrozma's pain without dooming another world, maybe something that can even give our world that light back."

Elio sighed and asked. "Anything I can do to help? I kind of knew Eclipse for a short while," Phyco answered in regards to the Alolan Champion's request. "Such is one giving the title, Champion of Alola to address the problems of that region. Possibly in the future we would make a request, but for now Necrozma is primarily our problem. We will make contact should the need arise."

Elio waved his hands like that of a rainbow. "We should, because this isn't the first time Alola had to deal with something that crazy," The two squad members gave a parting that looked like it mimicked a screen, Elio began to wonder about a pokemon that was missing. "I hope Isaac is okay."

Out of the ONBS Station, Soliera's mood went down. "Are we going to have to ask that man to help us? Too much would be at stake if we risk him confronting the Blinding One," Phyco stopped twirling his mustache. "He is an example of Alola and if the worse happens, it would devastate the region. We will only exchange information and solutions with him, further assitance are not to be requested unless mandatory," Soliera agreed and asked. "He has managed a pokemon on a similar scope, Michael's reports told us that much. It's still frustrating how much trouble he caused for us because of his ignorant attempt of kindness, should I call him out on that when we meet?" Phyco had contact with another as he nodded. "That is a bitter feeling, but we have more to analyze, we will let this one go for now since he does know."

In a city with black towers, neon lit streets and a tower with artificial light shooting out.

A wormhole opened, Isaac adjusted himself to the unnatural light and looked above, Crepu followed nervous about the city. "We are far from home," Isaac agreed and held the luxury ball. "We are, I need to talk to someone. Come in this ball because I can sense him and he is scary!"

Crepu tapped the ball and returned to safety, Isaac flew to the top of the tower to find a pitiful sight. Necrozma in a container design to keep light out save for a faint flash light like device. Isaac took a deep breath and glowed, he sensed a dull mind that barely noticed. "L..Light, must have light," Isaac asked. "Can you here me?"

Necrozma looked up and spoke in a crystal like rasp. "Y..yes, what do you want?"

The Mew tapped his fingers together in picking his words. "I can't let you out, but someone you know needs your help," Mew gave Necrozma a vision of who he was talking about, Necrozma struggled against his binding. Roaring desperately. "Let me out! He brought me to the light, I must have that light!"

Mew took a deep breath and told Necrozma why he cannot let him out. "Bad idea. You tried to attack Nebby once and you will do it again, I want to see something from you. It's isn't much, but it might be a better trip from this." Necrozma kept roaring as he pulled and shoved. "I NEED LIGHT, I MUST BE WHOLE!"

Mew kept glowing and remembered this kind of insanity, his own. "Please, just rest!"

Necrozma spasm for a moment and went dormant, breathing in and going into a deep sleep. Mew sensed something from down bellow, a Solgaleo that has a duo returning in regard to an urgent report. He floated to find Dulse and Zossie astonished, the older of the duo asked with a sense of fear. "What were you doing with the Blinding One? That place is off limits and dangerous."

Mew looked behind with a sense of mischief. "I'm having him take a nap, he needs one! This might make him more cooperative!"

Dulse took a deep breath at one appreciative thought. "That would buy us more time, you request our assistance?"

The Mew nodded and glowed the coordinates at the three, Zossie knew where and got on the Solgaleo. "We got it! I can't wait to show Elio what we found! Come on Dulse!"

Mew got on with his supplies at hand, Dulse signaled to Solgaleo to wait. Let me check on the citizens first, we need to be back on Alola before long!"

In a Dream.

Necrozma stirred to find himself in a darken place that has a night sky and a aurora. The land was surrounded by snow and pink flowers, as well as a great building with markings of a Lucario, Dialga, Palkia and various legendaries. He felt the light grow in him and struggled to keep it contained. "This... this isn't real!"

Necrozma floated toward the northern lights, he absorbed the aurora and felt a rather soothing presence. He kept absorbing it until he heard a voice in his head ask. "Like you said, this isn't real," Necrozma's claws twitched in a jolt, he shook it off and began laughing. "Ha! Ha! Ha! This light is cool to the touch, what is it that you need little one?"

The voice asked. "Are you going to actually listen to Nebby? If you try attacking her here then this is getting shut off!" Part of Necrozma refused to accept the place as little more than a dream, he held onto his cranium and started to laugh at what is or isn't there. "Ha! Ha! Ha! I don't need her, she can approach!" A wormhole opened up to reveal a Lunala looking like she came from a nap.

"Eclipse, if you even remember that nickname. This world is still in danger and if this thing called shadow power creeps in here, it will mean disaster. Out in the Entralink, many minds connect, many that can give this thing fuel to stay alive. You know what I'm talking about, right?"

Necrozma took the aurora like an addict until he heard of the term shadow power. "That stone?! It brought even more pain!"

He growled in a hysteric sob. "I felt only darkness... pain became everything," Necrozma recoiled like he was in a place of absolute darkness. "Get out! Get out!"

A photon geyser was shot at a road, Necrozma kept cringing as he went into a craze. "Corruption! Defilement! Haven't I been robbed of enough!"

Nebby let loose light at Necrozma, calming him down, he fell to the ground with his claws tearing. "Another robbed of that light? That was how it came to be here?"

Nebby stood stoic as the voice above answered. "Someone did try that, on mum's. It's finally dying and it shouldn't be allowed to escape. I need to see something in you," Necrozma stared at Lunala in a desperate craze. "We remove that, you came to help her?"

Nebby nodded and sensed something rushing at her, a red and purple blob with a twisting human face and a series of eyes that tried to engulf her. She flew above and watched it go towards the hall, Necrozma shot a photon geyser at the blob, causing it to sizzle at the light . Nebby shot a moongeist beam to cause more pain, it howled and tried to slither back, Necrozma shot a dragon pulse to chase it out. "The world beyond, it must not lose that light. That feeling that human had, there is more like him," Nebby gasped. "You do remember pops?!"

Necrozma shook as he grasped onto himself, like he forgotten where he is. "He brought me home! He wanted to know," The prism focused on the moone. "Whole, a way to be whole! He protected you, he protected me, why? A threat, must be gone!"

The voice answered like he is trying to hold something back. "Love, its a reason people do a lot of things that sometimes don't make sense," Lunala agreed and stilled her tongue, Necrozma calmed down at the emotion. "That kind of light. Ha! Ha! So that is what it is called, that is why the Alpha-" Necrozma was distracted and looked up to the aurora in silence, Lunala kept her distance as she looked to the heavens. "Your theory is correct Isaac. There is still good in him, it's just so many years of pain and this is the end result. He is warped out of his mind and its a going to be difficult to try and help him without putting others in danger!"

The voice responded like he was trying to hide something from someone. "If he bothers you, let me know! This will help since pop's knows about Necrozma's condition." Lunala agreed as Necrozma stared at the sky lit sky, like it is a dream long wanting.

In another dream.

Selene was having her pig tails pulled, Gladion was behind thrusting into her. The woman moaned at a particular one and lost her mind as liquid gushed. "Gah! F...Finish me off with a poison jab!"

Gladion held to the pig tails with one hand and used another to press Selene down, the last thrust gave Selene the idea to use her legs to keep him in the assertive position until he gasped. His eye closed as he lost himself to Selene and fell on her back limp. When both came through, Selene pushed him off and licked at an arm pit, stimulating Gladion more. "S...that tickles, stop!"

Selene blushed and kissed Gladion's chest. "I love you, that will never change. Anything you want to do now?"

Gladion turned around to try and realize what had happened, he felt himself wrapped in arms and was kissed from behind his neck. "Just being with you makes this dream worth it. I'm sorry you have to be so lonely this week."

The man blushed more as he looked at the ring. "We only been engaged for a few weeks and it feels like your committed to this for the rest of your life and you keep spoiling me more than usual ever since," Selene closed her eyes and licked Gladion's ear, he felt fingers adjusting towards his lower regions. "Don't go touching that n-" Gladion's cheeks puffed up in shock and he coughed, a finger pressed in his belly button as another hand was on his chest, he felt himself in a state of safety and closed his eyes in bliss. "Good night Selene, I love you," Selene kissed again and whispered. "I love you to, your a great man."

Gladion snapped his eyes to finding himself in a rather lonely cabin, he knew he had to change and get the pleasant image out of his mind. "We were both here in the same time and we were thinking the same thought," He saw no ring on his hand and was about to whimper until he thought about what to say. "...*Huff! Selene is right, I'm going to have to confront that woman to get this out of my system, just two more days." Gladion finished cleaning himself and thought to get some fresh air.


	15. A Jolly Band and a Rainy Reunion!

During a gorgeous morning in Vinterheim. Lillie stared at an aurora with an Alolan Vulpix, Dusk Lycanroc, Servine, Aerodactyl and Jigglypuff as Rosa was giving her and Elio a kiss goodbye. "We shall meet you at the end. You have something to do here, then the Great Hall awaits! Ghorchi, Lost, shall we?"

The Mimikyu got on the Hydreigon's back as Rosa spun to a Latias, flying to the east as Elio looked at the good omen with a Charmeleon, Corphish, Grimer, Primeape and even a Spiritomb. "Once we get to the Forge of Connections to power these things up, it will be a smooth journey to Cerehold... maybe even visit a temple before we get to the Great Hall!"

Corphish adjusted his pincers in excitement. "Treasures at the Forge!"

Jigglypuff took the map and began ordering. "It is south east from here and expect weird pokemon to be guarding it! Any of you know where that Munchlax went?"

Lillie took a note and read it out loud. "Thank you for being my companion's, but my quest leads me elsewhere, I apologize in advance for stealing the flyinium z, I will give it back when I am finished. May we meet in the Port Cefic later and continue to the Great Hall."

Lillie worried for the Munchlax. "All on his own out here, with his wits and that sword of his," Elio agreed. "With how he is with that sword, he will be fine. Shall we?"

Simultaneously

Lusamine was waiting at the Perch and was captured by a sight she had not seen since she was in her teens. "An Aurora borealis? Such a heavenly sight!"

Clefable and Milotic agreed, Altaria felt snow blowing, Lilligant saw purple flowers bloom, Mismagius giggled at the omen and Bewear turned around to listen to panting. A Munchlax with his fists charred, the Prism Sword glowing light blue, he had a bag of money and asked. "Munch?"

Lusamine saw a Mudsdale coming with a cart and smiled in what to expect from the Munchlax, if he and the trapped pokemon are connected, he needs the support. "We are heading towards the same direction? An island near a port?" The Munchlax nodded as the Mudsdale listened, he neighed against the request. Munclax gave the Mudsdale the entire bag of money, encouraging him to travel as close as possible. Mudsdale snorted out air and waited, the team of eight got on, Munchlax was already staring ahead. "Munchlax, please calm down, this has been something you been preparing for a while?"

The Munchlax nodded and stared up at the aurora, Lusamine felt something flicker at her shoulder, a Mew that was wiping something from his eyes. "Isaac, whats wrong?" The Mew sniffled and smiled. "Nothing grams, there was a reason Munchlax is traveling by himself and is... in a such a hurry that he puts himself in danger. You may end up seeing that reason, everything is coming to a close."

Lusamine saw the town of Streamsguard pass by and looked up to find a black cloud watching something, it shifted away much to Mew's sympathy. "That black cloud is someone you know?"

Mew nodded. "It's not the Beast, his purpose is far from over. It's another pokemon who's life is pretty bad, so much that he kind of needs to be reminded what this world is."

Lusamine asked in trying to understand the Mew. "Why did you bring it here if it has a habit of being that disconnected?"

Mew shrugged. "A test regarding someone. He has been in pain for so long that his mind is warped beyond sanity, the pain can be dulled here in comparison to the real world... but that's part of the test. To see if there is any good in him still," Lusamine asked as she understood where Isaac got the idea from. "You been down in those depths once before and dragged Elio into those depths, he still wanted to save you."

Isaac stared at Lusamine and fell asleep at her lap. "Mum's also has that belief, thank you for proving her right grams," Lusamine's lips dried, she knows the Mew did nothing to deserve the insanity he became, the final nail in the coffin was her own fault. "I question why I am still allowed to be in any ones presence; seven years, I wasn't there for my children and behaved inexcusably to them, I allowed horrible things to have happened, approved of them and even done horrible things. That wasn't even when Nihilego came, Lillie shouldn't have gone through the effort to even help me, not after how I tossed everything away for that."

Mew still nuzzled to her side. "Like what that man said, what has happened here isn't much to many. You have gotten better and this is just one of the signs, keep being better grams!" Lusamine closed her eyes to listen to the cart ride, preparing for the next action.

At a locked door to a high tech, bronze like lab.

Elio shouted. "Kindle use flamethrower on that Bronzor, Bryn follow with thief on the other one!"

The Charmeleon knocked the first Bronzor out with no effort as the Corphish stole a metal coat from the other. The other Bronzor spun hypnotic lights at the Charmeleon, sending him to a deep sleep, the Corphish punched the Bronzor with liquidation in a more aggressive manner, it spun again to glow a strange light, causing the Corphish to become confuse as he struck again.

Both Bronzors laid battered as Lillie gave Kindle a chesto berry and Bryn a persim berry. "Bronzor, you lost, please unlock the door for us," The two Bronzor glowed as they inserted themselves into two molds. They spun the lock and opened it, the one on the left chimed. "Welcome to the Forge of Connections, the Prime Program will meet you in the third floor!"

The one on the right rolled his eyes at his partner. "The local's however are much more hostile, don't steal everything that isn't bolted down!"

Elio smiled with his teeth wide. "So we can take everything that is bolted down? Thank you!"

The Bronzor on the left's eyes glowed. "Not funny! The Prime Program gets anxious when something is taken!"

On entering, the group witness the inner workings of the forge to be like a steam punk lab. Lillie marveled at the sight and the logic. "It fits this region due to the limited technology... least what isn't secretly owned by those Crows!"

Elio agreed as he saw a Magneton and Magnemite patrolling. The Corphish placed the metal coat in the bag as the man ordered the Primeape. "Atall, use dig on one of them, Gunky use mud bomb on the other!"

The Primeape tore a hole in the ground, alerting the Magneton that spun magnets and hummed in unison. "Alert! Alert! Release the Voltorbs!"

The other Magnemite aimed a magnet at a bolt holding a pipe in, it pulled out as he was shot in the face by mud. Elio followed the next order as Lillie ordered her Vulpix. "Melrakka if you have an ice move, we need it!"

The Vulpix let loose a snow warning and blew a blizzard in an attempt to freeze the pipes, a tint was heard, something on the other side was frustrated. Elio smiled at borrowed time and ordered. "Gunky use shadow sneak on that Magnemite!"

The Grimer slapped the Magnemite from the shadows, knocking it out as the Magneton was punched from bellow by the Primeape, both fell to the side as the frozen lid was smashed open by a rolling Roggenrola, followed by a trio of Voltorbs that crackled in annoyance, the most annoyed rammed to a button to block Elio, the Grimer and Primeape out with a sliding door. The Vulpix glowed an aurora veil as the door closed.

Falling out of a hatch above was a large Electrode that glowed a totem aura. "Intruder goes boom boom!"

The Electrode hovered with a magnet rise as Elio ordered. "Atall use karate chop, Gunky use gunk shot!"

The Electrode raised his eyebrow and rolled away from the Primeape, the gunk from Grimer however caught him off guard. "Rotom, come!"

Elio heard a zip and closed his eyes as a Rotom was about to shoot a discharge, out of the bag was a Spiritomb punching the Rotom out, the Electrode let loose his own discharge to damage the Primeape and Grimer. The Primeape shrieked in fury and started to beat down on the Electrode in an outrage for a K.O.

On the other side Lillie ordered her pokemon. "Orma use leaf storm on that Roggenrola, Fafnir use rock slide, Melrakka again with blizzard!"

The Aerodactyl struck the four foes, flinching the main Voltorb as the other two set up a light screen and reflect. Orma knocked the Roggenrola out with a leaf storm as the Vulpix froze the corridor. Another rock slide knocked the masses out, Bryn went to the button and pressed it again, the sliding door rolled into a wall and revealed Elio looting what he can find, in a brass chest he found a few treasures. "Lillie, guess what I found!"

Lillie let her pony tail waved as Hildetand healed the Grimer and Primeape. "If it is another gem stone, shouldn't we travel lighter? There are two ice types that are very sneaky and will try to steal it the first chance they get!"

Elio agreed as Spiritomb growled. "Sneaky Sneasles or a vile Weavile, but a gem isn't what I found."

The first thing dug out was a large bag of money, Bryn took it with glee as the Hildetand felt impressed. "First loot and that bag size looks full! The other?"

Elio took out a piece of ice with a snowflake and a moon stone. "Something for Melrakka and you!"

The Vulpix hid behind Lillie at the sense of responsibility as the Jigglypuff smiled sarcastically. "If I wanted that, I would have been a Wigglytuff months ago!"

The Vulpix kept her eyes on the ice stone and yipped. "Not yet and not here," Lillie held onto the Vulpix as the Jigglypuff asked. "Anything else of note?" Elio placed the moon stone back and took out strange looking pokeblocks that have spores on them. "Already these don't look good!"

They went back in the chest as the Jigglypuff's green eyes stared in shock and disgust. "...It's like them Crows to hide that stuff around, I rather not talk about it because people ask for punishment from those guys!"

Lillie lead the way deeper down, in the second floor was what looked like a small display of items coming, in pristine condition was a dragon scale and a tasty looking dessert. Observing closer is a hall way being guarded by a trio Porygons. By them is a room leading somewhere, the Aerodactyl flew to the Porygon to ask. "Excuse me, we are looking for link cables! You know where they are?"

The Porygons beeped. "Affirmative, permission from the Prime Program must be obtained! You have more company?"

The Aerodactyl grunted as Lillie, a Servine, Jigglypuff, Lycanroc and Vulpix followed. Elio stepped in with a Corphish, Grimer, Primeape, Charmeleon and Spiritomb. The lead Porygon whistled and saw the devices. "The Teleport 4.05! The Prime Program has that ready, come!"

The group followed the Porygon to a central room that greatly resembles a modern lab, in the center monitoring the creation of an upgrade case is a blue Porygon2 with an eviolite necklace that is guarding a case with a dubious disk. The lead Porygon beeped. "Prime Program, the B.C unit has sent clients to test out the final update on our project!"

The Porygon2 turned around and felt impressed. "This will show them what the Teleport can accomplish by the amount within the range!"

The Prime Program floated to a button above and tapped it with his white beak, showing a pad that glowed with strange blue light, a purple energy misted out from the sides as the Prime Program requested. "Place them on, they will charge with in the hour!"

Both devices were placed on, the Prime Program asked with a legal sheet. "Sign, it is required!"

Elio skim read what was on the paper. "You won't be held responsible if it gets used too often and stops working at the worst time... we were warned! You won't be held responsible if it is used to teleport to a new place and it doesn't quite do that... warned! You won't be held responsible if it gets stolen. Basically don't miss use it!"

Lillie read more thoroughly and found little wrong with the agreement. "Much like with every good thing! Mr Prime, we are looking for link cables, do you know of them?"

The Porygon2's happy mode beeped to a warning. "Yes, it is guarded by the Prime Program! It takes months for the Forge Program to make one! It isn't one we give away without a test!"

Lillie agreed and asked. "What is the test, a battle?"

The Prime Program nodded. "Affirmative! The Prime Program must be defeated in a one on one battle! Who among you will begin?"

Elio volunteered on seeing the eviolite and what was to be. "Me and Bryn will, I think something big is about to happen soon and he needs the experience!"

The Prime Program beeped smug. "It is humerous! Regardless, I will like to see you try, follow to the testing chamber!"

Elio and the Corphish agreed as Lillie and the group followed. A large glass dome lowered its walls, Porygon2 beeped and went to the center. "Here is where we test the mantle of new programs! Or to test those who want the cables, step forward!"

Elio and the Corphish went in, the Porygon2 began and converted himself, giving a yellow shift in his beak as the glass walls went up. "BRYN USE DRAGON DANCE!" The Corphish danced as the Porygon 2 sparkled something, Elio ordered. "NOW USE THIEF!" The Corphish ran to the Porygon2 and stole the eviolite as an electroweb was about to be shot, the Corphish rolled out of the way. "ONE MORE DRAGON DANCE AND FINISH THIS BATTLE!"

The Corphish danced and frustrated the Porgyon2. "Neutralize speed!"

The Corphish taunted and was caught in the web, feeling the electricity course through him and feeling slower. "FINISH THIS BATTLE WITH LIQUIDATION!" The Corphish tossed the web off and in ferocity punched the Porygon2 down for a k.o. The foe beeped. "Testing finished, excellent job!"

The Corphish raised his pincers in a more aggressive manner and glowed, becoming much bigger with longer limbs, larger claws.

Lillie and Elio know what is happening, when the glowing stopped, a Crawdaunt took the Corphish's place. "YEAH, I'M AWESOME!"

The Crawdaunt tossed the eviolite back and scuttled back to a smiling Elio. "Thank you for giving that back to Porygon2. All we need is for Gunky and Kindle to evolve now," The dome lowered itself as the Prime Program hovered to mold lock, he placed in a gear and turned it, lowering the door and warned the duo. "Beware, the Forge Program will attack regardless of my approval!"

Lillie raised her fists up as the Crawdaunt smelled potential treasure, Elio stopped him from going ahead. "Bryn, you just evolved and had a tough battle, let someone else lead the way."

Lillie went ahead with a Dusk Lycanroc. "Once we are done for the day, we will discuss on how we journey to the Great Hall next."

The Porygon2 beeped. "The Great Hall? A place told in myths, where those who enter look forward to an eternity of feasting and battles among the strongest in history! Illogical place to go to unless you wish for your journey to end," Lillie looked at the Porygon2 in the eyes, giving him the que that it was the case. He went back to the central chamber. "Continue your endeavor, I'm will oversee the installation of the Teleport 4.01!"

The Jigglypuff swallowed at what was expected. "This sounds like the Great Hall is a one way trip. I might want to tell the Chief about this," Lillie understood and petted Hildetand. "That it maybe a long time before you can see your friends again... if you even want to go."

The Jigglypuff smiled nervously as the Spiritomb laughed in a taunt. "There, we can make our story our own! Beyond what this world has to offer," Taking a turn past a three forked hall, Lillie picked the right, it was littered with switches that the Lycanroc spotted. "I think if we step on this... something might come out of those holes."

Sniff! Fafnir looked above to find a chute as well as strange smelling oil on the floor. "Or that one!"

Gunky identified the oil. "Burny! Add match and it burns!"

Lillie took it as her initiative to watch her step, Elio put the Charmeleon on his back for extra caution and had his tail above the ground. "This is nuts! Collector, what is so bad about Hugrheim?"

The Spiritomb answered in a whimsical tune. "Repetitive, dull... they act like they are part of a script. We seek to be more beyond that script, what of Alola or Orre? They are not past those Halls?... Or are they?"

Elio's eyes widened as he began to yell. "C..Collector, that doesn't make any sense, why would tropical islands or a desert be past the Halls of Valha... I mean even more north?"

Lillie turned around as she realized what was being asked. "It really doesn't make sense, Collector, where did you get that theory?"

The Spiritomb tried to hold his laughter in as he saw in the distance a large Porygon-Z move sporadically. "Just a theory since you two talk about those regions, we have a challenge ahead!"

Lillie recognize a totem pokemon and had Hildetand ready. "This Porygon-Z is going to hit hard, be ready!"

The Jigglypuff prepared a microphone as the human approached with a Servine, Lycanroc and Vulpix. "Fafnir you stay and keep an eye on the arena, there maybe traps!"

The Aerodactyl flew in the chamber, Lillie saw a tube with two things, a grey Z crystal wedged in the center and a box of connecting cables. The Porygon-Z erupted a totem aura and screamed. "Test! Test move with best type!"

The Porygon-Z's beak became yellow, Hildetand jumped off Lillie and sang a song, sending the Porygon-Z into a deep sleep. "Hildetand, good work, Fenry, switch with her and use rock tomb to slow this Porygon-Z down!"

The two pokemon switched, Porygon-Z was entombed in rocks as Lillie ordered. "Now use howl and fire fang!"

The Lycanroc howled and bit into the Porygon-Z as it woke up. "Analyzing! ZIP ZAP PEW!"

The Lycanroc was shot back by a thunder bolt for a k.o. Lillie had her next pokemon prepared. "Melrakka, now it's your turn!"

The Vulpix approached in caution as the Porygon-Z tapped a button, the chute opened on top of the Vulpix and let loose a small crystal Fafnir caught. Lillie shook her head and ordered. "Aurora veil and blizzard!"

The Vulpix used the veil and was struck back by a very powerful thunderbolt, she blew a blizzard and watched the Porygon-Z spasm. "Temperatures drop. Error error, dispense ear muffs!"

The spasm continued until the Porygon-Z fell to the ground limp. Lillie sighed and held onto the Vulpix and Jigglypuff. "You two and Fenry did great!"

The Aerodactyl went down to give the human the crystal, it was brown, has jagged edges and the image of a wolf. "...I never seen this one before. Elio, search for anything that might help us while I get the cables!"

The Jigglypuff already took the box and found a large device that resembles the teleporters. "We are taking that Steelium Z?"

Elio found a screen as well as a disk with the move stone edge. "There are four steel types that exist in another dimension, Stakataka, an Ultra Beast named Celesteela, an Ultra Beast named Kartana and a legendary pokemon known as Dialga. We are fighting any of those the instant we pick it up," The Servine gave the Lycanroc a revive and asked the Charmeleon. "Shall we take this one on?"

The Charmeleon agreed as Elio asked Lillie. "Should we teach Fenry stone edge? It's a pretty strong move," Lillie examined the device with her Vulpix and asked. "Fenry, do you want to learn that move?"

The Lycanroc came through and barked at the sight of the crystal. "I know of this crystal! I need stone edge!"

Elio smiled as he placed the disk into a drive and sat down. "Come join me in watching this," Fenry joined in watching a Rhydon stomp the ground with a stone edge.

While the group were looting everything.

Lusamine stirred from a trance, the Mew was missing and she was astonished as a dark storm ravaged the shores. The Mudsdale backed away as the Munchlax jumped off the kart. "Lax!" (That would be all. Thank you!)

Lusamine got off with her pokemon and watched the Munchlax approach the shores twisting and turning. By the side is an odd rock formation covered in moss that revealed it to be a shrine with a blue orb. "Munchlax, what are you even doing? This storm is quite vicious for a-" The Munchlax shined the Prism Sword, light went into the orb to cause it to glow. From the wind came rain, something splashed out of the water in a mighty tide. Kyogre, Lusamine's jaw fell, the Mismagius held it up as Clefable sat down from the shock. "KRRAAAWWWRRR!"

The Munchlax grunted and pointed to the human with the group of pokemon. "Munch!" (The blade is ready and I brought some fellows to assist us! I just need a little more time!)

The Kyogre agreed and offered the group to go on his back. Milotic offered to follow while the rest got on, part of Lusamine's instincts scream don't get on the Kyogre, the Munchlax getting up and struggling to keep balance told her otherwise as she got on and held him tight. Watching three lights of fire, ice and lighting fighting against a dark vacuum, made the storm get even worse. "Munchlax, where we get to the island, should some of my girls assist you? We have a Lugia to manage while you deal with your business."

The Munchlax refused as Kyogre swam, to a purple, black island that has smoke above.

On the way, something flew out of the smoky hole, it was hard to identify the form but it was one cloaked in fire. Munchlax readied the prism sword, wind flowed around it as fiery spikes were shot from the island. Lusamine was about to order something as the Munchlax raised the sword and used a downward slice to pierce the air and shatter the spike.

Munchlax prepared again as more came, Kyogre shot a hydro pump to manage some of the barrage as the Munchlax slashed again, the creature in the smoke spasm and fell, giving free passage onto the island. On the shore, the storm was at it's absolute worse, Shadow Lugia forced the birds to retreat and blew and massive storm at the intruders. Munchlax sliced the storm back and caused the Lugia to fall on the island. Lusamine had Milotic and Lilligant ready as the Munchlax carried the Prism Sword on his shoulder, he saw a cave and descended down. The woman gave a silence wish of luck and braced herself as the Shadow Lugia glowed a black aura and roared.

Down in the cave.

Munchlax hummed to a path soaked in sea water as he charged the sword again. "I finally came, I promised you I will be there to the very end!"

At the end was what look like a giant Mantine with his face replaced by one of a Scolipede and the flippers glowed fire. It's eyes glowed red as it flew, revealing an underbelly burst with fire and tendrils having spikes, its Rapidash like tail ignite as it was about to fly towards the foe. Munchlax slashed it at the Old Friend, the force of the air through it off balance and knocked it to the ground. Munchlax switched to the Rockium z and let the sword glow pale brown, he was about to stab the ground as the Old Friend shot fiery spikes at him. He rolled to dodge them and used his chance to stab the ground, causing a massive stone blade to pierce it from the ground.

The Old Friend used the fire of its belly to jet itself above and let loose a barrage of fire balls, Munchlax attempt to rule and was knocked asunder, having to use a figy berry for a heal as he switched the z crystals. The creature charged the Munchlax to a wall, leaving the Munchlax gasping. He struggled and posed like he was facing the sky, the wind blew from bellow as the sword glowed in light. The creature tried to charge again, Munchlax jumped high into the sky with the sword glowing brighter. "May the light shine upon us! Be free!"

The Prism Sword and Munchlax fell downwards, a stab was imminent. WOOSH!

A storm like gust crashed the creature down, causing it to rupture in a black aura and fade as it fell to the ground, Munchlax landed on the wet ground, he was breathing heavily as he saw three green lights flicker. They surrounded him like they recognized him, the Munchlax struggled to smile and cheered. "Y...your welcome! Lets shine one more time," The three lights surrounded the Prism Sword and went in, a green light erupted from the blade.

Outside Simultaneously

Shadow Lugia let loose a shadow panic. Confusing the Lilligant and Milotic. "Lilligant use stun spore, Milotic use icy wind!"

The Lilligant fell over as the Milotic blew frigid wind, the Lugia felt the chill and glowed red with the synergy stone. He flapped at Milotic and Lilligant a black storm causing the two to twitch and fade in pink mist. The next two pokemon came. "Bewear, Mismagius, we need to stop this Lugia. Focus on that stone."

The Mismagius shot a shadow ball, Lugia blocked it with his wings, the wound looked great, yet it healed itself. Bewear ran under the wings and duel chopped the stone, causing faintly crack. Lugia swiped the Bewear back with his tail and shot the Mismagius out of the dream with a shadow blast. Altaria flew in next and made the request for mega evolution, Lusamine's heart was racing in what she got herself into. "Altaria, mega evolve and use hyper voice! Bewear keep attacking that stone."

The Altaria mega evolved and shouted a pixelated hyper voice, Lugia howled at the pain and flapped above. He shot the Bewear out of the dream with another blast, leaving just Clefable. Lugia looked above to see a Munchlax about to jump for an intense blow and was about to shoot a Shadow Blast, it's eye twitched and struggled to go through it. "RWAR!"

Lugia went berzerk and throe, giving Clefable and Altaria the chance needed. "Clefable use helping hand, Altaria use dragon pulse on that stone," The Clefable cheered as the mega Altaria shot the crystal, Lugia clamped his jaws at the stone and was yanking in desperation as a Moltres, Zapdos and Articuno pinned him down to try and help him. A red aura glowed, Lugia faded, away from the three birds assistance.

Lusamine felt pity on the Lugia as green light erupted from the island, piercing the sky and dispelling the shadow. What was a raging storm calmed down while still raining, the three birds however squawked in fury and sensed something to the east. The Altaria was powered down and Lusamine had the two follow her. "The rest of the girls are awake, lets go pick Munchlax up and get out of here."

Desending down to a rather short walk way, she heard a voice in her head. "That nightmare has a firm grip on Lugia, it's going to take much more to destroy that stone, especially if it keeps dragging him away from us. The other pokemon are in a scare but they are awake," Lusamine asked the Mew in her head with confirmed relief "It's intent of destruction passed... but where is it taking Lugia?"

Mew answered in uncertainty. "The Great Hall, it's really a passage way made for the pokemon pop's and mum's befriended in the dream world. As well as any other pokemon attempting the journey, you go past that door and you all end up in the Entralink. It directly connects the dream world to the waking world, don't let the stories fool you, it was made just a few hours ago. I have two pokemon guarding it, but that nightmare doesn't want to die. Being something made of psychic energy... you get why that thing escaping can be disastrous."

Lusamine nodded as she heard jolly laughter. "It would link itself to the minds of others and spread like an epidemic, Lugia is being used as its weapon whether he wants to or not." Mew agreed and felt hysterical screaming in his mind. "It's very aggressive about this as well, it's taking the Ophanim all of his power to keep it at bay. We need a way so it won't escape," Lusamine listened to the laughter and saw a Munchlax talking with something that is not even there, he yawned about to take a nap.

Lusamine approached to carry the Munchlax in her arms. "You done quite a lot, we should get going," The Munchlax refused and felt perked up to introduce her to friends that are not there, it didn't take much effort for her to realize what has happened. "Munchlax, please, there isn't anything here besides-" She saw the pedestal with a Waterium Z. "That crystal, do you even need that?"

The Munchlax shook his head and directed towards someone on the left. Lusamine carried the denying Munchlax in her arms. "Say goodbye to your friends, we had a long day." The Munchlax grumbled and adjusted himself so he can wave goodbye, Clefable and Altaria were disturbed as they left. Outside at the entrance, they found the sky still raining. The Kyogre offered to carry the group to Port Cefic.

Back at the Forge of Connections

Fenry practice a stone edge, performing exceptionally to Lillie's approval. "Excellent, now we need to try the Z move soon."

She placed the z crystal in her Z power ring and practice her pose knowing Elio was watching, her pony tail complimenting as the Servine and Charmeleon prepared to fight the next boss. The Porygon-Z sat and stared as Elio took the Steelium z. A blue rift not like an ultra wormhole opened. Lillie tensed at what is going to be fought. "We are dealing with a Dialga?" Elio nodded as he saw something crawl out, the Temporal pokemon Dialga.

It was about to roar, Elio ordered. "KINDLE USE PROTECT!"

The fabric of time ruptured, Orma took the blunt as Kindle was protected, Dialga paused as Lillie shouted. "Orma use sunny day," The Servine caused intense light to come, Charmeleon felt himself over heat as Elio posed like a roaring flame. "KINDLE INFERNO OVERDRIVE!"

The Charmeleon felt the light course into him, his flame burned even brighter as his maw charged a fire ball, Dialga knew what was coming and looked defeated. BOOM!

The explosion was seen and felt, pushing the humans and pokemon back to a wall, Dialga fell in a thud and was dragged through the temporal rift. Leaving a writing behind for the duo to read out loud. "Dialga, I call upon you!"

The duo smiled as the Porygon-Z bleeped. "Congradulations! To return to the Prime Program, use the teleport 2.5!"

The teleporter began to glow and let loose strange light, when they came through, the Porygon2 was startled. "Waah! You met the Forge Program?!"

Lillie dusted herself and nodded. "We beaten both him and Dialga, you gave him an older version of a teleporter?"

The Prime Program beeped as he saw the link cables in Hildetands possession. "Its capability was strong but its distance is mediocre, he uses it to visit us!"

Ding!

The Porygons took the devices and gave them to the duo. "Thank you for using our service, have a nice day!" Elio and Lillie agreed as they pressed the button to cause the party to glow, the image of the old bandit fort shined in their minds.

Pew!

The Prime Program smiled on seeing the light. "B.C unit will be pleased by this!"

At the Bandit Fort.

An Emboar pounded his fists together as he was about to punch an Alolan Golem with super power. The Alolan Golem had his gang cheering for him as he rushed at the Emboar with a galvantulized double edge, Emboar felt the damage and punched him from the center of the fort all the way into a wall, shaking the Spearow and Chatot as the Golem laid defeated. Chatot whistled. "Rwark! One hit k.o!"

The Alolan Golem was trying to come through and was helped up by the Emboar, both smiled in rivalry. "Looks like you finally got back at me! Took you long enough," Emboar grunted and asked as he saw a rather successful gang, with a scared Graveler carrying a large sack of money. "Boss, found this in the old Bisharp hideout!"

The Alolan Golem was impressed as Emboar asked. "You made a pretty good name for yourself for a bandit leader, I don't see much complaints from them! Is this going to keep going though?"

A Patrat had a story book that caught interest. "Life at the sea?! Hmm... it's a bit small here and it isn't much profit going after travelers, what are you suggesting we do? Make this gang into something more... legal?" The Emboar tapped his chin as a flash of light came.

The same two humans along with a rather large group. A Charmeleon, Servine, Lycanroc, Crawdaunt, Jigglypuff, Aerodactyl, Spiritomb, Grimer, Primeape and Vulpix appeared. On seeing where she is, Hildetand took out the box of link cables and gave them to the Graveler. "We got the thing. Welcome back Emboar, we were all worried!"

The Emboar dismissed it as the Graveler took the cables, it glowed and sparkled all over his body. He glowed and rolled his extra arms in, the legs and arms became reptilian and the rock like head had a reptiles head popping out. When the glowing stopped, a Golem took form and he roared macho. "YEAH!"

The Alolan Golem head butted with his cousin in pride. "Told you this was going to happen! So Cous, what you think we should do... find new business?" The Golem grunted at an idea. "It's a lawless place outside of the towns, maybe we can get something beating other thugs up instead? Or help clean out old hideouts, this region needs to expand too!"

The Alolan Golem agreed and asked Emboar. "I got a favor, you know your way through shady places, you mind helping cous learn the ropes?"

The Emboar grunted and let loose heat. "It will set you all on the right track! Where are you heading?"

The Alolan Golem grunted in curiosity. "Depends on where these kids are going, I been planning to set out on my own once I'm sure the gang is safe and established. You mind?"

Elio didn't. "Welcome to the team!" Alolan Golem joined the party and addressed to the gang. "Listen up, when Machoke gets back, tell him that Golem is in charge!"

The Drowzee and Patrat saluted, the Clefairy wiggled his finger in a tease. "Sure thing boss!"

A Spearow chirped and a Chatot flapped on the Golem's back. "New boss!"

Lillie waved at the Chatot and asked. "Would you like to come with us as well?"

The Chatot refused. "Rwark! My place is here."

Lillie took a deep breath and waved the group of outlaws goodbye. "Then we are heading to the north east to find a place called the Great Hall and Emboar," She went to hug the pokemon in a tearful smile. "I'm glade your safe! Who ever saved you have done so much."

The Emboar blushed and hugged back as Elio's eyes shifted in regret. The Jigglypuff read the map on the next destination. "Since Fistenheim isn't going to forgive us any time soon... whether we turn over a new leaf, we are going to have to deal with people hating on us, Port Cefic is the next town. We stop there for the day and relax before we go to this Great Hall!"

Elio licked his lips on another adventure. "Lets get going then, we also have a warning, those Crows may have something you might want. Ask if it's worth it if they offer anything!"

The Jigglypuff nodded. "It's pretty handy but then that means we fork something over to them!"

The Golem scratched himself. "Depends on what they want, Chief, give the pokemon in those halls a beating!"

The Alolan Golem smiled maliciously and went with the group. "Oh I will!" Lillie gave her goodbyes to the Emboar and lead the way north. "Stay safe and have a wonderful life!"

At a Clift Ledge

A Mimikyu was clawing into fleshy tendrils as the Hydreigon let loose a night daze, a Latias and Naganadel use a combined dragon pulse to pop a tumor like growth. In a small shrine, a figure of fire and claws rushed into what looked like a heart, incinerating it and causing the growths to fade from the silver tower.

Lost recognize the creature as the Ophanim, he roared in triumph. The fusion recognized the Mimikyu and Naganadel. "The Lord told us you would come. This threat refuses to fade, the Beast, Guardian and Scapegoat should arrive soon."

The Mimikyu swallowed at the sight and asked. "Once at the Great Hall, that is where we are going camp for the next day?"

The Ophanim nodded and looked at the world bellow. "This world has suffered enough turmoil in the cusp of its creation; the souls born, may they make their own lives as this world becomes its own!"

Hovering behind the Nagnadel was a cheerful tune, a Nihilego with a balloon and some rock candies. "Then the boss and Lillie are finished... and they pass the Great Hall, that is when they don't need this world anymore. Isaac already told me of it's fate... the collective subconscious takes hold and shifts this much like into a bigger world," Latias agreed and smiled happily. "You and the others get to have a life outside of your role, what happened the last few days?" Krell pressed her tentacles together, like she has had something she didn't in years. "I made friends with some Gligar and their mom invited me to a festival. It's a welcome, now we need to waitManny and Quenclag to come before we meet up with this Nebby and Eclipse. The nightmare comes near the hall, it will have to deal with all of us!"

The Ophanim gave a unified smile at the thought of peace as a fire type Araquanid crawled up the mountain, panting from a long climb. "Once again, our duty binds us all together. I have heard thou has played a part in the Sorcerer's defeat as well. Thank you Krell."

The Nihilego giggled until she heard something jumping up, an abyssal Slaking that felt the world bellow celebrating. "This world, it was born in less than a week and it is as if it has always existed. Kalden... how do you feel knowing the scope of the story? Of the world beyond?"

The Ophanim's smile faded to a draconic tone. "My existence, their existence, is a short but fulfilling one that given time... will be as if it was never a story. That is my new task, see the world become beyond what the dreamers or the Mew had intended. Perhaps one day... we would do the same. But for now, the world needs us," The Hydreigon approached the fiery creature and gave him a nuzzle. "That's free will, it doesn't matter what someone else thinks, we all have a choice!"

A flicker from above was seen, an apologetic Mew arrived to find the Ophanim, Beast, Guardian and Scapegoat where he wanted them. "I went way too far with the Seraphim, but Ghorchi is right. You all have a destiny to fulfill, this world... or the ones beyond. After the nightmare is gone... you five... or six, have the gift. The rest of the pokemon will eventually grow out of the script... and find there own will, now. Are you all ready to meet Nebby and Eclipse?"

The Naganadel tapped his claws together and nodded. "Yes, I said goodbye to the dragons at the temple. Kalden, thank you and they miss you."

The Ophanim roared in pride as the two other personalities let him be. "That power will always be with them! Let us see this Great Hall!" The Mew glowed and spirited the group away.

Somewhere to the Northwest, heading east!

Elio and Lillie found the rain on the path to Port Cefic to be annoying at best and dangerous to Kindle at worse, Fafnir used his wings as an umbrella while he, Fenry and the Alolan Golem have to put up with the rain. "We there yet?"

Elio read the map in the windy rain and directed towards a port that has seen better days. It has a large light house, stone houses that in comparison to most of the region looks more modern. An Inn resembling a ship was still functional and they made a run for it. Within a Cradily was startled by a wet fur, greatly irritated Dusk Lycanroc, an Alolan Golem that felt terrible and an Aerodactyl that greeted the Inn keeper. "How your job doing?"

Cradily booked extra rooms as the Jigglypuff paid. "Was boring, now everyone is getting shelter or out of town. The one up stairs and third door down is yours Aerodactyl, as well as for Golem and Primeape. Charmeleon, Servine, you get the fifth room to your right down the hall, Grimer, the third one to your left is perfect for you. Hildeheim, you and the rest are going to have to share the fifth room at the third floor!"

Jigglypuff noted it as Lillie saw a Munchlax with the Prism Sword going out in the rain, Cradily's tentacles shifted in concern. "He has been like that since he got here, something about wanting to talk to his friends more."

Lillie puffed up her cheeks and went out to stop him. "Not out in this rain, Elio, go make sure the pokemon are in their rooms!"

Elio saluted and began his escort. "Make sure Munchlax is okay," Lillie went out in the rain to find the Munchlax trying to get out of town. "Munchlax, stop it!"

The Munchlax turned around to find Lillie running towards him, her pony tail drips, her Z power form soaking and the face of scared love shines. "Munchlax, were you able to fulfill your duty up here?"

The Munchlax grunted and started rubbing something out of his eye. "I had to free old friends of mine. I want to talk to them more," Lillie gasped and asked. "That Mantine, Rapidash and Scolipede... those three were taken by the shadows?"

The Munchlax nodded and was breathing heavily. "I...freed them," Lillie picked the Munchlax up and held onto him, patting him on the back. "It's okay, They are happy now," The Munchlax whimpered and had something drip down Lillie's back. "They gave that light back, now all that is left is the journey to the Great Halls."

Lillie agreed and tried to shield Munchlax from the rain, until she notice a blue umbrella is over her head.

The Munchlax noticed a familiar woman that gave a familiar yet more sturn gaze of worry and a Clefable was using an Altaria as an umbrella. Lillie turned around to find a rather startling sight, a green eye blond woman with a bob bellow the shoulders, white jeans and a black jacket that was trying not to make a scen. Lillie stuttered. "M...Mother?! What are you doing here."

The older woman tried to think of something to say until Lillie started coming to conclusions. "This is just another part of this world that don't make any sense," The woman bit her lips, the Munchlax was in good hands and she felt she was overstaying her welcome. "Your right, but please take this, it's awfully wet."

Lillie's eyes shifted on hearing the words. "Mother, Elio told me someone has been helping Isaac fighting against the shadow power. As well as someone helping him when going down that sewer... what that person you?"

Lusamine is finding intruding her daughters dream to be awkward and smiled in a taunt. "Me, go into a sewer?!"

She laughed like a noblewoman. "Oh ho ho ho, ha, not even in your dreams!"

Lillie found the effort to be too convincing and puffed up her cheeks as the Clefable offered to shelter the Munchlax, the younger woman had her hands at her hips. "Have you been avoiding Elio and me this entire time?! To be here and not even try to tell me?"

Lusamine's smug face is slowly shifting as she tried to think of something to say, Elio came running out of the rain to find the mother and daughter having an encounter. "Lillie, it's raining out here and this is a Kyogre's doing, all of you come inside!"

Neither heard Elio, Lusamine was waiting for Lillie to take the umbrella and Munchlax. Lillie saw the rain and felt a hint of nostalgia, she began to hum a tune that she heard from in a movie. Lusamine started to remember the tune and hummed with her, in a few moments the mother and daughter began singing and dancing in the rain. Elio was speechless as he watched, both women were having a rather good time as the Clefable noticed the man and waved to have him escort the Munchlax in. The dancing continued, neither women cared about getting wet, both smiling and laughing.

Lillie felt nothing but joy, until her eyes opened to see the reality around her, the world in quesiton is a dream and as such her joy became crestfallen, memories of days that are long gone, she stopped dancing, stopped laughing as she stared at the woman and who she resembles. "This...this can't be real, this can't be-" Lusamine's blissful smile shifted as well, Lillie's words stung yet is very true, she frowned at the awkward behavior, the dancing stopped and she let go. Trying to find Lillie in the dream world was a fools errand and she should have known. "Your...your right, I need to-" Elio was running in the rain and was getting the two womens attention. "Lillie, Lusamine... please come into the Inn, it's going to be a long explanation," Lusamine was trying to refuse until Elio started pulling her in by hand. "Please, this has gone on long enough!"

In a rather well kept room in the Inn, hot coco was prepared, a Spiritomb, Crawdaunt, Jigglypuff, Lycanroc, Altaria and Clefable were talking in another room as the three human's started a conversation. Lillie gasped at what she heard. "Little Horn used a Hoopa ring to summon you while he was in a haze? That was when you went into the dream world the first time and met Isaac?"

Lusamine nodded and was spinning her finger in the coco as Elio confessed. "She was helping Hugrheim out this whole time and did a lot in taking down that Sorcerer. She was hiding in Orre for most of the week, in Phenac City specifically," Lusamine corrected him as she felt weak in the stomach. "I got tired of that city, I fell asleep at Gateon Ports pokemon center and I maybe there for the next two days," Lillie looked at Elio in understanding and asked Lusamine. "Mother, why were you avoiding us?"

Lusamine took a deep breath and felt two people wanting to know. "My presence on Orre was a pure accident and in your condition I would have made it worse. Especially with how the shadow power can pervert things! In addition, who's dream is this and who has no right in what you do here?"

Lillie and Elio held hands at the answer, the daughter asked. "Mother, what happened when you and Elio went to fight that Sorcerer?"

Lusamine toughed it out as Elio whispered to Lillie's ear. She gasped as she listened and hugged her mother. "It's okay, father is fine and that was nothing more than a bad dream," Lusamine's fingers clenched and spoke of another. "Then we chased that thing to a place Elio was familiar with. May I speak of it?" Elio nodded. "I can take it,"

Lusamine took a deep breath and let go, knowing Elio's episode before wasn't a pleasant sight. "It was that Cipher lab and it was on fire. Elio wanted the place to burn and got his wish."

Lillie listened as Elio spoke it out rather softly. "That was when I lost it, everything about that place needed to go. I'm not sure if I hit anyone during that," Lusamine answered that worry. "You did not and none of us have a reason to go back to that place ever again, it can keep burning until nothing is left."

Elio took a deep breath as he was about to mention what took the Sorcerer down in the end until Lusamine spoke of what happened. "To think among the creatures that lurk in this world, the three that destroyed it as a strange Araquanid, an burning angel and a demon that came from the dark," Elio and Lillie didn't mind what Lusamine was refering to as an angel. "That is what Lost, Embey and Kalden became in the end. Quenclag didn't show her true self until that battle came, protecting the group and seeing justice be done. Manny however... he was made from parts of me that were around for a while. Why do I keep that title of champion? That question can turn into something pretty dangerous."

Lillie agreed and asked Lusamine with a smile. "Mother, thank you for helping us, for helping these pokemon. Elio and I are going to a place called the Great Hall to finish our journey in the dream world... would you like to come with us?"

Lusamine was feeling teary eyed as she refused the offer. "My place isn't there, that is where your journey ends in this world. I still have a few things to do myself... there is a warning about the nightmare. One more pokemon is in its clutches, a pokemon that you two are familiar with. Lugia, twisted into what was the first of the XD shadow pokemon. XD-001."

Elio felt himself lost by what he heard. "Of course that thing would do that, with nowhere left to go Lugia awaits at the Halls. That is what Lillie and I have to fight in the end in order for the shadow power to finally die!" Lusamine saw something flicker behind Lillie, a Mew.

A voice rang in their heads. "Sorry for butting in! It's true that Lugia is the final encounter, if we save him then the shadow power will really be done for. Grams... if there isn't anything more for you to do, what would be the perfect place to see the world one last time?"

Lusamine felt a hint of nostalgia. "Where it began, that beach, anything special about it now?"

The Mew shook his head. "No, but I got something planned."

Lusamine accepted the terms as she heard rather loud noise from bellow, Lillie felt relief in another thing to do. "Mother, this does mean you can stop hiddng from us. Now, how did you and Elio even meet here? Because if you tried looking like that."

Lusamine showed the yellow silk dress underneath the jacket, confirming Lillie's suspicions. "You did, Elio... what did you do?"

The man had his tongue metaphorically caught by a Meowth as he babbled Lusamine shrugged. "He did exactly that while staring, trying to figure out if I'm just a part of the dream," Elio coughed and remembered the teasing. "That was the worst part of that, she did that, showed up at Realgam it was almost a repeat."

Lillie shook her head as Lusamine looked smug. "It was worth it," Lillie looked at her mother and raised her finger. "Of course you would use this just to tease him! Now, since Munchlax is coming with Elio and me, this results in twelve pokemon coming with us. Let's start from the beginning of our journey."

In another room bellow.

A Vulpix, Jigglypuff, Munchlax, Crawdaunt, Lycanroc, Spiritomb, Clefable and Altaria, the group had their own conversation. Clefable petted the Vulpix on the shoulder for comfort of a traumatizing ordeal. "It was a good thing Lillie came, she is a good person!"

The Vulpix enjoyed a sweet drink and nodded. "Now I need to get that ice stone, then I will evolve into a Ninetails," The Crawdaunt snipped his pincers. "The boss found me trying to steal food from Kindle while he was trapped in an underground pond. Now I got better things to take and show, I helped the boss find some pretty gem stones in a river."

Altaria chirped as Clefable marked the not so morally sound member of the group. "A treasure hunter and a thief, that might be a problem later and I'm not sure how that man disciplines you... if at all."

The Lycanroc barked his story. "I was tied to a tree with a very small collar by those no good Pawniards, then mommy found me and helped treated the wound! She took me to a rather fun tree," Clefable remembered the Pawniards as well as the Munchlax. "Munchlax was powering that sword for something rather sad and has been through most of the region, you think your going to stay with Lillie?"

The Munchlax nodded and was eating the food like a healthy big eater. "She is good company and my next destination is at the Great Hall, it is time the Prism Sword reaches it's final destination!"

Altaria admitted it as she looked at the sword. "Your pretty good with that wondrous sword, I wonder if you will bring that with you when you come to Alola."

The Munchlax had hope it would as Clefable found it less of a possibility. "I'm not sure if it is going to work like that," She heard something in her head and smiled at bad news. "That swords purpose is going to come soon and it's going to make history."

Spiritomb scoffed at the thought. "Part of the big script?"

Clefable and Altaria glared at the Spiritomb as Jigglypuff dismissed the question with her own. "A treasure that powerful can make legends, it's all depending on the wielder and Munchlax certainly knows how to use it! Clefable, I know you and Altaria came from another region. Anything about that place, because Hugrheim, while full of adventure... is getting a bit rather small in comparison to the world out there."

Jigglypuff imagined the treasures of Alola as Spiritomb asked in a series of questions. "Are there more like those two? How different is Alola from Hugrheim? Any like us?"

Clefable smiled in a warning, knowing what the Spiritomb actually is. "Don't turn it into an obsession, you might end up leaving something very important to you behind! As for Hildetand, I don't explore Alola, but Lillie sure has! Ask when you can."

The Spiritomb smiled widely to keep asking. "We know, our empire is already gone and with Giratina gone, they no longer have a use for us. We want to know where this story is going, we can actually make our own story, but we have to be out of this region. The Great Hall, connects."

The Spiritomb sensed something from above, his smile turned to a bitter teeth gritting snarl. "Even after that abomination met its end, the entity continues to threaten us!"

Clefable and Altaria agreed to that, the later sang a sorrowful song. "Someone needs to help Lugia, he doesn't want this, the weakness lies in the stone. Break that and Lugia will be free from that... least that is what it looks like."

Thud!

Clefable knew the thud was something from Elio and wanted to change the subject to something more optimistic. "Melrakka, your the last one that needs to evolve outside of Gunky the Servine and Charmeleon, go ask your trainer if you want that? Hildetand... what exactly do you do because I can tell you done bad things."

In the upper floor.

Elio was struggling to breath as he was holding onto his lungs loosing breath, Lillie and Isaac gasped in shock as Lusamine stared indifferent. "It wasn't a joke and it would be embarassing if this killed you."

Elio coughed and breathed deeply to regain himself. "It's a long story of bags and that Bagon story nearly did me in."

Lillie nodded and stared at her mother indifferent back. "They stop being jokes when they actually happen in bizarre ways. We need to finish some training on our way to Cerehold and we will have everything needed for the Great Hall," Lusamine smiled at such an idea and was about to leave. "I know you two will be able to save Lugia, good luck and I'm sorry for not trying this sooner." The young duo were about to approach her with arms wide, then the vision cleared to the sound of boat horns. Lusamine vanished in pink mist, disappointing Lillie as she and Elio heard news, seeing signs that they were also waking up.

Near the Great Hall

Necrozma and Crylate were kept against each other. Crimson was pushing against the Naganadel. "Crylate, remember what you were doing here!" The Naganadel hissed. "He took my worlds light!"

Necrozma shouted back as Ghorchi was pushing him back. "That world robbed me of my light!"

Nebby flapped her wings to break the chaos. "Enough, we are all brought here to protect this place and to keep that thing from coming through. It's even more weaker than last time and it is afraid. Manny, Krell, Quenclag, Ophanim, the instant that thing comes in it's last ditch effort, you will focus on tearing that thing down! Lost, Ghorchi, Crimson, Crylate, you focus on Lugia. Eclipse, you and I are the main line of defense, you do this and you might get something that will help ease the pain. Least long enough for us to find a more permanent solution."

The Mimikyu shrugged as she sensed herself waking up. "We are on break save for the pokemon part of the dream. I wish the boss didn't let that master ball get blown up." The Latias, Hydreigon, Naganadel and Mimikyu faded in pink mist.

Eclipse felt some regret on the turn of events. "That ball-" Necrozma felt a dull pain stirring him into pink mist as the Lunala felt herself waking up. "This means the nightmare is going in a stand still, see you guys later."

The four remaining came to a conclusion about the state of affairs, Krell took a deep breath to ask. "Ophanim... that thing you did, it made your minds one during all that. Any chance Quenclag and I can do that with Manny, it might be needed if the fusion can be undone."

Manny growled in disapproval. "That would mean you would be back in the dark again, is that what you really want?!" Krell tapped her tentacles together. "It's to save that world and bring this one in peace. Quenclag, are you willing to do this?"

The fiery Araquanid petted the Nihilego on the bell and made a stance. "As one, we would have the power to stop this! With both fire and darkness, we will have done the master a great service," The Ophanim tapped his claws in agreement. "Love is what binds us together, we will be able to overcome eternity!"

The Ophanim was about to take a stone out when the Slaking glowed in black mist, the Nihilego and Araquanid became mists and went into the Beast's body. "That is not needed, this nightmare seeks the void, it will most certainly meet that!"

The Ophanim backed away to witness the transformation. "As the flame guides, the dark brings solace. Show us!" The Beast's fangs are to bare as he felt his body twist and turn. "RWAAAR!"

On waking up.

Elio and Lillie found it to be morning. The Mimikyu, Banette, Hoopa and Kartana were all ready for the day. The Hoopa whistled good news as the Kartana skid impatiently. "That Poipole at the H.Q is finally ready and that jerk went off on ya! You want to go find him?"

Lillie's cheeks swelled in frustration and smelled herself. "If we hurry we can see of Poipole is going to be alright." Elio gotten himself up and smelled Lillie's stink, the woman noticed and didn't mind. "Let's use the shower first, once we finish at the H.Q, we are to find her and tell her how we feel about this."

Elio agreed and stretched as he thought of a plan with Hoopa understanding it. "Hey Little Horn, since the trip back would be another long week, you mind if we try something... crazy?" Hoopa had his ring spinning in agreement. "Consider it done," Lillie giggled in agreement and swayed her hips in tempting her fiance to come with her.

At the H.Q

Wes was in the Purify Chamber as he saw the shadow Poipole glowed green, he pressed the button. A green light descended, causing the dark Poipole to have his skin go back to purple and pink, his red eyes and mouth became blue. Wes sweated on seeing the pokemon open the door to its heart and his PDA listed what was given back. "He regained a naive nature as well as the moves Nasty plot, sludge bomb, helping hand and baton pass?"

On exiting the chamber with a beast ball, Wes found the two Recon Squad members talking with Rui about what was to happen. "Your leaving Poipole with us?"

Phyco nodded and twirled his mustache. "This one was wild even before coming into this world, it is a custom with trainers to capture a wild pokemon and raise it how they want," Soliera agreed with a nervous smile. "And I am not giving up Zigzagoon or Wooper!"

A Poipole floated at Soliera's shoulder and asked about something, the blue woman booped him on the center of his face with a promise that it will see the other one. "We also have a small report that this isn't the only UB you two have. One that was also turned into a shadow pokemon, Xurkitree and the other was a UB that fell into your world by the name of Stakataka." Wes agreed and let out a Poipole that was shaking from a traumatic experience and was tackled in affection by the other, in seconds both Poipoles are laughing.

The two Recon Squad members felt a lot was being accomplished and listened to an elevator going up. Out of the elevator came Lillie with a Kartana and Banette, followed by Elio with a beast ball containing a Naganadel. The two Poipoles had their party joined by a Naganadel trying to play with them out of affection, it lasted for nearly an hour until Rui asked the Poipole. "Virus, these people need to get going. You mind being with Wes and me?"

The Poipole waved a yes and went into the beast ball, Rui apologized and explained the name. "It's a spell that inflicts poison damage, it is also called Bio... but it doesn't fit." Both understood as the remaining Poipole was ready to follow the Recon Squad out, Phyco had a message and was ready to depart. "We thank you for your cooperation and I hope we can work together to prevent another crisis like this."

Wes shrugged without much thought. "With how brutal it was for that Purple Hooded I don't care, how the Cipher lab and that old factory were eaten, I doubt anyone would try this again for a long time. But we always have a power mad maniac somewhere to ruin everything, as long as we can keep that from happening then the cycle can stop!" Soliera agreed to the notion. "It is always the case to where generations end up su... disregard that. If you need us, we will be on Alola!" The two members made a parting sign like that of screens and were about to leave, Elio gave the two a warning. "Give us a few days to be back and we can talk about this more."

The Soliera kept smiling out of respect as Phyco calculated the time. "We will look forward to future cooperations! Now good day!"

As the two left, Wes and Rui felt relief that life was going back to normal. Wes was the first to speak his mind. "Pretty obvious they are doing this for their own agenda, but they are not bad people. Especially if they see the big problem with the Ultra Beasts and what will happen if you add shadow pokemon into the mix!"

Lillie agreed as she took a deep breath to ask. "How long have you known of my mother's presence in Orre?"

Rui answered with a hint of remorse. "Since she got here and if you found out she was in this region because of that Hoopa... it would have been awkward," Lillie agreed and told the older duo everything that happened, Wes didn't exactly care of how the time was spent. "She may have helped you, she may have helped those pokemon out of legit kindness, but it sounds like she is going back to reality and how much it would actually matter out here."

Lillie nodded and wiped something from her eye, once she and Lusamine get back to Alola, it will be back to the same routine. "Gladion and I are living our own choices now, we have gotten our closure and in at least a week, life will go back to normal."

Elio rubbed Lillie's back as Rui spoke of one place on Gateon Port Lusamine would be at. "She is either near the Krabby Club or at the Lighthouse, if there was something you were about to do that you end up waking up to, you might as well do it today since tomorrow is when Gladion gets here and that is when things are going to be busy. Anything else you have left in that dream or is it kind of resolved?"

Elio answered in an attempt to calm himself down. "One more trip and the shadow power will be gone from Lillie's system. It's going to be complicated but I hope you don't mind seeing some rather unusual pokemon soon... I want to ask Michael about a pokemon known as Lugia, because that is what the shadow power is using as a final stand," Wes became stoic on hearing the words shadow and Lugia. "He is at the port, Michael wanted a few words with that woman about what is going on with Alola as well as to what he knows about Aether's involvement about stopping this Blinding what ever."

Elio gasped and has his lip stiffen as Lillie offered to drive. "Thank you, tomorrow is going to be a promising day!"

At Gateon Port.

Lusamine and Altaria were giving affection to a Lugia as Michael finished with how he met the bird of legends. "Ryu's mind was completely gone save for what ever Greevil wanted him to do. It seems in comparison this nightmare corrupted that Lugia's body and is forcing him to watch make the world burn. It took a few days before I tampered with that machine, that was when the formula for saving an XD came to be."

Lusamine agreed as the Lugia glowed to Michael. "The solution to that Lugia is as simple as removing the stone, once that is done, the last of the shadow synergy stone will be gone. I hope this would be the last time we will deal with these shadow pokemon."

Michael wished it as well as he saw a distant island. "It is still better to prepare when someone tries this again, the Ultra Recon Squad has caused some shifts to the Aether Foundation regarding that thing Interpol is keeping you on a leash about. Just a warning since they have been leaving you all alone."

Lusamine shrugged the warning. "The job of managing the Ultra Recon Squad's warnings and request is to Wicke. Any specific changes are addressed to my son, the rest are details I am tasked to manage so Gladion wouldn't have to worry."

Michael kept staring at the island, Lusamine knew of what it was. "Give it a few years and Citadark would just be a bad memory in this region, I doubt Elio is capable of safely removing that island," A motorcycle was seen at the entrance to town, one of the drivers has a pony tail very recognizable sticking out of a pink while the other was in a side car with a helmet as well. She recognize the Banette and watched the duo take their helmets off.

Michael coughed to ask Elio and Lillie. "Your both ready for tomorrow? I'm sorry your trip to Orre became longer than intended."

The duo accepted the apology, the Banette was let out of Elio's arms. The duo approached Lusamine with arms wide open and embraced her, both whispering to her. "Thank you!"

Lusamine was getting teary eyed and hugged back as Elio asked. "There is something we do have left in this region before we go, it's a surprise but it will make this trips conclusion much better than intended. You mind coming with us tomorrow when Gladion gets here?"

Lillie joined in the question. "It isn't much to look at, but the foods good!" Lusamine felt overwhelmed and acceoted the offer. "You know more of this region than I do, thank you."


	16. The Long Trip Home!

At the Inn of Port Cific, a lock was being undone by spectral energy. Bryn, Hildetand, Fenry, Melrakka and Munchlax watched as Collector hissed to himself. "Fools are questioning what they should be te-" Click!

The door was picked open, the Spiritomb giggled as Melrakka asked. "Your saying there is more to the world than what we know, was that why Clefable and Altaria disappeared?"

Collector nodded. "Those three have been in here all night and we have a rather special delivery down stairs that don't seem like a coincidence," The Munchlax opened the door to find the three humans resting at a table, the green eye Jigglypuff wiped her forehead in relief as the three woke up to the group of pokemon. Elio jumped off the table and asked with freight in his eyes. "Collector, what are you doing?"

The Spirtiomb answered with a rather deranged smile. "We are checking on you and they saw something that made them ask questions! Elio, shall we talk alone?"

The human backed away in refusal as a Hildetand agreed with the human, Lillie saw Melrakka, Munchlax and Fenry looking up to her in guidance. "...Let's get you breakfast first, we will talk about this downstairs. Elio, do we need to talk to this Spiritomb together?"

Elio felt a Jigglypuff on his shoulder and asked the Spiritomb. "One condition, Hildetand is going to be a second voice because you been doing this often and it kind of scares me!"

Lusamine stretched and heard commotion down stairs. "I'll be preparing for my trip back to that beach, I hope you have a safe journey to the Great Hall," Lillie puffed up her cheeks and followed her mother with the Vulpix, Lycanroc, Munchlax and Crawdaunt following.

Alone in the room, Hildetand asked Collector. "What is your problem? Those two girls disappearing like that is weird, but your treating it like it is the end of the world!"

The Spiritomb sank into the stone at the mention of the Apocalypse happening and yelled. "That is what's going to happen after all OUR world has been through?! Outrageous we say!"

Elio glared at the Spiritomb as Hildetand was getting a microphone ready, he heard a voice in his head telling him everything. "That isn't the fate of this world once we pass through the Hall! Its fate is kind of like a never ending story, it keeps going. Collector, what did you find out?"

The Spiritomb shook in the stone and whispered. "That is why we are to speak of this alone! Their answer will come past the Hall," Elio's glare began to loosen at what the Spiritomb might have discovered and petted him at the stone. "Collector, you can tell us. For what ever reason you have, you haven't told them because it would break their hearts?"

The Spiritomb denied the reason and was quick to answer. "They wouldn't be useful broken like that! Why do you insist we care?"

Elio and Hildetand sighed, the Jigglypuff's green eyes looked drained on defeat. "Your not the kind that cares unless it benefits you. Tell us what you know!"

The Spiritomb emerged from the stone, feeling something resembling regret as he spoke. "This world and all who are came from this world is a dream! Hildetand and her gang, the people she robbed, the pokemon you and Lillie made friends with. Even the ones that woman befriended, is it true that this world came to be less than a week ago?"

Elio and Hildetand's mouths were open in shock. Hildetand asked thinking the Spiritomb is insane. "Who told you that?!"

Elio remembered and shook his head. "He tried being nosy and went to places he shouldn't have yet and he pissed off Lost enough while the other girls were telling him the details. Isn't that right?"

The Spiritomb was about to answer as Elio asked. "You know it is your own fault for knowing this! Hildetand do you believe this?"

Hildetand looked at her mic, then around the room, she smiled and booped Elio on the nose. "If this world is a dream, you and Lillie did a pretty good job in making it real for us. The memories about the gang being made of me, Golem, Machoke and Clefairy... I guess that was made so we would know how to act?"

Elio took a deep breath at the philosophy as Collector answered. "It is like a script in a play, we all have a roll in this story," Hildetand giggled and asked Elio directly. "The Great Hall and the stories heard about it are a load of Tauros, it is really a way for you and Lillie to take us with you to the real world?"

Elio smiled nervously. "I wouldn't say that, you get to meet a lot of people and pokemon. If you seen Ghorchi, he is Lillie's pokemon and he is the friendliest pokemon I known. The waking world isn't like Valhalla, but there you all can still make a new life. Since this is the dream world... a place made from dreams, it isn't really leaving the world if you think about it," Hildetand and Spiritomb took the knowledge to heart, the Jigglypuff wiped tears off her eyes. "Yeah because we can dream our way back... Collector, thank you for not telling the others. But it's pretty crazy to be trying to figure this out!"

The Spiritomb's twist face turned to one of bittersweet joy. "We will end up in the world beyond, perhaps we can still be a use to both?"

Elio nodded. "By the end of this day, you will be in a place called the Entralink. Now lets go see what the others want."

At the lobby, Lillie and Lusamine watched the group of Aerodactyl, Charmeleon, Servine, Golem, Primeape and Grimer eating blue wrapped candy. "Fanfir where did you get this?"

The Aerodactyl had a few pieces and smiled. "Something collected by a Mew! He said we are going to need these," The Grimer ate seven of the candies and glowed, becoming much bigger and smelling more rancid, he burped and was about to approach the women in celebration. "I evolved, group hug!"

Lusamine had no knowledge of what was being said but was petrified at the concept of touching a Muk as the Crawdaunt blocked the way. "Don't! I know of these, rare candies, pretty rare but are useful for growth."

Orma finished hers and glowed, becoming larger with no limbs, into a Serperior that looked regal and proud. "They came an a opportune time, if our challenge ahead is going to be great, this would be needed. Mistress, I would like a trip to Drakesrun for my final move, dragon pulse!"

Lillie was about to agree as the Charmeleon glowed to a larger dragonlike form, wings grew out of Kindle's back to stretch far and wide. In an orange glow, a Charizard took the Charmeleon's place. Lillie clapped impressed as Fanfir roared in joy. "Now you fly too!"

Kindle's maw ignited in excitement as the Inn keeper pointed to the rule. Kindle coughed smoke as he read out loud. "No moves in the lobby." Lusamine had her shoulder tapped by a Clefable and Altaria that were ready to go.

Elio followed with a Spiritomb in his back pack and a Jigglypuff, he saw the growth spurts on some of the pokemon and ran to the Charizard. "You finally evolved!" The Charizard blushed, Lillie was distracted as Melrakka leaped into her bag, rustling something and causing the human to blush. "I was about to get your stone, would you please wa-" She fell over and watched the Alolan Vulpix walk out with the ice stone, she glowed and grew bigger into a beautiful Ninetails. Lillie was about to puff up her cheeks as the Jigglypuff went to the Chief. "We are ready to get going Chief?"

The Alolan Golem grunted and waited for Elio to start leading. "Since you done this, lead the way!"

Elio began with going to the door and found that someone had already left. Lillie noticed and felt her hand being held. "Remember why we are here, you go get Orma her move while I have the guys prepared for the road!"

Lillie agreed as the Serperior slithered to her side, she took the teleporter and imagined Drakesrun. "I will see you all very soon!" Human and pokemon flashed in light and vanished, the Spirtiomb, Jigglypuff, Ninetails and Munchlax were given a few candies themselves.

Down the road leading to Achern.

Lusamine had her Clefable and Altaria follow her, the trainer smiled with joyful tears. "My little baby has had a wonderful time during this therapy and doesn't need us anymore. It's quite a beautiful feeling, isn't it?"

The Clefable agreed and felt no regret as the Altaria remembered the way back, flickering next to Lusamine was a Mew that was deeply troubled, she noticed and asked. "Is something the matter Isaac? Do I need to turn around?"

The Mew shook his head and the thought of something foolish had happened. "No grams, your pokemon are at the hidden beach, there is one thing for you to do before we can give you a surprise. Something that I am calling the Nal...Nal...Nalfgura needs to be separated before long, he will make himself known at the beach. That Beast you saw down in Hell, the Guardian and something called the Scapegoat did something of a fusion on their own. The Guardian and Scapegoat are fine mentally though they are no longer conscious. The Beast however... not so much!"

Lusamine took a deep breath and saw the town of Achern. Going down the road she concluded why she had to be the one to fight it. "The only other two who would be able to fight this thing would be finished with this world and the Ophanim has a reason to not fight this thing?"

The Mew nodded as he saw the dirt road. "No Grams, the Nalfgura is his kin and neither are really against each other. Once the nightmare is gone, the Nalfgura would have no more of a reason to exist and it can be the three they once were."

Altaria saw a rope ladder in the distance, Lusamine knew what was coming would be another creature of pure terror. "As a result, it falls to me to do this," The Mew agreed and listened to something stirring. "Either way, this will be where your journey ends, good luck!"

Lusamine attempted to hug the Mew, having the pokemon slip past her arms; the Mew giggled in a tease and hugged her from behind. Lusamine blushed and let it continue as she requested. "Thank you for everything, now go see what that is!"

The Mew listened and flew to the east, leaving the Clefable to begin climbing the ladder, chirping that her trainer follows.

Traveling the east.

Elio was leading the way with a Charizard at his side, a Primeape keeping guard against any ice types followed the farthest. Elio has the Spiritomb in his back pack, a Muk slithering behind him and a Crawdaunt staying near Lillie. At the lead was also Lillie with a Serperior, a Munchlax by her legs, an Aerodactyl flying high in the sky, a dusk Lycanroc smelling the various trails with a Ninetails and following the Golem was a Jigglypuff. The town of Cerehold as the map says was several miles away, Lillie looked above to see the aurora glowing graciously and asked. "When we are finished with this journey, how are we going to explain to everyone about where these pokemon came from? We been through some crazy things together and this would be one to top them."

Elio agreed and blushed with the thought of Rosa. "Taking these guys with us is no crazier than what we did at Vinterheim," Lillie smiled and had her head resting at his shoulders. "Lati lover! If this happens again, you let me know... infact-" Lillie was about to make a request as she saw the sky glow to red, the snowy tundra became purple, a roar was heard. Shadow Lugia flew down ready to attack with a shadow blast aimed at the Charizard. Elio shouted. "COLLECTOR USE SUCKER PUNCH! GUNKY USE SHADOW SNEAK ON THAT STONE!"

The Spiritomb rushed his ghostly face into a fist and caused the Lugia to flinch, exposing him to the stone being struck from the shadows and to Lillie's first order. "Orma use sunny day! Hildeheim use helping hand with Kindle!"

The Jigglypuff cheered for the Charizard as he took flight above, the Aerodactyl flew at the shadow synergy stone at Lugia's chest with an iron head, causing it to crack.

Lillie was about to give her next order as a black and red storm was about to be blown. Elio licked his lips as he shouted. "GIRATINA, I CALL UPON YOU!"

The Lugia was about to attack as he was struck at the chest by a Giratina, Lillie followed with her shout. "KYUREM, I CALL UPON YOU!"

A fiery ball struck the Lugia at the chest as a Kyurem flew from the mountains, charging in ice for the next attack. Melrakka shot a moon blast at the stone, the Lycanroc missed the Lugia with his stone edge, the Crawdaunt danced and the Munchlax placed the Lunalium Z in the prism sword. The shadow synergy stone pulsed as the Charizard shot a flamethrower at it, causing the Lugia to howl. Kyruem knocked Lugia out of the sky with freeze burn, leaving the stone more cracked and a black pool to form behind him, a red hand grabbed Lugia by the tail to drag him in. In its place is a fairy like creature with its body having no skin and a gasping skull head. It shrieked and shot tendrils out of her stomach as Elio grunted to the Primeape, a wad of gunk shot into the mass and obliterated the creature on the spot.

Giratina and Kyurem flew to the east on sensing a call, leaving behind a small chest in the road. The Crawdaunt was the first to open the box, he found a cook book and a fedora. "Dawnt?" Elio went to examine the book. "Northern Feasts?!"

Opening the book is a list of recipes that Lillie examined from behind and drooled. "Those ingredients actually exist!" Elio agreed and placed it in his bag, Lillie placed the fedora in hers. They kept traveling until they found a sign post leading to a school, Elio shouted feeling greedy. "Blacephalon, I call upon you!"

Lillie shouted with him. "Xurkitree, I call upon you!"

Out of two wormholes came the two Ultra Beasts that have to treasure chests, they placed them at the post and vanished back in the wormholes. Lillie picked first and found a Halloween decoration, a small dark blue orb with pink and blue lights, Elio's was Christmas lights of red, blue, yellow and green, the bulbs themed with a Charmander, Squirtle, Pikachu and Bulbasaur. They went in the bag and the duo heard a voice ring. "Thanks to the Entralink, you can bring these things with you. As well as that Lycanium Z and Eviolite, there is two more left I think."

Elio and Lillie agreed, the man shouted. "STAKATAKA, I CALL UPON YOU!"

The woman shouted. "Dialga, I call upon you!" Out of another wormhole came a Stakataka that recognized the Munchlax, out of a temporal rift came a Dialga. The Stakataka gave a stone box as the Dialga left behind a box that was lost to time. Lillie picked the stone box and found a gold necklace with a piece of rose quartz at the center, shaped like a heart, Elio found a silver necklace with a piece of blood stone, the Chief whistled at the find. "Somebody likes you!"

Elio and Lillie placed their necklaces in the bag and continued, the man asked. "There is no going back now, this region is seeing us off!"

Hildetand agreed without hesitation. "Something to remember the trip by?"

Lillie smiled at the Jigglypuff and shook her head. "No, that's for all of you! Thank you for being there for us, now we make history!"

On journeying to the school, they found an Elegyem guarding the entrance, he flashed lights and sang. "Halt, identify yourselves "

The Aerodactyl grunted and answered. "Me Aerodactyl, we came to know about the Great Hall!"

The Elegyem glowed and went out of the way. "Find Head Mistress Gardevoir in the garden "

The group followed the instructions and found a Gardevoir with blue embracing a Gallade like it was a lover in peril. Orma coughed and slithered in a regal form. "Head Mistress? We would like to know of the Great Hall and how to reach there?"

The Gardevoir stopped the embrace and turned around, she smiled in an assertive yet knowing wink. "I do, I knew you were going to arrive. The three birds are no match for the Great Guardian and he is so close to the Great Hall that it is a daily struggle to keep him out! You have the power to save Lugia and free these lands of the shadow power, but do the three birds know?"

A Moltres, Zapdos and Articuno landed on the garden; the center was Zapdos who crackled in lighting. "Prove your worth!"

At the right was Moltres who let loose heat. "We who couldn't quell the guardians wrath! If you cannot best us, you are to turn back!"

Articuno gave a chill in the air. "Choose your first opponent!"

The Alolan Golem laughed at himself and stepped forward. "Kid, back me up!" Elio was ready to give orders as the Chief directed to Zapdos, folded his arms and boasted. "Look out class, the Chief comes knocking!"

The Zapdos flew to battle and set up a reflect, Elio asked as the Gardevoir and Gallade left the battle zone. "What move do you have that can deal with this?"

The Chief stomped the ground and caused a stone edge to erupt from the ground, Zapdos backed away and shot a thunder bolt. The Chief stomped again and knocked the Zapdos out, Articuno and Moltres flew in to shout in unison. "Strength alone would not stop us, now face the power of ice and fire!"

The Articuno shot the Chief in the legs, he grunted as the Moltres shot a fire blast. The Golem rolled away, feeling himself at a corner, Elio asked. "You have that move incase this happens?"

The Chief smiled and braced himself. "Give the order, you know how this goes!"

Elio agreed and shouted. "CHIEF USE EXPLOSION!"

The Alolan Golem charged galvantulized energy.

BOOM! He exploded and with the force, shoved the two birds across a wall and knocked them out. The Chief fell back in a daze as he smiled. "Heh! Say hello the...siege ender!"

Lillie felt energized as she went to the Chief with a revive, the three birds tried to get themselves up and squawked in approval. Gardevoir nodded as she glowed to the center. "Then it is time! Everyone hold on!"

In a flash of light, the group found themselves in a series of hills, a large building with a gate stood at the far end. Gardevoir saw Shadow Lugia and a shifted blob of red flesh fighting against a Hydreigon, Mimikyu, Lunala, a Nagadel and a woman in a red dress. The blob was shoved aside by a creature that has the body a Silvally, the wings of a Volcarona, two white hot tendrils that resembled a Mimikyu. The Lugia, turned at a group composing of a Gardevoir, Moltres, Zapdos, Articuno and the ones he met before. He tried to yank the stone once more, the blob glowed black and caused the Lugia to twitch in obeying. Shadow Lugia blew a shadow storm as Melrakka let loose a snow warning.

The Munchlax sensed something above, a black creature of prism that stared at the sword resembling him. "Ha...ha...ha! Raise that blade!"

Elio turned around as Lillie was about to order something, he gasped at the sight of Necrozma. "Ecl...Eclipse?!"

The Necrozma twitched in pain and laughed maniacally as the Munchlax raised the prism sword. "TAKE THE GIFT! USE MY POWER TO PURGE THIS DEFILEMENT!"

Lillie turned around as Necrozma used his prism wrists to pour light into the prism blade as well as the Z power rings. "USE THE GIFT! USE IT!"

Lillie took a steelium z as she saw red humanoid bodies charging enmass at the pokemon. The Crawdaunt danced and slashed with liquidation, the Gardevoir shot a shadow ball, the Ninetails let loose and aurora veil, the Golem charged head first into the mass, the Muk shot gunk, the Primeape roared and punched at the bodies, the Crawdaunt danced and fought. A grotesque red giant crawled out of the goop about to devour when the Spiritomb was about to sucker punch.

SLAM! The giant was punched across the field.

Elio's eyes widened as the Serperior, Charizard, Aerodactyl, Lycanroc and Jigglypuff readied for battle. "Nice one Collector, I think we can use Z moves more, so lets-" Spiritiomb whimpered as he sensed something approaching, a large ape like fist slithered back towards a tree.

It resembled a Slaking with six arms, glowing red eyes with a black slit like pupil at the palm of each hand, its spike like growth on its back with many red eyes, its chest being that of dripping spider legs. The Nalfgura beat his chest and roared, Lillie turned around with her legs shaking, the arms looked familiar. The giant shifted his gaze to the Nalfgura and crawled at him in desperation, the beast impaled the giant with the legs and began to tear at him violently with four arms, two of them let loose black shades against the red bodies in a battle.

Shadow Lugia glowed red, ready to let loose a storm as the Spiritomb sucker punched him; Zapdos struck a thunder bolt, Moltres shot a flamethrower and Articuno shot an ice beam. Lugia was left exposed, Lillie placed the Steelium z into her Z power ring and posed, banging her fist's together. Strange light from Necrozma poured into the Aerodactyl. "Fafnir use corkscrew crasher on that stone!"

The Aerodactyl spun and struck the cracked stone from aside, the Serperior called in sun light, powering the Charizard for his Z move. Elio posed like a raising inferno, Charizard was empowered as the man ordered. "SHOOT THAT GIANT WITH INFERNO OVERDRIVE!"

The Charizard inhaled and shot a massive fire ball, the Nalfgura leaped back and watched the giant incinerated. The blob was knocked to the field by a moongeist beam, stored power, a flash cannon and a Mimikyu playing rough with the Ophanim at the nightmare. The Nalfgura's fangs were to bare, oozing venom that runs like liquid and charged at the nightmare.

With Lugia screwed to the ground on his back, Lillie switched to the Lycanium z, she posed and flexed, giving Fenry the energy needed as he howeled to the sun. He flipped to the direction of the sun and caused many sharp stones to force their way out of the ground and aim at Lugia, specifically the synergy stone. Lillie clamped her hands down like jaws. "Fenry, take it down!"

The Lycanroc dashed past the Lugia, the shards kept striking him and causing the stone to nearly shatter. The Munchlax posed like a rising spirit, his sword glowed like of Lunala. The red bodies focused on Munchlax and began to swarm him, Munchlax was about to spin his blade until he saw them being held by psychic power. "It is time, use the sword and shatter the shadows!"

The Munchlax grunted and charged at the Lugia, Hildetand cheered with a helping hand, the sword glowed brighter as the Munchlax slashed. The stone was sliced in two, Lugia began to glow like the moon, drawing the blobs attention as it howled and spasm. The red bodies started to melt in goo, the sword's power erupted and poured into the Lunala. She glowed her third eye and dragged the blob through an ultra wormhole.

She flew in to follow. The mass group of fighters to took a deep breath. Lillie felt the silence and asked. "D...did we win?"

The Lugia's glow continued until the dark colors reverted back to what it was, another wormhole opened in the far sky. A series of moongeist beams were seen, with them forming into a massive on, creating an explosion of light that blinded all but Necrozma who was scratching at himself in pain. The dark colors faded to leave behind a lush field with purple flowers and a night sky with an aurora shining. Lillie was breathing heavily and fell in feeling something scream, Elio went to Lillie's side to help her up. "I think we did."

Rosa was about to approach to announce what happened when she began to fade in pink mist. "You did, the shadow power is finally gone!"

She waved at Necrozma as the Lunala was about to go check on Lillie. The human recognized the pattern and whispered. "Nebby?"

The Lunala was approaching when pink mist enveloped her, flickering out of the dream as the Mimikyu faded, the Hydreigon faded in a whimper, the Naganadel stretched his wings in victory as he faded. Rosa's eyes watered at Elio. "Aw! We are waking up!"

Lillie was getting herself up as Lugia was coming through, he was shaking as the three birds helped him up, Gardevoir took a deep breath and teleported away.

Lillie and Elio joined in helping Lugia on his feet as the Ophanim sizzled something to the Nalfgura. "It is done, we shall be at the tree if you wish to speak to us. You know what is to be done!"

The Nalfgura growled and walked towards the shadow of a tree. "She will suffice, may these souls prosper."

As the team started to split, Necrozma hovered close to the Munchlax, the big eater took the sword and asked. "This is an impressive blade, Mew told me this is linked to you?" Necrozma stared at the prism sword and was laughing. "It resembles me, it uses my power," The Munchlax nodded as he sensed something happening, Necrozma saw green lights flickering from the sky and felt more relief. "Celebi again, he said something of restoring the damage to the world. Bringing back a light stolen by the shadows," The Munchlax hummed as the gates of the Great Hall tempting him. "Hmm!"

Necrozma's claws closed in on the Prism Sword as the Munchlax judged, the big eater noticed a face in wanting and asked. "The Prism Sword has served me and the world well, if it came from you, then perhaps it should return to you!"

The Munchlax offered the Prism Sword, Necrozma's hands were shaking as the voice in his head asked. "What should you say to him?"

Necrozma growled in a desperate attempt to hold his mind together. "Tha...Tha...thank you!"

The claw picked the sword up, Necrozma felt the light of the blade vitalizing him. "Ha, ha, ha. This is what I need!" The Munchlax nodded, ignorant of the insane laughter as Necrozma flew to the Great Hall laughing.

Fafnir flapped his wings and picked the Munchlax up. "We meet ancestors! They should meet Lillie!"

Elio and Lillie watched the two pokemon go into the Great Hall, the Atall stomped in frustration and chased after them. "No fair, I'll teach you to not warn us!"

Another went into the hall, the Crawdaunt was the next to ask. "Boss, you want me to go ahead of you?" Elio didn't mind as Lugia was about to say something, Lillie gestured. "Take Gunky with you, we will follow soon!"

Bryn nodded as the Muk slithered to a smell coming from the hall. "I smell left overs!"

The Crawdaunt saw a shine and ran to the hall. "Treasures!" The next two pokemon were Hildetand and the Chief. Hildetand licked her lips, knowing what really awaits them. "So Chief, you think you can take on what Alola has to offer for ya?"

The Chief nodded and let Hildetand on his back. "Yeah! The gang should see us now!"

The Golem and Jigglypuff went in, leaving a Ninetails, Serperior, Lycanroc, Spiritomb and Charizard remaining. The Lugia took a deep breath and had the birds go back to their duty, he glowed his eyes to talk to the duo. "Thank you for stopping me and putting an end to the nightmare. You know what these pokemon are leaving behind?"

Lillie nodded and wanted to kiss the Lugia's forehead. "They are not leaving this world pernamently, they have a way to come back if they feel home sick."

The Lugia blushed as Elio was giving him belly rubs. "With the nightmare gone, this world will finally have peace, do you mind if we stay for a little longer or do you have somewhere to be?"

The Lugia sensed something in a distant island and answered. "I...I have somewhere to be, the Great Hall will welcome you!" Lillie and Elio let the Lugia fly away with the three birds, Elio had his Charizard follow. "Kindle, when we get to Alola, your training starts, particularly for mega evolution. But your pretty strong in the sun anyways so we will start with that."

Kindle whimpered. "Boss, could you get on my back? I want us to go in the Hall in style," Elio followed the request, the Spiritomb in the back pack giggled in excitement. "Thus ends this story and begins a new one!"

Elio agreed as the Charizard flew, he stick his tongue at Lillie. "Race you to the hall!"

Lillie puffed up her cheeks and got on Fenry. "Your on! Melrakka, Orma, follow me!" The Serperior found the race un regal but slithered at high speeds. "I am not about to loose to that Charizard!" The Ninetails dashed ahead, Lillie's Lycanroc ran faster as the Charizard flew. Through the grand ornamented halls, they saw pink light.

At the Hidden Beach.

Lusamine was observing a tranquil shore that shined in the moon with a Milotic, Mismagius, Bewear, Lilligant, Altaria and Clefable. It felt like hours until she tried to observe who is coming. A voice whispered, one rather deep and powerful. "The entry is hidden, find it and approach!"

Lusamine felt her ego was challenged, she observed what would make an entry, the trees are too scattered, the shore had nothing of note as Mismagius stared at the dead end with the rock. She hovered towards, thinking it was a bad idea to search. "Magius?"

Lusamine approached the rock, she felt nothing specific and tapped it with her knuckle, the hand went through, the rock showed a cave entrance. "Oh my! Girls, what we are about to face is a creature of great power. Milotic, you will take the lead."

The Milotic slithered first in the dark, the others followed to a long stairway down. In the ceiling above are white wisp like eyes, staring down in judgement and curiosity. At the end of the stairway is a large room with a ledge. Lusamine felt something happen and felt a smile, like someone finished a long journey. Bewear hid behind her trainer on seeing something emerge from the ledge, an unsightly creature resembling a Slaking if barely. It has six arms, glowing red eyes with a black slit like pupils at the palm of each hand, spike like growth on it's back with many red eyes, it's chest being that of dripping spider legs. It looked at the challenger and slamed his hands at the ground, causing the exit to be blocked by a black mist, a voice growled. "At last, the end of the dream! Shall we begin?"

Lusamine felt intimidated and folded her arms with a glare. "Milotic, use icy wind!" The Nalfgura jumped across the cave with three fists ready, punching the Milotic as Lusamine ordered. "Counter with a hydro pump! It's slow enough that we don't have to worry of its speed!"

The Milotic shot at point black range, the Nalfgura rolled out of the way and struck her with the spider legs. Milotic was knocked out and faded in pink mist, the creature's body twisted in power, the voice taunted as the thing used his lower arms to yank himself back to a corner. "To the deep sleep with you! Bring more!"

The Lilligant was offended and went in the Milotic's palce, Lusamine kept glaring. "Paralyze it with stun spore and then hit it as hard as you can!"

The Lilligant spun a powder at the Nalfgura, he attempted to dodge and felt one of his arms grow numb, the rest of his body struggled to move as Lusamine felt she had the upper hand, until the creature shot it's spider legs at the Lilligant, they ignited in fire and quickly knocked her out.

The Nalfgura kept roaring stronger, Lusamine had her next pokemon sent. "Bewear, we will finish this thing!"

The Bewear ran to the cave and punched the ground, rupturing an earthquake and sending the Nalfgura reeling, he coughed from his fanged maw, sludge pelted the Bewear, she punched the ground again for another quake and felt the sting of fire on her fluffy body. Another one was knocked out, Lusamine sent her next pokemon to do the job, her adrenaline rushed as she had her mega stone ready. "Altaria, this thing has to go down soon! Let's finish this battle!"

The Altaria was bathed in mega energy, the Nalfgura shielded his eyes at the sight of the fluffier Altaria. "Let this shadow know your voice!"

The Altaria nodded and yelled a hyper voice, the Nalfgura grunted in pain and failed to move from paralysis, another rang in his ears as the six arms punched the Altaria in unison. She reverted back and faded in pink mist, the Nalfgura howled as the fiery legs glowed bright, Lusamine had her chance and ordered her Mismagius. "Use power gem, we have that spot where it glows!"

The Mismagius spun and shot the legs, the Nalfgura was about to kneel over as he used his lower arms to punch her out.

Clefable's legs shook at the power, she closed her eyes to glow with the moon. "Finish it!"

The Clefable shot a moon blast at the Nalfgura, causing it to back away for a moment, trying to grasp onto something as he fell limp. Lusamine took a deep breath at a foe vanquished, Clefable waddled back to her trainer with a smile. The Nalfgura dissolved into black mists, two shades flew out of the mass towards a cave wall to the right to make a passage out, leaving just the lone shade to twist and turn into something resembling a gentlemen in a black tuxedo. Lusamine didn't dare take her eyes off of him as the shade dragged himself up, he saw the passage light up. "It appears I faltered in my technique, no matter, the others are free of me at last. Come milady, there is much to see!"

The shade walked toward the exit, leaving a small bonfire and a rock behind. Lusamine found the two objects strange and followed the shade, it was a long passage way that lead to a place very unusual for a northern region. A tropical island, with an arena, house at the other end and a series of apartments. The gentlemen made a gracious bow with his eyes closed. "This was what the Mew promised, least before this dream ends and things shift."

Lusamine looked at the island, it looked like it belonged to someone else, a port with a boat was seen. "Something doesn't seem right," The Clefable heard something approaching and whistled in agreement, the gentleman's respectful smile faded to a frown of regret. "It depends on the outcome, do respect his decision should he deem you unwelcome!"

Lusamine watched the shade fade, growling was heard, turning around she saw a Silvally hostile and ready to strike; trying to calm him down was Gladion and a Manaphy. "I will handle this, go check on Lugia!" The Silvally kept a glare on Lusamine and walked away.

Gladion didn't give a visual response to Lusamine's look and asked. "What are you doing here?"

Lusamine answered with her eye focused on the boat. "A strange gentlemen lead the way here, this is awkward," She was about to head toward the port when Manaphy whimpered. "Don't go! Papa isn't finished talking."

Gladion agreed with the Manaphy. "You know I have been given updates on Lillie through out the week I am stuck on that boat. Wes and Rui were specific on how you got to Orre, Elio was specific on what you were doing out in... I don't even know the region's name," He took a deep breath to what he was about to say. "Thank you for helping the pokemon in that region and thank you for helping Lillie, mother."

Clefable twitched her ears at a word she hadn't heard in a long time, Gladion approached to hug Lusamine, the woman felt something warm until her son let go. "Fair warning, expect to see Elio more often than you are use to and if inspections are what I hear... it would be easier to explain when we get back to Alola," Lusamine thought of what Gladion was going to do and immediately had the idea. "That was your plan once Shiftry was sent home?!"

Gladion nodded and smiled. "It's the best of all scenarios, someone makes sure things don't go out of control at Aether, I don't have to go back to that place and Elio's idea of supporting Lillie with an actual job isn't a bad one since it takes someone beating him out of his title for him to loose an income!"

Lusamine was about to smile until she had the image of one of the most chaotic people loose in Aether Paradise. "This may be more complicated, it's going to be an interesting few months," Gladion shrugged as he picked the Manaphy up, he agreed wholly and if Elio attempts to reach the ranks traditionally, he will have obstacles in the way. "I can manage him as well as the others, don't take it too perso-" He saw Lusamine fading in pink mist with her Clefable, he snapped his fingers at what is happening. "Waking up?"

Lusamine nodded and turned around to walk to the ocean, she and Clefable faded, annoying Gladion at how she did it. "It's like her to do this, lets go see if Selene is home," Manaphy clapped and cheered. "Selene is very nice!"

In a realm in between realities.

Elio and Lillie found themselves in a clear field with a forest, by the forest is a maid with a box. "Sir and Madam, we have found these in the forest. Do you want them?"

The box has the decorations, cookbook, fedora, necklaces, Lycanium Z, pendant, Aerodactylite, Eviolite and Kings rock, the duo divided it among themselves. Lillie gave the maid her thanks. "We do, is there any pokemon in the forest?" The maid nodded and pointed the way. "That is common in the Entralink, you will know what to do!"

Lillie's heart pounded as she and Elio went in, before them was a Crawdaunt, Charizard, Primeape, Muk and Alolan Golem that recognized Elio in a cheer. Elio found strange pink balls and began to toss them, catching them one by one.

Lillie found a Munchlax, Serperior, Dusk Lycanroc, Shiny Jigglypuff, Ninetails and Aerodactyl that were all about to charge her in affection; she found pink balls and tossed them in reflex. "Eek! Go pokeball!"

The pokemon of the dream were captured as well, Elio found one more missing, hovering out of the forest was a Spiritomb looking around in a haze. "Tomb?"

Elio gripped the last ball and tossed it. "Come to me Collector!"

The ball let loose pink mist and dragged the Spiritomb in.

Shake...shake...shake... click! The duo felt relief that the pokemon they made friends with have all been captured, Lillie licked her lips in excitement. "I can wait for them to meet Rui, Wes and Gladion! They have a story to tell!" Elio agreed as he felt his vision clearing. "Thus begins a new book for them, we should celebrate this slo-" Lillie listened and felt herself tight as she began to wake up.

On waking up, Elio and Lillie found themselves in a tight mess. Bound together by rope, they face each other in shock and wiggled to get out, Lillie squirmed nervously and whispered. "What happened?!"

Elio found the beds the same and otherwise the atmosphere is safe, he tried to break loose and caused each other to fall. With Lillie on top of him and the rope not budging, the woman shouted loudly for help. A Mimikyu crawled in to see the scene and was laughing, Elio glared and whined. "Lost, this isn't funny, could you cut this rope loose!"

The Mimikyu's tendril reached out and clawed the rope off, the duo got up to find it still dark and found something very odd on the other bed, twelve pink pokeballs that faded to the P.C. In addition was the treasures from the dream world, Lillie let Elio put the rose quarts necklace around her neck as he let her put the blood stone on his. "Shall we take a night out? Where do you want to go?"

Lillie blushed and thought of one close by. "If Celebi would allow it, there is something I want to do in a forest," She was kissed on the cheek as she took a great ball and a master ball, Elio brought a love ball and beast ball with him. Both went past a Hoopa and Kartana sleeping suspiciously calm, the Banette followed.

In Agate Shrine, a Celebi glowed with a heartfelft smile. Lillie approached and waved at the time traveler. "Thank you for helping us. Do you mind if Elio and I dance here?"

Celebi didn't mind and glowed to show a vision, a Crawdaunt and Feraligatr regaining their lives in a lake like city. A Mightyena and Lycanroc howling to the moon, a Machamp reuniting with a Machoke and Machop, a Lampent, Doublade and Mimkyu having a dance in a haunted church. A Mantine, Rapidash and Scolipede preparing for a trip to some ruins. Lillie sighed in peace. "You had these pokemon restored from before the nightmare took them? Thank you!"

Lillie she extended her hand to Elio with some grace. "This is the least I can do for you, would you like to dance?"

Elio blushed and held her hand, both gripped each other, they attempted to move together, Lillie cringed at what she felt. "Ow, you stepped on my foot," Elio attempted to apologize as Lillie stepped on his feet by accident, the woman took a deep breath as she and her partner tried to dance in a pattern. Their feet were bruised, they struggled to move in unison, it lasted for an hour until the movement became more unified. The sun began to rise and caused the forest to glow with life, Lillie felt spoiled and rested her head on Elio's chest. "Thank you for being there for me during the week."

Elio let her rest and whispered back. "I always be there for you, even when things get bad."

The Banette sensed the passion as a Mimikyu crawled to the seen, she blushed, daring not to ruin the moment until Elio took a risky move. Lillie felt herself tilted on her back, holding onto her fiance as she was facing the trees above, her pony tail dangled to the floor, her cheeks red and swelled. "Only you would try this. I love you!"

Elio helped her adjust to a standing position and winked in a charm. "I love you too!" Lillie made the finishing move and spun her fiance in a twirl, earning a round of applause from the ghost pokemon and Celebi. Lillie let out Ghorchi and Isaac as Elio let out Crylate and Crimson. Both trainers spoke in unison. "Thank you!"

Elio warned Lost and Pete. "One of the pokemon we brought with us from the dream is going to be a handful. Collector is going to be in the ball unless I want to make a point, Crimson, we got a month ahead of us with the new arrivals. Your excited?"

The Latias nodded, perked and anticipating quite a family. Lillie petted her Hydreigon with a whisper. "They are going to need to get use to this world, they are kind of like Crylate in a way," The Mew agreed and glowed his eyes. "Out here, they have a fresh start, but their personalities remain the same. Shall we introduce them to those Wes and Rui soon?"

Lillie nodded as Celebi flickered out of time. "We must before Gladion comes, we will never have the chance otherwise!"

In the house, Wes and Kartana didn't understand the concept of what the Hoopa had done as Rui was laughing hard. "HA! Those two have always had a bond, this spiced it up!"

Hoopa winked as Kartana asked why. "I just told you to play along, these two also got some pretty good treasure and it's to show I'm feeling better!"

Click!

A duo with necklaces and special balls arrived, Wes caught his interest as Lillie prepared a beast ball. "Kartana, thank you watching over Hoopa, come back in the ball for now!"

The Kartana saluted as the ball's beam called him in, Elio prepared the master ball. "I let you out when it is time to see Orre off! It's good to see your well!"

The Hoopa made a small bow and went in with no complaints, Wes asked in seeing the pink balls. "You have some thing you want to show us?"

Lillie nodded as she tossed the first ball, out came a Serperior that looked regal if not disoriented. "This is Orma!"

Rui was impressed as Wes responded in a mutually smug expression. "A pokemon known for being a starter, pretty rare and if what is said about the dream world is true," Lillie knows and raised a finger in pride as the Serperior hissed something assertive. "Contrary and leaf storm is a very dangerous combination with her speed."

Wes agreed and smiled as Elio sent out a Charizard. "This is Kindle, his ability is solar power and I have this with me for when he is ready," Elio flashed a yellow stone with a flame like marking, Rui sat on the couch and watched her husband give an evaluation on the pokemon. "Again, pokemon that are commonly used as a starter tend to be rare unless there is a professor with a pokedex nearby. Those with this ability are pretty rare and if you can set up the sun, combine it's power with a z move... it's going to be an absolute destroy even without the mega stone!"

The Charizard flapped his wings and asked something, the Dex buzzed and translated. "BZZT! I want to fly soon. BZZT!"

Elio agreed to the request as he and Lillie called them back. The younger man sent out a Crawdaunt. "Say hello to Bry-" The Crawdaunt looked at Lillie's necklace and snapped his pincers, Elio called him back on the first sign that he was about to steal something. "Bryn, not here!"

Rui shrugged and had her evaluation. "A Crawdaunt with adaptability, if it knows dragon dance, it will kick butt! A pokemon with a hidden ability is rare regardless!"

Lillie agreed and sent out a Dusk Lycanroc, gaining the older couples attention as Wes was silent, trying to say something as Rui was being licked by the friendly pokemon.

Elio guessed by the reaction. "This might be a breed of Lycanroc that actually exist and we are taking him to a pro that knows Lycanrocs," Lillie spoke of the Lycanrocs name. "This is Fenry, Elio has a Lycanroc of his own named Gladiator," Rui nodded and summarized that Gladiator. "An uncommon pokemon with a hidden ability. This one however, are talking about pokemon rare among his kind, any others like that, because our appraisal of them is going to be the same."

Lillie smiled at the warning and called the Lycanroc back. "These two are a bit special, Munchlax has gone through so much while Hildetand... you need to see it!"

Out came a Munchlax waving hello and a green eye Jigglypuff that was interested in the house, Wes raised two fingers in regards. "A Munchlax that used a fancy weapon for his battles, now that is gone he is... a rare pokemon with a hidden ability. Jigglypuff is a shiny, moving on!"

Hildetand puffed up her cheeks as the Munchlax went into the ball. Elio summarized the rest of his pokemon. "Gunky is a regional Muk and Atall is a Primeape. Not letting both here because of obvious reasons, though Gunky is an endangered pokemon with a hidden ability. Same boat as Munchlax?"

Wes nodded out of respect. "Same boat," Lillie asked if they can go outside for the rest.

A Banette was watching with a Mew as the four humans watched Lillie send out an Alolan Ninetails and Elio sent out an Alolan Golem. A hail storm came, Rui was in awe at the Ninetails. "She is so pretty, what's her name?"

Lillie petted the Ninetails as the Alolan Golem was having a conversation with the Jigglypuff. "Melrakka, the Chief however is pretty rare for different reasons," Elio agreed and asked Wes. "A pokemon that evolves through trade with a hidden ability... a rather good hidden ability!"

Wes spun a ball in his snag machine at why it would be rare. "Then a dishonest thief shows up and takes the Graveler, leaving you worse than what you started with! Two common pokemon, an uncommon one to note, the rest are rare for obvious and not so obvious. Then there is that Lycanroc, the last two?"

Lillie nodded as she let out an Aerodactyl. "This is Fanfir, I also have this, but it is going to be a long time before I even consider using the stone!"

Lillie showed a pendant with an Aerodactylite, the sight of the stone caused Fanfir to back away and fly to the sky. Elio sent out a Charizard to go play as Rui understood why the stone isn't to be used. "Mega evolution on an Aerodactyl... I heard that drives it into a painful frenzy, how did you even get that stone?"

Lillie answered in a conflicted frown. "Fanfir was doing a favor for a rather dark creature, it was assisting me and some other pokemon into traveling. In exchange he gets the mega stone and be like his ancestors, it is a rule of equivalent exchange and obtaining that kind of power," Wes watched the two flying types in the sky and agreed to the notion. "He got his wish and ended up wishing he didn't until you knocked him back to his senses, it is still among the fastest rock types anyways and it's hidden ability works against berry users. Kid, what's your last one?"

Elio took a kings rock out of his bag and let out a Spiritomb that was taking in the new sights. "This is Collector, someone that I'm not going to let out often because he isn't someone you don't want to be alone with," The Spiritomb stared at the rock and took it without a second thought, Rui knew why. "It's a Spiritomb, they are dangerous because they are evil and crazy by their nature! It's rare for another reason, but it is way too obvious! You both been through quite the adventure."

Lillie agreed as she had a ring from her phone. "Hello? Already this morning? We will meet you there!" Beep! Lillie felt herself ready to go back to Alola. "Gladion's boat is at the port now! Shall we get going?"

At Gateon Port

Gladion had a Manaphy in his bag as he stepped out of the boat, his schedule was clear. "We pick them up, evaluate any final touches for the Grimer project... maybe have a battle at the Colosseums. Then we can leave."

Manaphy giggled at an untold plan, the adopted father smiled in the sense of mischief. "You do it the instant Lillie's back is turned, that is where the bag is after all!"

On feeling the concrete, he saw a familiar woman at a table, reading a paper with a Milotic. In the head line was word on a wandering dancer wanting to build a dance club on top of a hole in the desert. He approached rather astonished that she is still in the same wear seen in the dream. "Good morning mother," Lusamine placed the paper down and smiled at her son. "Good morning, how was your travel?"

Gladion shook his head in the matter. "Boring, once those four get here I'm going to make a last inspection, then leave after maybe a battle at a Colosseum. It's going to be a long week of nothing," Two motor cycles arrived, an older couple and a younger couple came. Lillie took her helmet off, impressing Gladion until he saw a green eye Jigglypuff on her back, Elio followed with a Banette waiting at the side cart. "Good morning brother!"

Gladion was tackled by Lillie in a hug as he asked. "Where did you get that Jigglypuff?"

Elio answered under the helmet. "It's complicated, some souvenirs are at Alola already thanks to Little Horn. Do you want me to drive you to the Aether Station boss?"

The blonde man twitched his eyes as he addressed Wes and Rui. "Thank you for looking after these two, we will talk after business is done!"

Wes stepped out of the way as Rui had exciting news. "That Jigglypuff isn't the only pokemon Lillie has... do you happen to know about the Lycanroc breeds?"

Lillie gave her brother a helmet for safety as he answered. "Two specific ones, Midnight and Midday. There is rumor to be a third breed that evolves from a rare Rockruff, Lillie has that rare one?"

Rui nodded and was about to carry on the conversation as she watched something slide into Lillie's bag. "She does and he evolved," Gladion placed the pink helmet on without much a care as Elio got on the motor cycle and ordered the Banette to stay put. "I would like to see that when we are done. Elio, lets get this over with!"

The two men drove off, the Jigglypuff took in the sights as Lillie felt an adventure ending. "Have any of you heard of the Entralink?"

At the Aether Station, an hour later.

Gladion finished reading out paper work and approving of what is, going out he saw Elio sitting on the motorcycle, finishing a call. "Anywhere else boss?"

Gladion kept having the words ring in his head, he calmly asked. "Who were you talking to?"

Elio answered with a smile. "No one particular, if you want Outskirt Stand is open by now!"

Gladion was about to smile and put a few things to consideration. "You think your getting anything out of this? You unleashed two Ultra Beasts for a job that you done of your own volition and your actions caused a stir in Orre."

Elio understood the aspects of what he done. "Someone had to see those places go and a lot of people seem to be happy about this than upset... but then again they didn't know the details outside of some news reporters that had the same idea. I caught another ultra beast that is going to be used for battle, but that one came from a wormhole that opened up. Lillie and I gotten some pretty cool stuff as well as some interesting pokemon, expect to see some battles with them. I got to get a job soon because the instant you or Hau get the upper hand, I won't be able to pay the bills! If Lillie decides to challenge me I'm doomed, she has an Aerodactyl!"

Gladion got on the bike and let Elio drive him to the stand where he was tempted to ask something, he took a deep breath and asked. "When we get back to Alola, I want you to meet me at my Office, there is something I want to ask of you, have that logged somewhere in case I forget," Elio took Rotom Dex out and gave the order. "Log that, because a lot can happen in a week!" The Rotom Dex winked and recorded as they reached the gas station.

Gladion was startled by Lillie already landing with an Aerodactyl. "He wasn't kidding, did you find anything odd in your bag?"

Lillie had her hands at her hips as a Manaphy popped his head out of the bag with a Banette, shooting Elio's soul down as he whined. "Not you too!"

Lillie squinted her eyes at Gladion and warned him. "Elio nearly died the last time someone tried this, there is a bit of bad news about the Colosseum's, they are all down for maintenance," Gladion felt disappointment as he watched Elio open up a dream ball. "This pokemon I need to warn you about, Collector come out!"

Out of the ball came a Spiritomb with a crown that sensed all sorts of desires. "Mwahahahaha!"

Elio gave the order to Collector. "Don't! I'm going to put some caution with him, but he can be pretty reliable if I know where to hide him," The Spiritomb on instinct hovered the keystone into Elio's backpack, Gladion found the concept disturbing but practical. "I don't recommend you do that unless you know your walking into a trap of some kind. Lillie, after this brunch, we can leave the region."

The teenage woman felt exhausted as she was about to confess to something, she saw an Altaria flying at the station, Lusamine who didn't expect much and wasn't disappointed with the expectations. "Your certainly right about this place," She saw something hide in Elio's back pack as the teenager confessed. "Service and food is good, anything happened this morning?"

Lusamine yawned in regards to an early morning and followed to a small sit together.

An Hour Later at the Port!

Wes and Rui felt a breeze in the wind, an Espeon, Umbreon. Rui cuddled up to Wes in pride. "We have new things to discover each day, are you sure you don't want to organize something at Orre Colosseum?"

Wes felt the sea and smiled self assured. "Kid came here to pick the others up, no sense wasting his time. With that Lycanroc, it might be time for us to try and look at some new additions... or not," Rui pouted at the idea and folded her arms. "We just got back from Unova and we have the trade center if we really want a Rockruff!"

Wes kept staring at the sea, he didn't mind the idea as the Espeon sensed flying types coming and a motorcycle being dragged. Lillie got off the Aerodactyl, called him back and went to shake the grown ups hands. "We are heading back to Alola if we have nothing more to talk about, I hope we see each other again soon," Rui shook back in respect. "Take care, it's been nice meeting up with you again!"

Lillie agreed and waved goodbye to the duo as she was the first on the boat, Lusamine felt something suspicious going on as Elio took out a master ball with a Hoopa. Wes knew what was coming and asked. "Anything crazy your expecting when you get back?"

Lusamine kept her stare at the Hoopa following Elio without question, she dismissed it and focused on another thought. "I wouldn't call it insane, it was expected and it is all a part of them growing up, I couldn't thank you two enough for what you done. I suppose this is farewell?"

Rui answered rather bored. "It is, see ya!" Wes joked his goodbye. "Don't go crazy on the way out," Lusamine's face soured as her suspicions on the Hoopa began to return. "It would be well to be back, may we meet again!"

The last to give a farewell was Gladion who fist pumped Wes and hugged Rui. "Let me know if you two are at Alola!" The duo let him know that they will, having goodbye as he got on the boat.

During the boats slow sail out, the Hoopa flew to the bow. Elio approached the Aether family to ask. "This week is sure going to be boring, is there anything we can do to kill the time?"

Lillie thought of one idea. "I need to research on Dusk Lycanroc, I also have this Z crystal from the dream world," A Lycanium z was flashed to the sun, Gladion didn't mind the idea as the Manaphy returned to him. "That form of Lycanroc from text books say it is resembles a cross between midday and midnight Lycanroc. It has a different ability from the two in the form of tough claws."

Elio felt impressed by the knowledge. "It's pretty fast and Gladiator's ability no guard is pretty complimentary for the move stone edge! The Lycanium Z also works with stone edge," Lusamine took her mind off the Hoopa and state the more important matter to the Lycanroc. "What is important is confirming that this pokemon actually exist, both it and the Z crystal. These studies say they do and it must have taken a considerable amount as to why those two would be in a dream. Elio, have you studied on that?"

Elio answered on seeing the port becoming distant. "I been looking for the newer Z crystals ever since the Z ring got upgraded. The Mimikium Z and the Lunalium Z are already mine, a Solgalium Z has to exist. There is a rumor one of you guys finding a Z crystal yourself," Lusamine was about to deny it until she recalled Wicke hiding something. "...Miss Wicke wants a word with you since she discovered a crystal by Poni Canyon."

Elio whistled at the request as he saw a shadow, a large ring and listened to a horn. "Shame if I forget that later in the week!" The Aether family turned around to the noise and saw the boat consumed by a Hoopa ring. Hoopa emerged from a ring bellow with a smug smile. "It would be a shame if you forget that in the next hour!" The Aether family were left speechless and mouths gaping at the sight of Elio and Hoopa about to laugh.

When they came through the boat was about to toot a horn, in a region of familiar islands shrouded by a night sky. Gladion saw the floating island of Aether Paradise and was about to laugh. "You jerk!" Lusamine heartily agreed and glared at Elio with scolding green eyes. "You chaotic man!"

Elio tipped his toes in a tease and kept smiling. "I know I am! Least we are back on Alola, now we just need to deal with jet lag!" Lillie agreed to the chaos and went to Elio's side. "Once we get off this boat, I'm going home to organize the souvenirs, brother I will see you shortly?"

Gladion's humor stayed as he picked the Manaphy up, the boat docked. On exiting and going up the elevator to the central floor, Lillie went south and called a Charizard, Elio followed Gladion to the office and Lusamine went up to the conservation deck in hopes of a certain someone being there.

At the deck was a tired Mohn wearing a green scarf and looking after a squid like pokemon that have flashed lights. "You arrived on Melemele's shores from Kalos? That's a long trip I tell you wha-" Lusamine approached her husband from behind, arms wrapped around him and a small kiss behind the ear. "I missed you," Mohn blushed and turned around to a look his wife had kept in Orre, he was speechless as she observed the Inkeys. "Once the jet lag wears off it is going to be back to normal. Tell me about your day."

At the Office.

Wicke left the two men alone with a smile as to what was to come. Gladion has a Manphy playing around as he sat on the desk in an air of authority, Elio sat on the other side with a Hoopa being called back. "I'm not sorry for having Little Horn do this! What you want to talk about?"

Gladion had his fingers pressed together, he looked Elio in the eyes as he thought of the words to say. "Regardless of how you did the job in clearing out the factory and the labs, regardless that this was done most because you wanted to. You have done the Aether Foundation a great favor, your skills in managing pokemon shown time and time again, while you wouldn't be caught dead in a uniform... you can and should manage to find something for what I am about to ask."

Gladion coughed and asked in a professional tone. "Elio Sun, would you work for me and the Aether Foundation?"

The teenager's smile turned red in over excitement, he shook Gladion's hand without hesitation. "Will do boss!"

Gladion shook back and smiled back, he couldn't believe how easy it was.

"Then it's settled, first order of business, you have two days to get yourself ready and you will be assigned to the Aether House on Ula'ula! Give us the results I am expecting of you!"

Elio saluted in a cheer, he obtained a paying job! "Will do boss! I'll be getting some pokemon for the job for good measure, I'll see you soon!"

On leaving, Elio was given a sleigh of hands from Wicke as he let her come in. She listened to a whistle. "Gladiator is going to like this," then smiled at Gladion in an exhaled. "It was finally time!" Gladion agreed and went back to what is rather small amounts paper work. "We still need to make sure he is capable of working here, but he is what the company needs! Now it's back to work."

He read the first piece of paper work and signed a yes. "We need to be careful in how these balls are distributed, but at least they are much cheaper now at the price of a dusk ball!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Here. Thank you reading this Fanfic to the end. Leave a favorite if you like this and give a review if you want!
> 
> Stay around eventually for the next Fanfic in the Burning Stars Series! The Champ Has Gone To Work!


End file.
